Kassandra Potter-Agiad Queen of the Spartan Empire
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: Because of one dying God the history of our world was forever changed the city of Sparta home of the legendary Spartans will be the seat of an empire that will change the history of our species and forge an Empire but what has Kassandra Potter have to do with it. Fem Harry, Alive potter parents, badass Spartans doing what they do best.
1. Chapter 1

Kassandra Potter-Agiad

Queen of the Spartan Empire

Prologue

City of Sparta

The year 1994

Its amazing how one moment in history can change the fate of entire civilisations, one such moment happened in 1981 when Voldemort attacked the Potter family. That attack changed the fate of the warrior society known as the Spartans from that single city-state that was eventually conquered by Rome to the military superpower that today still rules over the lives of 300 million subjects and an empire that spans across 3 continents.

But what has this to do with Kassandra potter. Well, she is that moment in time she might have been born Kassandra potter but she was found blood adopted and raised as Kassandra Agiad daughter of King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo of Sparta. It was she that would Change the fate of Sparta after all Spartans were masters of there own destiny. I am Kassandra Agiad and this is my story.

Godrics hollow

October 1981

Voldemort laughed and the two bound and struggling potters as they tried with there might to stop him and save there spawn who was standing up in her crib glaring at him.

"You are quiet brave little one to bad you have to die you would have made a fine concubine when you grew up" raising his wand he yelled out the words that would end Kassandra potters life well that was the plan, as the green light of the death curse left his wand he saw the curse strike her head but he did not expect it to rebound and hit him tearing his soul from his body.

The amount of magical energy released was so great it blew the bedroom roof of causing little Kassandra to vanish in a flash of light just as her parents got free of there bonds. Lily ran to the crib only to breakdown in tears. "James she's gone! He's killed her, he's killed my baby!

James held his wife in his arms as she hugged her daughter's blanket they had no idea how long they were there only for Sirius Remus albus and McGonagall to turn up with some order members and see the young couple in tears.

Sirius saw nothing but red, "he killed by goddaughter damn you Pettigrew I'll kill you myself,"

He stormed off with Kingsley and Remus t find the traitor. As Minerva tried to help the grieving parents Albus sent word to the ministry that the dark lord had fallen and the sacrifice of little Kassandra Potter unaware that an ancient god of a near dead religion had stepped in to save the child and restore his strength this being was Zeus and he knew exactly where to send this young child.

Sparta

Laconia Peloponnese peninsula

Greece

498 BCE

Prince Leonidas was in the main plaza with some of his fellow soldiers and his wife when the weather started to turn violent Zeus was very angry as a single lightning bolt struck the centre of the plaza near him leaving a small crater. The next sound they heard however was not thunder or lightning but the cry's of an infant as the smoke cleared Gorgo gasped in shock a baby lay in the crater crying both she and her husband moved I to the crater under the watchful eye of his father the King.

Husband look she is marked by Zeus Gorgo spoke in aww as she picked up the now quiet infant who cooed at her. Leonidas smiled removing his red cloak he gave it to his wife to wrap the little girl up. Who upon seeing the man's spear tried to grab it in her tiny but strong hands.

Leonidas stood next to his wife and smiled "people of Sparta my daughter sent by the gods themselves my daughter Kassandra of the Agiad."

The people of Sparta cheered unaware that one day this girl would forge an empire that would last long after there great grand children's children had made the journey across the Styx.

Little Kassandra was taken to the peak of mount Taygete to be examined the elder who was checking her lifted up her leg just as a cold breeze came by.

To the shock of everyone little Kassandra kicked her leg as hard as she could into the elders face breaking his nose,

The elder to people's surprise laughed "she's a spartan alright with the strength of the god that marked her" handing her back to Gorgo he nodded. "A true Spartan the Gods have big plans for her"

**Time skip**

Back at the royal residence Gorgo held her new daughter in her arms both she and her husband had spoken with the Mages and had blood adopted little Kassandra as there own her hair was still black and her green eyes had changed slightly she was perfect.

Laying her down to sleep she kissed her forehead and smiled, "you will be a great Spartan my daughter maybe even a warrior".

Meanwhile back in her original timeline

Lily and James were grieving over the loss of there daughter with there close family and friends the dark lord was gone true, but there baby girl was gone lily herself was broken her little princess was gone forever killed by a madman's ambitions of being immortal bringing a new era of darkness to both the magical and mundane worlds. The group was to busy grieving to notice the history book lily had bought began to glow only to stop just as quickly, for that night the history of the world had been changed borders had changed once long dead religions were now still alive and powerful. The world had a new superpower an Empire that outlasted or crushed all its rivals Rome, Persia, even the modern empires could not outlast her.

To the muggles it was an old Empire that had been successfully ruled by a long and distinguished family of kings and queens, the magical world knew the truth that the Empire had been ruled for over 2000 years by the same queen who founded it the Immortal Queen


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note)

Hey guys here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy, I just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter I will continue to work on it I do plan to make 2 more after this one is finished. But until that time enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 1

City of Sparta

493 BCE

It had been 5 years since little Kassandra had arrived in Sparta it had been a strange few years as right now it was 4 in the morning she and her pet eagle Ikaros who was watching over her as she practiced with her father's spear completely unaware that many young Spartan recruits and there instructors in the barracks her family including her grandfather the king and the Ephors.

She continued to attack the target with near deadly precision completely unaware of her audience

She made a running attack at the target here spear ready to strike. when she trust it forward a lightning blast struck the target knocking her back and destroying the target completely shocking the whole crowd the head Ephor gasped, "she is god sent she wields the gift," he turned to look at the king with a determined look, " Your majesty, you must contact the oracle she must have answers"

It was then my grandfather took Kassandra and her parents to Delphi to consult the oracle on her future, but as normal nothing could be kept a secret representatives from every city state were there. Officially they were there to seek the oracles advice but the King knew exactly why they were there they had heard the stories of his granddaughters power how she was blessed by the Gods

The oracle was a beautiful women in her mid-20s who sat on her podium little Kassandra walked forward with her grandfather her grandfather kneeled before the oracle.

"King of Sparta, the Oracle spoke softly opening her eyes to gaze at the Spartans, "what business do you seek with the gods this day"

The king removed his helm "great oracle what do the gods have fated for my granddaughter"

The Pythia smiled at the young Spartan girl what she did not expect was the sudden flash as she saw everything the gods were real.

Pythias Vision

Her vision was shocking she saw the Spartans fighting at Thermopylae the girl's father falling in battle, only to go to another vision of Spartan forces marching into Egypt the Spartan banner flying proudly the streets littered with dead Persians and the girl herself much older sitting on a throne with an eagle on her shoulder a clear sign she was chosen by Zeus. But the throne she sat on it was not in a Greek city but Babylon would this little girl crush the Persian Empire.

The vision ended the Pythia looked at the little girl who looked nervous, she had two options tell the truth or lie she decided if this little girl could unite Greece then the peace would be worth it,

" The gods have plans for you Kassandra it will not be easy but you will lead our people to a golden age of peace and unity, she turned to the girls grandfather, "train her in your ways of war she will need them.

2 months later

Kassandra as soon as she got back to Sparta she began her training with her father and grandfather they didn't go easy on her she went to bed every night sore from her training Gorgo was worried for her little girl but deep down she was pleased her daughter would be a great queen one day.

To the Spartans they were happy that the princess was allowed to train as a Spartan soldier some of the Ephors were not to impressed with this break in the constitution but there was nothing they could do the gods demanded it.

Her father suggested an idea that under normal circumstances would be considered outrageous but it was accepted by the council, Kassandra would pick her own troops to train with from all walks of life in Sparta from normal citizens to helots, within a few weeks Kassandra had 1000 recruits to train with many where children of helots, if the children survived training they would be made Spartan citizens. They would form her elites guards her grandfather had his 300 she would her sons of Sparta.

Across the Greek world the Oracles words had spread about the Spartan princess and how she would unite the Greek world as a chosen one of the gods while to may a unified Greece sounded great to the old aristocrats and land owners who made their wealth from wars it was very bad news. But more importantly it was bad news for one nation across the Aegean Sea, as word had spread to the Persian Empire and if there was one thing they feared it was a United Greece. They would have to work quickly find groups who would oppose Greek unification and fund them.

Meanwhile Kassandra looked at her group soon they would be off to do there Agoge but until that day they would continue to train for the glory and preservation of Sparta. That night she saw what she thought to be dreams but they were visions given to her by the gods she stood at the gates of Athens its defenders dead in the field of battle and Spartan forces marching into the city cheering her name calling her the conqueror. Her companion Ikaros flying overhead letting out a victorious sound as he ripped the Athenian flag from its place on the gate tower allowing her forces to raise the Spartan banner in its place.

Little did she know that when she was older she would not only crush any resistance to her rule in Greece but she would also crush the Persians and gain her revenge, but revenge on what she did not know? But whatever it was would break her heart she would never be whole again nor would she be truly happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sparta

481BCE

18 year old Kassandra Agiad was one of the youngest Spartans to pass here final test at 15 years, she was the pride of Sparta loved by everyone from citizens to Helots.

Things had changed over the years her Grandfather had passed on and her father was now King of Sparta she also had a little brother whom she adored, little pleistarchus loved his big sister she was a warrior like father but she also read and sang to him.

Many Spartans have fond memories of the prince at the age of 7 running to his sister as she returned from patrol with her troops Kassandra laughing picking him up and carrying him back to the palace.

But recently Kassandra had been distant from her family she had been having dreams horrible dreams and it worried her, and just when she believed everything was fine word came that the Persian army had been gathering near the city of Byzantium a powerful Greek colony if it fell to the Persians they would have a powerful foothold for an invasion of Greece.

Leonidas was with his wife as they watched there daughter from afar they were worried for her she never came to dinner she stayed out on patrols with her troops or with Ikaros.

"Talk to her husband" Gorgo said to her husband squeezing his hand looking directly into his eyes.

Walking up behind her he was impressed with her reflexes as she had quickly turned to face him spear ready to strike. He smiled "fine form Kassandra a true spartan warrior is always ready for battle even at home"

He sat next to her and for over an hour they said nothing even Ikaros was just relaxing on a branch near them, " you've been having nightmares haven't you Kassandra" Leonidas said calmly but with a small hint of worry in his voice the last time Kassandra was like this his father had passed away. What he did not expect was for Kassandra to hug him with tears dripping from her eyes,

"Father I fear war is coming to Greece a war in which you won't comeback I saw you die on the battlefield alongside hundreds of Spartans "

Well that was something he did not see coming holding her tightly he gave her time to calm "I am sorry father I should not show weakness like that a true Spartan does not show weakness"

Her father gave a small laugh.

" when a true Spartan is with her father showing emotion is not a weakness, you are a strong Spartan warrior my daughter but you are still my little girl, now come your mother will be wondering why we are not home yet".

A week later Kassandra was at the training yard when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her she smiled turning to the Spartan boy her age, "hello to you to Astinos you're in a good mood"

Astinos son of king Leonidas captain of the royal guard and her childhood friend they had become very close over the years and were no seeing each other had it been 20 years ago they would never have been allowed together but the rules had been abolished they had shared their first in Kassandra's Chambers.

Smiling at his love he kissed her cheek "of course every day I see you is makes the day worth it after-all when the woman you love makes Aphrodite look like a commoner you have something to be excited about.

The other Spartans laughed when Kassandra slapped him around the back of the head he had a cheeky grin on his face as he trapped his spear and began training Kassandra was overseeing the training of her personal soldiers though she seemed in a far better mood.

2 months later

Messina

Greece

A large group of bandits had been launching successful raids in the area it made Sparta look week and Kassandra was not going to let that stand the helots in the area had told her the group was going to raid an important lumbar yard her force was ready unlike the standard Spartan army not all of her soldiers were hoplites.

Out of her 1000 solders only 600 were hoplites 200 were archers the other 200 were mounted horsemen they wore the same armour as the hoplites but when they charged your flanks it was a beautiful sight to see.

"General the bandits are taking to the field all 3000 of them ha good enough odds for any Spartan" came the response of one of her horsemen she smiled Turing to her men she gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"These fools dare challenge us they believe they have a chance well let's show them what happens when you choose poorly, ready men? For glory for Sparta!"

The sounds of the Spartan chant echoed across the battlefield **AHOOO AHOO AHOO!**

The lines were drawn the bandits may have had the numbers but no real skill or tactics giving the signal her archers let lose volley after volley striking there targets who kept running staring at the Spartan shield wall,

Kassandra right in the middle yelled to her troops, "give them nothing! but thank from them everything earn your shields boys"

It was a massacre they fell to Spartan spears and arrow fire no matter what they did the Spartan phalanx would not break.

Kassandra was in her element her blood sang for battle bandit upon bandit fell to her spear she needed to break the fools, "Ikaros Now!" She yelled to her friend who took to the air heading towards the hills on the eastern half of the battlefield.

To the bandits horror the eagle came back but behind him were hundreds of Spartans on horse pack there spears pointed right at them, the bandits that were stupid enough to turn to face the horsemen were killed by the Phalanx that they were already fighting for those who were out of range of the spears were cut down by the archers or run down by the horsemen.

3 hours of fighting only 300 bandits were left standing on there knees before the Spartan princess and her troops. One of her officers turned to her "general what shall we doo with them" Kassandra pondered she had lost 42 Spartans in this battle while a small loss it was still a loss.

While killing them was a good plan it would make their punishment to quick, giving the bandits an evil grin she turned to her troops "escort them to the mines they are now helots to Sparta and will work till they die".

authors note: hey guys hope you like chapter 3 its a bit of a time jump but hey I want to get to the war with Persia

next chapter will be up soon.

Revan Shan 2077


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

480BCE

Riding towards the city of Sparta was a contingent of Persian troops lead by a trusted advisor of king Xerxes upon reaching the gates he drew from his back the heads of dead kings of conquered cities showing them to the guards. The man smiled as he saw a solder run to find the Spartan king.

Kassandra was following her family to the main gates of Sparta the scouts had reported that Persian riders were seen heading there way, it worried Kassandra greatly would Sparta be at war again.

The messenger wore golden silk robes as did his guards it looked frankly horrible the man was speaking with Theron a member of the Spartan council Kassandra hated him the way he looked at her or her mother with lust in his eyes. Oh the many times she thought about killing him but sadly it was illegal to do so.

The Persians messenger bowed with a sly grin on his face. "Greetings Leonidas king of the Spartans I bring a message from the god king Xerxes" he spoke with a superior tone as he looked at the gathered Spartans with distaste.

Not wanting the Persians here any longer he nodded "well what is this message from your king?"

The messenger smiled "earth and water" Kassandra and Gorgo looked at each other was this fool serious or had he been in the sun to long even Leonidas looked annoyed.

"You came all this way for earth and water" the messenger was about to respond when Gorgo stepped forward "do not be coy or stupid Persian, you can afford neither in Sparta"

Kassandra had a smile her mother was a true Spartan blunt and straight to the point.

The messenger turned to Leonidas with anger burning in his eyes, "what makes this women think she can speak among men"

Gorgo gave him a smug grin" because only Spartan women give birth to true men"

The messenger was angry he looked to Kassandra " you the one your oracle spoke off speak sense to your king or watch Sparta fall to the god kings armies, he has heard much about you princess of Sparta,"

Kassandra felt a shiver of disgust run down her back but for appearance sake she allowed him to continue. " is that so Persian and what has your king heard of me " she saw the 300 slowly move into positions ready to strike the messenger and his men down. " he has heard of your future your skills as a warrior and your beauty you would make a fine concubine to him give him many strong sons".

Leonidas stopped in front of his daughter preventing her from killing the messenger "come let us walk and discuss your message.

While walking in the direction of an old well that had long run dry the messenger continued his threats "if you value over your complete annihilation listen carefully Leonidas, Xerxes conquers and controls everything he sets his Eyes upon. He leads an army so massive it shakes the ground with its march, so vast it drinks the rivers dry, all the god king Xerxes requires is a small token of earth and water a symbol of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes"

Kassandra stood by his mother both already knew Leonidas answer who turned to look at the fields around the city " submission, well that's a bit of a problem you see rumour has it that Athens has already turned you down, if those philosophers and boy lovers have found that kind of nerve"

Theron quickly walked forward "Your majesty we must be diplomatic" he flinched when Leonidas looked at him his eyes narrowed "and of course Spartans have their reputation to consider"

The Persian who now stood in front of the king with the well behind him didn't look very impressed "choose your last words carefully Leonidas they may be your last as king."

Leonidas turned from the messenger looking at his wife and daughter in their eyes he saw there answer and he fully agreed, in seconds his blade was drawn and pointed straight at the messenger's neck.

Before the other Persians could come to their commander's aid they too had Spartan swords or in the case with Kassandra had a spear at their necks.

Leonidas smiled as the messenger declared him a madman "earth and water you say well you will find plenty of both down there Persian". The messenger was panicking his eye wide with fright "no man Persian or Greek no man threatens a messenger".

Leonidas could feel his blood burning as he snarled at the Persian dog. "You bring the crowned heads of conquered kings to my city steps, you insult my queen and daughter you threaten my people with slavery and death, oh I have chosen my words carefully Persian perhaps you should have done the same".

"This is blasphemy this is madness!" Came the cry of the messenger praying to his gods to save him of for Leonidas to see sense, for a few moments it looked like his prayers had been answered as Leonidas lowers his blade and turned towards his city the messenger did not notice Queen Gorgo nodding to Leonidas.

As he turned back to the messenger he caught his daughter giving him a knowing look. "Madness… **THIS . IS . SPARTA!**" With a powerful kick the messenger went flying into the well while his soldiers were cut down by Kassandra and members of the royal guard the dead or injured body's falling into the well never to be seen again.

Some hours later

Leonidas was fuming the oracle had forbid Sparta going to war with Persia lest the Sparta lose the favour of the gods. If he could not bring the might of the Spartan Army he would go on a walk with his 300 bodyguards.

" father please my forces are ready say the word and we march with you to the hot gates" Kassandra begged her father he had told them he was marching with the 300 to war however he was not allowing Kassandra or her troops to join him . Looking at his daughter he spoke strong and firm, "no Kassandra you will remain here in Sparta the oracle has spoken"

"Screw the oracle here and those deformed freaks with her are most likely being paid by Persia!"

Kassandra yelled her anger at her father's blindness starting to boil. Her father stood having enough of this argument ignoring his wife,

"Enough Kassandra! I have made my choice you will remain in Sparta and not say such blasphemy again you would know that if you were a true Spartan!"

Kassandra's heart broke why would he say that she refused to show weakness and tear she stood and marched out ignoring her parents or brothers calls.

Leonidas sat down rubbing his head why did he say that of course she was a true Spartan hell she was more Spartan then most Gorgo sent one Of the Helots to find her it would take an hour to release she had left Sparta. With her army to the borders of Arcadia to deal with bandits and to get away from her family.

The next day all 300 Spartans marched on with their king unaware of his heavy heart while his wife and son were there to say goodbye his daughter had not returned he prayed that he would see her before he went to battle. He would get his wish as they were passing into Arcadia they saw the sons of Sparta dealing with bandits with Kassandra watching over them.

She turned to Leonidas and smiled nodding her head to which he returned, they would see each other again but not until the final hours of the battle of Thermopylae when the legend of the immortal Queen would begin.


	5. Chapter 5 Traitor of Sparta

Chapter 4

Traitor of Sparta

As Kassandra made her way back to the city she saw a strange man he was not Greek not by a long shot but he was wearing a hooded cloak concealing his identity she must have spooked him as he took off running but he had dropped something a pouch.

Ikaros flew over to it grabbing it in his talons he flew it back over to Kassandra, opening it she was shocked to find it was full of gold coins stamped with the face of Xerxes and a note.

_Serpent _

_The god king is most impressed with your plan with Leonidas away you will kill his son and if you can take the daughter alive our forces are waiting to strike at the city._

_I have with me your 2__nd__ payment of many the god king will shower you with._

_Alborz _

_Commander of the Immortals _

Kassandra took off running to the city her little brother was in danger writing a note she gave to Ikaros to fly to her mother hoping she would be in time to save her brother.

Queen Gorgo was with members of the Spartan council and military, while the generals supported the war with Persia the council were divided the oracle had said no to war but many supported war

They were completely unaware that the serpent was in the room.

Theron was smirking it was hopeless for the queen to send aid he had made it so he rubbed his ring slightly it was an old family heirloom with a serpent carved on it. But before he could say anything the pet of princess Kassandra flew into the room landing on the hair next to the queen dropping the note into her lap.

Gorgo read the letter dread an anger growing insider her.

_Mother _

_Father has been betrayed I found a note a hooded figure dropped as he ran it was full of coins with the head of Xerxes on it the traitor is known as the serpent he should have his first payment of gold on him. But hurry mother they plan to murder you and brother I am on my way with my troops_

_Kassandra _

Gorgo was cut from her thoughts as screams were heard with the yells of "Persians!" Sparta was under attack but before she could move a blade was at her neck. "Not so fast my queen Xerxes orders were clear" came the voice of Theron the generals made a move to save their queen only to stop as he held the blade tighter to her neck causing her to bleed.

He completely forgot about Ikaros who was waiting for his mistresses mother to call for him, Theron laughed "soon king Leonidas will be dead, Persia will rule Greece and all of Sparta and you my queen will be mine and just about now your son has been killed"

Ikaros was not waiting any longer he struck at the traitor talons finding there mark in the back of his neck. Gorgo felt the blade slip giving her time to break free grab his blade and stab him in his heart "burn in Hades serpent".

Turing to the generals she yelled at them to kill the Persians and find her son but deep down she knew it was true her boy was dead looking out the window she saw a group of Persian warriors fall to Spartan spears led by her daughter Kassandra was back.

Kassandra and her solders were in shock Sparta was burning, Turing to her forces she saw they too were ready for battle, "**For**** Sparta!" **Persian immortals fighting the gate guards turned in shock to see hundreds of Spartan solders charging right at them completely forgetting about the gate guards who upon seeing the Sons of Sparta rallied killing the Persians.

As Kassandra mad her way deeper into the city she saw her mother on her knees a dead Persian immortal next to her, however as she got closer she saw her mother was shaking she could hear her cry's. It was only when she got closer she saw the small child in her arms, now running she could now see her mother holding in her arms was the body of her brother.

Falling to her knees she expected her mother to hate her but instead Gorgo hugged her, for hours they sat there until Gorgo turned to her, her eyes burning with anger. "Take your men find your father and kill those Persian dogs I'll marshal our forces and meet you at Thermopylae."

It would take a few hours but soon her troops were ready to march they were just over 2 days behind Leonidas forces she could only hope they could get there before anything happened but somewhere deep down both she and Gorgo knew that she would not reach her father in time to save him.

Meanwhile king Leonidas and his forces had just passed the city of Athens they were almost at Thermopylae, however he had more important things on his mind Turing to his captain he gave him a grin. "Well captain I do believe we will be bound by blood soon "

The captain looked at his king with confusion however the others chuckled except for a certain Spartan called Astinos who was now bright red in the face.

Leonidas gave him a look before turning back to his confused captain "well old friend it appears that your son has fallen for my daughter and she for him they have already lain together." He paused before he continued "you have taught him were babies come from".

That was all that was needed the Spartans broke into laughter as the captain turned to look at his son with shock Delos the mad as he was called was the most affected as he could hardly stand with how hard he was laughing. Taking pity on the lad Leonidas gave him a warm smile.

"Worry not lad prove yourself in battle and earn my blessing but I warn you hurt her in any way you will wish the Persians would kill you".

He had no idea that 2 days later he would regret those words as Astinos would never get the chance to see Kassandra again.

( Authors note ) hey people sorry for the wait the next chapter is the battle of Thermopylae it will be in 2 or 3 parts depending on how I write them. Also as this is based partly in 300 logic the Persian army is at a strength of 1 million soldiers also yes I will use the Xerxes from the movies not the real version….yet. Anyway I hope you liked the story and see you soon

Revan Shan 2077


	6. Chapter 6 Battle of Thermopylae day 1

Chapter 5

Battle of Thermopylae day 1

The 300 with there Allies had finally made it to the hot gates of Thermopylae weeks of marching were finally at an end Astinos drew their attention with his yell. "Look Persians" Dienekes nudged him with his shield both laughing, Daxos looked at them with shock how could they be laughing at a time like this.

The Greek defenders saw the Persian fleet hundreds of warships attempting to dock and unload there troops however it seems the gods had other ideas as the seas became wild. "Let's watch these motherless dogs as they are embraced by the love vine arms of Greece herself" Came the voice of Dilios as he walked forward to get a better view of the Persian fleet.

Leonidas smiled to himself as he looked up to the dark storm clouds as they began to gather, " hmm true it does look like rain" he turned his head towards the cliff to see the figure that had followed them since Sparta quickly hide.

That night was a beautiful sight as the Greeks cheered the storms wrecked the Persian fleet. Zeus stabbed the sky with thunderbolts and battered the fleet with hurricane winds. Only one Spartan did not cheer he kept his Spartan reserve there king however if you could see his face his eye had a sense of joy as the Persian fleet sank to the bottom.

However early that morning the scouts reported that somehow the Persian army had landed with even more ships at least 1 million Persian soldiers were now on Greek soil against the small Greek defence force.

Around 9 in the morning a Persian contingent escorting a man on a golden throne that was dragged by slaves made their way to the hot gates the emissary looked at a few of the scouts that they had sent earlier their bodies impaled on speers. with a sneer of disgust if they could fall to these pathetic Greek dogs, they were no use to the God King.

They saw a group of Greeks reinforcing an old sea wall which amused him greatly as if a small wall could hold back the might of the god kings' armies. "who commands here" he demanded when he received no response he spoke again.

"I am the emissary to the ruler of all the world god of gods, king of Kings, and buy that authority I demand that someone show me your commander!"

To his astonishment the Greeks ignored him and kept moving stones to the wall making his anger grow.

Gripping his whip tighter he spoke again. "Listen to me you Greek dogs do you think the poultry few scouts you killed frightens us?, these Hills swarm with our forces and do you think your pathetic wall will do anything except fall to the might of the Persian army".

He was cut off as he saw the wall was being reinforced with the bodies of the remaining scouts their lifeblood still dripping from their wounds.

Dienekes smiled as he walked forward holding his blade, "Our ancestors built this wall using secret stones from the bosom of Greece herself and with a little Spartan help your Persian scouts made perfect Mortar".

Any sense of civility was now long gone from the emissary as he growled at the spartan.

"You will pay for your barbarism Spartan dog!" attempting to strike him with his whip he didn't notice Dienekes make a run for him jumping from a rock over his guards.

Only when he felt searing pain in his arm did he notice.

"my arm !" he yelled in pain none of his solders came to his aid as the Greeks had them at spear point.

Dienekes held his blade at him, "It's not yours anymore Persian go now run back to your master and tell him he fights free men here not slaves"

The Emissary laughed "No not slaves, Your women will be slaves your sons your daughters your elders will be slaves but you, you will be dead man the 1000 nations of the Persian Empire descend upon you our arrows will blot out the sun"

Dienekes gave his manic grin he was known for "Good then we will fight in the shade "

Meanwhile King Leonidas was sitting on the cliff when his captain arrived.

"the wall is sturdy my King and our scouts has discovered no hidden paths"

What both Spartans did not expect was a horribly deformed man wearing a spartan cape carrying a shield and spear, causing the captain to ready his spear to protect his king.

"there is another path my King a small goat path just behind that ridge the Persians could use it to flank us".

"I will kill you were you stand monster" the captain snarled his spear ready to strike only for Leonidas to stop him.

The captain left leaving Leonidas and the monster to speak albeit reluctantly, "apologies about the captains' manners while he is a perfect soldier he lacks in the tactics of civility" Leonidas spoke softly to the now kneeling creature.

"its of no concern great king … I know what I look like I am Ephialtes born of Sparta, my mothers love forced my parents to flee Sparta lest I be discarded"

Leonidas Nodded in understanding many Spartans exiled themselves to save their children, he pointed at the spear and shield, of which Ephialtes said belonged to his father before he died.

However, the spartan King refused to allow him to fight he could help with the wounded bring them water and clear the battlefield of the dead, it wasn't the king being picky it was simply he could not use him in the Spartan phalanx.

If only the spartan King had known he had sealed his fate with this decision, walking down the cliff he met with his captain and some of his fellow Spartans,

"Dispatch the phocians into the goat path and pray to the gods that no one tells the Persians about it"

It was then the ground started to rumble small stones falling to the floor from the cliffs.

"Earthquake?" came the response of the captain turning to his king for confirmation only to see the fire burning in his kings' eyes, "no Captain, battle formations"

The dust cloud from the Persian camp was getting closer as thousands of Persian soldiers charged towards the hot-gates and the 300 spartan Defenders and unlike the Persians who's king stood far behind his armies. Leonidas was in the front ranks with his men ready to die for anyone of them,

"this is where we hold them! this is where we fight! This is where they die!" yelled Leonidas

"earn theses shields boys!" the captain encouraged.

The spartan war cry could be heard echoing in the hot gates.

The Persian horde which had now stopped its charged around 80 yards away from the Spartans opened ranks to allow there general to move to the front, he sneered at the so-called elite Spartans,

"Spartans! Lay down your weapons!" he yelled only to be met with silence as no response or movement from the spartan lines until he saw a small glint just above him that glint was the tip of a spartan spear finding its mark in the Persian general's chest.

"Persians!" Leonidas yelled as the front ranks of the phalanx moved into battle position spears ready to spill Persian blood, "come and get them!"

The Persian horns sounded and the horde charged thousands of men running straight at the spartan lines when they collided it was a near brutal sound the Spartans were slowly being pushed back by the sheer amount of Persians pushing them back it looked as if the Persians would break the line.

Until Leonidas yelled now the whole phalanx became a solid as a rock, then in one solid motion the entire front rank used their shields to bat the Persians back staggering them giving the Spartans time to end them with there spears. However, before the Persians could retaliate the 2nd rank had stepped forward to protect the now exposed Spartans, again and again the Persians fell to spartan spears until all that was left was a small group of Persians huddled near the cliffs edge.

The captain panting from the fight spoke loudly "they look thirsty my king"

"then let's give them something to drink boys" Leonidas yelled with a bloodthirsty grin as he and his Spartans reformed a shield wall blocking off the Persians only chance to escape.

Moving forward the 300 killed any Persian that wasn't smart enough to jump the screams of the Persians as they fell to there deaths was such sweet music even if it was rudely interrupted by the Persians hitting the sea or the rocks below too quickly.

"a hell of a good start my king" came the voice of the captain as he turned to the men who cheered until the sound of Persian horns could be heard again the Spartans turned to see a marvel as tens of thousands of arrows were launched right at them volley after volley.

The Spartans to the shock of the Persian archers waited until the last minute to raise their shield to block the incoming arrow storm.

Leonidas was not impressed in the slightest "Persian cowards" he spat in disgust while it was true Sparta had started to use archers starting with his daughters' forces but at least they were close range not like the Persians.

Astinos out of the blue started laughing like a madman confusing Dienekes

"what the hell are you laughing at"

"well you had to say it" now other Spartans were laughing still confusing Dienekes.

"what?"

"fight in the shade, hahaha"

Now all but the captain and king were lighting as the arrows landed all around them or bounced of there shields killing any wounded Persian troops they managed to hit until finally the arrows stopped.

The Spartans had little time to rest as the horns sounded another Persian charge was coming, following there king the Spartans formed a new fence line their spears ready to repel the next wave looking back to his men he nodded at them. " today no spartan dies".

The Persian cavalry that was sent for them stood no chance against the Spartans war was what a spartan was taught and born to do. For the next few hours they butchered all who stood against them till around midday when Astinos came running back from his scouting Leonidas was busy enjoying an apple as he watched his men kill any wounded Persians from there last raid.

"my king Persians approaching no guards just slaves to move his throne I think it's there king"

Hmm now that was interesting why know were the Persians had they grown tired of sending their men to die or was it to try and kill him if only they were that stupid.


	7. Meeting of Kings

Chapter 6

Meeting of kings and Day 2

Leonidas watched as the large golden throne carrying the so-called god king was dragged even closer towards him by the slaves with disgust yes Sparta had slaves pretty much every Greek city did but not on this scale or for jobs as horrible as this.

Xerxes looked down on the spartan King this was the man whose solders had stopped his empires march, the man whose daughter was said to be blessed by the gods to unify the Greek world. Walking down from his throne using his slaves as steps with a smile he greeted the Spartan king

"come Leonidas let us reason together there is no need for you or your valiant troops to perish over a simple misunderstanding. I'm sure there is much our two cultures can learn from each other".

Leonidas grinned "well haven't you noticed we have been sharing our culture with you all morning"

That shocked Xerxes for a moment what a savage people he thought to himself before responding. "yours is a fascinating Tribe even now you are definite even in the face of annihilation consider the fate of your women your daughter".

"clearly you don know our women I might have well marched them up here judging from what I've seen as for my daughter she is worth a thousand of your solders.

Having enough of this spartan his calm manner dissolved " there will be no glory in your sacrifice every piece of Greek parchment shall be burned any one who even mentions the name Sparta or Leonidas will be punishable by Death and your daughter will become nothing more the a slave to service my needs on the needs of my animals the world will forget you even existed.

Leonidas merely replied "the world will know that free men stood against a tyrant. That few stood against many as for my daughter good luck with that you will need the gods to aid you with that and even then that may not be enough but know this by the time this battle is over the world will know that even a god king can bleed"

As he walked away, he heard the Persian say something that froze him to the core. "what about your beloved Sparta my Immortals but your city to the torch your son is dead and you weren't there to protect them"

Leonidas stopped and turned to the Persian hoping to see his lying smirk only to see his evil grin but noting but truth in his eyes. "then I hope you did not send your best as they will not be returning"

He made his way to the Spartan camp only to see his men looking very sombre and a very familiar eagle looking sad if that was possible. His captain came forward "My King Princess Kassandra sends us terrible news."

Cutting him off he nodded his head "I know captain Sparta has been attacked and my son is dead Xerxes was more then happy to admit to it was there any other news."

He was handed the letter by Astinos who looked strangely nervous he read the letter.

_Father _

_I write bringing you words of great sadness. mere hours after you left Sparta Persian forces attacked the city me and my men did not arrive quickly enough I'm sorry father but brother has fallen to Persian blades we killed them all plus the traitor who helped them get pass our defences I am currently in the city of Athens attempting to gain additional military aid as mother is also on her way with the rest of Sparta's army but these Athenians take too long to debate on whether it's a worthy endeavour when I found aid from a man known as Themistocles who has pledged to support us his fleet and what solders he can gather will join us on our march as soon as we can go. _

_May the gods watch over you father _

_Tell Astinos I love him _

_Kassandra _

_General of the sons of Sparta _

_Princess of Sparta_

Leonidas smiled he may have lost his son but his daughter was still among the living and bring much needed reinforcement's he turned to Astinos be prepared boy my daughter is on her way.

Later that night

Spartan warriors stood ready as the drum beat came closer the soulless abomination's that behave served the dark wishes of Persian kings for hundreds of years the deadliest fighting force in Persia would meet the same end as all enemies of Sparta do. Fall to their spears.

(in Kassandra's original timeline)

Lilly potter was trying anything to keep her mind of his daughter which lead her to her history book about the battle of Thermopylae on the first night the elite Persian warriors known as the Immortals attempted a knight raid on the Spartan lines only to come upon wall of corpse from the days battle.

as they got closer the wall fell on the front ranks crushing the enemy commander causing confusing which the Spartans to attack the battle was fierce while some Spartans were lost in the fighting the immortal's lost half of there number before they retreated thanks to the Arcadian ambush which took the immortals completely by surprise.

Lilly continued to read about the battle as well as the history of the Spartans but deep down she had a feeling that the history of the Spartan's did not end liked it did in this book.

(Thermopylae) the following morning

The night had been good Sparta had broken the so-called immortal's at least for know once again wave upon wave of Persian warrior's smashed on spartan shields only to be repelled or fall to spartan spears.

After regular foot solders did not work, they tried beasts from the dark corners of Xerxes Empire and armoured large 4-legged creature with an armoured horn charged at the spartan lines Astinos had been given the honours he stood in front of the shield wall as the Beast got closer with a mighty thrust he launched its spear which found its mark in the animal as it staggered and fell down dead.

With the next wave they sent mighty war elephants with people atop them throwing spears or arrows on the Spartan's below Xerxes was sure this would work only to watch in anger as the Spartan's locked there shield's together the sun reflected of the surface and into the elephant's eyes causing them to panic and stumble backwards of the cliff to the rocky waters below.

It seemed like Persia would not win this day Astinos and Dienekes stood back to back cutting down Persian warriors one bye one the captain could not be prouder.

"Astinos my son!" he saw his son turn to him he gave him a smile and nod how he wished he didn't from the dust cloud a Persian rider on a wight horse came riding fast.

He tried to call out to his son but it was too little to late the Persians axe had met its mark Astinos Head fell from his neck.

The captain broke seeing his sons headless body sent him into a blood drunk frenzy cutting down every Persian that stood in his way as he got to hi sons side his cries of anger and anguish sent a shiver of fear down the Persians back at there camp.

**Author's note: hey guys I know its been a while but I'm back hopefully posting regularly I hope you like this chapter I would have uploaded it early but it had to go under a quick edit as one thing I wanted to put in would not work later down the line. Anyway, until next time Spartan's**

**Revan Shan 2077 **


	8. Drench the bloods with there Blood

Authors Note: hey people I'm glad you like the story so far and thanks for the reviews and suggestion you sent me in PM well this is it the chapter I have been the most excited to write. I hope you enjoy it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077

Now on with the story.

Chapter 7

**Drench the gods with there Blood **

It was the evening of the 2nd day of battle as Leonidas watched his men finish off the remaining Persian's from the latest wave when he noticed one of his men dragging a Persian officer towards him.

"we are betrayed my king the Persians know of the path behind the mountains they are coming"

Leonidas looked down at the now laughing Persian.

"by Dawn you will be completely surrounded" the man smirked the Spartan King hoping to see fear only to see…. boredom.

Leonidas looked down at the Persian with disinterest "we are Spartans, when are we not"

"Spartans ha! that name will mean nothing when the God-King wipes your bloodline from the face of the…."

The Persian did not get another word out as Leonidas impaled his mouth with his Spear.

Looking at his men he saw their eyes they knew this would be there last battle and they would follow him to Hades they all gathered including the captain. "today is a day the Persians will never forget tomorrow is a day the world will remember, for our sons for our daughter's FOR SPARTA !"

At the Persian camp the tired solders could hear the Spartan War cry echo loudly making it sound as if there were thousands of them instead of 300 that it truly was.

How wrong they would soon be less than half a day's march away was the now camped spartan army Kassandra and Gorgo stood with their generals planning there moves but it wasn't just Spartans there was also a division of Athenians led by General Themistocles.

"your majesty's I must protest this plan its utter madness even with our numbers here the Persians still outnumber us, our men are terrified" an Athenian captain protested the fear in his eyes at fighting the Persian invasion.

Kassandra looked at the man with disgust she turned to her gathered spartan army,

"Spartans it seems the Athenians and their commanders fear Xerxes and his Persian dogs and would rather hide behind there walls, tell me Spartans do you want to join them?"

"**NOOOO" **was the thundering reply that echoed across the land.

Kassandra smiled grabbing here spear she yelled to her troops. "the Persians come to make slaves of us all to destroy our lands our culture our families, I have a better idea I say we **DRENCH THE GODS WITH THERE BLOOD WHAT SAY YOU SPARTANS!"**

"**AHOOO AHOO AHOO!" **Gorgo looked on at her Daughter with tears of joy in her eyes as the army of Sparta chanted loudly that even many men of Athens joined the chant Xerxes would not find an easy conquest here even if her husband fell Sparta would avenge him with Kassandra leading the charge.

Tent of the god king

Xerxes had once been a normal man but like many he was also a mage but unlike Kassandra he had turned to the dark arts when he was crowned king he undertook a ritual way walking into a pool filled with the souls of the recently slain absorbing there power becoming the 7ft golden skinned god-king of the greatest Empire on this world all that stood before his empires march into the west was a group of foolish little city-states.

Day 3

The Spartans were ready to die they stood ready behind there king in a porcupine style formation as Persian forces surrounded them on all sides from the front the god king Approached from behind ranks of his immortal's blades drawn ready to kill on command like good little slaves.

A Persian officer stepped forward alongside the traitor Ephialtes who now wore Persian colours

"Leonidas this battle is over however the glorious god king has come to respect spartan valour and fighting style you would make a valuable ally despite your various insults the mercy and generosity of Xerxes would reward you even more."

"you fight for your lands? Keep them, you fight for Sparta she will become richer and more powerful then ever before and your daughter she will become queen of all of Persia your grandchildren will rule empires all this if you but kneel.

"yield Leonidas use your reason think of your men!" The traitor begged the spartan king.

Looking down Leonidas rested his spear on his shoulder and removed his helm giving it a quick glance before dropping it to the floor making Xerxes smile. He dropped his shield as it felt heavy.

The Persian still rather nervous nodded to the king's spear. Leonidas lowered it towards the traitor.

"you there Ephialtes may you live forever" with that he dropped his spear and fell to his knees and bowed bore the now preening god-king his arms open wide only to be shocked as Leonidas yelled out to one of his men. In quick succession the spartan defence broke as Delos the mad using his kings back to lift himself into the air and kill the Persian officer.

Xerxes was furious how dare these Spartan dogs continue to be defiant turning to the archers he yelled Slaughter them the first volley was fired cutting down both Persian and Spartans but as the archers got ready for a 2nd volley they were ingulfed in flames and the Persians on both the cliffs' _**near and the men in the hot gates were reduced to ash shocking both sides.**_

The sound came thundering through the canyon like a thunderbolt from Zeus himself but it also came from the sea to the god-kings shock ships of the Athenian fleet came into view and from the hot gates the full might the Spartan army led by queen Gorgo and Princess Kassandra the war cry was now clear **AHOO AHOO AHOO AHOOO!.**

Kassandra saw her father he was injured and many of his men lay dead turning to her forces she yelled. "Spartans to your king charge!".

It was a beautiful sight to see ten thousand Spartans with various ally's charging into the battle meeting the Persian force head on. But all Xerxes could see was the 3 members of the spartan royal family once again reunited standing up he unleashed a roar so loud it caused both sides to stop fighting.

Looking at the spartan king his eyes now pure blood red " this ends now Leonidas his hand created a sickly green mist and in his native language he yelled "**SOUL SEVER!**" the green mist shot straight at Leonidas who closed his eyes ready to die only to hear his wife scream he opened his eyes to see his daughter take the blast as she had jumped in the way the blast knocked her back tumbling until she lay unmoving Infront of her parents Kassandra Agiad princess of Sparta was dead.

Mount Olympus

Kassandra was shocked she was sure she was dead this was the home of the gods she had to be dead her thoughts however were interrupted by a laugh. She turned to see all the gods of Olympus gathered and the one laughing was Zeus himself.

"no, my dear girl you are not dead well temporarily you are whether or not that stays true is up to you. You see my dear you had a soul leach given to you from your original timeline thousands of years in the future Xerxes spell killed the leach but left your soul untouched however it's been changed in a way I did not see coming".

Kassandra was shocked she knew she had not been born to her parents but delivered by the gods but to be taken from a whole different time period thousands of years into the future that was unreal to her however what Zeus ha said about her soul caught her attention.

"forgive me my Lord but how has my soul changed "

Zeus smiled " oh yes in your original time you were tied to a prophecy but with the death of the soul Leach your fate is broken the fates cannot control you and Death cannot claim you, you are in fact Immortal a demigoddess if you will but what will you choose you can return to the world and change the way things are or remain with us here."

Kassandra smiled and bowed her head "that's an easy question my lord I will return to my family I have a score to settle with a Persian king".

The king of the gods smiled he had chosen his champion well" then go Kassandra Immortal Queen of Sparta and know the gods of Olympus go with you and worry not no time has passed on earth".

With that Kassandra's vision faded.

Thermopylae

Xerxes had killed his daughter he himself was close to death the arrows that had hit him were coated with poison his line would die with him but all that was about to change as the sky's that had darken now split as a ray of sun hit Kassandra body causing her to gasp for air however she was different a golden hue emanated off her as she slowly rose from the ground he spear gripped in her hands her eyes once green now were golden.

"you have worn out your stay in Greece Xerxes your magic and god will not save you from mine"

To his horror Kassandra's spear pointed towards his fleet bolts of lighting rained down decimating his fleet the waves became monstress sinking his damaged vessels how could this be attempting once again to kill her he was shocked when she merely flicked her hand at his attack sending it straight back towards his troops the storms grew now striking at his rear lines.

Kassandra charged straight at the immortals her godlike strength making it far to easy for her she cut through them with her spear and magic making her way towards Xerxes.

The Athenian General watched in aww she was blessed by the gods she would be a powerfully ally to Athens or their worst enemy should they cross her.

Leonidas with his equally shocked wife's help stood and turned to his men. "Spartans support your queen crush the Persians".

That was all the men needed with the gods on there side the Spartans and Athenians charged right into the battered Persian lines causing mass casualties on Persia's side.

Xerxes tried to flee ordering his men to hold her off only to stop dead as Kassandra landed Infront of him. "calm your self-girl there is no need for more violence we could work together bring order to this land the two of us gods on this world"

Kasandra laughed "foolish king you have nothing I want but I swore to Ares and all the gods I would drench them with your blood and so I will". Her spear found its target in his chest his screams echoed across the battle field the Persian army broke and fled at the sight of their king's death.

The Greek defenders cheered chanting Kassandra's name as she walked back to her parents, he eyes returning to normal her golden skin also returning to her normal tanned skin tone.

Her father held her hand as she knelt beside him, he smiled at her "My Daughter you have made me so proud you will lead Sparta into a golden age look after your mother"

With tears in her eyes she promised as she felt her father's life slip away King Leonidas of Sparta was dead. With tears in her eyes Gorgo closed his eyes and stood Turing to the gathered spartans those of the 300 who survived which was not many and the main army "Men of Sparta our king is dead salute your new queen Kassandra!"

**AHOO AHOO AHOO!**

After tending to their dead, the Greek armies made their way to the respective cities Kassandra had plans for Sparta she would change the world make it better for her people no matter how long It took being immortal had some benefits after all thus begun the reign of Kassandra Agiad of Sparta.

Authors notes: well shit that has to be the longest chapter I have written for this story but it's all good hope you enjoyed it and not to worry Kassandra's story is just starting the immortal queen legend shall be forged in the fires of war.

Revan Shan 2077


	9. Chapter 8 5 years later

Chapter 8

475BCE

Spartan royal palace

5 years had passed since the battle of Thermopylae Kassandra had been hard at work tensions between Athens and Sparta were at a boiling point and had been for some time Athens had sued for peace with Persia and had taken the bribes which annoyed the Peloponnesian cities manly Sparta and Korinth.

But now Sparta had changed through magic political promises military strength and her legend she unified all the city states of the Peloponnesian peninsula under its rule Sparta's military now stood at 80 thousand strong and thanks to Korinth its naval strength rivalled that of Athens not bad for a 23-year-old Queen. right now, however her council was in session Athens had occupied the city of Megara a vital trading partner.

"great queen we need your aid Athens threatens our very way of life the fact that they did this is an insult to you might" the official from Megara begged her

A spartan General stepped forward "My Queen it is time the Athenians were nocked down at least with Themistocles in their government we could count on him to smooth relations but with him banished there is no hope for peace say the word and your army's will march".

Kassandra saw her mother nod from behind the gathered official's knowing she had her mothers support she stood from her throne.

"you are correct general it is time the Athenians learned the price of their arrogance"

"forgive me my queen but it is worse than that the Athenian General in Megara met with a high ranking member of the Athenian government who arrived by ship late at night but it was who was with him that concerned me a man in Persian garb promising the Athenian if he could crush Sparta they would be richly rewarded here my spies gave me this they found it in the generals room."

Looking at the letter it was legit signed by the Artaxerxes son of the God-King

This would be the start of the Peloponnesian war it would take a few weeks but soon 20 thousand spartans would be marching the Megara while the spartan navy prepared to blockade Athens to starve out the city.

Word spread across the known world that Sparta and Athens were at each other's throats

The Athenian's of course found it hilarious until they heard that Queen Kassandra herself was leading the armies of Sparta to Megara here alone sent shivers of fear down the back of Athenian veterans who witnessed the battle of Thermopylae.

1 month later

Megara forces had driven the Athenians from there city a few days before and feared a counter attack was coming the day they saw the spartan banner marching ahead of an allied army brought the people to tears of joy especially as the person leading the army was the Queen of Sparta herself her pet eagle Ikaros on her shoulder.

Around this time Athens was under naval blockade now with Megara under Spartan control the ships could easily get resupplied from the coast as long as they could hold the city that is.

For the next 2 weeks they expected a counter attack that never came it seemed the Athenian commander in charge of the attack arrived with 8 thousand men only to see the spartan force enter the city he withdrew from the area to Delphi to consult the oracle on the war the message she brought broke the moral of the Athenian army.

_Sparta will unify the Greek world under the immortal Queen the Greek world will prosper the gods will prosper._

For now, the war would continue until the siege of Athens 1 year after the start of the war.

Athens month 6 of the Peloponnesian war

The Athenian government was in pure chaos they could not come to a decision they had been on the backfoot since month 3 of the conflict when Athens sent a grand army to take Megara and push into Korinth.

(Flashback)

18 thousand Athenian troops marched towards Megara they would take the city and butcher the population however it was not to be standing in formation in front of the city was the spartan army all 20 thousand of them Megara's archers lined the city's walls along with spartan archers their bows ready to already loaded with arrows.

Before the spartan army stood the Queen herself with 4 of her bodyguards.

"men of Athens my quarrel is not with you only with the fools you serve who hide behind there walls and send you to die for them. Stand down and go home I will not offer this mercy twice"

The Athenian army looked at each other wondering if they should only for the commander a general loyal to the government to draw his bow and fire at the queen her guards made to block it only for her to raise her hand to stop them the arrow got closer and closer until it stopped Kassandra caught it with her bare hands looking at the thing with disgust before tossing it off to the side.

Lifting both hands into the air she yelled "FIRES OF HADES" within seconds the Athenian rear ranks were obliterated in a fire inferno causing the Athenian army to panic the spartans lowered their spears into battle formation on there Queens command.

"solders of Sparta send the Athenian dogs to Hades charge!"

Upon seeing the spartan army march the general began to panic.

"form up your cunts form up!" but it was too late spartan spears met there targets the battle was an absolute massacre the already scared Athenian solders tried their best but against the armies of the spartan Queen it was over within hours.

(present day)

Things only went down hill from here word was spread of Athens siding with Persia losing team the support of there allies a month later a spartan force landed on the island of Kephallonia laying siege to the Athenian garrison at the palace of Odysseus occupying the village of Sami and Kausos and now just last week the spartans invaded the vital farm lands outside of Athens itself.

(flashback 1 week) Athens was in full panic mode the spartan army of 40 thousand men had arrived a mixture of both cavalry, archers and the main spartan infantry led by General Brasidas Kassandra's most loyal general the queen herself was leading the sons of Sparta and 6 thousand other spartan troops to the city of Byzantium the city's king had been overthrown by spartan loyalist so she went to secure the vital location why was it vital well it was a trading hub as well as a perfect launch point for her invasion of Persia.

General Brasidas pulled his spear from a dead Athenian captain back with little effort Turing towards the city however he saw the gates were sealed "Hades damned Athenians!" Turing towards his officers he backed out orders to establish camps and have the men dig in it looks like it was to be a siege he would now have to write a letter to his Queen.

(present day)

Athens had enough food supply's stored for 2 years 3 if they rationed Sparta however would not wait 3 years.

City of Byzantium

The spartan banner hung proudly over the gates as she arrived with her host that morning Kassandra sat down to read the letter, she had received from her general her anger growing

_My Queen _

_As you predicted we met no resistance till we were near the gates of Athens itself the city of course sent its forces to fight us however it seems the Athenian dogs have learned from there past defeats at last._

_They used their men as a distraction to seal the gates I am afraid my Queen we are now forced to siege the city _

_I beg your majesties forgiveness for my failure._

_Yours faithfully_

_Brasidas _

_General of Sparta _

Ughhh this was annoying she could not have 40 thousand men half of her army sitting outside Athens for years her army was spread thin as it is. sitting there for hours planning she knew what to do the Wolf of Sparta was currently in charge of the defence of the capital she would send him to Athens to take half of the forces station outside that cesspool of a city he would march them to the frontlines in Boeotia the city of Thebes had declared for Athens the wolf would teach them the error of their ways his son stentor would assume command of Sparta's home guard.

Authors note: hey another chapter hope you guys like it.

Revan Shan 2077


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sparta

Military HQ

General Nikolaos the wolf of Sparta was sitting at his desk looking at documents about troop deployments. while the day to day affairs of Sparta was under the regency of the Queen Mother Gorgo all matters involving the Military was under his jurisdiction.

When the Queen had declared war on Athens, he was one of the First to pick up his spear ready to lead her majesties armies to victory however he had been tasked with the Defence of Sparta. At the moment however he had to deal with his son Stentor.

"father this is humiliating you are the Greatest General Sparta has and your reduced to being a glorified Guard"

Looking at his son he sighed the boy still had a lot to learn before he could reprimand him thought the doors to his office were opened as Queen Gorgo walked in flanked by her body guards

Standing he and stentor quickly bowed. "your highness to what do I owe this honour"

Gorgo smiled before handing him a letter "My daughter's orders for you General you are to head to the front in Athens and assume command of half our forces there. From there you will march them to the front in Boeotia and crush the city of Thebes before they can gather their strength if they do we be forced to fight on two fronts and withdraw from Athens"

The wolf saluted his pride growing.

That had been a month ago he was currently riding towards General Brasidas camp the plains around Athens were now covered with watch towers camps barricades and spartan patrols

However, he saw his troops were all packed and ready to march thankfully enough distance from Athens that they could not see the huge force moving on to their allies.

Meanwhile in the region of Makedonia at the city of Amphipolis a fleet of spartan warships docked in the city's ports stepping off with her forces was the immortal Queen herself backed by both her own spartan warriors and warriors from the city of Byzantium.

Before her stood the king of Makedonia was king Alexander 1st he had pledged his support to Athens and lent use of his ports to help block supply's coming from Byzantium.

(Flash back 2 hours ago)

The Athenian was nothing more than a burning wreck upon the seas the screams of the damned were slowly silenced by Poseidon's waves the spartan Queen completely ignored there begs for help instead giving the order to sail to the capital to deal with the King.

(flashback over)

The king was with his court attempting to sweet talk the Spartan Queen much to Kassandra's Amusement.

"your majesty welcome to my city the jewel of the north to match the jewel of the south I'm sure we could come to peaceful terms alone in my quarters"

To his shock the spartan Queen merely looked at him up and down before turning to the mans wife giving her the same look before grinning. Turning back to him she smirked

"it seems to me Alexander that you spend to much time in your chambers instead of ruling your lands or pleasing your wife. Well I can help with that department ruling your lands however as you seem to have at lest one heir from her, I have no use for you"

The king looked confused before he realised what she meant it was to late as Kassandra's spear found her mark in his chest.

The king was dead Sparta now ruled the region and his wife was named regent until her son came of age.

Later that night Kassandra lay in the new regent's bed chambers as she watched her sleep peacefully her head using Kassandra's belly as a pillow. this little event would mean very little to Kassandra it had too being an immortal anyone she was to fall in love with would only grow old and die.

Thebes 3 months later

Parts of the city burned as spartan troops marched through the city gates after a glorious victory under the Wolf of Sparta when he had first arrived in the area he had half of his forces siege the city while the other half broke into smaller groups to pacify the region eventuality leading to the city's inhabitant's to begin starving riots and eventually rebellion.

Now he had to bring order to the region and ensure the Queens laws were enforced like her other conquests the city's nobility and military commanders would be given a choice swear undying loyalty to the Queen or be put to death not surprisingly most of them agreed.

For the next few months he governed the region in the Queens name putting down rebel group of random Athenian incursions while the rest of the army was still laying siege to Athens the only success Brasidas had achieved was securing the Port of Piraeus cutting Athens of from the sea completely.

A spartan Messenger arrived in his office "General I Bring Word from Her majesty the Queen"

Dismissing the messenger, he opened the document.

_General _

_My congratulations on the victory in Boeotia your victory over Thebes brings us closer to total Victory and the next stage of My Grand Plan you are to leave a garrison in Thebes and return to front lines In at Athens the city itself has suffered greatly a ship of grain I allowed to pass the naval Blockade was plague infested causing the Virus to spread thought the city._

_Meet me at General Brasidas camp with your forces we will deliver the final blow to the Athenians and end this war Once and for all._

_I await your arrival _

_Kassandra _

_Queen of Sparta _

_The Lioness of Thermopylae _

Setting the letter down he smiled finally the war would end Athens would Fall to the might of Sparta but one thing did make him wonder? What was the Queens grand plan for after the war it was interesting whatever it was but that was for later now, he had to marshal his forces choose a commander to lead the garrison and march his remaining Troops to Athens.

(Camp of General Brasidas)

Kassandra sat with her officers awaiting the arrival of the Wolf of Sparta for 2 years this war had raged across the Greek world Persia once they realised that the war was all but lost to Athens had withdrawn there support and according to reports the moral of the people of Athens was at an all-time low the plague had done a number on the poorer population of Athens but also its leader Perikles was Dead leaving General Kleon.

The man had tried on numerous occasions to break the siege or Blockade but all attempts were Defeated she sent word to the city to end this properly out on the open battlefield or die like a coward behind his walls as his city burned.

(authors note) hey people here is another chapter I hope you like it until the next chapter.

Revan Shan 2077


	11. Fall of Athens part 1

Chapter 10

Fall of Athens part 1

Form the walls of the sieged city General Kleon was watching as additional Spartan forces arrived from the direction of Thebes his worst fears were realised Thebes had fallen and without his friends in the Persian court, he was without support the legends of the Spartan Queen were true.

"Sir or men in the towers report at least 35 thousand spartan warriors are now there ready to attack us" an Athenian captain reported to Kleon he had been at the battle of Thermopylae he had seen the true power the Queen could wield why she was not using it every time confused him.

Kleon did not say a word he just left to return to his villa once the home of Perikles now it was his as first citizen of Athens.

With her army now fully here, it was time to end this war and crush the Athenian Traitors with all of Greece under her rule she could constraint on her main plan the invasion of Persia as long as that empire existed it was a threat to her Kingdom she would not allow that.

Turning her generals who stood awaiting her orders. "have the men rest and have a good meal for tomorrow we will break the mighty walls of Athens and bring the city to its knees before the Might of Sparta"

That night while the spartan warriors enjoyed warm food and high moral the same could not be said for the People of Athens there forces were spread thin manning the walls or keeping order in the streets a group of Athenian solders had rebelled and given weapon's to the rioters causing even more problems for the city.

(That morning)

The spartans formed up ready to attack the city proper it was just after sunrise when the queen made her way to the front of her army flanked by her bodyguards and generals here solders slammed there spears into the ground chanting her name making it echo across the plains sending waves of fear to the city's Defenders especially General Kleon who hid in his villa with his loyal veterans.

Kassandra turned to her solders who were now silent awaiting their Queens words.

"Spartans today is the day we end this war; the Athenian dogs cower behind there walls because they fear you and they should you are the finest solders to ever walk this earth fearless and devastating"

"**AHOOO AHOOO AHOOO" **

Kassandra smiled it was time to reward her forces with a little challenge.

"To the man who can bring me their leader alive will receive a purse of 10 thousand Drachmae now spartans let's take this city!"

With that she turned intime to see a large group of Athenian troops charging at them theses poor fools they would never learn did they really think they would stand a chance against such odds this was not the battle of marathon.

"your majesty should we attack this pitiful force" her bodyguard asked her his spear ready to cut down any treat to his queen. His answer came for all to see their Queen for the first time in years unleashed her full power hey now golden eyes narrowed at the now frozen Athenian army.

"I grow tired of these Athenian dogs delaying the inevitable now they will see the power I wield wrath of Olympus" with that she slammed her spear into the ground a huge ball of flame materialised and shot towards the approaching Athenians killing them instantly before It made contact with the gates of Athens.

When the defenders saw the great gates of there city reduced to rubble by the Spartan queen, they knew the gods were not with them many just gave up but many still prepared to hold back the invaders. It did not take long as hundreds of spartans flooded through the ruined gates while others climbed the walls to secure them.

Kassandra stood on the field outside the city the field was covered with dead Athenian's her solders cheered her calling her the conqueror as they marched into the city her pet eagle Ikaros ripped the banner of Athens from its place on top the walls as her men replaced them with the banners of Sparta.

Her vison from when she was a child had come true soon, she would be Queen of all Greece walking into the city proper her forces had secured the gates and plaza and were slowly pushing the Athenians back to the centre of the city general Brasidas approached her.

"your majesty welcome to Athens our forces are encountering heavy resistance on the routes heading towards the Parthenon and the other towards the first citizens house"

Nodding her head she gave orders for the Kleon to be captured alive while she dealt with the defenders at the Parthenon she made her way there still flanked by her guards thought her full power was still active purely for show so the People of Athens could see she was chosen by the gods she had no will to destroy the temple complex she wanted to grow the gods strength not decrease it.

As she walked towards the complex, she was ambushed by 4 Athenian solders she had to give it to them they had more balls then there leader however upon seeing her in her full glory they dropped their weapon's in surrender claiming they would not anger the gods anymore by fighting there champion. It seems many others had the same idea upon seeing her and her forces they quickly surrendered.

Within an hour they reached the complex atop the hill in the middle of the city the screams of those fighting below could be hear so clearly up here parts of the city were on fire the priests of the temple saw her and started mumbling among each other as the high priest came forward amazed at the powers of the Spartan Queen.

"oh, great Queen of Sparta I beg you do not destroy this place of worship we offer no resistance to you great Lioness of Thermopylae" he begged the queen.

Kassandra nodded "very well Priest bend the knee submit to the rule of Sparta and the temple will be untouched".

Authors note: hey guys sorry it's a late update I wanted to upload this yesterday however we received word that my grand father passed away last night may he find peace in the Afterlife thanks for all your kind reviews and I will see you next time for the fall of Athens part 2


	12. fall of Athens part2Rise of an Empire

Chapter 11

Fall of Athens part 2 / rise of the Spartan Empire

For the average Athenian solder looking up the Parthenon only to see the Spartan banner flying high broke what ever moral they had waves of them were just dropping their weapon's General Kleon was currently trying to escape with his veterans' and some slaves carrying as much gold from the treasury as they could.

"sir most of the city has fallen what are your orders"

Kleon didn't really care as long as he escaped from the city, he could flee to one of the many islands in the Aegean Sea or maybe even Persia convince the king to support him in invading Greece.

Turing to his men he yelled "we have to flee the city we can commandeer a vessel and head for Persia we will be safe there"

The group made their way down the back alleys watching as their fellow soldiers fought and died against spartan troops.

Meanwhile Kassandra was in the courtyard plaza looking at maps of the city the Athenian resistance was crumbling fast but not fast enough thought the priest's submission to her did help things.

"My Queen our forces still cannot find General Kleon maybe we should recheck the southern districts again" suggested one officer Kassandra looked down at the map think about his suggestion when commotion was heard.

A woman in very fine purple dress long dark brown hair walked towards her and her officers even with dozens of guards with there weapon's drawn at her she showed no fear.

"so, who are you brave Athenian to approach me most of your kind run the other way "Kassandra asked this delightful little flower who much to her amusement smiled sweetly at her.

"great Queen I am Aspasia" Kassandra cut her off with a wave " the lover of Perikles you have my condolence's your man was a man of peace if he had the stones that you showed just then maybe Athens would not have been stupid enough to side with Persia"

Aspasia nodded her head in agreement there was no point arguing had he stood up to Kleon Sparta and Athens would not have gone to war and Athens would not be conquered, " I know where Kleon is going there is an old escape route that leads under the walls to the Hills west of the city where they plan to take ship for Persia"

Now that was good news most of the western half of the city was there's anyway" captain see lady Aspasia to our camp have my handmaidens tend to her needs till I return come lads we have a cowardly General to kill"

It amused the generals that the Queen had handmaidens with her in a war but said nothing as it was her mother's idea.

The last of the city's defenders were now with holding the positions near the escape tunnel awaiting there general he would never make it and they would never escape the city.

In a courtyard Kleon and his group made there way one step closer to freedom when the slaves carrying the chest were killed by arrow fire from the roof tops spartan archers appeared and from all sides spartan infantry leading them was the wolf of Sparta General Nikolaos.

The wolf smiled "well boys it seems lady Aspasia was right about this Athenian dog's location"

Kleon shook with anger as the spartan laughed, that bitch Betrayed him to the Spartans invaders he would peel the skin from her bones but first he would kill this spartan dog drawing his blade we went to charge only for everything to go black as a spartan smashed his shield into his face knocking him out.

1 hour later

All of Athens had now fallen to spartan rule the fires dimmed as it began to rain over the region Kassandra stood with her guards and officers as the wolf dragged the now awake general before her.

"My Queen the traitor General Kleon first citizen of Athens what would you have of him" the wolf asked his queen purely for show of course he knew what she was planning to do to him.

With a grin Kassandra walked forward looking at the now cowering general, "a man with your record would hope for a glorious death on the battlefield and it would be your right…..had you not sold out to the Persians" with a kick she sent him backwards into a puddle.

Her anger beyond boiling point she grabbed him by the back of his neck as he begged for his life.

"you have the nerve to beg for your fucking life after siding with the Persians the fucking dogs that attacked my beloved Sparta killed my citizens murdered my little brother murdered my father and hundreds of his solders!" she yelled her anger clear for all to see her solders saying nothing there anger at Kleon was just as great as hers .

"no you will get no mercy from me no mercy of a quick death in honoured combat you will die like a dog here in the ruins of your city thus ends the rule of General Kleon" with that final word she slammed his face into the water holding him down as he struggled to breath slowly he succumbed to the water.

General Kleon died as a coward in the streets drowned by the Queen of Sparta in a puddle on dry land instead as a hero or martyr Kassandra turned to her gathered troops to address them.

"Spartans the war is over!, now begins the period of rebuilding not as city states but as unified nation one that will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, GLORY TO THE GODS! GLORY TO SPARTA!"

**AHOOO AHOOO AHOOO!**

For the next year Sparta would undertake rebuilding Greece's into a unified superpower one that would be a treat to rival even the mighty Persian empire which Kassandra fully intended to do.

But for now she would return to Sparta to a hero's welcome her people cheering her and her troops as they marched into the city to where her mother stood at the palaces steps Gorgo smiled as her daughter stood before her she raised her arms "people of Sparta our Queen has returned to us and because our her and our valiant troops all of the Greek World is ours Long Live Queen Kassandra!.

The cheers and party's lasted for days the Greek world would soon turn its sights to Persia to avenge Leonidas and the fallen members of the 300.

(Authors note)

Hey people well that's the end of the war with Athens now Kasandra's next target is the Persian empire just for a bit of info here are Kasandra's current titles

Queen of Sparta

The Conqueror

Champion of the Gods

Lioness of Thermopylae

Scourge of Athens

Well until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Memphis Egypt

1 year after the Peloponnesian War

Satraps Ahmad was having a very difficult time with this posting with the death of the God-king 6 years ago and the unification of Greece under the spartans things had not being going well for Persia the former Greek colonies in Ionia were in open revolt with official support from Sparta.

But Persia had other problems an uprising in Persia proper had scared the king enough to withdraw his veteran forces back to the homeland leaving the provinces to fight for themselves like himself in Egypt.

He still had some Immortals and other veterans to keep his hold on Memphis and Thebes secure but other than that Egypt was in trouble the local natives led by some of the priests were in open revolt and had secured the Nile delta from Persian control.

He looked back down to his papyrus it was a request for reinforcements to be sent to the king this land was the breadbasket of the world and thus should be worthy of a few thousand more men surely.

How wrong he was right now the Persian army was indeed gathering its strength but not to secure Egypt but to push back the spartan invasion as an army of 100 thousand Greek solders led by the Queen herself had sailed across the Aegean to Ionia tacking half of her entire army leaving the others under the control of her mother Gorgo.

The Lioness of Thermopylae had moved to the next stage of her grand plan the Conquest of Persia in Ionia she meet no resistance to her occupation from Greek or Persian which was a good sign if she was to rule theses lands it would be simpler for her people and the natives to get along rather then kill tens of thousands to make them pliable.

"your majesty we have secured the region and general Brasidas is securing the lands near the straights to secure a supply line to Byzantium". General Nikolaos informed his queen as they looked at the map of the region with Brasidas taking 20 thousand men to secure a supply line she had 80 thousand men to hold off the Persian army that Artaxerxes was gathering to push her back.

(camp of Egyptian rebels Nile delta)

General Aniu-hotep leader of the Rebels looked at the new report he had just received the warrior nation known as Sparta had invaded the Persian Empire this was welcome news for centuries his family served the Pharaohs of Egypt but now his people were nothing but dirt in the eyes of their Persian occupiers.

But the stories of this Champion of the gods who struck down the God-King Xerxes and unified the lands of Greece were very promising he looked up at his solders and priests that supported his campaign.

"tell me priest what do you think of this Spartan Queen?"

The ageing man was well respected as the high priest of Amun-Ra nodded his head slowly "this Queen has been blessed by her gods and is possibly a goddess herself Lord Amun has not seen fit to show me. However, I have seen a vison of this queen sitting on the throne of Egypt our lands restored under her guiding hand and protected by her spear I say we support her".

It was decided they would seek the help of the Spartan Queen they would send two of their Medjay to her camp in Ionia to serve as her guards until she made her way to Egypt. They would be pleased to know that Egypt was her goal once the Persian attack was beaten.

Kassandra was currently readying her armies her scouts reported in about a massive Persian force being lead by the Satrap General Artaphernes under his kings orders the other Satraps unified under his banner his 110 thousand men against her 80 thousand however she had a new toy for her army originating from Northern Greece the spartan Phalanx now used the Sarissa for open combat .

As well as archers and cavalry the Spartan war machine had changed dramatically from the spartan army of King Leonidas time however the sheer discipline and loyalty to the queen was as strong as ever when the two armies would meet on the battle field the Persians would meet a wall of spears before they reached the wall of shields.

Meanwhile the two Medjay had taken ship from there camp and set sail towards Anatolia there ship was loaded not just with gifts from the rebels but elite Egyptian solders who would serve the Queen these men wanted to be Medjay but only a Pharaoh or the commander of the Medjay could appoint them but the last commander had been killed by the Persians when they occupied the Oasis of Siwa.

They would soon be with a new queen and Egypt will be secured that is if they could avoid Persian ships that had been sent by the Satrap of Egypt to prevent a Spartan invasion from landing in Egypt and opening a second front for the Persian army.

(4 days later at the river of Lycus 2 miles from the city of Tripolis)

The two superpowers of the known world met for the first time in 8 Years since the battle of Thermopylae from her vantage point, she saw the force that had been marshalled to stop her advancement with one last look she rode down to her troops to give them their speech.

"sons of Greece at long last the Persian dogs have mobilised their armies against us but is it led by their King? no it is led by the Satraps the God-King does not have the Balls to meet us on open Battle he would rather hind behind the walls of his palace back in Persia."

The laughs of the spartan army echoed across the battlefield as did the Queens voice so the Persians could hear everything clearly while the Generals refused to listen there were some in the ranks who started to think this was not going to end well.

"well boys let us show them that not only can they not push us back but that we will not stop until we are at the gates of their Capital for Sparta!"

"**AHOOO AHOOO AHOOO!"**

With that the queen dismounted her horse pointing her fingers to each side of her ranks she yelled "walls of flames!" on the flanks of her army large 30-meter-high walls of flames appeared preventing the Persians from flanking them.

Satrap General Artaphernes watched this work with pure shock and horror the legends of the Queen were true however he had his orders he gave the order to charge much to the shock of his commanders.

"sir our troops will never be able to break the spartan formation" on commander pleaded only to be beheaded by an Immortal who had been sent to oversea the battle. The Persian army charged down towards the spartan lines, this first battle of what would be known to history as the Persian campaign period of the Conquests of the immortal queen would consider this one of the bloodiest battles during the campaign there were many rumours' about this battle but what is fact is that the Persian army that was sent was entirely destroyed by the Spartans only 4 survived the battle and were sent back east by the Queen to warn the people of Persia that until there king came to fight her like a true warrior she would destroy every army he sent against her.

Authors note: hey guys decided to write this one quickly I hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spartan forces were on high alert 2 days after there victory over the Persians had been very good for them as all the Satraps had died on the battlefield all of Anatolia was now under the rule of Sparta which had caused her to spread her forces to control the region now a ship bearing no banner of any nation had docked it was only when the troops disembarked did they realises these troops were Egyptian and Egypt was a Provence of Persia.

Kassandra stood with her men ready to repel this counterattack only to watch in shock as the Egyptian warriors bowed chanting "Hail the champion of the Gods hail the Immortal Queen"

Those words confirmed the many rumours' that had spread across the Greek world that Kassandra was indeed blessed by the gods with Immortality its why she had not married or produced an Heir now it was confirmed their Queen would guide and protect their people for centuries to come.

The two Medjay walked forward towards the Queen before once again Kneeling "Great Queen in the name of General Aniu-Hotep and the Blessing of Amun-Ra we the last Of the Medjay pledge ourselves to your service".

"why would Medjay guardians of the old Pharaohs pledge their service to a Spartan Queen I wonder" Kassandra asked the two Medjay warriors the answer she received impressed her.

"Great Queen our priests had a vision of you upon the Throne of Egypt that you would liberate our lands from Persia we beg your majesty's aid and in return we will support your right to the throne of Egypt with the Medjay the rebels and the High Priest of Amun-Ra supporting you as well as your own soldiers the People of Egypt will follow you to the gates of the Persian capital if need be".

After 2 hours of talks Kassandra had agreed she would march an army of 20 thousand to Egypt once she had secured the lands between her and Egypt which ironically would not take very long the people in the area had heard of the Persian army's Defeat in Anatolia and the Spartan force marching towards Egypt Persian commanders easily surrendered or were betrayed by their own troops .

Within 2 weeks Syria was supressed leaving the pathway to Phoenicia but that was only the start word had come that even Cyprus Joined her Empire when the solders there overthrew there King and was now a province of Sparta.

Kassandra sent a small force to occupy the island and secure spartan rule there was only one real obstacle in their way of securing this region. The island city of Tyre its strategic location made it too important to ignore.

2 weeks later

Leaving the Wolf of Sparta with the majority of the army she marched her combined Spartan/Egyptian force to the city of Old-Tyre to begin the siege a siege that in one timeline would take 7 months to finish Kassandra would not wait that long.

She sent a letter to the leader of Tyre its message was simple.

_To the leaders of the fortress city of Tyre_

_You have 7 days to surrender the island to spartan rule if you fail to do so you will fell the full wrath of Sparta the same wrath that crushed the Persians at Thermopylae and again in Anatolia_

_I await your response _

_Queen Kassandra of the Spartan Empire_

On the 7th day the people of Tyre woke up confidant that the Spartans could not back up there threats only to see both of their ports under blockade by the Spartan and Cyprian Fleets which had appeared overnight.

The spartan invasion force standing on the shore waiting for the queen as she walked to the edge of the water lifting her spear in the air she yelled. "Gaia aid me now." slamming her spear into the water her eyes turned golden as the ground began to shake as from the water a large causeway made from rock breached the surface of the water connecting the Island of tyre to the mainland.

She did not stop there pointing her spear at the walls of Tyre yelled. "fury of Mount Olympus." from the sky's above a bolt of lightning struck the wall shattering them.

Turning to her men she smiled seeing the shocked and awed looks on the faces of the Egyptian solders. "Well lads let's take this city!"

The spartan/Egyptian forces charged overtaking the walls and its shocked defenders at the end of the battle the city was his she put the nobles and officers of the city to Death.

It took a month to establish a garrison and a basic ruling body before she continued her march into Gaza on the way they liberated Judea.

City of Gaza 1 month Later

4 different times the Persians had sent raids on her or raids on her main forces Under the command of the Wolf of Sparta all had been repelled it seemed the God-King was getting very worried Afterall within half a year he had lost nearly all of his territory on the Mediterranean Sea. And now only the garrison in Gaza was between the Spartans and Egypt.

The Medjay were very happy to be almost home but now instead of the original 2 she had agreed to the request and declared the surviving Egyptian warriors as new Medjay now she had 250 of them all of them Loyal to the throne of Egypt and loyal to her.

"Your majesty you have to see this" came the voice of one of her Spartan Captains leaving her tenet Cassandra made her way towards the edge of her camp to see a shocking sight the city gates were open and the spartan banner hung from the walls.

Kassandra found out later that day that her Medjay warriors to show their gratitude for being made Medjay snuck into the city at night killed the gate guards and officers before killing the governor. That day Kassandra made a promise once she took the throne of Egypt the Medjay would be restored to there full glory as the guardians of the pharaohs.

But now it was time for in 4 days the spartan Army would march into Egypt.

Authors Note)

Hey Guys I know I hope you like this one I wrote it on a cramped train ride.

Thank you all for your reviews I'm glad you like it just so you know the spartan army now control

Greece/Anatolia/Syria/Phoenicia/Judea/Gaza

Kassandra has an army of 20 thousand spartans and 250 Medjay with her/ General Brasidas has 20 thousand as is now in charge of guarding Anatolia while the rest of the spartan host under General Nikolaos a total of 60 thousand to guard the newly conquered lands. next will be the invasion of Egypt.

Until then I bid you fair well

Revan Shan 2077


	15. invasion of Egypt

Chapter 14

Invasion of Egypt

Egypt a land of Ancient Mystery's and Magic a civilisation older than both Persia and Sparta but now she was nothing more than a slave province its population used to feed the war machine of the Persian Army no longer.

2 days ago, word spread down from the villages in the lower Kingdom that the Medjay had returned in greater numbers than before leading an army of men in Crimson cloaks lead by the Lioness of Thermopylae herself the Medjay had declared her the rightful Queen of Egypt.

This of course spelt doom for a certain Persian Noble who for months now had been struggling to maintain his Grip on power now found it Impossible to control anything outside Memphis even that was a struggle.

The Rebels on the other hand cheered as they saw the Spartan Queen and her Red Legions as the Locals took to Calling her troops much to her amusement, she saw General Hotep and his men bow to her.

"Great Queen of Sparta I welcome you to Egypt word of your arrival has spread throughout the Upper and Lower Kingdoms we are getting Reports of Unrest all over Egypt"

Dropping down from her horse she nodded to him. "Very good General this will work to are advantage the Satrap will be powerless to stop our advance until it is far to late for him to do anything about it".

Kassandra looked at the islands that made up the Nile Delta a small village called Rhacotis currently stood here but Kassandra had other ideas of a grand city that overlooked the great sea to the North and the Lake Mareotis a grand city that would serve as the capital of her Egypt the city of Kassandria.

But that would have to wait she had a Nation to conquer tomorrow she would march her army to the town of Yuma from there her army would fortify its position while she went with a smaller unit to liberate the Oasis of Siwa from Persia.

1 week later

Siwa Oasis

Night had fallen over the settlement the Persian solders stayed mostly in the temple of Amun or their military Camps in fear of the population for the Oracle of Amun had been given a vison that told of the Spartan Queen sitting on the throne of Egypt only for said Queen marching into Egypt a week later.

They had no idea that she was marching towards them with a division spartans and Medjay the Medjay however had been sent into the city first with orders to burn the two Persian camps once the smoke could bee seen the spartans would storm the settlement an retake the Temple of Amun.

General Soheil Pasdar was sleeping in his chambers that once belonged to the High Priest of Amun-Ra when the sounds of fighting awoke him from his slumber a solder that was on guard burst his door open.

"General were under attack by Spartan forces the Queen herself is with them"

Grabbing his blade, he ran to the walls to see a horrifying Sight his two military camps in flames what he assumed to be Medjay cutting down his men who survived the infernos but heading down the town's main road cutting down his men was the Spartan Phalanx led by the Queen herself.

Turing to run he was stopped by the Oracle herself a smile on her face as she looked at the Persian General. "I warned you this would Happen General now the final part of my warning will come true death will come for you by Egyptian arrow".

The General never got to respond as an arrow pierced his neck from behind as he struggled for breath the Oracle placed a hand on his chest. "Long live the Immortal Queen". With those words she pushed him from the walls just as spartan forces entered the temple Complex.

By morning all of Siwa and the surrounding area had been secured Kassandra kneeled before the oracle as she communed with the Gods raising her arms to the air she spoke loudly for the population to Here. "your cause is just Queen of Sparta our gods bless you just as your own gods do you will sit on the throne of the Two Kingdoms Immortal Queen now you must march on the capital but worry not for the Gods are with you2".

The people of Siwa Cheered they were free their gods had sent a champion that of the Immortal Queen Kassandra of Sparta Kassandra would rest in Siwa for a few days before marching back to her army's which had taken control of Giza awaiting orders to March on Memphis.

Memphis

While the Spartans were finding victory the same could not be the same for Satrap Ahmad he had pulled as many forces as possible from all over the Provence to hold the Capital even allowing the city of Thebes to fall to Rebel hands he would not lose Memphis or the gold he had gathered in the city treasury.

His generals Urged him to withdraw from Memphis and fight there way north to escape to Persia or recapture Gaza force the Spartans to abandon their campaign in Egypt. No matter what they tried he would not budge he would Hold the Capital the spartans would Break on there walls he would kill this Immortal Queen.

Sparta

Queen Gorgo was reading the latest Report on her Daughter's Campaign it was after all very good propaganda to appease the masses soon Egypt would be taken and Persia would lose a vital source of their power and wealth meanwhile the rest of the spartan army outside of Egypt had been engaged in 6 different battles with the Persians desperate to break the Spartan Lines but under the wolf of Sparta the lines were holding strong.

"My Queen are you sure this is a good investment with the war in the east currently ongoing" suggest an advisor much to her annoyance when Kassandra left for Persia she had left Gorgo as regent of Greece until she returned so she decided to increase the size of the capital to make it a city truly worthy of being the Capital of her Daughters Empire .

Authors Note: hey people here is another chapter the next one will be the battle of Memphis I hope you like it.

Revan Shan 2077


	16. Battle of Memphis and the new Pharaoh

Chapter 15

Authors note: sorry guys but I just want to say thank you for the reviews and to answer some questions: lesibur: yes, once this period is completed with the end of the conquests, I will most likely skip a few centuries to avoid unneeded filler content.

Carlthomson: the Spartan empire will encompass a rather large territory mostly following alexanders empire but it will also be expanded father into Europe before the end of the conquests.

Now on to the story:

The Battle of Memphis

After 3 weeks of traveling fighting the occasional Persian patrol or random bandit outpost Kassandra made it to the city of Memphis now under siege by her armies the city was completely surrounded by her forces consisting of 20 thousand spartans 21 thousand Egyptian rebels and 252 Medjay.

In the city itself however the Persians had gathered its strength from all over Egypt but with the constant rebel attacks desertions and those who fled to Persia he had just over 18 thousand solders just enough to hold the city from a foreign attack.

The city itself was built on many different islands with the waters of the Nile flowing through it also had 5 main roads connected to the city which were now blockaded with military camps and to prevent supply's or reinforcements from the river 6 spartan Triremes were sent down the Nile to block the city's ports.

At Kasandra's main camp she and her Generals had gathered discussing plans on how to retake the city most of there plans consisted of starving out the enemy but that also meant the people which she refused to do.

Walking to the edge of her camp she watched as the Persians scurried thought out the city for an hour she stood overlooking the city when a scream turned her attention towards a part of the city a little girl was hiding behind an old man a priest by the looks of him as the Persian tried to grab the poor child the priest pushed him away only to be cut down.

The screams of the little girl set Kassandra's blood on fire hotter than Hades itself her full strength was shown for all to see she would not see unarmed priests and children harmed not in her Kingdom.

Turing to a now awed horsemen she gave her Orders to kill any Persian that tried to flee the city to be taken to all the checkpoints.

She made her way from the camp towards the main road to the city on this day she would earn her name the Immortal Queen. The skies above the city began to cloud over and darken thunder sounded and lighting struck as the city was hit by rain unlike, they had never seen it was if the gods themselves were crying.

As Kassandra entered the city itself she was set upon by Persians only for them to be killed instantly by lightning from the sky the solders that had followed her kept their distance out of pure Fear of there Queens anger sure many of them had seen the Queens powers but with this much hatred the last time this happened was at Thermopylae.

The Satrap could not believe his eyes the legends were real this this was not possible it couldn't be but here it was clear as day the gods had granted this Spartan there powers many of his men fled south only to be killed by the advancing spartan forces as they received word of the queen storming the city with very few men to back her up.

As Kassandra made her way across the first river crossing a Persian spearman came right at her aiming for her head spinning out of the way at the last moment, she grabbed the spear snapping of the tip before throwing it at its owner striking him dead in the face.

Slowly but surely, she made her way through the city until she made it to the royal palace all that stood in her way was the remaining Persian troops pointing at them, she gave them one last chance.

"Move or die Persian dogs" none of them moved weather out of loyalty to their commander or they were frozen in fear it did not matter to Kassandra she yelled with pure anger in her voice. "Fires of hades". The Persians were reduced to ash in seconds leaving the pathway to the palace open.

No one truly knows what happened inside the palace that day the screams were enough for the imagination but the satrap was nowhere to be seen when asked about it Kassandra merely said in Hades where scum like him belong.

1 month later

The people of Egypt had gathered from all over to the city of Memphis to watch the coronation cheering as Spartan an Egyptian troops marched towards the palace the Medjay as was custom took up the honour of guarding the soon to be Queen of Egypt.

Palace throne room

The High priest of Amun-Ra stood before the gathered guest nobles solders Priests even civilians had been allowed inside the palace for this glorious event.

"Kassandra of the royal House of Agiad I in the names of the gods declare you Isis reborn ruler of the two lands and of Upper and Lower Egypt Pharaoh"

Kassandra adorned in the garbs of a Queen of Egypt sat on the throne of the two Lands as the High Priest turned to the crowed all hail her Majesty Queen Kassandra Agiad by the grace of the gods Queen of the Spartan Empire and Pharaoh of Egypt long may she reign.

Her spartans chanted while thumping their spears into the ground.

"Long live the Pharaoh!" Thump "Long live the Pharaoh!" Thump "Long live the Pharaoh!"

For the next few weeks Kassandra governed her new kingdom she named the high priest of Amun-Ra as Grand vizier of all Egypt and General Hotep as commander of the Royal Egyptian Army she made her way back to the old rebel camp her Royal engineers from both Egypt and Greece has set out boundary markers for her new city that when completed would serve as the official capital of Egypt the city of Kassandria.

But unknown to her at the time Egypt would prosper under her rule as many of the Pharaohs before her were also gifted with magic there magic kept there lands safe from natural disasters and with Kassandra on the throne the new city like its counterpart in another timeline that would sink into the sea, the pyramid's would also not be damaged by Earthquakes.

Authors notes: well Kassandra is now Queen of Egypt and is building her city of Kassandria and with her armies ready she will march on Persia.

Revan Shan 2077


	17. the Fall Of Persia

Chapter 16

471/470 BCE

In was the final days of the year 471 for nearly 2 years Sparta's armies had crushed every Persian force sent against them just as she had promised the now 27-year-old Queen marched her forces towards the lands of the Fertile Crescent to march on Babylon itself.

However, it seemed that Artaxerxes had finally gathered his courage to face her as he marched with an army of 250 thousand against her 90 thousand spartan/Egyptian forces while any normal person would see this as an unwinnable campaign.

But this was Persia's final Gamble this remaining forces was the last of their willing combatants if they lost against Sparta during their next engagement Persia would easily fall to Kassandra as no true army could be gathered in time to stop her advance into Persia proper.

(Original timeline)

Lilly Potter was a changed women hell the Potter family was changed she had taken a job as the history of magic professor at Hogwarts while she and James now had a son they still were broken over the loss of their firstborn.

"professor what are we learning today" came the voice of one Nym Tonks a student in Hufflepuff and a cousin to James and Padfoot, smiling at her she opened her textbook this semester they were learning about the Immortal Queen of Spartan Empire,

"today class we will learn about the Immortal Queens final battle against Persia known as the battle of Gaugamela where the Spartan Empire met the Persian Empire in one final battle to determine the fate of the known world"

Lilly liked teaching the students about the immortal Queen for two reasons one she was a woman who rose to the highest position of power and forged an empire for her people but also her name.

Kassandra the same name as her daughter she liked to imagine that this was her daughter leading the armies of Sparta and Egypt against its enemies how shocked she would be if she were ever to find out that this was her daughter.

"now class listen the two armies gathered on the planes of Gaugamela"

(Gaugamela 471BCE)

Kassandra stood in front of her gathered forces as they watched the Persian army move into formation lines of archers and chariots were formed ready to charge at the spartan lines, it had rained the night before curtesy of the queen but the ground looked like it had dried if only the King had brought his mages with him.

Turning to her generals she had them take position before addressing her troops.

"Solders of the Empire! Finally, at last the so-called God-king has graced us with his presence on the field of battle he has gathered the last of his troops to break us so tell me lads can he break us!"

"**NOOOOOOO" **echoed across the battlefield like a thunderstorm causing the Persian horses to panic it was only the stern hand of their riders that kept them from running.

Kassandra smiled as her troops began to calm down. "Today we end this war and bring all of Persia under our heal sons of Sparta, Sons of Egypt are you ready!"

"**AHOO!AHOO!AHOO!"**

As the chant ended the sounds of the Persian war horns were heard from the Persian ranks volley after volley of arrows flew towards the spartan ranks hoping to decimated their ranks.

With quick orders from General Nikolaos the arrows met only spartan shields.

Seeing his arrows did nothing Artaxerxes gave the order for his chariot's cavalry and front ranks to charge believing the land to be dry enough for their forces.

He really should have brought his mages with him for as soon as his chariots entered that part of the plane the illusion shattered reviling the land to be wet and muddy horses' chariots and men were caught and stuck sending shockwaves of confusion through the Persian ranks.

Kassandra smiled with a quick wave of her hand the ground became hard once more trapping the Persians Vanguard turning to her men she yelled. "Spartans advance and crush them all give the signal for the Egyptian cavalry to charge."

For the Persians trapped or those trying to help them it must have been a horrifying sight thousands of spartan warriors marching towards them any sense of comradery was gone as those who could still move fled leaving there brothers do die to the spartan Sarissa or just by being trampled to death by the thousands of heavy armoured infantrymen that marched over them.

Kassandra knew that Artaxerxes would try to flee if she got to close so it was time to devastate his army so badly, they would never escape turning to her trusty Eagle he gave flight towards where the spartans had just marched from.

On the hill there were at least 500 spartan and Egyptian soldiers and their 200 ballistae dispatched from Byzantium by general Brasidas upon seeing Ikaros the commander gave the order to fire. 200 bolts were fired 200 bolts struck their targets at different spots in the Persian lines.

It was pure chaos the God-king was in a panic he was losing this battle, "sir Egyptian chariots on our flanks".

Sure enough Egyptian chariots attacked there flanks firing arrows killing the commander of the Immortals as well as Artaxerxes horses that pulled his chariot he was going no where it was then the battlefield got very quiet to quiet looking up he saw the spartan army had stopped marching and in front of them there Queen Kassandra.

Looking at the now terrified Persian King Kassandra smiled. "Artaxerxes finally you show up let us end this you and me one on one what's say you Oh Mighty God-King".

The duel did take place only because the Persian King had no choice and while he knew some magic it was not at the same level or knowledge of his father as he had never been trained Xerxes had been very paranoid about his son overthrowing him.

The duel had been too quick in Kassandra's eyes hell even the Persian's looked disgusted at there leader he had tried to use brute force to attack her using his magic to increase his strength only of her to block the attack with her shield and stab him in the leg a basic move spartans learn when they are training with weapons for the first time.

In all Kassandra ignored him and turned to the gathered Persians pointing her spear at them. "Persians you have a choice bow before me and return to your homes and families or die with this heretic fool who dares call himself a God-King"

The immortals died that day with there King the regular solders dropped to their knees a swore loyalty to the Immortal queen.

A few weeks later on the first day of the year 470BCE Kassandra Agiad was crowned in the city of Babylon as Queen of Persia within a month most of the Satraps across the empire swore loyalty to the Immortal Queen and the Persian Empire the largest Empire the world had ever known was absorbed into the new Spartan Empire.

(Authors note) well guys the Persian Empire has fallen however Kassandra's conquests are not yet over for not all of the Satraps swore loyalty.

Revan Shan 2077


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note: hey everyone a small time skip in this chapter enjoy.

Great city of Babylon

469BCE

Queen Kassandra now 29 years old had spent the last 2 years expanding further east when she realised something her army had been away for 4 years; they had been on campaign it was time to return home loyal Greek Egyptian and Persian nobles had been installed as governors of her lands.

Preparing her legions, she would begin the long march west back to Ionia from there she would return to Greece to her beloved Sparta.

Of course, when Ikaros arrived in Sparta which had changed a lot in 4 years with news of Kassandra's return from the east the news spread through the land quickly.

The empire was quickly becoming very connected as the vast manpower of the empire was being used to build roads outposts and border forts the city of Kassandria was coming along nicely and much to Kassandra's shock the capital Sparta whose expansion and upgrade had been ordered by her mother was also finished.

It took a month but the spartan army made its way to the coast in Ionia where ships were waiting to take her back to Sparta for the first time in years, she had to admit she wondered what changes her mother had made to the city.

She stood at the command deck of her ships as her fleet made its way across the Aegean Sea the seas were calm and her troops in high spirts for many of the men on the ships, they were returning home for those from Egypt or Persia they would see the Birthplace of their beloved Queen.

Hours into the voyage Kassandra sat in the tent that had been set up on the deck looking at various documents about the security of her territory Afterall she now ruled an Empire that spans from Greece to the borders of the lands known as India.

But one thing was clear equipping an army large enough to protect her lands in full heavy Armor would be hugely expensive she would need to find a way to outfit her army's she would have to look for other means of outfitting her troops.

(Port city of Gytheion)

A few years ago, this city was just a small fishing village however during the first 5 years of Kasandra's rule it was now a major port for Sparta with walls to protect it and docks large enough for 20 ships at a time.

It was a normal day for the people trade had increased greatly due to the conquest of Egypt and Persia which brought the wealth to the people had their day interrupted by the sea-tower horn blowing strong alerting the people to joyous news their Queen had returned.

Kassandra smiled as the sounds of her people cheering could be heard as the ships made their way to the harbour as the ships captain made walked up to her. "Your majesty we are 10 mins from docking welcome back to Sparta the city has missed you."

With the ships now docked Kassandra was greeting by her subjects as she and her forces made their way from Gytheion to beloved Sparta about halfway there she witnessed a group of you Spartan recruits in the middle of Training hearing the sounds of marching the young men looked up as did their trainers to see the Lioness of Thermopylae the true image every Spartan wanted to live up to.

Giving an approving nod she greeted them. "Greeting children of Sparta stay true to your purpose and you will live to count yourselves among my Legions glory to the gods glory to Sparta!"

"**AHOO AHOOO AHOO!"**

She smiled the future for Sparta was looking up as they came within view of the city the division halted this was no the Sparta she remembered the city was expanded to encompass a large chuck of the Valley it called home large White Stone walls had been built at the gates to the city stood 2 statues of her in full Armor holding her spear Infront of her as if guarding the entrance to her Capital.

4 Hours later

Kassandra couldn't believe it but the reports were here Persian forces that had fled Thermopylae were in the lands North of Greece conquered the local barbarian tribes and had begun to Raid into Spartan lands looking up she saw her mother council and military officials awaiting her commands. "well this is interesting it seems Xerxes power over his former solders still holds some sway".

"your majesty what are your orders" asked one of her officers a general who was given command of the army in Athens. Kassandra sat there she had only returned to Sparta a few hours ago but her people were under threat looking up at her gathered council. "Send word to our forces in the North I will march an army into the Lands of the North and purge the last bastion of Xerxes legacy.

(Later that night)

Both Queens sat together alone for the first time in years enjoying some refreshments they had not really done this since the early years of Kassandra's rule as she had been dedicated to improving her city-state but now she ruled an empire and would soon march North to the lands unknown to face Persians and barbarians and gods know what else.

"my darling I'm so proud of you and I know your father is as well you have taken our nation to new hights and now you will tame the lands of the North the First Greek monarch to do so" Gorgo smiled at her daughter who had a small blush from the praise she had been given it felt good to know that even thought her daughter was the equivalent of a demigoddess who had conquered most of the known world that she was still the same baby girl she had raised and loved.

"Mother I promises I will return soon after I have crushed the Persians and the barbarian army, they have gathered they will regret the day they refused to die At Thermopylae with their King"

Standing up she hugged her mother one last time and whispered. "I love you always" before heading out to the courtyard where her cavalry escort awaited her giving one last look at the palace, she rode for the north gate to the frontier border forts of her Empire.

(Authors note: right sorry it's a little late guys thing have been a little crazy the Europe period of her conquest have started as for her current empire she currently rules if we were to look on a modern map is as follows: Greece/Turkey /Cyprus/Lebanon/Israel /Syria /Jordan /Egypt /Iraq /Iran /Afghanistan /Turkmenistan /Uzbekistan /Tajikistan /Kyrgyzstan/Pakistan.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	19. Conquest of the North

Chapter 18

Authors note: hey guys I have added the 2nd royal house into the story in this chapter they are not please with Kassandra's growing power also I have made Gorgo the Daughter of the co King instead of a member of House Agiad as she is in real life to add a bit of flavour enjoy.

Conquest of the North/trouble on the Homefront

(Fort Ikaros Northern Border of the Spartan Empire)

Kassandra watched as her expedition force was gathered a mixture of solders from across the Empire a force of 10 thousand ready to march North and to assist with the expedition was her newly appointed General Stentor.

With his father posted in Persia and Brasidas posted in Byzantium he was the best choice Afterall during the conquest of Persia he had kept the peace back home now it was time for him to earn some recognition.

Scouts had been deployed North to locate a good staging ground for the Army the reports had been good an abandoned fortress just 10 miles north of the border that was ready for occupation the expedition received its orders to be ready to march out at dawn.

(Sparta)

Gorgo was having a very bad day while she was the widow of Leonidas she was not of the royal bloodline she was of the minor Royal House of Eurypontid while they were Kings of Sparta they had very little say in the running of the Empire in fact to many they were irrelevant in the New Empire.

Well to the majority of the population they were Irrelevant there was still some of the older Spartan Clans that supported them but as Kassandra conquered More and More land their support got smaller and smaller.

But right now, her family were demanding that Kassandra return to Sparta to answer charges they wanted to lay against her. "Father what charges could you possibly have against Kassandra this is another petty attempt against the House of Agiad"

King Leotychidas looked at his Daughter with anger. "what charges were to start taking foreign Titles without the approval of this council and marching and army north without the approval of this council and the worst Declaring herself a goddess to rival that of the gods themselves"

What he did not suspect to happen was the majority of the council to start booing him how could they be so blind theses story's the solders brought back about Kassandra's powers were all lies they had to be he would prove them all to be lies.

Gorgo was in absolute shock her own Father was against his Granddaughter she could not understand it was her family so petty over Kassandra's growing power did they think she would remove them from power yes, she had taken the lead in running the country and in return Sparta ruled most of the known world.

The booing stopped when she stood from her throne "I will hear no more of this Kassandra powers are not fake for I have seen them myself at Thermopylae. And isn't its funny Father how you only speak your complaints when she is not here to defend herself you complained when she marched against Athens and Persia and now, she must fight Barbarians on our Northern Border and you once again complain".

The council meeting ended with the charges not being past by a clear majority but it was clear now that the New Empire was facing internal power struggles already, she could only hope that Kassandra finished her war against the Persian remnants quickly or she may return to an Empire in Civil-War.

(Unknown lands North of Spartan border)

A strange land completely unknown the Greeks the force made its way into the unknown lands for the first 2 days they found nothing but on day 3 they encountered their first tribe the locals watched as this group of metal men marched into their encampment it seemed these people had basic understanding of the Greek and Persian Language which made it far easier to communicate with these people.

Apparently, the Persians enslaved the town years ago but recently fled when word camp of a Spartan force crossing the border after the failed raid the tribe was brought into the fold as were the next 14 tribes the Spartans encountered.

(Spartan Citadel Unknown lands)

Kassandra read the reports from the scouts the Persians had conquered a decent portion of land before they turned the conquest towards the lands around the black Sea in an attempt to make it back to Persia only to hear that Persia had fallen, they now called themselves the sons of Xerxes began enslaving the locals to boost there numbers to invade Spartan lands.

Had it not been for one impatient officer the raid could have been far worse she would crush every bastion of these sons of Xerxes none would escape her, but now she had other problems reports she received from back home of the Eurypontids her mothers family had tried to press charges against her with the Spartan Council the only part of the constitution she had not tried to change as she had been busy.

She had to insure her rule at home was secured when she wasn't there she needed someone there to support her mother that's when it hit her she wrote a letter had had it dispatched by rider to the city of Byzantium with all haste she would show her petty Grandfather the cost of turning against her.

(1 week later the City of Byzantium)

General Brasidas was at his desk when the messenger a Persian ran in with the letter from the Queen reading it, he was shocked by its contents.

_My trusted friend and General _

_It appears my Mothers family are turning on me my mother is holding them back but I fear they may get desperate enough to do something drastic against her in an effort to secure the Throne for themselves as such I am reassigning you to assume command of the home guard protect my mother and the people we cannot have this Empire break into Civil-War._

_Yours Truly _

_Queen Kassandra Agiad_

_Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Pharaoh of Egypt _

_The immortal Queen _

Brasidas was in complete shock was King Leotychidas that Desperate for Power he would usurp the Throne from his Granddaughter or possibly kill his own blood despite this doubt his Queen had given him Orders he would ride for Sparta at once unaware that as he was packing to leave a plot to take the Throne by force was already brewing in the House of Eurypontid and if it meant the removal of Queen Gorgo so be it the Gods would forgive them.

Authors note:

And that's chapter 18 will Sparta Break into Civil-War will Queen Gorgo fall to the Assassins Blade? Who knows until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Purge of the North

468BCE

Kassandra was not a happy woman for a year now she hunted down the Sons of Xerxes it had been one pitched Battle after Another never an outright full fledge battle like at Gaugamela the stress was getting worse for her, not only was she fighting in an unknown land she had the House Of Eurypontid was still trying to cause problems for her thought that had somewhat died down with the Arrival of General Brasidas.

However, his arrival had only forced them to become more secretive on there plans despite her Mothers protests she would be guarded at all times by Spartan Troops whose loyalty was unquestionable.

For now however her mind was set on the present the Persians had abandoned the region north of the Spartan border in favour of the lands near the Black Sea but to chase them it required more men or she be forced to leave half of her army in this Region she had sent word to Sparta Requesting aid only for the council at the request of her Grandfather to deny it claiming not enough manpower available.

So to piss him off she sent word to Egypt for additional support which came in the way of 6000 Egyptian warriors and Medjay ready to serve the reincarnated Isis with her army reinforced she left Stentor with a contingent of 5000 at the Citadel to oversea there new province which was named the Balkans which included modern day Bulgaria Albania Macedonia Serbia Montenegro Kosovo Romania and Moldova.

Of course, when word of this reached Sparta Leotychidas was enraged he tried once again to have her brought up on charges only to be reminded that as the soul Queen of Egypt it was her right to request aid from her land as he had refused to stake a claim to the desert rat Kingdom as he had publicly called it.

By the end of that year the region known ad Crimea would be taken by Spartan forces after their first official battle against the Persian remnants.

(Flashback)

The region had been secured greatly by the Persians who were using the local population to build ships for a new fleet to use against Byzantium Kassandra had pushed the Persian army back to there fortified ship yard the base had been under siege for a week now but Kassandra was not going to wait much longer with Sparta under threat she had no time to spare.

The Base fell within an hour the Persian ships were burned with there commanders inside them Kassandra soon mobilised her army and marched on to the final location near the mountains the bordered northern Anatolia/Persia they would be the final stage of the conquest.

Flashback over

Was Kassandra truly worried about a civil war while it was true her grandfather was not as young as he once was, he was still a King his family were instructors for new Soldier's in the Peloponnesian now normally she wouldn't worry newly trained spartan warriors would not stand long against her veteran's or herself for that matter, there was only one problem the majority of her veterans were in the east guarding Egypt or Persia the majority of the solders in Greece were new Blood untested in war.

But if she was to cut down scores of her own men it could backfire horribly for her in places such as Persia or even her newly conquered Balkans, she could not afford any sort of Civil-War no matter how Small as it could lead to bigger problems in the future?

3 weeks later in Sparta

King Leotychidas was getting Desperate his support was dropping latterly dropping as his strongest supporter in the council passed away and with him the majority of his support with Kassandra finding Victory over the Sons of Xerxes conquering new land, she would soon be back in Sparta he had to make his Move.

His sons had gathered the new recruits just outside the city they would march to the council chambers and arrest Queen Gorgo declare the so-called Immortal Queen a Heretic and then he alone would sit on the throne of Sparta.

To the citizens of Sparta, they watched as the group of young solders marched behind the Queen with confusion why was the King marching troops into the capital was it an honour guard for the Queen hell even the Recruits were confused.

But some of them were worried for example young Calisto Vidales was very worried he had heard rumours that the King was going to usurp the throne using them to arrest the Queen Regent he prayed to the gods this was just a rumour his older brother had served in the campaign in Anatolia and Egypt he had told him of the Queens Power.

He would find out soon enough as they arrived at the council chambers as they marched in behind the King it received the kind of response you would expect from the council and the Queen Regent the council were up in seconds in complete outrage while guards in the room stood ready to move.

"Quiet my fellow Spartans this is the day we restore order as King of Sparta I declare the Queen regent a traitor and her Daughter the so-called Immortal Queen a Heretic Guards arrest the Queen regent".

The hall was silent while the instructors drew there blades the Recruits did not move making Gorgo Smile the sheer stories of Kassandra powers was enough to secure the loyalty or fear in the young Spartans.

Leotychidas was fuming he drew his blade at the young Group. "I said arrest them, I AM YOUR KING!" the Recruits however had made their choice as one they yelled, "**LONG LIVE THE IMORTAL QUEEN!".**

Gorgo smiled and stood from her throne to address the loyalists, "Spartans arrest the Traitors and lock them up they will await the justice of our sole Monarch Queen Kassandra long may she reign".

(City of Kassandria Egypt)

The city was breath-taking even thought it was still under construction the palace and most of the city walls were complete she was currently reading a document that had been left on her desk by a Medjay.

_The art of Blood magic_

_By Grand Vizier Imhotep _

_Grand Vizier to the great Pharaoh Djoser _

_As old as the world itself Blood magic can bend the very fabric of the world to its will but at a great cost there is always a cost to blood magic, I should know I used blood magic to help build my Lords Pyramids I used blood magic to hide my Tomb._

Kassandra continued to read this document she knew in the wrong hand Blood magic was an Evil most foul however to protect her empire borders it might be worth it and now she had the entire House of Eurypontid to use it on.

This would be the first and last time Kassandra used Blood Magic originally she would have used this power to secure the borders of her Empire but it would have put her in a coma for more than a decade leaving various Factions to fight over the throne but now she had the blood of traitors to fuel it.

Authors Note: yes yes I know Blood Magic is Bad but it will be explained better in the next chapter

Hope you like it guys until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Long Live The Queen

Kassandria Egypt

On her throne she consulted with the Mages of Egypt about this blood magic ability it would be used to fortify their borders in the North with the Balkans and Crimea and in the east on the Persian borders only Egypt would remain the same Due to the natural terrain of the country.

"your majesty I do believe this is the best course of action for the security of the Empire have these ward stones placed at the sections you want to keep open for whatever reason like trade or future expansion".

Kassandra looked at the white gems that had been given to her they were so little that they could fit in the palm of her hand with ease she dismissed her mages and ordered her generals to enter the room as she looked at the map of her empire.

It took another 2 days for her and her Generals to decide on the best locations for pathways in the Balkan's there would be 2 pathways one near the coast and one further inland in what is modern day Romina.

In the Crimea region which also included part of modern-day Russia near the Caucuses there would be on pathway, and finally in Persia there would be one on what would be called the silk road to Trade could continue to thrive and one that led into India.

With her orders given her generals had the gems dispatched to the chosen locations across the empire while Kassandra would return to Sparta to deal with her Traitor Grandfather and his supporters her mother Gorgo had searched the city and arrested 26 members of the council that supported attempted rebellion some of them were senior members of the Spartan council.

This alone would give Kassandra the ammunition she needed to change the constitution completely for as it was the Empire would not last more than a century even with her on the throne, no change must happen if the Empire was to endure the centuries to come.

(Sparta 1 month later)

The council stood as the Immortal Queen walked into the chambers and took her Place on the single Throne that now sat there looking at the old men who made up the governing body of her Empire.

"Members of the council the House of Eurypontid and their supporters have been declared Traitors of Sparta and as such have been stripped of their Rights Citizenship and honours, they are now nothing more that Slaves to the House of Agiad"

Kassandra paused as the council mumbled in agreement and partly in shock at her judgment however she was nowhere near done.

" This Betrayal has shown me that the old ways of governing the New Sparta are indeed outdated as such I am changing the constitution from this moment on the council will no longer have any control over the crown or the military, this council will be reorganised so all regions of the Empire I have conquered will have a say in my Court, gentlemen you must decide are you with me"

The 4 spartan guards lowered their Spears towards the now very quiet council, "or against me" Kassandra finished.

The new order came into place with relative ease the empire was politicly split into regions with 2 councillors each in truth is was manly for show all real power was now held by her and Sparta would endure but now she had one more thing to deal with.

(1 month later Ritual site Egypt)

It was finally time Kassandra had the Traitors taken to Egypt to the same Sight that the Grand Vizier had Created centuries ago taking her place in the middle as the spells caster her slaves were placed on the selected points needed with a spartan solder standing behind them ready to Strike.

To the shock of her Grandfather she unleashed her true power as her skin turned golden with golden eyes it was at this point, he knew he had ended his family line over nothing more than pride and jealousy as his Demigoddess Granddaughter spoke in the Egyptian language.

"_in the name of the old gods of this land I call upon the powers of the blood take the blood of these Traitors and redeem it in the defence of my lands for as long as this world should endure"_

With a slam of her spear the spartans ended the lives of the traitors the lifeforce flowed from there body's powering the Queens spell sending golden beams of light to the far reaches of the Empire.

As large impassable mountain ranges were formed leaving the pathways that were protected by the ward stones and in places such as Romania the bolts of light-struck mountains that already existed causing huge sections of them to simply vanish making it easier for solders to move around.

This took place over a 24-hour period and once completed the sheer amount of power used even in her true form tired her greatly, she barely made it back to Kassandria before she collapsed from exhaustion it would take a week for her to awaken.

Meanwhile across the Empire Spartan engineers started the fortifications needed to protect the pathways into the Empire and the roads needed to connect them to major roads or towns.

When Kassandra returned to Sparta her people bowed in reverence she truly was a goddess on earth Kassandra made her way to the palace Throne room hey royal guard lined the way to the throne her mother standing on the right side of it Turning around she sat on the throne her trusted companion Ikaros too his place on her shoulder.

The guards stood at attention and yelled. "LONG LIVE THE IMORTAL QUEEN!" "LONG LIVE QUEEN KASSANDRA OF THE SPARTAN EMPIRE!"

It was the year 468BCE and the conquests of the Immortal Queen Kassandra of the Royal House Of Agiad were completed she was now 30 years old and had ruled for 12 years one thing was certain that the world as we knew it was forever changed starting with a new law Kassandra passed all magical children once they turned 7 years old would attend Magical academy's across the Empire until they turned 17 the first was to be built in Egypt as well as the great Library of Kassandria were all great works of knowledge were to be stored and preserved forever.

Authors note: well people that's the conquests completed the next chapter there will be a time jump by a couple of decades roughly around the time of king Philp of Macedonia.

Revan Shan 2077


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Royal palace of Sparta

341 BCE

139th year of the Immortal Queens reign

Despite being 157 years old Kassandra had not aged since she was at least 25 under her rule the Empire had become an economic and military superpower forging trading relation with the Carthaginian Empire.

her magical academies continued to thrive each region of her empire had one the magical children born in Greece the Balkans or Crimea they had the royal magical academy in Sparta those in Anatolia or Syria had the academy of Gorgo in Byzantium those in Gaza or Egypt had the Academy of Ikaros in Kassandria and for Persia they had the royal academy of Leonidas in Babylon.

The mages were revered as the chosen of Kassandra with them as healers or solders they were well respected and could freely practice their craft, it helped to spread a new movement across the Empire known as the Cult of Kassandra under her rule they were no longer treated as demons.

The Cult worshipped Kassandra as the divine link between there world and the Gods her will was the will of the gods in Egypt the Cult had managed to have Kassandra become a member of the Pantheon and were currently working on the same in Greece.

However, there had been some problems around 18 years ago when one of her students in the academy attempted to seize power for herself it had failed of course as she could not convince any of her fellow students to turn on the Kassandra so she was forced to flee and ended up in the Region of Judea.

Form here she used her magic to control the minds of the zealots and kill the Spartan Governor while he was on his way to a meeting with the Priests at first, she believed it would cause the Queen to negotiate she could not have been more wrong.

Within a month the Spartan Army had crushed her rebels led by the Queen herself with a squad of Mages raining death from above on them it ended with the sacking of Jerusalem however she had fled long before the gates had fell the people thought had been exiled from the Empire as punishment for aiding the Rebels and sent to the lands west of Egypt (modern day Libya).

But that was then now Kassandra was expecting the King of Macedon Phillip 2nd and his 16-year-old son Alexander to discuss his son becoming his heir.

Just outside the city Phillip was riding with his son and a handful of guards towards the city when he heard this son sighing. "what is your problem lad you should be honoured that you are to enter the holy City and meet the Queen".

Alexander was not interested in the slightest his mother Olympias had told him that the Queen was a butcher and used Dark Magic to crush Persia that he was a true son of Zeus and that he would liberate the Empire and rule as a true son of the Gods.

For you see Olympias was the Student who tried to rebel against Kassandra, who caused the rebellion in Judea and now she had fled to Macedon caught the eyes of King Phillip and gave him a son all in her long and complicated plan to Kill Kassandra.

However, there was one problem with her plan Kassandra knew who she was she knew of her plans for Years but allowed it to happen because it amused her Greatly, she prayed the boy did something Stupid.

As she sat on her Throne, she heard the familiar screech of her trusted companion Ikaros as it turned out he was specially created for Kassandra by the Gods to be her Companion as the years went by he flew in takin his place on her shoulder just as the doors opened granting access for Phillip and his Son.

As the two men walked towards her Kassandra could feel the sons anger directed at her and the lust he had for the Throne before Phillip could address her Alexanders anger won out drawing his dagger, he charged right at her shocking the whole room.

Alexander knew his mother would not want this yet but he didn't care he was a son of the gods he would bring honour back to the Empire as he got within feet of her his nerves were suddenly on fire.

Kassandra still sitting in her Throne mere lifted her hand and blasted him with a bolt of Lightning sending the stupid boy flying to the ground next to his shocked father as he shook in pain both he and his father found themselves surrounded by the Royal Guard ready to kill on the Queens command.

Both Alexander and Phillip were arrested and imprisoned and a Spartan Army was sent to arrest Olympias led by a group of Loyal Battlemages trained personally by Kassandra within a month Olympias was arrested and dragged to Sparta to face The Immortal Queens justice.

At the trial Alexander was shocked to see it was his friend Ptolemy who had reported to the Queen and told her of his Mothers plans his reasons as to why, "he may have been my friend but my loyalty is to the Immortal Queen.

Ptolemy would be rewarded by being named Grand Vizier of Egypt and leading a successful campaign in Libya conquering the land known as Cyrenaica bringing it into the Empire alexander was found guilty of Treason and sentence to death he was executed in Sparta a year later Phillip was released without charge however he was no longer a King Macedon lost its right to have a king he was named lord instead.

And Olympias Kassandra decided it would be the council of mages that would decided her fate they would keep her imprisoned in Kassandria for a few years before deciding to use her in the last Blood Magic ritual ever used in the Empire this ritual would seal the newly conquered region of Cyrenaica from the rest of Libya including the Kingdom of New Judea.

The Council of Mages was made up of the leaders of the magical academy's military and religious officials headed by Kassandra it governed the way the magic was taught to the population and passed judgment on mages who broke the law this group would later come to blows with the ICW which did not like a large population of magical people practicing there arts in the open they would try on many occasions to take over the academy's only to be crushed by the Immortal Queen and her Battlemages these would be known as the mages wars.


	23. Second Punic War

Chapter 22

Sparta

217 BCE

Kassandra's generals and council had gathered the Roman Republic was once again at war with their trading partner Carthage who had not requested Spartan Aid a move they would regret within a few years however there was hope in new Carthage general Hannibal Barca had been close friends with Sparta he respected power and Sparta was pure power its 281 year old Monarch was proof of its power.

For 263 years the Immortal Queen sat on the Throne of Sparta Rome had already declared war on the Empire twice both times ended in disaster for the growing Republic, the first time ended with the Republic navy being sunk in the Adriatic while it was preparing to invade Greece herself.

The 2nd time was about 5 years before the start of the 2nd Punic war broke out that ended with a spartan army of 60 thousand landing in southern Italy crushing every roman force that was sent against them Rome ended up paying over 2000 talents of Gold to make the Immortal Queen withdraw her forces leaving the republic with very little not only that but they had to pay a year fee of 1000 talents to the Spartan Empire for the next 10 years.

(Roman senate house City of Rome)

"Members of the Senate please we cannot afford to not pay Sparta its due if we use their tribute to fund this war against Carthage, we risk the Spartans siding with this General Hannibal we cannot afford a war against to Superpowers". Senator Quintus Fabius Maximus Verrucosus Begged his fellow Senators to see reason.

While he did have some support with his fellow Senators his motion died on the floor when Consul Gaius Flaminius took the floor.

" Fellow conscript fathers of Rome Senator Fabius would have us cower behind our walls in Fear of some foolish notion of the Spartan Queen none of us have ever seen her and we have visited Sparta many times over the Years to discuss trade deals and yet we have never been given access to her why?". "because she does not exist yes there may have been a Queen Kassandra centuries ago but she is not still alive today with the powers of the gods at her command".

At the end of the debate the Consul convinced the majority of the Senate on his side Rome would not Pay their Tribute to the Empire this year a move they would regret as within a month Hannibal had crossed the alps and was now in Italy.

As Rome hurried to marshal an Army the Spartan war machine had awakened the Imperial Spartan navy had deployed a fleet to Sicilia to occupy it keeping a strong military presence between Rome and Carthage 80 thousand men were dispatched and easily overwhelmed the small Roman defence force.

This caused the Republic to split its forces in to two forces, one to head north to face Hannibal the other to head south to protect the coast from a Spartan invasion this would have a disastrous Result as orders had been confused the army that went North were mostly new Recruits while the force that went south were veterans.

Hannibal crushed the Roman force that was sent against him he was quite happy especially when he received a report that Sicilia had been occupied by the Spartan Empire it made him wonder if Kassandra was leading the invasion it brought back memories from his childhood when his father took him to Sparta to meet the Queen they had been sent by the Senate to renew the trade agreement between their two Empires.

**(Flashback)**

He walked by his fathers side in complete aww at the Spartan Capital City the Statues by the gates of the Immortal Queen were tall and imposing this was the city of a Conqueror as they walked past a group of children his age in the practice yard training to become the next generation of Spartan Soldier.

As he walked into the Throne room, he saw her for the first time the figure of legend Kassandra Agiad the Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire.

To his surprise she was very kind to him he had expected her as an immortal goddess to look down on him but she was the complete opposite in the evenings she showed him around the city to him horse riding even swimming by the coast she was like a big sister to him.

She had even told him he reminded her of her little Brother it took her back to a simpler time and that if he was ever in peril, he would find refuge in the Empires Borders.

(flashback over)

With the war going bad for Rome the senate received a report that sent a shiver of fear down their spines a ship docked on Sicilia a few days ago this ship had dropped off the Immortal Queen herself Kassandra had decided to lead the army herself to aid her ally's.

A month later the spartan army landed on mainland Italy batting aside the Roman defenders as she marched her army north to meet up with Hannibal to march on Rome itself many cities upon seeing the Spartan Banner surrendered without a fight others refused and were put to the Spear however Kassandra's orders forbid unarmed civilians from being killed only solders and those who took up arms against them.

By the year 217BCE the spartan army had arrived near Lake Trasimene where they met up with Hannibal and a large roman army led by Consul Flaminius it was the largest army the republic had marshalled at around 80 thousand men.

Meanwhile at the Roman camp the consul stood with his Legion Legates as he saw the gathered force before him the Spartans had arrived before the Battle could start it would complicate things but he would show the world that Rome was superior he would crush the Carthaginians and their Spartan allies he would be victorious in the eyes of the Republic.

The Spartans with the Carthaginian friends enjoyed a good feast Kassandra and Hannibal discussed the plan for the battle tomorrow it would be a battle the likes no one had truly seen since the Conquests centuries before if the Romans didn't believe in the legends of the Immortal queen before the battle they would tomorrow.

Authors note: hey people hope you enjoy this chapter we have made it to the roman periods I hope you like until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Authors note: sorry people this is a reupload I had originally uploaded the draft copy.

Battle of Lake Trasimene

Day break the 3 armies had gathered on the battlefield the Romans confidant they would be victorious the poor fools for on the other side of the field of Battle the Carthaginian/Spartan forces were already in formation with Hannibal and Kassandra standing before them.

Currently Kassandra witnessed the roman Consul denounce her as the Immortal Queen but some random Greek Whore that shared a resemblance, she would rip out his heart for that comment

The Spartans would be the main infantry while the men of Carthage would be the flanks Kassandra would lead the infantry as Hannibal would lead the cavalry.

Both forces marched the romans on the front ranks were worried about the Spartan Sarissa ready to break them only for the ranks to split in half what they saw caused the entire roman army to halt.

Consul Gaius Flaminius could not tell what was going on only that his army had stopped moving as had the Spartans. "Prefect find out what's going on kill that centurion for being a coward now!".

Within 20 mins the prefect returned his face pale he was shivering his eyes showed nothing but fear making the consul worried but angry that his orders had not been carried out.

"Jupiter's cock what is wrong with you soldier why have you not carried out my orders answer me fool!".

The Prefects words froze him to the spot it could not be possible as he heard the prefect say. "Sir the Immortal Queen she's real and she's pissed at you".

Just then the front ranks of his army burst into flames sending his shocked legions into panic mode that's when he saw her in her true form one thing, he had not noted was the Carthaginians had surrounded the Roman lines escape was impossible.

Kassandra looked the now cowering Roman troops with amusement before turning to her Spartans with a grin. "Spartans crush these Roman dogs bring me their Leader alive".

The Spartans made contact with the Romans it was pure Butchery the like that had not been seen since the conquest of Persia Roman forces tried to fight back but could not reorganise that was the problem with the Republics Army as a unified force it could be nearly Unstoppable but as single legionaries they were no match against battle hardened Spartans.

Hannibal's forces watched in amazement as the Spartans cut down the roman army wanting to get in on it Hannibal charged into the rear of the roman Lines with his troops just ahead of him he could see Kassandra in her goddess form cutting down Romans left and right without really trying it was a sight to see however he had been so amazed at her he did not see a roman Legionnaires blade come at him until it was too late.

The battle lasted 3 hours at the end only 2 Romans were left alive a random Legionnaire and the consul himself Kassandra had still not returned to her regular from purely for dramatic effect as she sat on a throne in front of the 2 kneeling romans.

"Well consul it appears you have lost this day such a pity so many lives wasted for your city's foolish pride and so-called superior Race and yet here you are the highest Authority in the Roman Republic on his Knees before the Queen of Sparta".

Gaius looked at her with anger in his eyes he tried to bluff his way out of this situation.

"you wouldn't dare kill me Spartan Whore it would bring the full might of the Roman Republic down on your barbaric Empire the Might of Rome cannot be stopped".

The Queen just looked at him surely, he could not be this stupid one of her troops however did not like the whore comment hell none of them did however this Spartan was a fanatic loyalist his family were members of the Cult of Kassandra.

He struck the consul breaking his jaw calling him a Roman Heretic for daring to Insult the Immortal Queen Kassandra allowed it for a few minutes before ordering him to stop.

"Consul Gaius Flaminius I Kassandra Agiad Queen of the Spartan Empire Sentence you to Death may you suffer in Hades for eternity".

With that she stood from her throne motioned her men to lift him up and once they did, she smiled darkly at him. "I said to my men that I would rip your heart out for your whore comment and I am a Queen of my word".

1 day later outside the Roman Senate House

The Legionnaire who was spared the massacre of a battle he had witnessed the Immortal Queen of Sparta rip the heart of Consul Gaius Flaminius from his chest with her bare hands it was still beating as she showed it to the consul before setting it aflame with her powers.

He had been horrified that he would be next but instead she had released him and gave him a note he could still hear her final words to him in his head. "run back to the Senate little Roman give them this document and pray to your gods that they listen".

As he entered the senate chambers the people inside stopped their arguments shocked at seeing a broken and bloody legionnaire inside the sacred boundaries of Rome itself. However, before they could yell at him for this crime, he spoke words that shocked them.

"Consul Gaius Flaminius is dead his legion destroyed by the Armies of Sparta Led by the Immortal Queen herself she alone killed hundreds of legionaries without even trying our only success in the battle was Blinding General Hannibal in one eye".

For the next few weeks the spartan army did not move until word arrived that Hannibal split from the Spartan Force, he had argued with Kassandra about her tactics this led to fistfights between the soldiers of both armies.

Rome could sue this to there advantage and they did Rome offered the full ten years of they had originally had to pay Sparta in one go if Kassandra withdrew her troops from the Republic now, she was stuck with a choice.

She could take the deal with Rome and let Carthage deal with this on there own or she could lay siege to Rome itself but risk he alliance with Carthage which could cause Problems back in the Empire Especially in the region of Tyre as the majority of the population their shared Blood with the Carthaginians. She sat down in her tent with her Generals she would not have long to decided as Rome would be sending an emissary in 4 days.

Authors note: what will Kassandra do find out next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	25. the choice and the meeting of Queens

Chapter 24

The choice and meeting of the two Queens

Kassandra looked over the map of Italy the Republic most likely trying to rebuild their legions after the Massacre that or whoever was in charge now realised, they could not fight 2 invading armies however the deal the Romans had offered was a troubling one.

She sat with her general and advisors who urged her to attack Rome itself show these upstarts who the true Superpower of this world was Kassandra had to agree with them especially when General Lysippus stood.

"Your majesty the ambition of Rome is Clear they seek power once they deal with Carthage, they will eventually turn on us again they dare think themselves our equals yet they can never hope to match the skill of our armies let us strike at Rome your majesty".

She sat there considering her options if they struck right now Rome would never stand a chance against them what messily force, they could scrape together would break under Spartan heel Afterall it was in their blood spartans from childhood were Trained to fight to be the living embodiment of war.

Standing she picked up a dagger pointing it at the map straight at Rome. "You are right General we could easily attack Rome and Take the city bring down the entire republic with very little effort that I have no doubt".

"however, you fail to see the after effects of this action we would face rebellion from our occupation of the nation we would lose Carthage as our ally which would lead to war and some of our own Provence's with blood ties to Carthage would cause problems for us."

With that said Kassandra had made her choice it was not a choice she would have made at one point but her age had brought wisdom she would take Rome's deal and withdraw back to Imperial Territory.

(4 Days later)

The Praetor that the Senate Dispatched with the money he had a group of Solders to protect him and the gold however theses were raw recruits about to come face to face with the Spartan army and the Immortal Queen herself.

As he made his way through the Spartan Camp his way lined out by the ranks of Spartan troops in full Armor silent as the Grave, the Queen herself was present in her full Glory adorned in her Armor her helm resting on the table next to her Throne her shield by her leg and spear in her hand with her pet Eagle on her shoulder.

That alone would have been intimidating enough however Kassandra decided they would see her in her God form it had the desired effect the Praetor was frozen with Fear some of his solders urinated themselves out of fear Afterall it's not every day you walk into an enemy camp and come face to face with a goddess.

Regaining his ability to talk he kneeled before the Queen. "Oh, glorious Queen of Sparta I come before you in the name of the Senate and People of Rome I bring you these gifts of Gold in exchange you will Withdraw Your armies Italy and return to your own lands".

Kassandra waved her hand signalling the men to search the Crates to insure it was gold in there Kassandra had secretly hoped that the Romans were foolish enough to do something stupid like fill some of the boxes with gold on the top layer but rocks or iron underneath them.

Sadly, it did not happen the Senate must have released it would end with their city burning and them dead in the streets with the gold secured she turned back to the Praetor. "Tell your fellow Senators their terms are agreeable I will withdraw my Army from your Republic at once".

Kassandra kept her word she withdrew her forces from Rome which made the Civilians sigh in relieve she marched them back south collecting every garrison they had left to secure there supply lines before sailing back to Sicilia to meet up with the rest of her force by the end of the month the Imperial Army had withdrawn from the republic entirely.

Hannibal received word of Kassandra's withdrawal from Italy he sat there in his tent his heart full of sadness the last time he saw here they were arguing it was stupid and pointless now he sent word to both Carthage and new Carthage for military support but received word that no support would come.

Kassandra was back in Sparta the gold she received was placed in the royal treasury it had been a few weeks since she returned when she received word of something strange a large group of Female warriors had appeared on the outskirts of the city.

The unknown group saw the men of the city mobilize but to their shock a large group of women grabbed swords ready to fight they knew this was Sparta but the city was nothing like the story's they had heard. "My queen let us crush these men and show them the might of our race".

The Queen could not respond as the Spartan defenders split ranks to make way for the person they came to seek the child of Zeus the Immortal Queen in her true Goddess form as she walked to the front of her troops she slammed her spear into the ground causing a strike of lightning to strike between the two forces.

"who are you what are you doing in my Empire speak!". Kassandra's voice echoed across the land with pure magical energy. The leader of this unknown force stepped forward giving small bow of her head. "Greeting Queen Kassandra, I have been waiting a long time to meet you it seems the gods have finally permitted it".

Seeing the slight confusion in the Spartan Queens eyes she smiled. "ah I see the gods have not informed you of this meeting they do like to play their tricks I am Hippolyta of Themyscira and Queen of the Amazons it's a pleasure to meet the Queen who forged an Empire.

(Authors note: yep I am bringing the Amazons into the story love it or hate it they are now in its ha I'm a poet and I dint know it.

Revan Shan 2077


	26. New family

(YURI WARNING! DONT LIKE IT DONT READ ANY MORE)

( sort of crossover with the DC universe)

Chapter 25

Sparta

201 BCE

The War between Rome and Carthage was over the republic was victorious and Carthage had suffered greatly there territory is Spain fell to the Republic there lucrative land trade routes were now the Kingdom of Numidia the grand Fleet of Carthage was now a paltry 10 ships the rest had been given to the Romans only for a strange storm to hit and burn them just as they entered the harbours in Italy.

However, Hannibal had vanished he had been secreted on a trade ship heading for Greece and was now enjoying retirement in Athens. Kassandra and the Spartan council knew Rome's blood lust would never be quenched they would take Carthage one day.

But in truth Kassandra could not care she had more important things to worry about the one thing she believed was forever taken from her was no longer she and Queen Hippolyta had grown close and to the shock of the known world married a few years later the news had been shocking enough that for a few weeks the Romans and Carthaginian's had stopped fighting .

Right now, both Queens were watching there little Blessing Princess Diana Agiad practice the art of the Spear she was 5 years old completely unaware that her Mothers were watching her this of course brought back memories for Kassandra of her youth when she would take her fathers Spear and practice under Ikaros gaze.

Said Eagle was watching little Diana with interest little mistress was so much like her mother it was also nice to see Mistress so happy no one but him could really tell what the Queen was thinking but he could ever since her Mothers passing his mistress has felt alone, she never showed it of course but she had some time to practice hiding her emotion's.

Little Diana landed a perfect strike on the target dummy she jumped when she heard two pairs of clapping, she turned to see her mummy's smiling at her Kassandra walked up to her daughter and brought her into her arms. "well done little Spartan my Father and grandfather taught me a spartan strength comes from our sheer will to fight it is in our Blood but always remember this Strength and honour".

Diana smiled at her mother she ran to her other mother hugged her and ran off leaving two smiling parents Diana loved to explore the city as she ran from the Palace compound, she heard the sound of her Handmaiden calling her as she hid behind the cape of a royal guard the other chuckled.

"Princess Diana, where are you?" she turned to the Guard Diana was hiding behind. "You Spartan have you seen the princess well answer me!" she yelled at the guard who decided to aid his Princess.

"yes, Governess she was seen running towards the council chambers" he smirked as she ran off to reprimand the Young Princess as soon as she was out of view Diana bolted yelling thankyou to the very amused guard as she made her way to the temple of the Gods.

As she ran past the citizens many waved or bowed for the Daughter of the Immortal Queen and her Consort there were fellow amazons who had set up in the markets to trade good that could only be found on Themyscira many warriors became what was known as the Kassandra's wraiths a regiment of highly trained warriors that operated in the shadows.

She made her way to the temple and saw Ikaros had followed her and was now perched on the roof of the temple she ran to the pillar and started to climb shocking the crowed. "someone stops her she will fall and hurt herself quickly call the guards". Someone yelled while another ran to the palace to find the Royal guards.

Of course, as soon as both parents heard what their Adventurous little Daughter was doing, they ran for the temple followed by guards they got there just after Diana's Governess who yelled at her making, her jump in fright and slip from the temple roof.

Before either parent could intervein Diana vanished from the air and into Kassandra's arms. The Governess ran towards the family and yelled at the Princess completely forgetting that her Parents were standing there.

"you stupid girl you could have been killed its that Hades damned Spartan Blood in your veins". The next thing the governess knew she was on the ground 5 feet away with a very angry Spartan Queen looking at her.

"sweetheart take Diana home I will be with you shortly" she turned back to the Governess with pure anger in her eyes. "You have 1 hour to get out of my city before I tie you to a rock and let Ikaros eat your liver".

With the Governess running away from her she made her way to the academy it would appear her daughter was a mage like her she was over the moon.

Princess Diana's chambers

"Mother is Mumma angry at me" Hippolyta was shocked at the question holding her close she reassured her. "no, my little Spartan you just had us scared" the face Diana made was adorable to Hippolyta it showed aww and confusion at once it was so cute.

"Your mother is right little one we were scared you are the most important thing in our life my little Princess we always want you to be safe but it also seems you have been blessed with powers like me".

That night a handmaiden found the royal family together sleeping in their daughter's room holding her close to them with the Loyal Ikaros watching over them.

(Other timeline Potter manor)

Lilly potter smiled as she read the chapter on the Immortal Queens family it was amazing magic two women being able to have a child between them especially back then as the art only became available to the magical world outside of the Empire about 10 years ago just how advanced was the Spartan Empire no one knew it was maddening the Great Library of Kassandria was the largest vault of learning in the known world and to magical population it would be like finding merlin's tomb.

Maybe she should apply to visit the empire at the only embassy they had outside of there lands the bank of Gringotts also housed the Imperial Spartan Embassy for the magical Population thought it was for manly use by the bank to trade with the Empire.

However, the waiting list to enter the empire was long as every pureblood with a name or a bit of coin wanted to enter the empire to learn secrets of the past or gain exclusive trade rights with the Empire.

Authors note: well people due to the messages I received about it I have done it Kassandra and Hippolyta together and with a daughter to boot hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Revan Shan 2077


	27. First Command

Chapter 26

First command

City of Kassandria Egypt

189 BCE

Crown Princess Diana Agiad was now 17 years old she was the pride of the Empire a perfect mixture of her parents when she had turned 7 she went to study at the magical academy she had only graduated a few weeks ago when her mother summoned her to the throne room she was to take command of Egypt as its Princess and Governess it had been a rather simple posting so far the garrison of Imperial solders here was focused manly in Kassandria or the border with new Judea and Numida.

Right now however she was listening to the complaints of some citizens natives of Egypt making claims about abuses of Power in the South of the country by the local Garrison commander it was starting to cause unrest in the region the commander was a captain originally from Athens before he enlisted she would not allow his abuse to grow and cause more unrest in her Mothers Empire she would deal with this personally.

It did not take long for her to get ready within the hour she and 100 guards rode south to deal with this captain she did notice something however as she road past people and settlements they bowed to her Afterall to the people of Egypt she was the Daughter of the Immortal Queen the reborn Isis it made her smile as she remembered reading about her Mothers conquests how she brought the city of Athens to heel then went on to crush Persia before conquering lands to the north of Greece.

It took 2 days but they were finally here it was the City of Koptos just north of Thebes looking at her force of Medjay Spartan and Amazonian guards she nodded. "well let's see what this captain has to say about these charges they rode into the town they saw the captain himself with some guards laughing at a young boy who was on the floor injured his blade drawn.

"stupid Egyptian dog I am the authority in this city I am your king"

Diana cleared her throat the look of the captains' face when he turned around to see the large group of cavalry units and the Crown Princess herself. "well last time I checked Captain my mothers were still happily married making them the Queens of Egypt"

"Your royal Highness its an honour to have you here I was just quelling this boy as he was attempting to rally the villagers in rebellion"

Diana did not for one second believe him as she looked at the boy who was now being held by a woman most likely his mother. "you know captain there is two things in this life that annoy me greatly about people like you, you abuse your power and position then have the balls to lie to me".

With a wave of her hand her Amazonians drew there bows "Captain Markos Zappakis you have been charged with assault against a minor corruption theft and abuse of power but most importantly the Murder of a family of 4 that you blamed on bandits as such I find you guilty on all charges and sentence you to death".

The captain had no chance to speak or defend himself as 25 Amazonian arrows found there mark the captains men dropped to their knees in surrender they knew they would not stand a chance against her that and they feared the Queens wrath should they succeed why they had agreed to follow the captain was simple greed.

The Captains quarters were searched they found it filled with chest of gold ad silver taken from the people it made Diana sick with disgust she would see it returned to the people the other soldiers were arrested and sent to Kassandria for judgment by the general however it now left the city without a garrison.

After a week in the city Diana rode north with her Spartans and Amazonians leaving her 50 Medjay as the new garrison for the city as it would take the locals a while to except a Greek garrison again but that didn't matter.

When she finally Returned to Kassandria she had the General Breathing down her neck about arresting an inter garrison of troops until he was informed of the charges he went back to the fort.

As she looked out over the city she drew her attention to the docks they were a hub of trade the Ports of Leonidas named after her Grandfather who died at Thermopylae centuries ago her mother had ruled the Empire for 291 years now and despite being 309 years old she didn't look a day older than 25.

(meanwhile in Sparta)

Kassandra and Hippolyta were in the war room of the palace looking at the map of the known world while Rome seemed to be quiet it was still hungry for conquest the question was in what direction would the Republic point its blades west to the lands known as Gaul or Hispania?

Or would they finish of Carthage or its new neighbour Numidia or New Judea if they were lucky, they would be stupid Enough to launch another Greco/Roman War the First 2 had been disasters for the Republic.

As for the Two Queens they were interrupted by their Daughter 10-year-old Princess Donna the couple decided they wanted another Child thus Came Princess Donna Agiad while Kassandra had given Birth to Diana Hippolyta had given Birth to Donna like her sister, she too was blessed with Magic.

"hi what are you doing can I help!" both parents smiled Donna was a very hyper child even more so than Diana Hippolyta gave her daughter a stern look. "aren't you meant to be at the Academy young lady don't tell me you ran away again".

Little Donna red cheeks was everything both parents needed the took her by the hand and walked her back to the Academy to her Lessons on laws of Magic…...hmmm maybe they should let her skip the teacher was a drone reading from a tome word for word.

(Back in Egypt)

Diana was in her chambers as Night fell across the land her Handmaidens (Kassandra's insistence) were tending to her hair coming it ready for bed she had to admit it was nice to have people tend to her during her years in the Academy she had been trained in the art of Magic and war as such she learned to take care of herself once they were finished she went to her ben and soon was sound asleep under the soft Persian fabrics ready for whatever tomorrow held for her.

(Authors note: hey people another Chapter the House of Agiad is growing Strong hope you like the chapter oh just to put peoples mind at ease I will not be including other groups from the DC or Marvel universe until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

180BCE

Sparta

26-year-old Diana had spent the last 9 years in Egypt as its Governess but now finally she was going home the young Ptolemy VI Philometor was now of age to assume the post of Grand Vizier he was a direct descendent of the first Ptolemy who had been given the post by her Mother Kassandra.

The Ptolemy's had done well under her mother's rule the family held estates in both Greece and Egypt they had some internal power struggles that had almost lead to war thankfully the Spartan Garrisons kept the peace as the Queen had ordered any acts of violence between her nobles to be dealt with if it got out of hand.

As she entered the Palace district, she saw her now 19-year-old Sister Donna waiting for her and just like her Donna was dressed in full Spartan Armour as she was due to take up a posting in Byzantium soon.

"Sister its so good to see you after all these years the Egyptian weather has done wonders for you" Donna said as she hugged her big sister Diana laughed but wondered where his parents were.

"its good to see you sister but where are our mothers, I expected them to be here" her sister walked her to the war room of the palace were her Parents were talking with high ranking officers and council members.

"Your majesty this new design the Mages have created could be most beneficial for our fleet especially with the Roman Fleet increasing its strength". The sisters watched as their mothers looked over the plans.

Kassandra saw her daughters and smiled. "oh, Diana welcome home come I would like your opinion on this Project for our Navy it is called Project Chimera."

Diana looked over the plans that the Mages had created it was ingenious however it was also risky to install this on every ship of the fleet it was decided that the fleet posted at Crete would be used as the test dummies only 4 Triremes would be Equipped.

The tests were positive however the Mages and ship Builders had to design a new ship to use this project.

A few weeks later Donna left Sparta to take her Post as Governor of Byzantium while Diana was sent to Olympia with her mother Hippolyta for the Games to present the awards to the winners in the name of the Immortal Queen normally women were not allowed to watch the games however that rule had been abolished 50 years ago.

Kassandra would remain in Sparta war was coming again the Republic war machine was crying out for war its Legions Ready to spill the Blood of Carthage once again Kassandra had sent word to the Carthaginian Senate to warn them of the Republics movement and to offer Support but once again her aid was turned away with the same response "we have no need of Spartan aid"

If that's how they wanted it Kassandra would not argue it would still take many years for Rome to build up its strength but they would attack Carthage again.

(Modern timeline)

Lily Potter sat with her Family as they Read the letter from Gringotts in Shock.

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter _

_We at Gringotts are writing to you today to ask whether you seek to set up a trust fund account for your Eldest Child the Lady Kassandra Potter who according to our Records is still alive I recognise that this information comes as a shock However time is money here at Gringotts please confirm if you wish to set up an account for your child as soon as possible._

_Regards _

_Account Manager Sharptooth_

_Potter Family Account Manager_

_Ps: if you have trouble Locating your Child our Last reported Location of her was within the Borders of the Spartan Empire, I would recommend Requesting a Travel-Pass from the Imperial Embassy in Paris France._

Lily was a mess after all these Years her Baby Girl was alive and safe however, she was within the Spartan Empire most likely at one of the academy's if she had been raised within their borders.

"James, Eric quickly get ready we are going to France we are going to find Kassandra" Albus who was still in shock decided to follow them while Sparta didn't Recognize the ICW as a legal Governing Body within there Borders he had some goodwill with the Queen as they had met during the war.

(Paris France)

France was the only nation on Earth that held an imperial Embassy it had taken over 50 years for France to Convince the Spartan Government to establish one it also had an embassy within Sparta itself overseen by Lord Delacour a wizard that had good relations with Sparta as his father had fought beside the Spartans in the war.

As the Potter Family and Friends arrived at the Embassy's Gates, they found them Blocked by Spartan Spears. "Sate your business at the Imperial Embassy" one of the Guards ordered in a cold emotionless voice that quite Frankly freaked them out.

Lily stepped forward. "My name is Lily Potter I am here to request a Travel-Pass to the Spartan Empire for me and my Family".

They were escorted by the Guards into the Building into an Office were an older Gentleman in Spartan Armour with a grey beard sat behind a desk with two Spartan Flags behind him as well as a portrait of the Royal Family in full Armour Helms included.

"Albus it been some time what Brings you to the Embassy on this fine Day" the Ambassador asked with a small smile".

Albus returned his smile. "I am doing well Ambassador Ptolemy I am here with the Potter Family and their Friends they wish to Apply for a Travel-Pass"

The group were handed a bunch of documents to fill out to apply for the Travel-Pass Lily was shocked at some of the Question's.

_Imperial Travel-Pass application Documents for Magical citizens of Britain _

_Name: Lily Potter_

_Age:32_

_Gender: Female_

_Blood status: Muggleborn_

_Religion: Church of England _

_(warning the Spartan Empire does not Recognize or Tolerate the Christian Islamic of Jewish Religions the official State Religions are the Greek and Egyptian Pantheons as well as the Cult of Kassandra. Please be aware should you be given permission to visit our Empire if you our Caught Spreading your faith you will be arrested and deported with a heavy fine of 100 thousand Drachma Current Equivalent of 150 thousand British Pound sterling)_

_Reason for Entry: finding my Daughter_

With there documentation filled they were told they would be on a waiting list however they were told the waiting time was 7 Years a heartbroken Lily was taken home and put to bed by her Husband who was equally Heartbroken but he would not give up hope he would find his Daughter.

(Authors Note: oh, so close and yet so far poor Lily will she ever see her Daughter who knows.

Until next time Revan Shan 2077 


	29. Wrath of Sparta

Chapter 28

The Wrath of Sparta

146 BCE

2 months ago, word arrived from group of Carthaginian refuges the city of Carthage had been sacked its people butchered or enslaved by the Romans who now were celebrating their Great Victory over the great enemy Carthage.

The People of Sparta cried for revenge and revenge they would get this time nothing would stop the Immortal Queen.

2 months later

Senate House

City of Rome

Yesterday the Senate had been full of cheer now it was as silent as the Grave, a Spartan Army over 100 thousand strong had landed in southern Italy Sicilia had fallen to Sparta first and now they were Marching on Rome Burning everything in there path no city or town was safe from the Wrath of the Immortal Queen or her Legions.

The Capitals Garrison now had to Deal with the influx of refuges coming from the South trying to Flee the Spartans however a roman noble Gaius Julius Caesar II Grandfather of the yet unborn Julius Caesar decided to flee North With his family to an estate near Ravenna.

It must have been fate as a week later the People of Rome awoke to the City surrounded by the Forces of the Immortal Queen Led by Kassandra herself with her Wife and Daughter's beside her they were currently listening to the Generals discuss different plans of how to Force the City to surrender.

All chatter stopped when Kassandra stood in her full Goddess form. "Gentlemen I will only agree to peace with these Roman Dogs when their Capital lies in Ruins mobilises our troops and Prep the Sege engines, we attack at first dawn".

And just like that Rome's Fate was decided Rome would not be sacked like this again until its Collapse a few centuries later.

The next Morning the People of Rome were woken by the sounds of Explosions the Consul Lucius Mummius Achaicus ran from his Home to see Rome in Flames as Spartan Siege engines rained death from above on the City.

For the Solders on the walls its was pure Hell Imperial archers fired volley after volley onto their positions while other hit the buildings behind the walls catching fire many men lay dead while other prayed to their gods to stop the Greek invaders.

For the citizens it was chaos many ran to the Senate begging them to Help but those who had not fled hid behind the walls as they heard the screams of the people, they were supposed to represent some senators however had donned Armor and helped man the walls or manned the barricades read to repel the Spartans should they Break through the gates .

It didn't matter as Large Ballista's designed by the Mages in Kassandria fired large metal bolts into the city Gates or Parts of the walls, the bolts were connected to Large chains still attached to the Ballista's.

The Remaining solders on the walls watched in horror as these large chains started to tighten as groups of Spartans cranked them back the bolt themselves were designed to pierces the target and bend upon impact jamming the bolt in the wall and as they were pulled back they would bring the wall with them.

The chains began to pull on the walls and main gates only for disaster to strike as the bolts in the gate had not worked properly and when they were pulled the bolts fell out of the gates.

The commander turned to yell at his engineers only to stop as he saw his Queen. "It appears they have failed commander mobilize your men and prepare to storm the hole ill make fore you".

He nodded yelling orders to his men who formed up ready to strike as their Queen walked towards the gate the archers on the wall saw her and fired only to watch in horror as the Queen merely waved her hand Turing the arrows to dust they saw the queen look up at them and smile. "was that your best shot Roman let me show you mine."

With that Kassandra slammed her spear down into the stone pathway sending a shockwave straight at the gates of Rome causing them to blast inwards killing scores of defenders.

Senator Decius Arrius Iustinus picked himself up from the rubble of the barricades to see the gates were gone and most of the troops were dead or injured and standing there was the Figure of Legend the Immortal Queen herself backed by her Legions the last thing he saw was the Spartan Army advance before he died from a stray arrow fired by one of his own men.

The people began to panic when word came that the gates had fallen only to truly go crazy when one of the walls collapsed allowing more Spartans to storm the City the remaining Legionnaires could not hold on they were Overwhelmed the Republic had around 3000 men left by this point against a spartan force of 100 thousand.

Over the next 3 hours the Spartans pushed further and further into the City killing Scores of Romans until they hade it to the steps of the Senate itself the Consuls were dragged from the Senate House by Spartan troops thrown to there knees before the Immortal Queen.

The People of Rome watched as their leaders begged for Mercy soon all of them Begged for mercy and the Immortal Queen in her Mercy Granted it with a wave of her hand the Heavens opened and rain poured onto the burning Capital.

Her mercy did not last however Rome released the 50 thousand Carthaginian Prisoners they would settle in Phoenicia and Gaza regions of the Empire; the consuls were put to death as were many high-ranking members of the senate. and Rome's Treasury's and Granary's were drained.

By 145BCE the Spartan army withdrew from Italy leaving a nearly Dead Republic to lick its wounds many of her generals and council Question Kassandra's choice not to eradicate the Republic she merely told them it was all part of her plan.

In truth Kassandra had no real quarrel with the Republic losing Carthage as a trading partner was sad but not crippling to her economy also Rome would not be able to wage war against Sparta as she would have uprisings across the Republic provinces to deal with as the remaining members of the senate increased the tax to pay for the new legions and to rebuild the City.

In fact, Rome would not bother Sparta until the start of the Civil war between Caesar and Pompey decades later.

(Authors note: well that Deals with the romans for a few decades next up the will be another time jump also a few swaps in history Pompey conquers most of southern France all of Spain and Portugal for the republic while Caesar will conquer northern France Belgium Netherlands and temporally Parts of Germany.

Revan Shan 2077


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Modern timeline

It was September of 1991 this would have been her Daughters first full day at Hogwarts however the letter that had been made for her burst into flames before a post owl could collect it making clear that she was alive but under a different family Name she had been adopted.

Lily sat in the Great hall depressed at the news her little girl had a new family would she ever remember them or her godparents did she know she was adopted, as these thoughts ran through her head, she nearly missed first bell for class.

As she sat down in class, she had 1st year Lions and Snakes she greeted them with a smile.

"welcome first years I am Professor Potter today we will be discussing the difference between magical History and muggle history can anyone give me example."

A boy she knew well raised his hand "the Spartan Empire Professor to the muggles outside of its domain it is an Empire that has been ruled for centuries by women but in the magical world and the lands within its domain it is ruled by the Immortal Queen."

Lily smiled. "correct Mr Malfoy the Spartan Empire is ruled by the Immortal Queen Kassandra Agiad she had ruled since 480BCE that means she has ruled for 2469 years however she is in fact 2487 years old and according to legends has not aged since she was 25 years old."

A bushy haired girl rose her hand in confusion lily gave her a nod to start speaking.

"Professor how is it possible that she is still alive after all these centuries and if so, why has she not opened her borders and shared her Empires history and Knowledge with the rest of the world including the magical world.

Lily could see the glares from the purebloods but before she could say anything it was young Theo Knott who yelled at the young Muggleborn. "Because of bloody Muggles launching crusade after crusade on the Empire and your so-called true religions demanding the empire be destroyed why Should the Immortal Queen allow entry to Foreigner's who threaten her land".

Lily had to end the class early before a fight broke out between purebloods and Muggleborns as Muggleborns came to there world with there own faiths in the magical world mainly among rich Purebloods or half-bloods' they followed the cult of Kassandra should the day come when a minister does something stupid like declare war on Sparta they can show there loyalty when the Spartans come knocking.

Meanwhile in Kassandria royal palace

49BCE

430th year of the Immortal Queens Regin

Kassandra was now 448 years old she was currently watching as her Daughters slashed water at each other and servant's in the Garden Lakes despite being 156 and 149 years old both girls still acted like children in family settings like this looking down she saw her wife Hippolyta also looking at their children with a smile.

That all ended when a guard came in with a Roman messenger. Upon seeing the Queen, he stood to attention. "your majesty I bring a message from Consul Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and the Roman Senate.

_To her Imperial Majesty Queen Kassandra of the House Agiad Queen of the Spartan Empire Pharaoh of Egypt and Queen consort of the Amazonian's._

_I Consul Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus in the Name of the Senate and People of Rome greet you in friendship at this difficult time for the Republic as we are now in Civil war with our once good friend and brother Julius Caesar I ask that the Grain ships from your Provence of Egypt to Rome be halted as we have been forced to Abandon our Beloved Capital to the City of Capua until I can rally my Legions and retake the City in Spring._

_With Great respect _

_Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus_

_Consul of the Senate and People of Rome _

Turning to the messenger she gave him a nod. "Tell your leader that trade ships for the Government Granary's will stop sailing to Rome however if this Caesar wishes to Purchase Grain from us with his own Coin, I will not disrupt the trade of Egypt."

Later that week word was received that this Caesar had taken the City of Rome the Senate had failed to take the treasury Gold with them giving them the much needed money to keep the Capital running and Purchases needed Grain from the Spartan Empire however as there sailors would be entering a war zone the price of the Grain shipments had been tripled by order of the Pharaoh.

Pompey and the senate had fled for Spain to rally more legions according to her mage Spies as she entered her war room, she looked the map Caesar controlled Gaul/ Belgica/ occupied Germania and Illyricum.

Pompey and the senate-controlled Spain Portugal Carthage Sicilia New Judea and Numidia. The war would last for a few years looking up at the new Grand vizier of Egypt Cleopatra VII Philopator her father had wanted her and her brother to govern together but the boy proved to weak willed so Kassandra declared Cleopatra as the new Grand Vizier of Egypt.

City of Rome

Caesars Villa

"Sir the first ships of Grain from Spartan Empire have arrived." A centurion spoke as he saluted his General. Julius Caesar looked up and nodded dismissing his centurion it was the blessing of the gods that Pompey and his men forgot to take the gold now he could pay his solders and feed the people with Grain from the Empire.

Looking at the map he had a choice to make attack Carthage or attack Spain if he attacked Carthage, he would have to take Sicilia first which depending on how fast he was Pompey could send reinforcements to Carthage or attack Rome and cut him off from Support.

The same was if he were to attack Spain, he would face the Bulk of the Senates' forces including Pompey himself leaving the forces in Carthage with support from Numidia to attack Rome, he then looked at the top of the map to Germania he could withdraw his Legions from that land and keep Gaul and Italy secured while he dealt with ether target but it would mean the time he spend conquering that land would have been pointless it could also backfire he could withdraw his troops win the war in the south only for the Germanic tribes to raid into Gaul and possibly Italy itself.

He would have to decided quickly as he knew Pompey would not wait forever, he would strike first and strike hard that could not happen.

(Authors note: and that is the start of the Caesar's Civil-War hope you like it that's 3 chapters in one day not bad I say.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

47BCE

Caesars Camp coast of Spain

Caesar could still hear his men Chanting his Name he had been victorious after 2 years of brutal skirmishes and many Naval Campaigns Caesar had finally forced Pompey to fight him directly when that day came, he found himself outnumbered Pompey had gathered 10 Legions worth of Men to fight his 8.

Caesar had to take a loss to win the true prize he withdrew his Legions from Occupied Germania

Leaving half to defend Gaul the rest to Italy or to him In Spain, however Pompey had Fled with what was Left of his Legions many Senators surrendered themselves and their forces to him including Marcus Tullius Cicero and the son of his lover young Marcus Junius Brutus.

He would send them back to Rome with Marcus Antonius who would keep order in the Capital while he chased Pompey from what Cicero had told him the remaining Senators would head to Africa to rally new Legions while Pompey would sail East to Spartan Territory to request Aid from the Immortal Queen.

He could not allow that to happen taking a single Legion he would set sail hoping to stop Pompey from reaching Spartan shores.

He didn't have to worry as the Pompeian fleet was caught in a storm with all but one ship lost.

(coast of the Peloponnesian peninsula)

Pompey woke to when he heard what men he had Left screaming and yelling calls to arms running to the side of the ship that was Beached he saw a large group of Spartan warriors he turned to his wife and children knowing the could get hurt he ordered his men to stand down.

Jumping down from his ship he raised his hands in surrender. "I seek an audience with her Majesty the Immortal Queen of Sparta for I seek sanctuary in your lands."

Within the hour the group of Romans were marched towards the Capital for many Romans they believed Rome was the jewel of the Known world but when there sights came across the Spartan Capital they were in shock the city was huge with a population of 900 thousand citizens it rivalled Rome in size but in pure cleanliness it trumped Rome.

The group of Romans were dragged into the Palace Throne room where various members of the Military priesthood council and nobles were gathered and on there Thrones sat the Two Princesses of Sparta there mother the Queen consort Hippolyta, but in the Middle on the largest throne in full Armor except her Helm and in full goddess form sat the Immortal Queen herself with an Eagle perched on her shoulder.

"well well Pompey Magnus welcome to Sparta thought I wonder what brings you here uninvited". Were the Immortal Queens first words to the still in shock Roman General.

"Your majesty I originally come to ask for Sparta's Aid to beat back the Traitor Caesar however with my Fleet destroyed I ask for sanctuary within your Domain." His request had the Imperial nobility chatting wildly much to Kassandra's annoyance.

Kassandra realised this could be beneficial to Sparta as long as Pompey was Alive Caesar would not risk war with the Empire to capture one Roman it would look bad back in Rome looking down at the Roman, she stood from her throne.

"General Pompey I have heard your plea and grant you temporary sanctuary within my Borders you will be escorted to the ports were a ship is waiting to sail to the City of Cyrene in the Provence of Egypt a villa will be provided for you and your men to live however be warned any attempt to assume command of the region will see you killed."

Turing to a Greek woman dressed in Egyptian Robes the Immortal queen waved her over. "General this is Grand Vizier Cleopatra VII Philopator she overseas the Province of Egypt like her family have done for centuries."

Cleopatra bowed to her Monarch before smiling to the Roman General motioning him to Follow her out of the Palace towards the city Gates before leaving, she gave a secret smile to a member of the royal family before walking out.

Within a month Pompey had settled into his new home however the news had reached Caesar who was currently bogged down fighting in Africa when word came that Pompey had been granted Sanctuary this caused a very big problem for him as long as Pompey was alive he was a standard for his enemies to gather around.

Kassandra sat with her wife as they looked at the war table it wold not be long till Caesar won the war in Africa he had defeated Numidia and occupied New Judea right on the borders with the Empire only the rebuilt Carthage remained under the Senates control.

"what are you thinking Kass" came Hippolyta's voice as she wrapped her arms around Kassandra holding her close, smiling Kassandra kissed her hand before looking back at the map. "I am wondering if it is worth sending military Support to the Senate or support in the means of mercenary's and supplies".

"The Senates time is over Kassandra Caesar has won this war however like all Dictators he will fall from power now come on let's go to bed." The two Queens left the war room towards their personal Chambers to enjoy a quiet night in each other's embrace the wars of the Romans could wait.

(modern Timeline)

Lily Potter was in the headmaster's office with the rest of the staff when a flash of light happened right in front of her leaving an envelope on her lap the wax seal had the Symbol of the Spartan Empire on it.

Handing it to Albus to open he broke the seal and removed the letter inside to read it out loud.

_To her ladyship Lily Evans Potter_

_Of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_You will be pleased to know your documentation is being processed however it will not take the standard seven years as first thought due to your status as a noble and your friendship with Albus Dumbledore Her Majesty has authorised your application to be placed onto the fast track however this will still take around 4 years I understand that this is not what you would like to here but some progress is better than none I wish you a good day._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ambassador Ptolemy _

_Former General of the 4__th__ Spartan Legion_

_Lord of Amphipolis_

_Imperial Ambassador to the Republic of France._

Looking up Albus saw the largest smile he had ever seen on lily's face since she heard her Daughter was Alive after the staff walked out back to their quarters Albus sat in contemplation about the Spartan Empire his memories told him that during the war it was the Spartans that helped them Defeat Germany but he was not so sure maybe it was time to contact his old mentor.

(Authors note: well guys he is another Chapter for you hope you like it.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

46BCE

Villa of Pompey Magnus

The Former Roman General looked over his estate his children were playing in the Garden his son Pretending to be a Spartan Warrior the past year had been interesting Caesar had defeated the Senators in Carthage the Republic was now fully under his rule.

Rome had sent envoys to Sparta requesting Pompey be returned to Rome only to be refused by the Queen and Spartan Council he had decided to shock the Roman Republic by Sailing to Sparta to meet the Queen when she was in meetings with Roman Senators and declare his Loyalty to the Immortal Queen and renouncement of his status as a citizen of Rome.

According to the Queens spies it had caused Uproar in Rome it got to a point that Caesar was forced to declare martial law in Rome to Prevent Riots giving his Rivals Much needed ammunition against him.

(Port City of Gytheion)

The Port was on High alert as 2 spartan warships escorted a Roman trireme into the Port Princess Diana had been sent by her mother to see what was going on she stood with her Guards as the ramp was lowered and a small squad of Legionaries disembarked followed by the current Dictator of Rome Julius Caesar.

The Roman Dictator saw who he believed to be the Crown Princess of the Empire and if the rumour was true a Demigoddess with her Mother the Immortal Queen being a goddess and her other Mother being an Amazonian.

As he walked towards her, he bowed his head slightly. "Your highness it is an Honour to meet you I do apologies for not sending word ahead however pressing business forces me to arrive unannounced to speak urgently with your Mother the Queen."

Diana Escorted the Dictator his Prefects and 4 Senators from the Ports to the Capital Caesar would later write in his Memoir's that Sparta was the Jewel of the East a city built to Outlast them all, as he walked in through the gates he was met by two ranks of Spartan Warriors lining the path all the way to the Palace Compound.

The group had been told to wait just outside the Throne room Doors by Diana while she Informed The Queen of his arrival as he Looked around the Courtyard he noticed the various guards while many were Greek there were quite a few of Persian or Egyptian heritage not to mention the 8 Amazonians near the Statue of Athena.

"Sir is this plan of action wise?" came the voice of Senator Marcus Tullius Cicero Caesar had Officially brought him as a representative of the Senate, however Cicero knew it was to keep the Senators back in Rome inline however this Plan to demand anything from the Spartans was Foolish.

Caesar gave him a smile. "Not to worry my dear Cicero the Queen will listen to Reason and if not, I have a back up plan in motion." This made Cicero worried beyond belief what had Caesar done could it end with war with the Empire again.

Caesars plan was simple he had sent a letter to a certain Cleopatra the Grand vizier of Egypt Offering Roman Support should she attempt to Claim the Throne of Egypt Not that Rome would actually Commit Troops to the Fight however it would serve as a good distraction for his agents to assassinate Pompey.

20 mins later the Romans were escorted into the Throne room where the Dictator of Rome met the Queen of Sparta for the first time, he Bowed his head before addressing her. "Your majesty I thank you for meeting me on such short notice it as an honour to be welcomed in your City."

Kassandra looked at this Roman fool attempting to butter her up it got annoying after a century or so honestly the names and faces may change but the Romans attempt at subtle diplomacy was about as well as Xerxes plans to Invade Greece all those centuries ago.

"Consul Caesar I am a very busy woman you obviously want something quit wasting my time and just ask it already." Kassandra spoke causing many of the Spartan nobility as well as 2 of the Roman Senators to smirk Kassandra was well known to Hate mindless pleasantry from Foreign leaders.

"Yes of course my apologies your majesty your Nation is Harbouring a Roman Citizen who is wanted for Trial back in Rome I must insist he be turned over to my Custody."

The Immortal Queen didn't say anything for a good 5 mins she sat in silence before slipping her hand into her cloak and pulling out a letter, a letter that turned Caesar pale confusing the Roman delegation but not the Spartans until Kassandra read it out loud.

_To her divine Grace_

_Cleopatra VII Philopator it saddens me to see such a noble Family as yours who have served Egypt for centuries not in there rightful place as Kings and Queens I can help you with that Your Queen Kassandra will refuse my Request that I have for her so I will teach her the price of denying Rome if you were to openly declare yourself as Queen of Egypt and declare Independence from the Empire you would have the Full backing of the Republic Army to aid you._

_It will force Kassandra to the peace table or be seen as a tyrant which would cause Rebellions in other Territory's. _

_Your humble servant _

_Consul Julius Caesar _

_Dictator of Rome _

_Son of Venus_

_Imperator of the Germanic Legions_

Caesar could not be paler as the Senators looked shocked and angry but what shocked Caesar was who walked into the Throne room and stood near Princess Diana none other than Cleopatra Herself who smiled at the Paled face Roman.

"All you Romans are the same you believe you are the masters of political deceit". Cleopatra spoke with a smug tone as she looked at the Romans as the inferior vermin that they were. "you believed that I would betray the Immortal Queen and plunge the Empire into Civil war all in the name of greed my loyalty has always been and will always be to her Majesty".

(1-month Later)

Caesar was back in Rome he had been humiliated by the Spartans his plan to cause chaos in the Empire Failed it almost backfired on him in the Senate as those that had supported Pompey had leaked the information to the Public, he was soon a laughing stock all over Italy.

It cost him a large part of his personal fortune as gifts and Bribes to keep his position as Dictator he would have to do something to take the peoples mind off his humiliating blunder looking at the map it was clear the Sparta was of the table he had two choices Africa or Germania.

After an hour he decided to launch a campaign to increase Rome's hold in Africa by deploying troops from Spain and marching south his campaign would go well he would conquer the north of what would become modern Morocco bringing much gold and slaves to the republic however how long would his luck last.

(Authors note: well people here you are I hope you like it.

Until next time Revan Shan 2077.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Ides of March

44BCE

Julius Caesar the most powerful man in the Roman Republic was Dead lying in a pool of his own blood on the Floor of the Senate House 2 years after his Blunder in Sparta and a year after his return from Campaign in Africa Consul Mark Antony had been forced to flee for his life as the Conspirators tried to kill two bird with one Blade.

After a few hours of hiding in Caesars Villa he realised the Conspirators had no idea what they were doing they had no plans whatsoever they just assumed things would go back to normal how wrong they were.

Rome was in pure chaos their Beloved Leader was dead, murdered by the men he offered mercy to after the Civil-War hell the Conspirators or Liberators as they called themselves bared themselves inside the Home of Brutus in fear of the people, they had freed from Tyranny.

By the end of the Month things had started to calm down Antony had forged a peace deal with the Conspirators they would not declare Caesar's death a Tyrannicide so they could keep their lovely Titles and posts the Evil Tyrant had given them, what a bunch of Hypocrites.

However at Caesar's Funeral Antony gave one hell of a speech holding Caesar's bloody toga before tossing it into the crowd causing the whole thing to go up like a Tar Barrel he secured his position as Consul and sent the two main conspirators Brutus and Cassius to be sent as the Grain monitors for New Judea as well as the trade link to Spartan province of Egypt.

Yes, it looked like Antony would be the new Leading man in Rome and as Caesar had no male issue so the chances of inheritance from his old Friend was great.

Caesar's Villa

2 weeks after the Funeral he was sitting next to various other Senators and Caesars widow Calpurnia as the seal on the will was broken by the priest.

_I Gaius Julius Caesar _

_Son of Venus_

_Imperator of the Germanic Legions_

_Consul of Rome _

_Do declare this my final will and testament to the Citizens of the City of Rome I leave 3 Denarius apiece to my dear wife Calpurnia I leave my Villa in Sicilia and 3 million Aurei and the rest of my Estates lands gold silver and other monies I leave to Gaius Octavius who from this day forth is to be considered my true son and soul heir._

Antony sat in shock and unbridled rage he had met this boy once when Caesar introduced them some farm boy that was Caesars Great Nephew, he was a sickly skinny child and now he was Caesar's heir.

Said boy was in a Legion Training Camp in Gaul when word Reached him, he was Caesars heir he would have to move quickly no doubt there were those in the Senate who would steal his rightful inheritance.

Royal Palace

Kassandria Egypt

Kassandra was in a very good mood word had reached her of Caesars Death and now that his loyal lapdog Mark Antony was not his Heir but some Farm boy who while brilliant with his mind his physical prowess left much to be desired looking at her equally happy wife she lifted a glass to the court.

"To the downfall of the Roman Republic,". Very few times in her long life did Kassandra allow such lavish luxuries in her Court despite her empire being very wealthy she rarely spent much on herself she saw no need being an immortal it seemed wasteful to her and her wife and daughters.

Only on special occasions did she allow this level of indulgence and the Roman Republic losing its Leader and the inevitable Civil-Wars it would start was a very good reason as the Royal Family watched their Egyptian and Greek nobles enjoy the Lavish food and drink.

(Modern timeline)

Tensions at Hogwarts were getting worse by the day as those who followed the Cult of Kassandra manly Purebloods and half-bloods while Muggleborns or muggle-raised students kept to their own faith believing the Spartans to be a barbaric Empire from a Bygone era that still followed Pagan gods.

This of course started random fights students being ambushed by the other faction and being seriously injured it got so bad Albus had no choice but to request an Auror force be posted at the school to keep order in the school.

It ended with the Ministry suggesting that unused classrooms in the castle be converted into places that these factions could go an hang out together or pray if they wanted within a day 2 classroom's on opposite sides of the castle had been converted for the followers of the Cult they had there rich Parents to help them spruce it up making it a place of luxury and order.

The same could not be said for the Progressives as they now called themselves while some of the students came from well of family's they weren't as wealthy as those who followed the cult but it was still suitable.

Albus walked down the hallways of Hogwarts in sadness the castle was very quiet as the majority of the students were in their faction areas or in the Great hall which had been declared a neutral zone but very few students were in their hell even when they were the hall was quiet as students refused to speak to each other unless they were in the same faction.

Lily sat in her office as she looked at the book on the Immortal Queen it made her wonder what it was like to live in the Empire Afterall her Daughter lived within its territory she sat wondering what faith her Little girl followed it never occurred to her that Kassandra shared the same name as the Immortal queen.

As she went to sleep that night she dreamed of meeting her daughter that she was happy and had a good life studying magic lily could never dream off when she woke the next morning she had never slept better and hoped that she would soon get to see her daughter when in 4 years she would be able to Visit the Empire.

Authors note: well guys sorry about the delay internet was playing up at work I hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Modern Timeline)

Sparta was an old and powerful nation loved by the millions of citizens who called it home and to her Neighbour's in the East, but to the western world she was despised and feared by many due to the Great calamity centuries ago the only truly safe and secure trade from Asia to the west was through the Spartan Empire.

This worked well for many years ships would dock in Kassandria and goods would be loaded or unloaded and sent across the empire to other nations or for larger ships sailing from Asia to the west went through the Gorgo Canal in Egypt which connected the Red Sea to the Mediterranean and Sparta would collect taxes on the goods as they had always done.

However, in 1990 a group of nations decided to no longer pay taxes and tried to sail their ships through the canal by force only to have them blocked and bordered by the Spartan navy, this caused conflict between Sparta and the United Kingdom who was the nation that refused to pay taxes.

However, at the battle of Sicily the Royal navy lost 12 warships in a single day all hands lost when they engaged the Imperial Spartan Fleet it caused chaos back home in London it forced the British Government to ask its Queen to call for Peace talks with Sparta.

This confused many nations as to why the Queen of England could call for peace talks but her Government could not it was all due to a peace treaty between the Royal family of Great Britain and the Imperial House of Agiad it had been signed just before the outbreak of the 1st world war.

The peace talks had been held in France as the French were the only nation in Europe that held and imperial Embassy besides the Russians Britain did not have to pay reparations for the war however they were forced to pay 1 and a half times the amount of tax on their trade goods.

This treaty was officially ratified on Friday August 30th 1991 this is one of the reason Hogwarts now suffered as those new Muggleborn students hated the Spartans or their religion as some of them had family members who served in the Royal navy or bought the Propaganda that the government used to discredited the Spartan Empire.

Currently the Progressives were once again in the great hall protesting to the staff and ministry about the Cult of Kassandra being allowed in the school some notable family's supported the Progressives such as the Weasleys or Longbottom's however some Family's like the Potters and Greengrass's were neutral when it came to religions or factions James had originally wanted to support the Progressives however his wife reminding him that there Daughter lived in Sparta changed his mind.

Cult of Kassandra Chambers Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy sat wondering how to show the Muggleborns that their faith and way of life was nothing but falsehood's he was not blind to muggle history in fact his mother had demanded that he study it so he could learn the Falsehoods the muggles were stupid enough to believe.

It was their so-called true religion's that the western world after the fall of Rome entered what they called the Dark ages were magic and Learning were considered the works of the Devil and the only truth was that of the church.

However, the only way he would prove them wrong was with proof but any proof that existed in the Former Roman Provence's was lost of Destroyed by the Church the only place any such information existed was in the Empire.

Sitting down he wrote a letter to be sent to the Imperial Embassy in France if they had the information surely for the sake of the Immortal Queen and the dignity of her Empire they would share it as he finished the letter he sealed it with his family's seal hoping that as it was a noble House requesting the information that the letter would go past the Embassy and right into the hands of the Immortal Queen.

(1 Month Later)

October 31 1991

Draco sat in the still quite Great hall it was Halloween the day the Girl who vanished now girl who lived defeated the Dark lord as a infant he was enjoying a nice meal when the screech of an Eagle was heard Looking up the school population were shocked to see this was no ordinary Eagle but the Lightning bolt shaped patch on his fathers marked him the famous Ikaros the companion of the Immortal Queen herself.

As he flew over the students he dropped a letter on the Headmasters plate before landing Infront of Draco Malfoy and holding out his leg tied to which was a shrunken parcel, getting the message he untied it only to watch as Ikaros took flight only to divebomb at a certain Redhead First year boy stealing the bit of Bacon on his fork before flying away.

Albus decided to Open his letter first only for it to grow in to a box with 6 Egyptian Lemon tarts he hadn't had one in years on the lid of the box was a small note that read "_I hope you enjoy Kassandra"_

Draco decided to open his letter after unshrinking it there was a box that was magically sealed with a note that said "_Tap the parchment with your wand and say Activate"._

Doing exactly that the parchment started to Glow until standing before them was a Projection of a woman in Spartan Armor her helm on covering her face carrying her Spear the followers of the Cult bowed before her the Immortal Queen herself.

Albus was in complete shock the Queen herself or at least a projection of her as he walked towards her, he heard a chuckle.

"Ah Albus its been some time my friend you've gotten old" Albus had to smile at that it was true the last time he had seen the Immortal Queen was in Berlin at the end of the war he bowed his head to her. "age may have changed men your Majesty however it has not changed your divine beauty"

The Shade of the Queen chuckled before turning to A still bowing Draco. "Rise young Draco"

Looking at the Projection of the Queen he was Speechless Afterall what could you say to a living Goddess looking slightly passed her he could see the Progressives frozen In Fear of the Women they had been Slandering.

Turning towards the Headmaster he saw the Minister of magic was Bowing shaking in Fear he was a follower of the Cult but not for the Reasons many were he did it for the support of rich backers like his father.

"Draco in that box Are copy of Documents taken from Rome and New Judea about the so-called true faiths that you asked for particularly the Catholic Faith this Jesus as they called him was a mage who used his powers pretending they were gifts from his father this God as well as our own Documents".

Lily Potter walked forward. "Your Majesty may I speak with you" Lily watched as the Projection turned towards her making her freeze in place. "Worry not Lady Potter I know what you seek however you must be patient you will meet your daughter in the flesh on the 14th anniversary of her disappearance".

With a slam of her speak the Projection vanished leaving a silent population and with the proof he now possessed Draco sold it to the Daily Prophet who spread it throughout Magical Britain.

(Authors Note: hey all here is the next Chapter before you think Kassandra is toying with her Mother, she is bound not to tell her until what would have been Halloween of her 4th year at Hogwarts.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Roman Civil war

43 BC

The Roman Republic Had avoided Civil war Mark Antony had been Defeated at the Battle of Mutina forcing to retreat into the hills with what was left of his Legions while Octavian marched South and Through his Manipulations was named Consul of Rome.

He had 4 Legions under his command all Posted in Rome he had just declared Brutus and Cassius enemies of the state giving them no choice to rise up against him word had it they were marching towards Carthage with their Legions to sail to Sicilia they had 10 legions 50 thousand men against his 20 thousand.

"Sir a representative from the Spartan Empire is here." Came the response of a Centurion Guarding his Office giving permission for them to enter he was greeted by a man in his thirty's in full spartan Armor.

"Greetings Consul of Rome I am Admiral Lysander of the Imperial Spartan Navy I bring a message from Her Divine Majesty Queen Kassandra Agiad." With that he turned and Left confusing Octavian even more was this normal Spartan politics or just what this one officer did opening the document he read its contents.

_To Consul Gaius Octavius Caesar_

_I write to you with some much needed advice you cannot win against Brutus and Cassius alone they have you outmanned considerably, however I will not aid you with military support as it would take the Senate who even now many move to betray you as they send intel to Brutus on your movements._

_However, I suggest you mend your piece with your rival General Antony he and General Lepidus have enough Legions to aid you in your war against them but be careful young Caesar you will not convince them to join you easily._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Kassandra Agiad_

_Queen of the Spartan Empire _

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

_Queen Consort of the Amazonians _

Putting down the letter Octavian sat in silence for over an hour wondering if the risk siding with Antony however he knew he had no real choice as his General Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa that it would take too long to raise and train enough Legions to face Brutus before he landed in Italy.

Kassandria Egypt

In her throne room Kassandra sat with her family dealing with the daily affairs of the Region she allowed a number of Locals entry to the Palace to ask for her aid in anything from minor problems to serious crimes it was a good way to keep in touch with her people Afterall these centuries she had ruled her Empire.

However, today's meeting would be cut short as a messenger ran in handing her a document that upset her slightly.

Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus had passed away at the age of 63 the last of the original Triumvirate had now entered the Afterlife Kassandra ordered his funeral would be paid for by the State his tomb had already been built.

Pompey was a good man and deserved a decent Funeral having the State pay for it was the least she could do for the man she dispatched a letter to the Roman Senate to inform them of the Great Generals passing.

Near the End of the day Kassandra looked at documents detailing the expenses of her Empire despite the Wealth flowing into her Empire via place like Egypt and Persia through Trade basic good were becoming more expensive to purchase for everyday citizens.

over the following weeks the currency of the Empire changed as the Drachma now had in total 3 denominations.

The golden drachma

The Silver coins were called Eagles to honour her Companion Ikaros.

The copper coins were the most common and were known to the people as coppers this helped the Empires Economy very well for a basic loaf of Bread it now only cost 3 coppers sailors for merchant vessels were paid 20 silvers upon safe return to their home ports.

However, one thing that was genius was how the military of the Empire was run Spartan solders were not paid as everything they needed was provided by the State such as their food and armour and weapons.

The Empires class system had also changed to hold important posts like Councillor or Governor you had to be a citizen the only way to be a citizen was military service however that was optional for non-Greek citizens.

If you were Greek whether you were born in Greece or the Provinces you had to enlist at the age of 15 unless you were born on the Peloponnesian or as it was commonly known know as Greater Sparta at the age of 7 you were taken from your home and sent to Spartan military camps to be trained as an elite Spartan there was no higher honour.

The only exception to this rule was if you were born with magic mages were sent to the academy you studied under the masters and became one of 3 things a Battlemage, a Healer or a Teacher.

The Imperial Spartan army was the finest Military force in the known world Like the Republic the Spartans could fight as a single unit and were unstoppable however unlike a roman if a Spartan fought on his own he could hold his own Spartans were trained for one purpose to do battle.

(Carthage)

Brutus looked at his armies as they gathered ready to bored ships to Sicilia from there they would sail to Italy and march on Rome to liberate the Republic like his ancestor did centuries before after he freed Rome he would work on insuring Changes to the Republic so Tyrants like Antony or Caesar could never rise to power again.

What he didn't know was young Octavian had gained the Support of Antony and Lepidus and thus their Legions they issued proscriptions in Rome dealing with Senators who would aid Brutus on this new Intel before Marching South to take ship to Sicilia before they left however Antony made good on a promise he had made to Cicero many months Before he had his hands cut off and nailed them to the doors of the Senate House.

The battle of Silica was a blood bath The Second Triumvirate crushed the Armies of Brutus and Cassius both men also died on the battlefield one from injuries he received in battle the other from suicide the last bastion of the old Pompeian Faction died that day leaving Rome under the control of the 3 victors the problem was now how long would it take for these 3 to be at each other's throats and Civil-War to once again Drag the Republic back down into chaos.

(Authors note hey people hope you like this Chapter there will be a time jump of a few years after this chapter but don't worry not by much.

Revan Shan 2077


	36. the New Empire

Chapter 35

The New Empire

27BCE

The Roman Republic was dead now began the age of the 2 Empires Rome in the west and Sparta in the east the boy Octavian now known to his people as Augustus was master of Rome and the first Roman Emperor.

Many in the Roman Senate believed after dealing with Antony he would turn his Legions on Sparta but that never came instead he focused on rebuilding and downsizing his military years of civil strife had caused the number of Roman Legions to swell at the end of the war Augustus had 60 Legions a huge expense the Roman state could not afford it leaving them any choice but to disband the Legions to a more manageable 18 Legions.

Augustus had a big problem he needed to gain more wealth and recourses he had 2 real choices Invade Sparta and face destruction by the Spartan Legions or he could cross the rhine like his Father Caesar but this time hold on to his conquests.

Kassandria Egypt

Diana was overseeing the Roman Vessels entering the Ports with goods from Roman territory selling it at a good price in the Markets of Kassandria completely unaware that the Merchants would then sell it in lands further east such as India making millions.

Hell, when she had been posted at the red sea ports one ship returning from India had 9 million Drachma worth of Goods on board when she was told this by her Goods inspectors she could not truly believe it as per the law 25 per cent of his total revenue was taken as tax on one ship the state had made 2.25 million drachma.

that year the State made 250 million drachmae from Import tax alone the merchants made a fortune and became very wealthy last year after expenses the Royal treasury had 4.2 billion Drachma in excess Revenue this of course had the Spartan Government asking one important question will the Spartan war machine expand their territory any further.

Rome

Augustus watched as his army Marched towards the city gates, he was sending 8 Legions to invade Germania under his most trusted General Agrippa 30 thousand legionaries to invade Germania 48 thousand men to invade Germania sending so many men to one location was very risky it left Rome's Forces spread thin across the empire thankfully Sparta had no plans for Rome at this time.

"My Emperor why are we wasting our resources to invade Germania our legions could be diverted towards Sparta the far more profitable venture." Came the voice of Senator Borius a rather overweight unpleasant fellow however his family were very wealthy landowners.

Augustus didn't bother to turn to his pathetic excuse of a senator to address him. "Because senator unlike your Brother has no experience when it comes to the military capabilities of the Spartan Empire, I will not rest the lives of tens of thousands of men in a vain attempt to invade an Empire that has a living goddess as its monarch."

The Emperor watched as slob walked away, he was worried now about the senate's wish to dispatch him to Sparta to discuss a new trade deal with the Spartan Queen the man was a known retch who would probably leer at the Queen or her daughter's and end up dead.

Augustus had no idea that is exactly what the Senate wanted to happen the man was positively hated by everyone including his Brother Marius in 2 days' time Borius would set sail for Sparta the chances of him returning however were very slim.

Modern Timeline

The Progressives had completely fractured while some refused to believe the proof in front of them there were few the evidence the Spartans had given to Heir Malfoy had been legit many followers of the modern religions converted writing back to there families what they had learned.

Lily herself had converted to the cult of Kassandra with determination her daughter was almost certainly a member, not only that but the Immortal Queen knew her personally but the gods had decreed they would not meet till her Daughter was 14.

Lily sat there in her chambers and thought to herself Why are all the Gods such vicious cunts was there not one god of Olympus that had a shred of compassion for a mother whose daughter was taken from her and had injured a decade not knowing id she was alive or dead.

"Lily there you are you missed dinner." Came the voice of the headmaster looking at her with some concern lily looked at the man who was one of the few who truly had any real information about the Immortal Queen outside of Sparta.

"Albus when you met the Queen what was it like." Albus sighed before sitting down in front of her.

"When I first met the Immortal Queen, it was during the Great war it was 1915 Germany had decided to prove its true strength by attacking Sparta the regretted it the German army that was sent was totally destroyed."

"The war ended with the Spartan Bombing of Berlin in April 1916 2 months before me and Queen Kassandra defeated the Dark lord Grindelwald well it was mainly Kassandra despite what the books in the ICW Tell you."

Lily nodded, however, Albus had still not answered her question. But before she could tell him he chuckled.

"Yes, I known my dear that is not what you were asking what I know about Queen Kassandra I learned in war she leads from the front and has the love of her legions. "but in peacetime, she is a kind and just ruler one who is the perfect mixture of kind and just but also heavy-handed when she needs to be."

Lily thank him as he made his way out of her quarters back to his own leaving Lily to ponder about her Daughter both her and James had spent hours wondering what their little girl was like what academy did, she studies at what was her adopted family like.

Speaking of family, she had a surprise to tell James at the weekend she was once again with child.

Potter Manor

10-year-old Nick Potter was in bed he to was excited his big sister would return soon his mother had told him about her as a child and what happened to her and that she now lived somewhere in the Spartan Empire.

Hey guys hope you like the chapter

Revan Shan 2077


	37. The Eastern Expedition

Chapter 36

The Eastern expedition

26BCE

It would be the greatest expiation in Centuries a Spartan Force led by the Immortal Queen would march an Army of 250 thousand men east into the lands that would be called China in modern-day but for the Spartans it was completely unknown to them.

This was not a mission of conquest this was an Expedition the Large army was just standard Kassandra would leave her Daughter Diana in command of the Empire while she and Hippolyta would lead the expedition however before they could deal with any of that they had a very unpleasant visitor from Rome, the Senator Borius unfortunately for the Spartan Royal Family they heard him before they saw him.

"This is an absolute disgrace I demanded a room within the Royal Palace not in the Dignitaries quarters I am a Senator of Rome the Favourite of the Emperor Augustus and why was there so serving girls in my Chambers."

As he walked thought the doors it took all of Kassandra's willpower not to vaporize him where he stood as soon as he saw the Royal Family especially the two Princesses, he licked his lips his beady eyes full of lust at the site of them.

"Your Glorious Majesty I bid you hello I'm sure you are no doubt Honoured to meet me in person I bring this letter from his Majesty." As he made his way closer, the path was blocked by a Royal Guards Spear he yanked the letter from his hand before turning to the Immortal Queen with the document.

_My dear Friend and fellow Monarch _

_This is one of my most useless Senators he is an absolute disgrace we would be highly grateful if he were to commit some crime against Sparta that he be dealt with presently and permanently._

_With Gratitude_

_Augustus_

This made her smile before turning back to the Deadman walking who was getting quite fed up. "Well senator it seems your Emperor has begged me to show you proper Spartan Treatment."

Not noticing his Bodyguard's moving back as the Spartan elites moved behind him, he believed she would do whatever he wanted now …...poor fool.

"Finally, its about time you Spartans recognised Roman supremacy, now I want some female servants to tend to my needs and your daughters will be perfect bed companions."

It is said that you could hear his screaming all the way in Athens as the Immortal Queen unleashed her wrath on the stupid fool it said it took an hour for him to die. what was left of him was sent back to Rome in a vase with his shocked and terrified Legion guards.

1 month Later

Kassandra's armies was fully mobilised at the border ready to march after saying Farwell to her Daughters she ordered them to march across the borders into the unknown regions of the world for the next 3 months the army encountered the odd tribe it wasn't until they came across a fortress that they saw true resistance a large force of natives had gathered under the banner of what she assumed was there King.

A man rode out with a squad of guards using a quick translation spell she and her troops would be able to speak and understand what these people were saying.

"Halt in the name of the Emperor Cheng of Han Emperor of China I demand to know why you come to our lands with an army."

To the shock of the Chinese officers the women spoke. "Greeting gentlemen, I am Queen Kassandra Agiad by the grace of the Gods Queen of the Spartan Empire Pharaoh of Egypt and queen consort of Amazonians I greet you in friendship."

To the solders of china this was strange a women not only the ruler of an Empire but she led her troops there Emperor remained back in the capital even with a large force marching into his lands, however the government official and member of the Wang clan who had been causing corruption and economic problems for decades hell they had only just put down a rebellion was not happy.

This foreign Monarch screamed everything that China should be strong prosperous unchallenged he could not allow such as presences within China it could cause the Emperor to retake control then all crimes his Clan had committed would be exposed.

Unlike other he had studied what had happened outside there borders he knew about the Spartans and how they had conquered the Persians centuries ago.

"You are not welcome in our lands Spartan our Emperor has no needs for the likes of you within our Empire now leave before you feel the full wrath of the Empires might.

Unknown to the Government official the Emperor had indeed left the Capital an was now looking at the confrontation with confusion turning towards one of his officers he ordered that the Spartan Forces be granted access so he could meet this Immortal Queen.

The official now known as Hu Wang was not happy the Emperor had granted them entry when did he even arrive however there was nothing he could do as the Emperor had commanded it, he rode with his men and the Spartan army towards the Fortress.

The Emperor was shocked as he saw the highly trained Spartan Army march towards the fortress behind there Queen or Queens as he was informed the forces stopped just outside the fortress gates

As the queen her Consort and a squad of what he amused to be Spartan Royal guards walked up the steps towards his makeshift Throne room however seeing her in person he was shocked she was beautiful even in full Armour.

His relative and Government official Hu spoke as he bowed to him. "Your Majesty present her majesty Queen Kassandra of the house Agiad the immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire and Pharaoh of Egypt."

For the first time the Emperor of China met the Queen of Sparta the cultures of two completely different civilisations met for the first time this day.

Not much is known about what happened between the two but the Spartan Queen made quite an example for the next 2 years she would stay in China as a guest of the Emperor Cheng ironically the Wang-Clan kept as far away from her as possible.

Even when the Han Dynasty collapsed the new trade links with Sparta remained the Queen was regarded as a living Goddess just as she was in her own Empire that centuries from now she was still loved by the people of China as they prospered greatly from trade with the Empire.

There was rumour's she made visits to the lands known as Korea and even Japan however no documentation of such a meeting exists only a temple in Kyoto with a statue of a women in spartan armour to represent a Dynasty older than their own.

Authors note: just so you know the dynasty of japan was founded in 660 B.C. while the royal house of Agiad was founded with Sparta in the 900s BCE.

Revan Shan 2077


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Expedition in Asia

Part 1 Korea

25BCE

The Han Empire was having Trouble recently border skirmishes were happing on its border with the Kingdom of Goguryeo which controlled most of modern-day North and south Korea it seems its leader a man called Dongmyeong considered himself a warrior king.

To the Joy of the Han People the Spartan Army marched to meet this aggressor within a week they had crossed into the lands occupied by this Warrior King they would show him proper warfare.

It took 2 weeks of sacking towns that offered resistance but it seems King Dongmyeong finally came to battle with a host of 150 thousand men it appears he didn't marshal enough men much to Kassandra's delight and that of her Chinese units.

Oh yes, the Emperor had insisted on sending her some aid in the form of his own troops her force stood at a combined strength of 260 thousand men 10 thousand of them being the Emperors units.

The two forces were lined in battle formation ready for war the Spartan chant echoed across the plain making it sound like there was 2 million rather than 260 thousand.

The Spartan Army was formed with 200 thousand heavy infantry units in the centre flanked on its side by 40 thousand heavy and light cavalry units as well as the 10 thousand Chinese's units, the remaining 10 thousand were Archers located behind the centre commanded by Hippolyta.

And Kassandra she stood with her troops on the frontline as she had always done as she watched the enemy gather ready to charge at her forces, she decided it was time to show her new allies and this enemy why she was considered a Goddess.

(Due to no recorded history of this period and the Fact that the Spartan Government never bothered to keep a record of it we are only left with story's and the accounts of the Chinese soldiers who were there.)

According to their reports to their Emperor the battle was over within 20 mins the Immortal Queen unleashed her Power showing her true Goddess form at the charging horde districting them enough for the Spartan Archers to blot out the Sun.

Seeing his men ether killed by arrows or impaled on the Spartan Spears the King fled the field only to be chased by the Imperial Cavalry units until they two withdrew back to the army.

For the next few months, the Spartans chased him across his Kingdom sacking every town or city that gave there King shelter he was finally cornered at the banks of the Namhan River where his battered and tired army prepared to fight against the Imperial Spartan Army.

It would have been pure carnage the Imperials who were tired of chasing this coward of king not that anyone could blame him Afterall he was fighting a living Goddess; however, it was at this River he surrendered and agreed to peace.

The terms were Harsh however he had no real choice but to agree to the terms that were as follows.

The lands to the north known today as the region of Manchuria were annexed to the rule of the Han dynasty he was also forced to pay a fortune in Gold and Silver to both China and Sparta as well with draw from the lands between himself and the 3 smaller kingdoms in the south.

What would amuse Kassandra centuries later as this new buffer Kingdom would be the bedrock for what would become the Korean Empire.

With her mission done her army's marched south to the Kingdom of Silla where she was welcomed as a hero by the People not only that they received delegates from the other 2 Kingdoms they would sell there goods in china increasing trade between the 4 nations this would also be the start of the Silk road linking the two world together.

For the rest of the year she stayed as a guest in Silla building advanced style ships for the crossing, she planned to do for in the spring of 24BCE Kassandra with the Aid of her new Korean allies would sail her Army across the Korean Strait to the Island nation of Japan.

From what she heard of the land it had a Royal family nearly as old as her own Japan was ruled by an Emperor the 11th of his Dynasty apparently, she and Hippolyta could not wait to meet him and see if he was willing to join the trade link.

She sent Ikaros with a letter she had written in his own language and that she was planning to land in his country in hopes of forming a trade partnership with the Island nation.

Ikaros would return with a message

_To the Queen of Sparta _

_I have heard rumours about you and recently those rumours were conformed when you crushed the Kingdom of Goguryeo while I am concerned about you bringing so many solders, I will trust you that you will honour your reasons for coming to my lands._

_Please note that I will also be sending a large contingent of troops to the area of your landing if what you say is true then they will escort you to my capital of Kyoto._

_Until then Your Majesty_

_I remain _

_Emperor Suinin_

_Emperor of Japan_

Now that was good news the Japanese's Emperor was willing to meet them purely to see who had crushed the King of Goguryeo which was fine with her right now her men with Korean aid were building a fleet capable of sailing to the island and also able to carry her army.

So, fare 120 ships had been built however she would need many more to carry her entire army she could only hope they would be ready by Spring or she would be forced to leave some of her Troops in Korea something she had no intension of Doing.

For the first time in centuries a foreign power would not only land on there shores but be welcomed by the people of Japan so much so that her story's of her past victories and her time in Japan would have her idolised by the people so much so that a temple and statue to her would be built in the Holy Capital.

Hey guys hope you like the chapter worry not part 2 will come out soon.

Revan Shan 2077


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Expedition in Asia

Part 2 Japan

24BCE

400 ships sailed towards mainland Japan bearing the banner of the Spartan Empire on board over 250 thousand Solders as well as the two Queens of the Empire, to anyone else this would scream invasion however this force had been welcomed to the nation by the Emperor.

There ships would land on Japans west Coast near what would be the City of Izumo centuries later to se the sight before them a large army was on the coastline waiting for them at least 40 thousand men they were not as heavily armoured as the Spartans but still decently protected.

It took 4 hours to unload all her solders who immediately took formation awaiting their Queens orders, and once they were formed and in good order the Japanese's Commander came forward to greet them.

"Greetings Great Queen of Sparta in the name of his Imperial Majesty I welcome you to Japan I have been tasked with escorting you and your forces to the Capital of Kyoto it's a 3 days march from here. I trust this is acceptable for your Majesty."

Kassandra smiled the man had spoke in his native Language most likely as he did not know another so she responded in Kind.

"yes, that is More then fine with me shall we get going we don't want to keep the Emperor waiting,"

For the next 3 days the Large force marched across the lands towards the Capital City the Locals watched in wonder as this large group of Foreign Solders marching towards the Capital City to the young Children these were strange armoured people following 2 lady's also in armour one had an Eagle resting on her shoulder.

Imperial Palace Kyoto

Kassandra had to admit the Palace was very Beautiful the gardens were amazing as her forces caped outside the palace walls she Hippolyta and some bodyguards made there way towards the throne room.

The Emperor was surprised upon meeting this Immortal Queen but greeted her none the less he stood from his throne and to the shock of his council bowed to her to which she returned.

It would later be said this later be said that Emperor Suinin did this out of respect for Queen Kassandra and her Dynasty as she came from a far older family thus, he showed respect to a deserving person.

Japan was a very beautiful nation after a month here Kassandra and Hippolyta loved walking through the Imperial Gardens to them it was like being back in Kassandria with their Daughters who they had received a letter from.

It appears they had spread the information of the expedition across the Empire visiting new lands and new people establishing trade links for there goods to bring even more coin into the Empire it apparently also caught the envy of the Roman senate.

That night

Dinner was presented to the guest however Kassandra noticed something different about the servants they seemed to be handling the dish of Yakitori strangely they also looked different from the last group.

Seeing the Emperor go for the dish she quickly stopped him before turning to the servant in question. "tell me good man why do you seem so nervous is it because you have to serve such important guest food. Or is it because you have poisoned the Emperor's meal with the toxic part of the fugu pufferfish."

That caught everyone's attention including the Emperor and his guards who started to move into position causing the servant to drop his act drawing a dagger he yelled. "Death to the Tyrant long live the order of the black Dragon."

His dagger never met Kassandra as before the entire royal court she unleashed her goddess form on the people the Assassin's dagger was turned to ash and he was blasted to the ground, Kassandra's guards arrested the assassin dragging him over to the shocked Palace guards.

Word travelled quickly by the morning everyone knew that the Queen of Sparta had prevented an assassination on the Emperor from this Order of the Black Dragon who would pay dearly for their treason the problem was who were they.

After interrogating the prisoner, they found out the order was located further north in what would become the City of Tokyo the Emperor didn't even have to ask the Spartan army was mad ready to march alongside his own troops to purge these Rebel's.

It would take for days to march the army from Kyoto to the Orders HQ according to reports the order wished to crush the Emperor and bring all of Japan under their rule and were gathering a force to storm the city of Kyoto.

Sadly, for them that would never happen by the time the Order received word that their assassin had failed it was too late that morning the Order was shocked to see the two Imperial armies charging on their positions.

Without time to prepare the battle was a massacre the Imperial armies decimated them and in the think of the fighting were the 3 monarchs fighting on the frontlines with there men securing the Emperor's power in Japan and securing Japan as a member of the silk road trade network.

For the remainder of 24 BCE the Spartan army would assist the Emperor's forces in securing his rule over the entire country and securing japan as a strong ally to Sparta an alliance that has lasted up until the present day with the current Emperor calling Kassandra and Hippolyta as his favourite aunts.

By the end of the year the Spartan army was ready to return home but not before the emperor unveiled his gift to Kassandra a temple dedicated to the Immortal Queen of Sparta and her family as statues of herself her wife and her children were placed in the temple.

To the people of Japan this is one of the most scared sights in the land not only that but people in japan were also followers of the Greek pantheon or the Cult of Kassandra.

It would take the Spartan expedition 2 years to return to Sparta in the year 22 BCE where they would be received from Persia to the Balkans as returning heroes for bringing such prosperity to the empire.

Modern timeline

Deep in the bowels of Hogwarts a man smiled as he picked up the red stone his master so desired. "watch out you fool." Came a harsh yell from the man's head but it was far to late the arrow found its mark.

The possessed defence professor fell dead allowing the ghostly wraith to escape from his body only to see the hooded archer who had killed his host body. "How dare you stand against me the greatest Dark lord of all time." The wraith of Lord Voldemort bellowed at the silent archer only to be bashed from the castle by a wave of the figures hand.

Princess Donna Agiad smiled as she walked towards the dead professor taking the stone from his hand she smiled. "Uncle Flamel will be most happy to have this returned."

With that the Spartan Princess vanished from the castle leaving a note to be found by the headmaster when he returned it was quite simple.

_Headmaster Dumbledore _

_This fool tried to steal what was not his for his pathetic master it has been returned to its rightful owner I suggest improving your wards as they did not keep me out._

_Mother sends her regards _

_Princess Donna Agiad_

_Princess of Sparta _

_Duchess of Byzantium_

_Commander of the shadows Mages _

Authors note: hey people hope you like this chapter

Revan Shan 2077 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The Imperial Wars

79 A.D

The Pax Romana was officially Dead for the last decade the two European Empires had been at war both sides had suffered casualties but with the might of the Imperial navy under Princess Diana the Roman fleet had all but abandoned the eastern Mediterranean.

In Africa to Roman legions had been pushed out of new Judea making the city effetely a no-man's land on the spartan roman borders in Europe the Roman legions had been crushed and forced to withdraws all the way to Italy itself hell even Sicilia had fallen to Spartan forces it was believed by the Spartan High command that Rome would soon sue for peace.

But that was not to last Rome had instead decided to try one last offensive to forces Spartan forces back by marshalling a grand army, hundreds of ships and thousands of legionaries had been pulled from the western provinces or drafted from the tens of thousands of slaves.

In total the romans had marshalled 20 Legions just over 100 thousand men to invade the Empire, however with the Imperial navy effectively preventing ships from gathering in any eastern Port as such the Roman Fleet was docked in the City of Pompeii on the western coast of Italy.

This invasion may have worked the best place for them to strike would have been the region of Cyrene from there they could have marched on Egypt however this particular year was not a good one to be near Pompeii.

The Mount Vesuvius eruption destroyed the city of Pompeii burying the City and its inhabitants under piles of ash killing most of the legionaries posted there of course when news of this reached Rome the Senate was in full panic mode only 4 legions had survived the eruption and that was imply because they had not yet arrived at the gathering point.

Rome was bled dry its coffers were empty its legions decimated and Spartan forces slowly making there way further into Italy Emperor Titus Flavius Sabinus Vespasianus decided enough was Enough he sent word to his frontlines ordering his armies to stop fighting he would seek peace with the Spartans.

1 month after the eruption of Vesuvius Emperor Titus met with Crown Princess Diana on board her flagship a monstrosity of a Trireme that was easily larger than any ship in the Roman fleet, they were part of what the Spartans called a Poseidon-class Dreadnought.

"Your highness it's a Pleasure to meet you". Titus said to the Spartan Princess who sat on her Throne donned in the Armour of a Spartan it was clear this Princess took after her mother the Immortal Queen.

Hell, she looked like her mother donned in Full Armor her helm on her head her spear in her hand with a red cloak. Said princess looked upon this Roman with disinterest personally she wanted to crush these foolish Romans who dared to stand against her Mother but her orders were clear if there sued for peace, she was to take a deal if it was good.

The peace deal was signed Rome was forbidden from having more than 2 legions in the border Provence's near Sparta and forced to pay 2000 talents of gold every year for the next 20 years effectively bankrupting the already crippled Empire forcing them to desperately expand their Empire in search of more wealth.

Modern timeline

City of Sparta

Kassandra Agiad sat on her Throne pondering the letter that had been sent to her from Albus Dumbledore it seems to old man had a suspicion of who she once was or at least knew more than I let on.

_To her Imperial Majesty _

_I write to thankyou for assisting the Potter family in finding their Daughter however I wonder if you could help calm them by sending them a letter from her it would do much to aid there worries._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S thank you for the lemon tarts its Been years since I had one._

Kassandra chuckled it seems the young man had an inkling as to who she used to be it didn't matter to her thought she had no memories of Lily and James potter her youngest memory she could remember was meeting Ikaros as a little girl.

These potters had a child a son and sure it may have been over a decade for them but for her it had been over 2 thousand years those that she knew as her parents were long gone, she was a mother a wife a General a Queen a living Goddess but most importantly she was a Spartan, she didn't need some random mortals to come into her life and act as her parents.

Yes she would meet them when the time came but depending on how they acted would depend on weather or not she kept in contact with them or just erased there memory of her entirely, she had already formed a backup plan should she need to she would erase there memories of meeting her and replace them with a memory of meeting the adoptive parents of Kassandra and seeing their daughter happy in her new life and choosing not to disrupt it.

Their memory would show a 14-year-old Kassandra playing on the beach with her friends using magic to throw water at each other, the best bit was due to her age and power no one not even the great Albus Dumbledore would be able to tell it was a fake memory.

Hogwarts

Headmasters office

Albus sat with the staff ministry personnel and the potter family as Ikaros dropped a letter before them seeing the majestic Eagle up close was amazing they had been talking about Princess Donna Agiad little incursion into Hogwarts.

Naturally some members of the ministry wanted her arrested the strongest supporter of them being Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge.

"she should be arrested at once entering our nation and killing a Hogwarts Professor we should dispatch Hit-Wizards to arrest her at once."

What people didn't expect was Lord Lucius Malfoy to respond by laughing so hard he fell from his chair Dolores face grew red with shame and anger as the Pureblood Lord continued to laugh his ass off.

"Lord Malfoy I fail to see what is so funny about my suggestion." She growled out only to see Lord Malfoy had stopped laughing having regained his sense of decorum.

"You forget Dolores that if we were to try something as stupid as that we would bring the Immortal Queens swift vengeance upon us lest you forget the last time the ICW stood against the Spartan Empire."

Albus gained everyone's attention with a quick clearing of his throat although he to remembered what happened the Last time the ICW and Sparta clashed it was not pretty looking down at the letter he opened it.

_Albus Dumbledore _

_You surprise me greatly I do believe age is catching up with you my young friend as the subject in question is a citizen of the Spartan Empire as such she is protected by our privacy laws but also I am forbidden by the gods themselves to give you any information._

_As foe the potter they have no choice but to wait the god's acts may be cruel but it is all part of a greater plan._

_Your sincerely_

_Kassandra Agiad _

_The immortal Queen_

_Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

_Queen consort of Themyscira_

_Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military_

_Head of the Imperial House of Agiad _


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Dark Ages Part 1

476 AD

Year 954 of the Immortal Queens Regin

The 972-year-old Monarch read the letter in indifference it had finally happened Rome had fallen after centuries of decline the Empire had finally died Sparta had long since closed its borders to the Romans now it would stay closed.

However, Kassandra had decided to help a few noble families a few centuries before they were Roman Nobles who followed the old Roman religion, they were also Mages, with her aid they established themselves in the lands of Britain these Families were known as the Revered Ones.

These family were the Bones, Greengrass, Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Pendragon, Emrys. In the following centuries they would form the magical community of Britain as other magical families would form.

However, for now western Europe was not her concern the Huns were Long gone after they foolishly tried to Attack the Empire only to be repelled by a regiment of Amazonians warriors forcing Attila to choose Rome as his target.

Her attention was on her trade lines with Asia with the collapse of the Empire Sparta could divert more resources to the security of goods coming in and out of Imperial Ports however Kassandra was also being pressured by her High Command to go to war with one of the New Kingdoms that had formed particularly the new King of Italy Odoacer.

The Spartan High Command was the council of the Top-ranking Spartan Officers for the Army and Navy they were tasked with advising the Queen about possible threats to her Empire and commanding her Legions if she her wife or daughters were not available.

Speaking of her Daughters they now both ruled their own regions in the Empire Dianna was Duchess of Kassandria while Donna was duchess of Byzantium both ruled them very well both but they were away for long periods of time and both Queens started to miss their children.

So, while sitting there reading the letter she received Hippolyta whispered in here ear. "Let's have another Child." It caused Kassandra to jump slightly in shock before grinning and dismissing her Court.

(Modern timeline)

Dolores had signed her death warrant she behind the back of the Lords tricked the Minister into signing an arrest warrant for Princesses Donna Agiad and prepared to dispatched Hit-Wizards to capture her naturally this sent panic alarms off when the rest of the Ministry found out.

The ICW were on high alert that last thing they wanted was war with Sparta and her allies such as China or Japan both nations were deep supporters of the Empire hell there was well known the Emperor of Japan saw the Immortal Queen as a beloved aunt and would not waste time to rush to her Empires defence.

However, that would not need to happen as the Ministry woke the next morning to find Hogsmeade Diagon ally and the Ministry itself occupied by Spartan Mages the Minister was damn near pissing his pants at the sight of the Imperial Army.

A girl in full Spartan Armour looking around 18 stood forward her spear pointed at the Minister. "you would be the Minister for magic correct". The man nodded his Bowler hand falling to the floor. "Y-Yes I am w-who are you may I ask."

The Spartan smiled the smile seemed to scare the poor man more. "I am Gorgo Agiad Princess of Sparta the Duchess of Athens and Youngest Daughter of her Imperial Majesty Queen Kassandra Agiad, she is not very happy with you Minister."

"M-me I have done nothing to offend her Majesty". That was the wrong words to say to a very pissed off Spartan Royal whose spear was now mere millimetre from the Minister Neck. "You pissed her off when you allowed one of your dogs to dare sign an arrest warrant for my Sister, now give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you and put your whole disgusting Country to the Sword."

To the shock of no one it was Director Amelia Bones who stepped in to once again save the Ministers Ass. "Your highness I plead with you allow my Department to arrest and pass judgment on Madam Umbridge I assure you she will face justice."

"Justice, is that what you call it Director Unfortunately Mother has not ordered me to take anyone back to Sparta she has however ordered that for peace to be maintained between our two nations the Ministry must sign this document."

_The Treaty of London_

_On this day Friday July 10__th__ 1992_

_The Kingdom of Magical Britain and the Spartan Empire entered into an Agreement_

_The Ministry of magic would pay 50% extra in tariffs for all goods importing or exporting Via Spartan Markets._

_The Ministry is to renounce the arrest warrant on Princess Donna Agiad at once and Madam Delores Umbridge is to face a full trial for illegally forging the minister signature._

_Should this not be done or she is let off for any technicality Britain both muggle and magical will be forced to pay triple price on any good that come through Imperial markets._

_The Imperial Army is to withdraw its forces back to Imperial Territory upon signing of the Treaty_.

The Minister signed it immediately as did director Bones once both had signed it Princess Gorgo signed it also, with the treaty signed it split into 4 copies, 2 copy's to be held by the ministry the other 2 were to be held in Sparta.

With that the Spartan army vanished into thin air with there princess the only proof they had been there was the documents in the Ministers hand. The minister quickly turning to Amelia told her to cancel the arrest order and arrest Madam Umbridge at once.

Umbridge was found guilty however she was let off with a fine and a demotion in the Ministry as such Sparta now charged them triple but kept the charge to muggle Brittan the same as it was to be fair.

Princess Gorgo was 1514 years old the youngest of the 3 Daughters of the Immortal Queen loved by the people she took after her Grandmother very well many believed she was the former Queen Gorgo reborn as her mannerism's screamed of her mother.

But she still had her mothers temper when she was annoyed during the Arabian wars of centuries past Gorgo was sleeping at a border fort when Arabian riders tried to tire and break the Spartans morale, however all it did was piss the young Princess off that she stormed up to the battlements and yelled at them to shut the Fuck up before she called a lightning storm to strike at them.

Oh yes just like her Sisters she was magical however Lightning seemed to be her forte as she could conjure it without issue making many believe that Zeus was her true father.

Authors note: Hey people sorry its been a while hope you like it and see you later.

Revan Shan 2077


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Closing of the West

The Spartan Council gathered in the Chambers awaiting their Queen wondering what she had summoned them for it had been a month since the fall of the Roman Empire and the Queen had been in deep discussion with the Magical Academies across the Empire.

They did not have to wait long as the door of the council Chambers opened allowing entry to the Immortal Queen she was dressed in her full ceremonial armour minus her helm and shield a dark crimson cloak on her armour topped with a Wolf pelt.

"My Council with the fall of Rome the Western lands are in Chaos it is time to secure our western border." Kassandra watched as her Council mumbled in agreement while talking with each other Kassandra smiled as she watched them talk to each other.

"Also, I am proud to Announce that by the Gods Blessing I am with child again." The council froze their Queen was with Child again this was Joyous News and for the next Hour the Council congratulated her.

The Spartan Council eventually calmed down enough for Kassandra to tell them her plan Across the entire Western Border her Mages set up Ward-Stones once the Queen Activated them it would reinforce the Borders.

This would effectively close Sparta off to the western nations it would allow Trade to continue to the East for now but if needed the Empire could close its eastern Borders as well this would leave Sparta in complete isolation.

This however would be of benefit to the Empire Sparta did not really have to trade with anyone it produced everything it needed and its magical population once graduated were placed in to carriers in the Military or medical hell those who got too old for military service or if they were needed worked in agriculture insuring there food stores were free of Plague.

With the council fully supporting her plans Kassandra left back for the Palace to her Wife who had personally prepared a wonderful lunch for her it made Kassandra smile even after centuries together it was little things like this that just made Kassandra's heart skip a beat.

"judging by the look on your face I guess the Council agreed with your plans completely as always." Hippolyta asked with a knowing look it amused her to no end how the Council would just bend over backwards for there divine Immortal Queen, by Athena they were nothing but yes men these days.

And while she had total respect for the council as they delt with all the paperwork of her Wife's orders but she wished they would occasionally say they dint fully agree with Kassandra's orders, hell even Kassandra wished for that.

After a wonderful Lunch the two Queens made there way to Kassandra's Office with the west being closed to them Kassandra decided it was time for the Empire to concentrate on itself with Vast amounts of wealth in its treasury and no real threat to challenge her Sparta had sort of slumped even when Rome was still a reasonable threat to them Sparta really didn't pay that much attention.

However, she would not allow her Empire to become weak as any new power could rise in both the west and the east as such Kassandra with her Wife's aid planed the Construction of new City's across the Empire that would be bastions of Greek culture in her non Greek provinces.

City of Kassandria

Royal Palace

Princess Diana was dealing with the day to day affairs of her City a group of merchants were currently proposing a radical idea to her to pass to her mother it would bring untold amounts of wealth to the Empire that is if they could build it the project they were proposing was a grand canal allowing Ships to sail directly from the red sea to the River Nile.

However, the locals from the proposed area had also come to beg the Daughter of Isis not to destroy their Homes Diana did not want to destroy people's homes but this project could prove useful in the future.

"Gentlemen while I believe this Project has merit the location you wish to build it in could cause to much disruption in the region, however I am willing to purchase the plans from you so the state could use them later name your price."

The leader of the merchants a man called Aeneas stepped forward. "Your Highness we have discussed it before we arrived and are willing to sell the plans for 4 million Drachma."

Diana was surprised it was expensive but with the amount of revenue Egypt made it was payable usually she would ask her Mothers but it was just to good to pass up on she agreed to the price she received the plans and the merchants left 4 million richer now she just had to inform her mother of how much she had just spent.

Heading to her personal chambers she walked over to a special device created by the Mages in Persia they allowed the royal family to contact people from across the Empire it was currently only available for the Royal family the magical academies' and the military and would not be made for the general populations use for a few more centuries.

Using her Magic, it she called her mother name within a few seconds the image of the Immortal Queen appeared (sort of like a hologram from Star Wars) seeing her Daughter Kassandra smiled.

"Hello my dear what have you done now." Diana sighed she could never hide anything from her mother not even as a little girl. "Mother I had a group of merchants' come to me today with a projected while I rejected it, I purchased the plans for us to use at a later date."

Kassandra gave her Daughter the look, no question was needed the look explained it all it was the how much did this cost look. "It cost the Egyptian Treasury 4 million Drachma." Diana said weakly the look her mother gave her made her wish she was anywhere but here right now however she could hear her Mother Hippolyta Laughing in the background.

"You will return to Sparta at once young Lady with the plans that cost us 4 Million Drachma so I may see what you have spent a small fortune on am I understood." At her Mother Glare Diana nodded Kassandra's image vanished leaving Diana alone in her chambers.

Kassandra would end up overlooking the amount it cost when she saw the possibility's the plans had for the Empires future prosperity, she ordered the Imperil Engineer Divisions across the Empires Eastern provinces to search for areas that this project could be used.

They would later settle on the Suez Region of Egypt despite the Empires prosperity this Region was still quite Poor outside of the port of Suez, it would take a few years but with the Help of the Mages and the extensive manpower of the Empire the Gorgo Canal would start construction and be completed in 481 AD 5 years after the fall of Rome.

It would be used for the military at first but then it would be used by trade vessels that were to big to dock in the Red Sea Ports.

City of Byzantium

While Diana was preparing to head to Sparta Princess Donna was overseeing the expansion of the City of Byzantium with Trade ships and naval craft constantly going through the Straits new dock and facilities needed to be built to Support them as such peoples home's and business had to be moved it was decided the city would be expanded and to help with its Defence new walls would be built to Protect the city.

Donna also enjoyed training with her Amazonian guards in her free time but currently she was sitting in her Palace reading a letter from her mother Hippolyta that had just been delivered by Ikaros telling her the news that mother Kassandra was with Child she was going to be a big Sister and to come to Sparta.

She was overjoyed that she would no longer be the youngest and it would be good for her Mothers she knew that both she and her Sister were missed badly by both their mothers she missed them as well she informed her City Watch Commander that she would be heading for Sparta and would be back in a couple of weeks.

Authors Note: Hey people hope you like the chapter sorry it's been a while. however, reading some of the latest Reviews I am slightly Disgusted by one of them. Also, the next chapter for the Targaryen Story is currently being written and will be posted soon.

Until then stay safe people.

Revan Shan 2077


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Rise of Islam

Authors Note: so, people are aware I have no Grudge or Hatred against Islam Christianity Judaism or any of the main Religions of the modern-day. I myself was born into a devout Catholic Family however I never believed in it myself if I was to choose a religion to Follow it would be the Greek or Egyptian Pantheons of old.

I say this as for the next few Chapters will be set during the times of the Middle ages the Crusades and rise of Islam.

Spartan/Arabian Border

633AD

1111th year of the Immortal Queens Reign

Princess Gorgo Agiad was inspecting their Border Defences she was 155 years old the youngest of the Agiad Family and had a lot to live up to she was the Daughter of the Immortal Queen of Sparta the Woman who turned her Nation from a small City-State into a powerful Empire that had endured for over a millennium.

She had requested this posting purely because she wanted to prove herself just as good as her family. And by the Gods had she proved herself 2 weeks ago Riders from the Rashidun Caliphate who withing months had conquered a huge part of the Arabian Peninsula had decided to attack Spartan Lands, they had picked the wrong time to attack.

It was late at night and Gorgo was trying to get some rest however these Raiders were starting to piss her off grabbing her spear she made her way out of her chamber towards the battlements of the fort.

Seeing the raiders, she yelled at them to shut the fuck up before summoning lightning bolts from the sky down on their positions causing the survivors to flee back south in terror. Her Soldiers cheered in celebration.

Gorgo knew however they would return in greater numbers if they were serious about expanding into Spartan Territory returning to her chambers, she wrote letters to be sent to the other outposts and the Border settlements.

Despite the large mountain borders that had been created by her mother centuries ago to protect the Empire there were still areas where gaps had been left for future expansion such as the Spartan/Arabian Border, these areas, however, had a large military presence such as border forts.

(Medina 1 week later)

Abu Bakr Abdullah ibn Uthman the Caliph of the growing Rashidun Caliphate looked at the reports with shock and anger, anger at his forces for disobeying his orders he had told them to scout the Spartan positions to see any weak spots, not to openly attack it.

His shock, however, was the destructive Power the Spartan Commander seemed to possess he had heard the stories of the Royal Family of Sparta and assumed the one who caused the damage was most likely one of Spartan Queens Daughter's.

He decided to crush the Spartan Forces himself he gave orders for his forces to gather he would sweep into the Empire and conquer the lands that Bordered his Growing Empire Before moving on Egypt.

It would take a month but he would gather a force of 25 thousand men to attack the Spartan Border specifically they would attack Fort Empire the very Fortress that Princess Gorgo was posted at with a garrison of 500 Spartans and 100 Amazonians.

(Modern timeline)

Lily Potter had heard of the Spartan takeover of the Ministry and decided to look up this Princess Gorgo her first true battle was the Battle of Fort Empire the Battle would last 5 days the Caliphates forces were primarily cavalry and thus lightly armoured against the Spartan Heavy infantry their Cavalry attacks were repelled time and time again resorting in heavy losses to the Caliphate.

Finally, on day 5 to the shock of the Islamic soldiers, the Imperial Forces moved from beyond the Mountain pass into the open field, deciding this was his chance the Caliph gave the order to charge only to see his army's flanks decimated as large walls of fire broke through the Earth turning them to ash.

At the end of the 5th day, the Islamic army had counted their losses for the past 5 days as over half of their total invasion force, they were now stuck with only 1 real option withdraw back south and gather a larger force.

However, according to the book had the Caliphate continued to fight it would have ended by the end of day 6 as reinforcements from Egypt had arrived under the Command of Princess Diana who congratulated her sister of her first military Victory.

Lily was overcome with a feeling of pride for the Princess and she could not find out why it continued to bug her as she finished reading the chapter that reported the casualties of the battle for the Spartans.

Princess Gorgo had lost 143 of her 500 Spartans and 26 of her 100 Amazonian warriors while this was reported to have affected her a chat with his Sister calmed her.

When James returned from work at the Ministry Lily showed him the Chapter on Princess Gorgo he had to admit he was impressed with the Spartan and now understood why she was so vicious when she invaded the Ministry.

It made him wonder more about his own little Princess unlike Lily James had a very good poker face when it came to his Daughter but in Private he too let his mind wonder about his lost childlike now was she at home with her Family enjoying Dinner or was she at whatever academy she was studying in with her friends or pulling pranks.

His Marauder side hoped it was the latter that right now she was pulling a prank on her fellow schoolmates and just generally Enjoying Life and when they could Finally meet her, they could be a family again.

(Normal timeline)

After his defeat, Caliph Abu Bakr Abdullah ibn Uthman returned to his capital to gather a new force however uprisings in his territories prevented that by the time, he quelled the rebellions he would only rule for a few more months dying of an illness on the 23 August 634AD at the age of 60.

his successors would also try to invade Sparta and for the next 28 years until the Collapse of the Caliphate in 661AD, however, it was quickly replaced by a new Caliphate assuming the formers Territory's which included all of the Arabian Peninsula Eritrea most of central and Southern Sudan parts of Chad and southern New Judea.

Both Powers would eventually settle into a stalemate as the Islamic Leaders realised that they could not crush or break the Spartan War machine they would continue expanding over the centuries into Northern Africa along the Mediterranean before invading Southern Spain.

However, Sparta would pay very little attention to them as in 1095 AD a meeting known as the Council of Clermont would Set off a series of wars between the Catholic nations of Europe against the Spartan Empire, these wars would be known as the Crusades.


	44. The First Crusade

Chapter 43

The First Crusade

1095 Rome Papal States Italy

Pope Urban II had done it he had won over many of the Princes of Europe to launch a crusade on the last bastion of Heretics the Spartan Empire who refused to allow the true faith to spread through their lands.

They followed their old gods their false Idols, it would not stand with the might of the catholic armies and the Lords Blessing they would bring the word of God to the heretics his name would be remembered forever as the Pope who ended the Spartan Empire.

The poor misguided fool Sparta was quite aware of their plans it's amazing how many people would spy for you for a few gold coins a land-based invasion from western Europe was impossible so any invasion would have to come by sea.

Kassandra gave the order to mobilize her vast armies and fleets she would force the crusaders to fight on her terms it was also a very good time to test out her new warships a highly modified Trireme that was built for war it was far larger then any ship in the Mediterranean the Poseidon Class Triremes were the Pride of the Spartan Navy there only problem was they could not sail down the Nile due to their massive hulls.

Thankfully this problem was solved by Princess Diana who commissioned smaller versions of the triremes to patrol the Nile they were reclassified as Hapi-Class Triremes in Honour of the Egyptian god of the Nile much to the Delight of the People of Egypt.

1096 the battle of Crete

The Spartan war machine proved its strength the Crusader fleet was being smashed of the western coast of Crete the Imperial Navy Under the command of Princess Diana had forced the crusaders away from mainland Greece and now had them pinned between her fleet and Crete itself leaving the Catholic forces with very few options they needed to dock.

From the command deck Diana watched the battered catholic force limp its way towards the city of kydonia in a region the locals called little Egypt exactly as she had planned giving the order her fleet continued its assault on the retreating fleet made its way to its doom.

The crusaders docked there damaged vessels in the city getting its non-injured men off first ready to take the city only to be shocked by what they saw, the City was abandoned no animals no civilians or soldiers anywhere to be seen within the hour they would see the whole City was indeed abandoned.

It was at this moment the Trap was revealed as 20 thousand Heavy Spartan infantry effectively cutting the city from the crest of Crete while the navy cut them off from the Sea the surviving 4000 crusader's were alone without reinforcements and supply's it would not be long till they were too weak to fight.

However, the fight was far from finished, as a larger host of crusaders had sailed to New-Judea to launch a land invasion into Spartan Occupied Egyptian lands. While the force in Crete were mostly Italian this force was primarily French-Norman forces numbering just over 12 thousand against the Spartan Border force of 4 thousand Greek and 2 thousand Egyptian under the command of General Ptolemy the 2nd son of Vizier Ptolemy 24th and Veteran of the Arabian wars.

"General our Scouts report Crusader forces are on the move from the City of New-Jerusalem," the Messenger gasped out as he ran into the Generals tent. Standing from his chair the general smiled it was time to honour the Queen and the gods with the blood of the Enemy.

This campaign ended up in a siege as crusader forces attempted to lay siege to the Spartan Border forts the siege went nowhere as thousands died however Queen Kassandra decided to crush the assault once and for all.

The Islamic territory controlled southern Spain and most of the African coast however Tunis and the Northern half New-Judea remained independent purely because the Arabians did not want to attack a nation so close to the Spartan Borders.

However, Kassandra sent the Caliph a letter saying if the Athenian Line was respected then Sparta would not prevent their expansion. Many in her council and high command questioned her on this plan of action she merely smiled at them and said the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

By the year 1098 the Crusader Forces in Crete had been starved out and surrendered many were nobles and would be held hostage until the end of the war a year later in 1099 when the Crusaders in New-Judea were driving out by the Islamic invasion.

The Athenian Line was respected by the new rulers of the Holy land however this move by Kassandra would ensure many more crusades would happen while some would be against her the majority would be for control of the Holy land.

The First Crusade would end in a historical defeat for the Church and Princes of Europe and the loss of the Holy land to the Islamic invasion. It was said the Papal States wanted the crusade to continue they quickly changed their tune when word came of a Spartan invasion of Italy was being prepared 60 thousand men from all corners of the Empire for an occupation.

This however turned out to be a bit of Propaganda on the Spartan Mages part as Kassandra had no wish of invading Italy, she had other things on her mind for example at this point while she had vanished from her office in Sparta and now stood before the Gods of Mount Olympus.

Upon seeing the Gods once again she bowed only to here Zeus chuckle. "Please my champion that is not necessary you have done all we ask you as such we offer you a reward you and your family will be granted a very rare gift."

Kassandra was confused and the King of Olympus could see that. "Your family and you will be granted the ability to Travel to Elysium and see your parents and Brother."

(Modern Timeline)

Valley of the Kings Egypt

William Weasley was not sure they should be doing this he and a few friends had snuck into the Valley to break the magical Protections on the Tombs here the Gold they could bring back would see them promoted highly within Gringotts Bank.

You see the Spartan Empire had its own banking Systems and had no need for the Goblin banks bill and come with a few Goblins to meet with the Princess of Sparta and the Vizier of Egypt to see if the Empire would Lift its restrictions in Egypt only.

Afterall if the prospered in Egypt they would be allowed to set up Branches across the Empire, however in this case Bill turned to his friends and said they should not do this. "fine if you want to chicken-out go then I however am going to do this." Bills so-called friend Andrew spat out in disgust.

Little did Bill know it was this action that saved his life as he turned to leave he saw they were surrounded on all sides by men in a mixture of Armour and white hooded cloth on their breastplates the Symbol of the Medjay the Egyptian Secret Police tasked by the Immortal Queens with the Protection of the Kings of Old final resting place.

Bill found a sword at his neck, "Move and you die graverobber." The said Medjay snarled before giving orders to his men to seize the others. While Bill willing surrendered his fellow curse-Breakers did not hell Andrew tried to struggle only to be beaten by the Female Medjay who then tied him up.

The Medjay commander nodded. "all right you 6 will stay here to protect the site the rest of us will take these criminals to Kassandria to face Princess Diana."

(Authors note: hey people here is the next chapter hope you like It until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Modern timeline)

City of Kassandria

Egypt 1993

the people of Kassandria gathered in the streets as they saw members of the Medjay dragging Foreigners to the Royal Palace at first people wondered what on earth did theses people do to deserve such treatment.

It didn't take long however for the truth to get out these people had been captured in the valley of the Kings attempting to break into the Tombs of the Pharaohs, now the streets became a very dangerous place to be especially when you were an accused Graverobber.

Bill could honestly say he was terrified the citizens glared at him and his friends the murder clear in there eyes however Bill soon found his attention somewhere else as the group had stopped before the gates of the Royal Palace, where 3 Spartan Solders stood guard.

It didn't take long for the Group to be allowed access to the Palace grounds as they were escorted to the Throne Room to meet with the Daughter of Isis Reborn Princess Diana.

A few hours later Potter Manor

The Potters and their friends gathered it was summer and they decided to enjoy it Albus was enjoying a lovely bowl of sherbet Lemons when a screech was heard from above.

It was a hawk that suddenly dived towards the Headmaster only to pull up while dropping a letter on his lap before perching on a nearby tree.

Albus looked down at the letter to see its seal was that of the Duchess of Kassandria a pyramid with crossed spears and a Hawk above the pyramid. "Albus what is it." asked an intrigued Lily Potter sitting next to her Mother-In-Law Dorea-Black-Potter.

"It is a letter From the Duchess of Kassandria the Capital City of Egypt she is the eldest Daughter of the Immortal Queen." taking out the Letter he read it allowed for all to hear.

_To his Excellency Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore_

_I Write to you today to inform you that the son of one of your Pureblood Houses loyal to you was arrested today here in Egypt and Brought before me By the Medjay a man by the name of William Weasley or Bill for Short._

Ignoring Molly's Scream of fear, he continued.

_The Charges against young Bill are as follows Breach of Visa Terms, Trespassing, Attempted Tomb-Robbing, as you Know Tomb Robbing is a serious Crime in Egypt and is usually Punished with Death However my Solders inform me that Bill decided not to go Through with it and did indeed to attempted to have his Friends Stop as well._

_As his Family are Known Supporters of yours the Her Majesty has Tasked me with granting you permission to come to Egypt today to collected him and pay his fine. However please be aware that if you Fail to arrive today Mr Weasley will be sent to Prison with his fellow Curse-Breakers._

_I remain _

_Princess Diana Agiad _

_Crown Princess of the Spartan Empire_

_Princess of Themyscira_

_Duchess of Kassandria_

_Ps: My Hawk Horus will teleport you to Kassandria his fine in British Sterling is £40,000_

Looking at the group he saw Molly in tears on the floor he knew there was no way they would be able to raise that type of money walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Worry Not Molly I will travel to Egypt and see to Young Bills Release. as you can see, I have relatively Good relations with the Spartan Royal Family."

It took an hour but Albus gathered the needed Bail £40,000, the Hawk seemed to know he was ready as he took flight landing on Albus shoulder Both Headmaster and Hawk vanished from the Grounds of Potter Manor.

Kassandria Royal Palace Throne room Egypt

Albus turned to see he was indeed in the Throne Room of Egypt and sitting in her Throne was the Duchess herself donned in Full Armor Much Like her Mother. "Your Highness its so good to see you." He told the Spartan Princess Cheerfully who didn't appear to be in a friendly Mood.

"Albus I assume You have the Boys Fine as I see no real need to chat with you." Diana took after her mother far too much in truth she deemed anyone outside of the Empire or its allied nations as inferior.

Sighing he nodded his head before handing a large wad of British Notes to the Guard who used his magic to count it confirming it was £40,000 Bill was brought out and his chains removed.

"Bill Weasley you are a lucky man that your family know this man otherwise you would not be leaving this palace as a free man. However, you are forbidden from visiting Egypt or any province of them Empire for the rest of your days I'm I understood."

Bill nodded he knew how lucky he was to be set free he was worried for his friends however some of them came from wealthy pureblood Families who would no doubt pay a fortune to have them set free.

With a wave of her Hand Diana banished them back to wherever Albus had been last which was thankfully Potter manor where he was greeted with a bone crushing Hug from his Mother who started to question him about the horrors he must have experienced.

They were shocked when he told them that his imprisonment had been okay he had been kept locked in a room on his own he was fed and watered he had even been given a few books to read however he had no doubt in his mind that if his family had not been close with Albus he would have been placed in worse conditions.

Back in Kassandria Diana returned to her Duties Gringotts would not be given permission however she would not tell them that Bill had been involved with the others the Boy suffered enough with a life time ban on visiting the Empire and a heavy Fine of which he was now in owed to Albus he would need to keep his Job with the Bank.

Turning back to the court she gave the Orders for the Palace forum to be opened so she could hear the complaints the People of Egypt had for her she could not way for this day to be over so she could enjoy a nice dip in the palace pools.

However that would have to wait as she was informed of a problem in Giza it appeared that one of the Prisoners had escaped and was now causing trouble she and a group of Spartan and Medjay Guards Apparated to Giza when they met with Vizier Ptolemy who had secured the area with his Troops.

"what's the situation Vizier." She commanded shocking the poor man as he quickly turned to bow to her. "Your Highness the Prisoner is one of the Foreigners that attempted to breach the tomb in the Valley of the Kings his name is Marius Carrow a member of the Noble Carrow Family from Britain However the family were supporters of the last Dark lord and have lost a lot of political Power."

Nodding her head, she gave the order to move in leading them to capture the Arrogant Pureblood he yelled at them cursing them it seems the fool was Drunk of his ass. "you foolish scum I am of Noble Pureblood Birth my family will end you all when the Dark Lord returns to us,"

Marius saw the spartan and Egyptian Forces get closer he yelled from the top of his Lungs "Avada Kedavra!" the Killing Curse found its first mark Killing a Spartan Archer another killed a Medjay Marius would have let a 3rd spell off had it not been for the Spear that pierced his chest courtesy of the Spartan Princess.

(Authors note: hey people hope you like it ill have another chapter out soon until then.

Revan Shan 2077


	46. Chapter 45

Authors note: hey people I just wanted to say thankyou to the 523 people who are following this story I am gland you like it and hope you continue to read along as new chapters are released.

Also, I have been asked what does the Empire look like on a modern map so here you are.

European Territories

Greece – Albania – Montenegro – Macedonia – Bulgaria – Serbia – Romania – Moldavia - Southern Ukraine - Part of Russia from Volgograd down – Georgia – Armenia - Azerbaijan.

Middle Eastern Territories

Turkey - Cypress - Syria - Lebanon - Iraq - Jordan - Israel - Kuwait - Iran - Turkmenistan - Uzbekistan - Afghanistan - Pakistan - Kyrgyzstan - Tajikistan.

African Territories

Egypt – Eastern Libya – Northern Sudan.

Chapter 45

Family Reunion

Royal Palace

Sparta

1096AD

The royal family had gathered in a small chamber deep in the palace they were about to open a portal to Elysium for the first time in Centuries Kassandra would see her Family again her Mother Father and Brother.

However, Kassandra was visibly worried or nervous her Daughters could not tell by Athena they were slightly worried to they were going to meet their grandparents and uncle for the very first time.

Hippolyta wrapped her arm around her wife giving her a small squeeze. "It will be fine my love they are your family they love you just like we do." Together with there children they opened the Portal to Elysium.

Elysium-Realm of Hero's

The Agiad Family were in absolute amazement Elysium was beautiful but what shocked them most was they were in their God forms it would later make sense to them that as they were in the land of the Dead that they would be in the Divine Forms.

"Sister". That voice made Kassandra freeze turning to her left she saw him her little Brother Pleistarchus he hadn't aged a day was in complete shock at seeing her before he ran into her arms, holding her little brother again after all this time finally Broke the flood gates for Kassandra.

Being introduced to his sister in law and nieces he showed them around the lands were filled with People Kassandra knew quite well many were solders or generals that had served in her army's the wolf of Sparta greeted her as did his son before allowing them to carry on.

Next to a calm lake stood a humble home with a nice farm Kassandra smiled her Father had told her once that he loved to go fishing if he could find the time and judging by the fishing Poles by the door Father seemed to enjoy it.

Her Brother ran Forward towards the Home yelling for their parents it didn't take long for the door to open, "Pleistarchus where have you been young man, I was worried sick". Gorgo scolded her son as Leonidas just rolled his eyes completely unaware of the 5-guest standing a few feet away.

Pleistarchus just smiled at his parents and pointed towards them seeing their Daughter the two froze. "K-Kassandra is that you." Gorgo asked with Tears in her eyes. Kassandra smiled at her mother and nodded.

Both parents rushed forward and hugged their daughter for the first time in centuries it made Hippolyta smile seeing her wife so happy.

Kassandra pulled away from her parents motioning to her wife and children. "Mother Father this is my wife Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira." She looked at her father who walked over to her wife and children.

"and I assume you 3 Spartans are my grandchildren" Leonidas questioned them and disputed being divine beings they felt very humbled before the former King of Sparta it was his eyes the way they started at you as if they could see your soul.

"Well I can honestly say that I am proud to call you my grandchildren." He laughed at his families shocked expressions before hugging them Gorgo smiled at his Daughter-in-law. "Thankyou for giving my Daughter something to care for it was my greatest fear that my daughter would be alone for decades after I found out about her god-status."

Hippolyta smiled. "there is no need to thank me I love my wife and children more than anything in the world, I am glad I met her and I'm gland I got to meet you and Leonidas."

The Agiad Family went inside to enjoy a lovely dinner and for the next few days they remained in Elysium but sadly the Affairs of State never rest but with the ability to visit her family when ever she wanted every so often the family would return to the realm of heroes.

Modern timeline

The death of a member of house Carrow soon spread across the magical world but un surprisingly once word got out where and why he was killed any talk or support for retaliation died the fool had used the killing curse on to members of the Spartan Military and if the Ministry supported House Carrow in anyway it would be considered a declaration of war.

One only needed to read a history book to see what happened to nations that declared war on the Empire Spartans were the living embodiment of war their whole culture was based around conflict.

Lily sat at her desk in Hogwarts it was almost time for the new school year and she had to prepare her lesson plan.

In the headmasters tower however the clues finally hit Albus in the Face like a Spartan Shield the Immortal Queen was Kassandra Potter how had he not seen it before but before he could do anything a voice from behind him made him jump back to reality.

Standing there in her true from no shade or projection but flesh and blood was the Immortal Queen herself. "so, you finally figured it out Albus I must admit disappointment that it took so long I owe my daughters 5 Drachma each now."

Albus just stood there completely frozen Afterall its not everyday the Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire appears in your officer in full armour in her true Goddess form. "Come Albus I believe we need to have a conversation."

After an hour Kassandra stood up and vanished just as the office door opened revelling Lily Potter. "Sorry to bother you Albus but here is my copy of my study plan you wanted, I would have sent it to you earlier but with everything happing and the day I get to see my daughter again coming close I just forgot."

Albus just smiled. "its fine my dear have a good evening." He watched as lily left before slumping in his chair, he was getting to old for this as much as it hurt him to do it he had no choice he could not tell Lily the Truth Kassandra had told him the reason and he agreed it was a very good reason not to.


	47. The 3rd Crusade part 1

Chapter 46

The 3rd Crusade part 1

1189 AD

For the 2nd time the Cristian Kingdoms of Europe united to destroy the Spartan Empire the reason for this was simple they were running high from there 2nd crusade against the Muslims they had retaken Tunis and New Judea forming new Crusader States.

Currently sailing from his staging point in Italy King Richard 1st of England sailed to the Island of Crete he would do what the first crusaders had failed and take the Island, what worried him however was that the Spartan Navy had not stopped them in fact they hadn't seen any Spartan warships out in the open sea.

The Spartan Navy was docked by orders of the Queen who was currently on the island of Crete standing on the shore watching as the fleet came closer and closer her troops were getting nervous now.

Turning to them she gave a small smile, "witness the power of Poseidon King of the Seas as he deals with the Heretics." With that Kassandra walked into the water up to her knees before raising her spear in the air her goddess form being unleashed.

"Gods of Olympus here my call, Father Zeus I call upon you smite my enemies with your thunderbolts Lord Poseidon set forth your fury on those who would destroy my Empire!"

With that Kassandra slammed her spear into the sea and watched as her Olympian family heeded her Call for Aid, while Zeus was more than happy to aid her Poseidon was just glad, she did not call him Uncle Poseidon as it did not sound as cool as Lord Poseidon.

The Storm was horrifying whole groups of ships were sunk to the bottom King Richard gave the order for his ship to break away from the rest of the fleet that last thing he saw was a blot of lightning striking his ship blowing him overboard as the ship exploded.

The king would have drowned had he not been saved by one of his Generals Lord Godric Gryffindor a English Noble who had some assets up in Scotland who pulled him up and dragged him to shore were others had washed up, this Shore however was the Island of Crete.

Godric lay the King on the Beach before drawing his blade ready to face the Spartan Defenders only to freeze before him and the remaining Crusaders were surrounded by Hundreds of Spartan Troops however it was the Immortal Queen herself that had truly made him freeze.

"Well Well, looks like we got some English Dogs who Survived the Storm, drop your weapons and come Peacefully I can assure you I will be merciful." Godric at any other time would not have taken a deal like this if he believed he could fight his way out. But this time he had his King to Protect sadly his fellow survivors did not see it like this.

Kassandra watched in disappointment as 18 of the 22 survivors charged at her only to be burned to ash by her Mages only to be pleasantly shocked as the 3 remaining awake Crusaders blocked the flames from hitting them with a magical Shield.

"Well look at this Lads Mages from the Christian Nations, what are your names."

Godric doing his Family name Proud took a step forward. "I am Lord Godric Gryffindor this is Lord Blackmore and Lord Potter." Kassandra froze Potter this was one of her Ancestors from her old timeline, looking back up at them specifically to the man who had for now been knocked out.

"I see we have the Honour of being a prisoner of the Immortal Queen Of Sparta" Richard spoke with a calm tone he agreed to surrender to the Immortal Queen, later that day he and his Lords would be on a ship sailing from Crete to the Capital of the Empire itself.

2 weeks Later

King Richard was completely shocked he had been given free reign around most of the Spartan Capital under escort of course by a Spartan Royal Guard but other than that he was treated very well considering his Royal Station.

However at this very moment he was walking with the Queen and her Wife to a small cave outside the City Limits, the only problem was there was no cave as far as he could see well that is what he thought until a section of the wall began to shimmer and vanish leaving an entrance.

"This King Richard is the reason your church is dedicated to destroying my Empire these scrolls and Tomes were written by the man you call Christ and the person he called God."

Richard was in complete shock as Kassandra finished the story Jesus was an ordinary man who like many in the Empire could wield magic but refused to use it for war but peace.

However, the being he called god was more mortal than the Church would admit he was the boys true father but he was mortal using an ancient form of the Modern Imperius Curse to lay with her and have his child Believing he was a blessing from god when he was nothing more than a Dark-Lord

However Spartan Assassins had killed the Dark-Lord shortly before Jesus was arrested by Roman Troops after his death a woman by the name of Mary Magdalen arrived in Sparta heavily pregnant with Jesus child along with his mother.

The Queen granted them asylum centuries later the Papacy found out the truth and started a crusade to destroy all evidence declaring magic to be the work of the Devil and the Spartan Empire a devil worshiping Empire with its Queen as his chief Whore.

Jesus Bloodline had died out about 100 years ago but the mere thought that it had existed would send shockwaves throughout the Christian world and most defiantly destroy the Church's Power over Europe.

Kassandra turned back to him her eyes were once again golden. "I am letting you and your Lords return Home to England you will mention to nobody what you have witnessed am I clear," it was this interaction between the Spartan Queen and the King of England that would lead to better relations between the Two Crowns.

Most of the Kings and Queens who succeeded Richard over the following Centuries would be informed of the Secret that he had been told of what he had been told this Night if they were Deemed Worthy by the Immortal Queen.

(Modern Timeline)

Albus had not left his office for a week now the revelation of who the Immortal Queen was and the fact that she knew he would find out both Fascinated and downright terrified him, just how powerful was the Immortal Queen did she even know her full strength.

However, that was the least on his mind what really worried what Lily would do when she found out that he had not only found her Daughter and decided not to do it he feared for his beard he didn't notice his Phoenix companions eyes quickly Flash Golden.

Authors-Note: Hey People I hope you like the Chapter stay tuned for Part 2 I also like to thank Avoc for his idea I decided to implement a version of it thankyou my friend.

Revan Shan 2077


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Life in the Empire/the 3rd crusade part 2

Far away from the political Centre of the Empire in the Lands of Anatolia lay a large estate owned by the Greek family originally from Achaea, they were Loyal Imperial Citizens the Father ran a Merchant Fleet while the Mother ran the Estate.

The son was a 13-year-old boy called Lysander Ioannou he was desperate to Join the Imperial Army he wanted to Fight against the Crusaders even thought the Crusaders never got as far as Anatolia by Athena they never made it past Crete.

Now while Lysander wanted to Join the Military, he wasn't the only child in this family he had an older sister called Rhea who was the head prestress of the local Cult of Kassandra Temple at the age of 22 she was deeply religious.

It was the same for many families across the Empire Lysander had an uncle in Kassandria who was a Mage he had made his fortune as a part time trader while doing his main job as a teacher that after 6 years of teaching he requested permission to become a full time trader it was approved.

Now he was once of the Wealthiest men in Kassandria importing exotic goods from India and Japan as well as exporting Goods from his family's Farm in Anatolia, in all Life was good for the citizens of the Empire.

However, on that day Lysander saw something truly horrifying to him his best friend's father who had an estate Next to his family's talking to a group of cloaked men, at first, he thought it was just a group of Misthios hiring them for a job.

That changed when he saw one of the men's swords its pommel was marked with the Templar Cross Lysander had no choice, he ran all the way to the Port just over 2 miles from his Home to the Local Garrison commander.

Needless to say, the commander wasted no time in marshalling his troops to ride out to the estate while also sending a squad to secure the Ports owned by the supposed traitors while he took Lysander back home with them.

(Papadakis Estate Anatolia)

With the Group of Templars hidden in his home Adonis Papadakis began to breath normally he knew what would happen to him and his family if they were found out, the Immortal Queen was a just ruler to her people until you betrayed that trust.

And that is exactly what he was doing he was committing Treason against the Empire using his Ports his Brother in Kassandra's Ships the entire Papadakis Clan would be Declared enemies of the State because of his crimes.

The doors to his home were smashed open followed by Spartan Infantry units. "What is the meaning of this outrage do you know who I am!". He yelled at the Spartan Troops only to see the garrison commander his sword drawn.

"Adonis Papadakis, in the name of her majesty Queen Kassandra you are under arrest for high treason." Looking at his 4 battlemages the commander ordered them to capture or kill the Crusaders hiding downstairs.

To the Locals they witnessed the Spartan troops dragging out the Papadakis family and 4 crusaders in chains before tossing them onto carts for transportation to Sparta to face the Queens justice young Lysander was given a bag of 1000 Drachma with a note from the Queen.

_My dear Lysander I thankyou for your loyalty to the Crown and Empire, you do your Mother's Bloodline proud I remember your Ancestor The Wolf of Sparta well upon your 15__th__ Nameday I invite you to come and study at the Imperial naval Officer academy in Athens or should you wish to join the imperial army I invite you to come to Imperial Officer academy in Sparta._

_Until that day may the gods of Olympus watch over you and your family._

_I remain _

_Queen Kassandra Agiad_

_The Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire _

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

_Queen consort of Themyscira._

It turns out the Crusaders plan had been to cause chaos deep within the Spartan Empire and force Kassandra to pull troops from the front lines including naval forces making the front weaker. The Papadakis clan was brought to trial the clan in Anatolia were found guilty of High Treason and sentenced to Death.

While the branch in Kassandria were heavily fined as no proof could be found of their involvement it might have also helped that once he heard of his brother's treason, he publicly disowned him before the entire Royal Court.

In 1190 AD the forces of the Holy Roman Emperor launched an attack on the Northern Spartan Border his Grand Army was a combined Total of 100,000 men as they marched towards the Border fort guarding the only land-based entry to the Balkans.

The Spartan Defenders were Commanded by Princess Donna Agiad leading an army of 90,000 Imperial Troops the Siege of Fort-Justice lasted 3 months leading to Heavy Causalities on Both sides however on the 3rd month Donna saw the Emperor himself inspecting his defences firing one of her Amazonian Arrows dipped in poison her arrow found its mark in the Emperors abdomen.

He died 3 days later effectively breaking his Armies Moral in total 15,000 imperial troops died defending there Empire while the Holy Roman Empire suffered just over 40,000 casualties, the two sides would occasionally but heads but with the Loss of King Richard of England's Support and the Death of the Holy Roman Emperor the war would not last much longer.

The 3rd Crusade ended in the year 1192AD when Spartan Forces attacked the City of new-Jerusalem under the Command of Princess Diana, destroying the Crusader army presence in that Region a peace deal was signed in the city 2 days later allowing Spartan forces to withdraw from the Region back across the Athenian-Line to Imperial Territory.

(Modern Timeline)

Sparta 1993

Kassandra read the report her Spies in England had sent her it made her shake her head in disappointment the Rat Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban Prison and was now on the loose in Brittan undoubtably Looking for his Master not out of loyalty but for protection.

If Kassandra knew anything from these reports of her Family her former Godfather would hunt him to Hades and back for a chance of Revenge for many years after her supposed Death Sirius had thrown himself into work hunting down dark wizards across Britain and other ICW member-states the once funny and master pranker cared for nothing but revenge until he was cornered one day in the office by Amelia Bones and had the sense knocked into him.

Kassandra could easily find Peter if she wanted to but refused the gods had a plan and she had agreed to follow it despite her power even she would not disagree with the Gods of Olympus and deep down she really didn't care about her Old life.

After over 2000 years of life Kassandra really had no memoires of her birthparents or her Godfather so it made her wonder every so often did, she really want them in her Life after all this time? she could only wait and see.

(Authors note: hey people hope you like the chapter until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	49. Burning Dragon

Chapter 48

The Burning Dragon

1205AD

1683rd year of the Immortal queen's reign

Spartan/Chinese Border

If there is one thing the Spartan Border guards expected on duty was an injured Chinese's messenger as the guards moved to help him, he croaked out. "I bring word from the Emperor we need Sparta's aid.

With the mages aid he was healed up and teleported to Sparta to hand the message to the Immortal Queen what she read was very disturbing.

_My Friend_

_I write to you with desperate plea for help my Northern Border was raided by the Mongol Tribes my armies are Powerless to defeat them I humbly request your aid or all of China will fall to theses barbarians._

_Your friend _

_Emperor Zhangzong of the Jin Dynasty _

_Emperor of China_

Kassandra wasted no time in gathering her High Command for Centuries Sparta had been sending aid to China weather it was through Trade , loans, and Military Support China now ruled large amounts of territory(most of modern-Day China is under there rule except for the land on the borders with South east Asia and Northern Manchuria).

For China to fall would mean centuries of investment gone, now Kassandra was pissed her generals agreed and a grand army would be mobilized it would take weeks for a force so large to be made ready so a vanguard would be dispatched many composed of Cavalry unites.

Word had also been sent to the other members of the Silk road union both Japan and the Korean Empire agreed to send support as the Mongol threat was closer to them then Sparta the Mongols were a new type on enemy they did not fight like the Armies of Europe they were a horde that destroyed all they set their sights on.

Kassandra Knew that standard Spartan Infantry would be almost useless against them and that Cavalry and Archers were the main troops that would be used against this foe.

Within a month Spartan forces attacked Mongol Raiding parties across Northern China causing significant casualties to the horde it bought the other SRU forces time to gather strong armies to push back the horde.

China had gathered an army of 80,000 men posted near or around the Imperial Capital, the Korean Empire had gathered 28,000 infantry and cavalry unites Japan sent 20,000 heavy infantry to assist the Spartan 20,000 Cavalry units who would soon be joined by 50,000 heavy infantry Battle-Mages and additional cavalry forces.

SRU forward Camp 10 miles from the Mongolian Border

Queen Kassandra sat with officials from the other nations with the Combined Strength of the Allied armies the Mongols could not penetrated further into China what they did try however was to breach the Imperial Borders into Persia.

Thankfully the Spartan Borders proved to strong to breach however scouts reported that the Mongols had been dispatching scouts around the Spartan Border to find weaknesses and it appears they had found one in the lands of modern-day Kazakhstan its south western lands were connected to the Caspian Sea.

And the Caspian Sea led right into Imperial Territory if they landed in Imperial Territory the untold havoc, they would Cause was not worth attempting to guess, Kassandra sent word to Her Daughters to fix this Problem.

The SRU decided to grab the hordes attention by launching a full-scale invasion into their homeland Given the 3 Princesses Time to Prepare and launch a naval invasion to the region to prevent the Mongol Horde from Invading their Empire.

The Invasion of western and southern Kazakhstan it would be a 3-point invasion Diana would invade from the Sea and deal with the Coastal Region Donna would invade from the Provence on Brasidas (occupied part of modern-day Russia near the border with Georgia).

And Gorgo would invade from Persia into southern Kazakhstan securing the Aral Sea within 3 months everything west of Turkestan was now controlled by the Spartan Empire the 3 sisters would then do as their mother did centuries ago.

With the ward stones and engineers in place with there combined power and the aid of there mages they called upon the powers of Gaia to secure their new province this would be the last Military expansion the Spartan Empire would do to permanent occupy a new province.

Genghis Khan was tired of his expansion into China being prevented then again, he had not expected the land to be well defended the Emperor had powerful friends to aid him with the two Asian Kingdoms of Korea and Japan but what impressed him was the army from the western lands.

He knew who this was there were very few people alive who had not heard the legends of the Immortal Queen who ruled a grand Empire he knew they were the ones insuring China was as large as it was its why he had invaded in the first place believing it would be an easy conquest.

In his planning he had not considered that Sparta would send support but it mattered not now his scots he had sent west around the Empires Borders claimed this land led to a great sea unguarded by the Empires forts or large mountains. However, after 3 weeks of travel the Great Khan was left very angry instead of flat plans all the way to the Sea, they saw nothing but mountains and Military Forts bearing the Banner of the Spartan Empire.

The Scouts were butchered for lying to him and for the next 4 days the Horde camped just 1 mile away from the Border as he planed his next move what he did not expect however was on the 5th morning was a large army Infront of the border ready to attack his camp.

He received a Spartan messenger to informed him that the Immortal Queen wished to meet him in the fortress to talk, against the judgement of his closest advisor's he agreed he wanted to meet this Immortal Queen, Afterall unlike the emperor of China this monarch didn't have others fight her battles she led from the front and in his eyes was a worthy opponent.

It is unknown what was said between the two but after 2 hours the Great Khan left but not before gifting the Queen with his Bow and she Gifting him with one of her own this was done before the two Armies. The Great Khan gave the Queen a nod from his horse before leading the Horde North.

The Mongols would turn there attention north into Russia before once again turning west and attacking the nations of Europe getting as far as Austria before Turning east again to invade Manchuria.

For the next few years there would be peace until the Death of the Great Khan and his son took power and started the troubles again leading to the Mongol Empire collapse and splitting a lot sooner than it would have at one time.

(Authors note: Hey guys I hope you like it until next time.

SRU: Silk Road Union an alliance of economic and military support Between the Spartan, Chinese, Korean and Japanese Empires.

Revan Shan 2077


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The Children's Crusade/5th Crusade

1213AD

6 ships sailed from the East coast of Italy heading east to the Slave Markets in Arabia the sailors were at first overjoyed with there cargo 30,000 children who attempted to launch a crusade to regain the holy Land from the Islamic Caliphate who had reconquered them 9 years before.

The 4th crusade had been a disaster and even the Spartan government believed it to be a waste of life the princes of Europe seemed to have no regard for the lives of there citizens, after the crusade there had been relative peace that was until 1212AD.

A large force gathered in northern France and the Holy Roman Empire this force was made up of children 30,000 strong as they made their way to Italy to sail to the Holy Land it was there, they met a rich merchant who agreed to sail them to the holy land.

Now they were prisoners soon to be sold in the slave markets in Arabia and from the noise above deck the crew they were in high Spirits their leaders Stephen of Cloyes and Nicholas had been killed by the merchant when they refused to go below decks.

For the next hour the crews cheered and sang to their hearts content until the lookout yelled down to them, "Imperial Warships dead ahead." The crew quickly ran to see if this was true only to pale at the sight 12 Imperial warships were heading their way.

Meanwhile on the Spartan Flagship

The Spartan Royal Family watched in amusement as the merchant fleets crew panic and ran across the deck of there vessels, however it would not remain funny for long the Spartan troops would at first find nothing unusual until they got to the lower decks.

There were very few things in life that could anger Kassandra at this point but seeing the holds of these ships filled with children who were to be sold as slaves set her off. Unleashing her Goddess form. "You dare to enslave children and have the nerve to bring them thought my territory".

The Spartan Fleet escorted the ships to the closest harbour which was nonother than Sparta herself from there the children were escorted to the local healer the mages would later report that at least 4000 of the children were gifted with magic.

(1 month later)

With the children fully recovered they stood in ranks in the main plaza of the Spartan Capital before there saviour the Immortal Queen and her family, Kassandra stood from her throne gaining the attention of the young ones.

"Children you stand here today as freemen once again, however you now stand at an important crossroad in your lives should you wish to you will be escorted to the ships and sailed back to France from there you will make your own way home."

Looking at the kids' faces most of them didn't seem to like the idea you see many of the children were orphans or had been abandoned by their families the past month had been paradise for them so when Kassandra gave them their 2nd option.

"or you may stay here in Sparta find homes and families across the Empire and eventually become citizens of this Empire learn the true faith of the gods of the Empire. So, what's say you." The reaction was amazing the entire population kneeled before the Immortal Queen yelling in unison. "Long Live the Queen".

The children who were magical were sent to the various academies in the Empire the non-magical were adopted into families across the Empire particularly in villages and smaller towns in Egypt and the settlements in the Balkans.

By the end of that year the royal courts of Europe found letters addressed to the lord dukes and monarchs of the realms of Europe.

_To the princes of Europe_

_For the past few centuries, I have tolerated the nations of Europe as your constant crusades against me has amused both me and my citizen's greatly, however this past year has shown me the true barbarity of your nations._

_You openly praised an army of children marching off to war against the Islamic caliphate only for them to be sold into slavery by fellow Catholics these 30,000 children are now safe and happy within our borders._

_But now I have my reason to teach you barbarians the price for your barbarism Rome. Will. Burn._

_Kassandra Agiad _

_The Immortal Queen_

The rulers of Europe in their separate courts sat in shock the King of England the holy roman emperor the King of France would all receive a messenger in their courts all saying the exact same thing. "Your Majesty Rome has been Sacked.

Rome had indeed been sacked by a Spartan Army over 100,000 strong the city was set a flame by the Immortal Queens troops her battlemages making short work of the city's defenders even the Holy Roman Empire armies had been shocked.

The Pope was now a prisoner of Sparta the Princes of Europe had varying responses. King Philip II of France wanted to mobilize an army to free the Papal States from the grips of the Spartan Queen. King Jon of England the brother of King Richard was shocked that the Spartans had attacked.

The Holy Roman Emperor however was not having any off it he mobilized an army of 50,000 men to liberate the Papal states and possibly take them under his rule. In February of the year 1214 the 2 armies met outside the city of Rome.

And additional 500 French Knights troops had arrived to help aid the Emperors troops in liberating Rome however what shocked the allied force was the Spartan Army were not in battle formation they stood in ranked formation but nothing else.

It was only when they got in range did the Spartan Military respond with there Battle-Mages posted on the walls bring fire and death upon their targets killing Hundreds in mere minutes leaving the Holy Roman Empire No choice but to lay siege to the papal States thus beginning the 5Th Crusade 3 years before it would have originally taken place.

The 5th crusade was to liberate Italy from Imperial Occupation and free his Holiness Pope Innocent III from his Spartan captors the crusade would last for 4 years until the Holy Roman Emperor called for a truce the Emperor and Immortal Queen agreed to a peace deal and the imperial army withdrew from Italy back to occupied Sicily before returning to Spartan Territories.

Years later many of those children Crusaders became solders in the Imperial army, merchants or farmers some of them also became priests they had families and settled down they all had one thought when it came to there new lives, Gods bless the Immortal Queen.

(Authors note: hey people sorry its been a while hope you like the new chapter, I am currently working on my elder scrolls crossover so it maybe a few days till I release another Sparta Story. I also want to thank Avoc for his political map of the Spartan Empire he has made thankyou very much my friend.

Revan Shan 2077


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Growth and Restructure of the SRU/Olympic Games

1250AD

City of Kassandria Egypt

In the Throne room were gathered the leaders of the SRU Nations the emperors of China and Japan and the Queen of Sparta every few years they would gather to discuss new arrangement's or territory disputes.

This was one of those meetings the last Emperor of the Korean Empire was dead he died with no male heir he did however have to nieces who were currently the wives of the 2 Emperors giving Japan and China equal rights to Koreas Empire.

The Korean Empire was the smallest of the member states but still quite powerful ruling the entire Korean peninsula the region of Manchuria and eastern Mongolia and parts of what would one day been Russia that was on the Manchurian-Korean Border area after the fall of the Mongols in their former eastern Empire.

Both factions were ready to go to war over the territory which would cause the SRU to collapse causing a serious blow to the Spartan economy in which the Empire would not soon recover from so in 1249AD Kassandra called a meeting between the member states.

It took 6 days of arguing and almost all-out fights before they agreed to the new Treaty that would bee known as the Treaty of Kassandria.

The Korean Empire would be spilt with the territory of Manchuria and eastern Mongolia being given to China and the Korean homeland being given to Japan, this in turn was really all the Japanese wanted out of the deal with another large landmass under there rule it helped increase their naval Empire presence.

That's right Japans naval Empire was quite powerful ruling Taiwan and the Philippines and now Korea, however within the next 2 centuries it would rule Indonesia east Timor and Papua-New Guinea.

The same was for the Chinese Empire it ruled now all of what was modern-day china and all of Mongolia, and just like japan within the next few centuries she would expand into southeast Asia taking Vietnam Laos Thailand while using Spartan Gold of course it wont be to the Opium wars that china would start to struggle in holding its southern Provinces and require more and more support from its allies.

Now that this matter was delt with thy had another leader in there presences he was Vishnugupta XII of the Gupta Empire, now once this empire would have fallen in the 550s AD but due to prosperous trade with the SRU the Empire expanded its borders now expanding from the Spartan Border in Pakistan to the borders of Modern-day Thailand.

He was here to become a full member of the SRU for his Empire was only a trade-Centre and not a full member meaning it had to pay the import and export fees the SRU put on its good to non-member-states.

To become a member of the SRU you had to have certain qualifications and full approval from the other members, this included being a stable peace state internally for at least 200 years and be in a state of peace with the other member states.

The Gupta Empire fulfilled all these qualification's and was granted membership it would be the Golden Era for the SRU while it was sad with the loss of Korea as a member thing liked this Happened thankfully Sparta would never go through this problem.

The same could not be said to the other member-states for example in 1603 the Emperor of Japan would lose all political Power to his shogun originally it was to help restore order to a warring Japan but now it was a simple lust for power.

1252AD

Olympia

The Olympic games were underway people from all over the Empire flocked to Olympia for the event sitting in the Royal booth was the entire Royal family of Sparta the participants gathered before the crowd and the Immortal Queen awaiting the start of the Games.

Standing from her throne her in her goddess form giving aww to the people she raised her hands before her. "Welcome everyone to the City of Olympia we are gathered here today before the Gods to give thanks to the Gods by honouring them with sport. With contestants from all corners of the Empire it warms my heart to see such unity among my People it shows the world that no matter where we are from whether it be Greece Egypt Persia or the Balkans, we are still citizens of this Great Empire. Now let the games commence Glory to the Gods Glory to the Empire!"

Kassandra sat down to watch the games with her family it was time like this were she could just enjoy being her disputed being in her goddess form like the rest of her family she just relaxed laying her head on her wife's shoulder much to Hippolyta's delight but there children's annoyance.

If there was one thing that creeped the princesses out it was there parents being all lovey-dovey with each other and their parents knew it its why they did it to annoy their daughter's.

Across Olympia the people walked to various stores or events outside of the games or made offerings at the temple of Zeus or the newly built Temple to Kassandra for you see Kassandra had finally agreed to the request of the cult and most of her Empires wish only because she had been given the all clear by the Gods.

Kassandra was risen to divinity and considered a goddess in Greece she had been a goddess in Egypt for centuries but had refused to allow herself to be risen to divine status in her homeland purely because she believed she was not worthy of counting herself among the gods of Mount Olympus, it was only when Athena had come to her when she was visiting her parents in Elysium that she had finally agreed to accept it when the leaders of the cult came asking again.

Laying on her wife's shoulder just thinking to herself about all this only to be jumped back into reality when she heard Gorgo yelling. "Ikaros stop that this is my food, hey get your own grapes." Looking over she saw Gorgo had fallen over trying to grab Ikaros who was busy eating his prize while Diana and Donna were laughing at their sister's misfortune failing to stop the Mighty Ikaros.

Kassandra just rolled her eyes this was her family they were literal divine beings on earth but they still acted like another family and it was this humanity that earned them the love of their people.

(Authors note: hey people hope you like it. Holy Shit 50 Chapters I did not think I would create a story this long its all because of you guys and girls thankyou all for supporting this fic with your reviews your favourites and follows my the Gods Bless you all. Now we are going to do a little Time Jump to a certain time period with a certain maid of a French City.

until then

Revan Shan 2077


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

March 10th 1429AD

Spartan Royal Palace

Sparta

1907th Year of the Immortal Queens reign

The Spartan Council and High command had gathered under the Queens Request the war in France was going south for there new Trading partner France at first, they were not getting involved but word had been sent to them that 22 Spartan Citizens including a member of Noble House of Ptolemy of Amphipolis.

Now the people of Greece were calling for war especially when word came that King Henry the 6th had sworn not to attack any Spartan Citizens now the Immortal Queen would show Europe yet another lesson in pain they had apparently not learned from the last Crusade.

By the 5th of May the Immortal Queen was leading a grand army to southern France a fleet of 1000 ships and 80,000 heavy infantry 20,000 Cavalry 4000 heavy artillery and 8000 Battle-Mages were now a few miles of the coast of France the sheer sight of this military would bring much needed Moral boost to the People of France.

City of Marseille

It was a shock for the local citizens to see their rightful King heading to the Ports but what a real shock was seeing the massive fleet of Spartan Warships Afterall to the average person the Spartan Empire was the mythical beast far to the east but now here was a fleet of warships.

Within 2 hours the fleet was docked in the Vieux Port and now tens of thousands of men in heavy armour and crimsons Robes at there head was the woman of legend Kassandra Agiad the Queen of Sparta herself.

The King was more than happy to see her. "Your majesty on behalf of the People of France I welcome you to my Kingdom you timing could not have been better the English have laid siege to the city of Orléans just after they killed your citizens."

Looking at the French King Kassandra briefly wondered if it was worth aiding them Afterall England was slowly pushing them back hell they had Lost Paris to English Forces, but Kassandra was not here to just aid France she was here to teach England the price for attacking her citizens.

The Spartan Military was soon ready to move and it had greatly improved over the centuries the main Spartan military heavy armour had been updated their armour was now made of Steel with a coat of bronze to keep the iconic Military look.

Steel was a wonder helped created with a mixture of magic and science the Military was the first to benefit from steel first their armour then shields then their weapon's another benefit to Sparta was magic itself. With magic being a gift from the gods and those blessed with magic being Kassandra's Chosen it was all the rage to marry into magical family or to bring magic into your family.

Roughly 70 percent of the Empires population had magic in there Bloodlines only percentage of that population could wield magic like the Battle-Mages could however those with magic in there Bloodlines experienced many different benefits the most common was they were stronger than the average human making them the perfect solders for Kassandra's Legions.

The Crimson Legions marched 2 days after landing in France followed by the French King and his troops only to come across a young teenager and a few French soldiers who had escaped from the besieged Orléans.

She was called Joan a simple girl who claimed to be blessed by God to lead France to victory against the English while many of the Kings troops believed this however Charles VII looked over to the Spartan Queen who had a small grin on her face he knew she was hiding something.

And she was Joan was indeed hearing the Voice of a god well a Goddess and she was amused to watch this little French Girl words sway the minds of these French soldiers it boosted their morale slightly.

May 5th 1429AD

If there was one thing Sir Thomas Montagu, the 4th Earl of Salisbury expected to see when he awoke that morning a large military force under the banner of the Charles VII and the Spartan Empire was not one of them.

This force outnumbered his own easily his troops were in full blow panic mode not only did they have to worry about the French Troops in the city but now they had a large army to keep out of the city English Morale dropped like a stone.

In the city itself however Morale could not be higher seeing there rightful King come with a grand army to liberate them was a wonderful thing however many were worried about the Spartan Army why were they here.

The Crimson Legions wasted no time within the hour despite attempts from the English and their allies the entire English host was now surrounded by Spartan spears awaiting their Queens orders to crush the fools.

While Charles held back with a few of his knights Kassandra stood beside young Joan ready to spill English Blood for the people of France and to avenge her fallen citizens with that Kassandra gave the Order.

The sound of tens of thousands of heavily armoured Spartan soldiers marching in unison was deafening to the Earl of Salisbury who knew there would be no victory here with no choice but to fight there way out of the encirclement and back to the safety of English occupied Northern France.

Dawning his sword, he turned to his men and yelled. "Come on men for King Henry for England!" with that he charged towards the Spartan Lines only to watch in horror as the spartans had a surprise for him.

The great Cannons they had brought from Greece fired on the English Lines killing hundreds and leaving many more injured Kassandra had made a promise to the Gods to drench the lands with English Blood and she would do just that.

For 6 hours the battle would wage before Kassandra was informed the English had broke a hole in her lines it was quickly closed but the damage was done riding to that position she saw the battered remains of the English troops flee north drawing her bow she took one fore shot striking the fleeing Earl of Salisbury in the back the poison on her arrow would do its work.

At the End of that Battle the English-Burgundian army had suffered mass casualties over 4500 lost their lives attempting to flee the Imperial-French Losses had been minor with 480 Spartan Solders injured or killed and 1000 French injured or killed.

Kassandra's Army whose camp near the City as she wrote letters to the families of those who had fallen in her Name to be taken back with there bodies to be tended to by the fallen warriors Loved Ones.

One such letter was sent to a merchant Family in Kassandria the head of the Family was Kimon of house Aetos who looked at the letter signed by his Queen his family were outside grieving the loss of their son he read the letter with a sense of Pried for his middle son.

_To the Honourable Kimon head of house Aetos_

_I write to you today to inform you of your sons Death in combat against the forces of England while I grieve with you this day my heart swells with pride knowing the level of bravery this young Spartan showed to his comrades on the battlefield._

_On his own killing 24 English soldiers before falling to the Earl of Salisbury's sword as the foolish Noble fled the battlefield before he himself fell to my arrows._

_Because of his heroism he showed I am officially awarding him with the spear of Olympus medal may his soul forever live in peace in Elysium._

_Yours sincerely _

_Queen Kassandra Agiad _

_Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Pharaoh of Egypt _

_Queen consort of Themyscira._

(Military awards of the Spartan Empire)

Medals were introduced shortly after the 1st war with the Roman Republic to honour Spartan Soldiers.

List of current known Medals.

Kassandra's honour (Current known Highest award)

Athena's token

Spear of Olympus

Heart of Eleos

(Authors note: hey people hope you like the first Chapter of the 100 years war section as you see Kassandra is willing to use overkill to gain revenge for her citizens also to protect her lucrative trade link to France as French wine is quite sought after in the other SRU nations making Sparta a nice bit of coin.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

10th May 1430AD

Things had been going well for France these last few months with the aid of Sparta the English were on the losing end of the war young Joan of Arc or the Maid of Orleans was fighting the English in the Northern regions while Sparta reduced itself to a peacekeeping force in most regions.

Insuring trade continued to make it to the ports in southern France and of towards Spartan territory Afterall trade was good and the market was desperate for French wine particularly from the Vineyards of house Delacour they had 2 main vineyards one in the region of Provence the other was in English occupied region of Bordeaux.

And that is how Kassandra was now leading an army of 20,000 Spartan and 2000 French soldiers to liberate the region from England the head of house Delacour Lord Louis Delacour agreed to have a trade deal with the Spartan Empire it would make his family richer than ever that would eventually lead to his descendent Monsieur Delacour becoming Minister of Magic to France as well as President of its Muggle counterpart.

For the next 10 days the Spartan Military pushed English forces back to the city of Bordeaux however they would not hold out for long on the morning of the 24th may the English Garrison surrendered for their bravery the remaining English Troops were allowed to sail North in total only 400 English troops survived in Spartan invasion.

Kassandra and her troops enjoyed a night of celebrations well at least her troops did Kassandra could feel a lot of distress coming from Joan something was wrong with her however she would not know until a week later that Joan had been captured by the enemy.

Kassandra would receive a message from Charles VII a month later that he would not send any aid to her it was probably the worst thing he could have told her by August of 1430AD the Spartan army divisions posted in large towns or cities took them over arresting the leaders.

Kassandra spent the next few months searching for Joan's location which led to her invading Burgundian territory sacking towns and castles killing all who stood in her way 8600 dead Burgundians later she learned of her young friends' location.

(City of Rouen Normandy English occupied France)

January 10th 1431AD

Joan of Arc had become very calm since she had been brought here the same could not be said for the English word came from the front lines that the Spartan military had launched a full scale assault heading towards the region of Normandy many believed the Crimson Legions had decided to invade England itself.

With the threat of a Spartan invasion the English declared Joan of Arc guilty of acts of war against England and sentenced her to death by burning alive to be carried out on the 12th of January a horrifying fate but Joan said nothing.

Meanwhile Kassandra herself was living up to her name she had just taken the City of Cane from the English when word got out that she had access to the channel it would send shockwaves across England. However, Kassandra had no interest in England she would turn her attention towards the City of Rouen.

City of Lyon

King Charles VII looked at the documents of the Spartan raids in the North but what scared him slightly was the letter he received from his holiness Pope Martin V he was to tell the Immortal Queen to leave France or he would be excommunicated.

Charles sat there in his chambers wondering what to do with Kassandra's aid huge amounts of land had been retaken hell the English were in full retreat in some locations, but if the pope excommunicated him his rule would become invalid allowing the English to rule by right of god.

As much as it pained him, he wrote a letter to be sent to Kassandra in truth he had no choice he would not give up his throne.

_To her Imperial Majesty Queen Kassandra of Sparta _

_My friend I write to you with a heavy heart despite your aid in restoring my Kingdom I must now demand that you leave my Kingdom as your aid was no longer needed you have until the 10__th__ of February or war will be declared against you._

_I have no choice in the matter I am being pressured by the Papal States to do so all I can do is ask for your forgiveness._

_I remain _

_Charles VII _

_Rightful King of France_

With the letter sealed he had it sent to Kassandra however she would not get it till after the great fire of Rouen it would be called in the history books as the Maids divine wrath.

12th January 1431AD

City of Rouen main plaza

Joan was led towards the centre of the plaza it was crowded with English Troops members of the church as well as the local townspeople as she was being tied to the stake the local bishop gave her a chance to renounce her alliance to the king of France and the heretic Queen and come back to the true faith.

She merely smiled back at him and proudly yelled. "Long live Charles VII the rightful King of France and gods bless the Immortal Queen Kassandra!"

The Bishop was angry this woman dares to defy him even at the end turning to the executioner he yelled. "Burn the heretic let us show the good people of Christ that the pagan gods of Sparta will not aid this delusional fool".

As the fire started to spread Joan looked up to the sky and called out. "Great Queen of Sparta I call for your aid strike down the enemies of my beloved France I give you my life great Queen!"

Above the city the clouds grew dark as a storm started to grow however it wasn't a normal storm by any means as a large bolt of lightning struck the Pyre blinding everyone for a few seconds however it would be the last thing many of the people of Rouen would see as the flames of the Pyre grew monstrous striking out likes waves in all different directions turning people to Ash in seconds within 10 mins the city was burning.

However, a large part of the civilian population was spared the flames it was manly toes at the execution that were killed but the city was reduced to an inferno with the screams of those still trapped inside being heard for hours.

2 weeks on the 24th January the last few regiments Spartan army were making there way back to the ports to sail home the Great Fire of Rouen had died down after 4 days allowing for English troops to search the ruins in the centre of the courtyard was the remains of the Pyre in the ash was a small neckless known to be worn by Joan as well as some charred bones.

It was believed that Joan of Arc sacrificed herself to call down a great power to weaken the English forces in France as troops from Paris were redeployed to retake the region this would allow French Troops to take Paris 6 months later as more and more supplies were sent to fortify the western flank.

Back at the docks

Kassandra watched as the last of her troops boarded the ships ready to sail home as Charles made his way to her side. "I am truly sorry Joan's deaths was a tragic loss for the people of France."

"Indeed, however the English hold on the north is greatly weakened eventually you will regain your Kingdom".

"Your Majesty your ship is ready to leave" came a voice from behind the two monarchs a teenage girl in Egyptian style clothing her face covered Charles assumed it was one of her handmaidens with a final goodbye Kassandra and her handmaiden boarded the ship.

It was only after the ship left that Charles thought to himself when did the Queen have a handmaiden who didn't sound Greek or Egyptian he didn't think about it for many years and then in the years 1453AD the war between France and England was over all that remained of the English occupation was Calais.

(Authors Note: Hey everyone here is the last section of the hundred years war I hope you like it also who is the handmaiden is she someone important or was I just to lazy to add her in the last chapter...who knows:)

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

June 25th 1509

Westminster London

Kingdom of England

King Henry VIII the 2nd Monarch of the Tudor Dynasty sat back on his Throne next to his wife the beautiful Spanish Princess now Queen of England Catherine of Aragon, the Court was a hive of entertainment what they did not expect was a man in the Armour of a Spartan Officer is face shrouded by a white hood to appear before them in a burst of White Light.

"Greetings King of England I bring a message from her Divine Majesty the Immortal Queen."

Henrys best friend and trusted confidant Charles Brandon grabbed one of the Swords decorating the wall of the Court placing himself between His King and Queen and the Spartan.

"Make one move Monster and ill kill you were you stand"

The now standing officer merely smiled at the young court member with a mere wave of his hand the Blade disintegrated to dust much to the shock of the entire court.

"Do calm yourself Mr Brandon had I wanted you or your king dead you would never have seen me Afterall lets face it you are not much of a challenge. Your majesty I am only here to deliver a message from my Queen nothing more".

Not wanting to start a brawl or massacre in his own palace the King stood from his Throne much to his wife's worry, "Very well hand me this message from your Queen the leave my Kingdom"

The Spartan done just that he gave the King a salute before once again vanishing in a flash of White Light leaving a dumfounded English Court, sitting back on his Throne Henry opened the letter from the Mysterious immortal Queen.

_To his Majesty _

_King henry VIII _

_I congratulate you on your coronation an marriage to the Daughter of the legendary Isabella however I write to you to warn you about France King Louis XII has been sending feelers out to see the reaction to his plans to push your forces completely out of France if you do not agree to peace with him like your father did._

_Also be aware of the two members of your council you arrested Sir Richard Empson and Edmund Dudley have powerful friends I recommend that you kill them before they tear your realm apart in civil war._

_You may wonder why I give you this information it is quite simple your Grandmother asked me to watch over you as we are old friends, I also supported your father with his war for the Throne with Spartan Gold and Greek mercenaries._

_I will leave you with one last warning young King beware the Duke of Buckingham._

_Yours sincerely_

_Kassandra Agiad _

_immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Queen Consort of the Amazonians _

_Pharaoh of Egypt _

Henry sat there as he handed the letter to his Wife before turning to his chancellor to have the two members of the council executed, he would also keep an eye on his Duke of Buckingham his fathers work to build this Dynasty would not end with him.

However, his grandmother knew the Queen of Sparta that was an interesting development he would have to speak to her about it.

Later that night

The King of England walked into his Grandmothers chambers she was sitting in front of a fire but before he could say a word to her, she had beaten him to it.

"You wish to know how I know the Queen of Sparta my King"

"How could you have possibly known that Grandmother" Henry asked completely shocked that she knew exactly what he had come to ask her she lifted a letter with a spartan Seal on it.

"I still keep in contact with Kassandra while your father was not to keen on keeping good relations with her even thought it was her Gold he used to pay for his Army as well as her mercenaries but I refused to accept his blatant dismissal of her aid."

For the next Hour Henry sat there in shock as his grandmother told him of visiting the Empire before he was born visiting the mysterious lands of Egypt the naval city of Byzantium the cities of Persia even the Capital of Sparta itself.

A capital that dwarfed London hell the City of Kassandria in Egypt had a population of 1 million People that called it home the royal family were well loved and respected by its citizens with the immortal Queens 3 Daughter's ruling over 3 Cities.

Before he left, she handed him a book saying that it was only to be read by a worthy Monarch and not to disappoint her.

Looking down at the Book he read the title (the truth about Christ. By Richard the Lionheart)

Henry would to his own shock not read the book until his Daughter Mary was born it would be then he would seek to change the balance of power in Europe he would have to do it slowly as the people of England were Catholics and any attempt to break from Rome could cause Civil-War.

Kassandria Egypt

The Great Library

Princess Diana was overseeing dispute an Author was causing chaos in the Library apparently, he was displeased that his Book was not being accepted into the Library's archives.

"This is Camel shit I wrote this book I demand I be compensated for my labour".

Diana looked at the book and to her shock it was in Egyptian specificity from the Old Kingdom it was what she read though made her Spartan Blood Boil.

"So, tell me you wrote this book citizen" the weasel of a man nodded his head thinking the Duchess believed his lie, "yes my princess it says my travels of the Sands of Egypt"

He regretted his choice of words immediately when the Duchess unleashed her Goddess form like her mothers could. "You dare lie to me Mortal you have stolen this from the valley of the Kings this belongs to the Pharaoh Tuthmosis I you are a grave robber and will suffer the fate of grave robbers.

The man was dragged Screaming through the streets of the Capital as citizens jeered and spat at him cursing his family as grave robbers as city Guards Dragged him to the city barracks to be interrogated by the mages.

It was also on this day Diana would task a division of the Medjay to garrison troops at the valley of the Kings After all when Queen Kassandra took the Throne of Egypt, she made a promise to the gods and her new subjects to protect the tombs of their dead Pharaohs.

Sparta

Kassandra was witnessing a change in the west the hidden magical communities were unifying into magical nation states she predicted that it would take a few centuries until they truly united into something worthy or something so backwards it would be laughable, she would just have to wait and see.

(Authors note: hey people hope you like it the chapter until next time.

P.S the SRU stands for the Silk Road Union an organisation started by Queen Kassandra unifying Sparta China japan and now India in an economic and military pact that will stand against forces such as the ICW.

Revan Shan 2077


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Long Live the Queen

Greenwich Palace

Kingdom of England

24th January 1536AD

King Henry VIII was Dead apparently killed from his injuries from falling from his horse being crushed. However, Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk refused to believe it as did many of the Nobles Henry's New Wife had taken control of the Kingdom ruling as regent over her Daughter the-now Queen Elisabeth.

When the Kings Groom came to him handing him Henry's Journal what he read shocked him Anne was indeed a witch who wished to Claim the throne of England so she could forge her own Empire to Rival the Immortal Queen.

But the bit on his Daughter Mary was what was shocking he had sent her away at the age of 7 to Sparta as she was Mage-Born he had also declared her his rightful Heir to the Throne and that he knew his new Queen had manipulated his mind to leave his true Love.

Within a few weeks the news had spread and it resulted in Brandon being arrested for Treason which in turn caused large portions of the Kingdom to rise in Rebellion against the Usurper the entire North of England, Wales, and Ireland were openly or secretly supporters of Mary as Queen.

Atlantic Ocean of the coast of Brittany France

A grand Fleet sailing under the banners of the House of Tudor and the Spartan Empire made its way to the shores of England under the Command of 19-year-old Princess Mary Tudor with the blessing and Support of Queen Kassandra she had been given an army to take back her Fathers Throne.

"Your Highness the Generals are gathered to hear your plan of attack". Turning to look at the Mage she nodded making her way to the War-Table were various Imperial Generals including the Immortal Queen herself stood.

The plan was quite genius her forces would land on the Southern coast specifically Dover the garrison Commander there has pledged his allegiance to the true Queen she also with the aid of the mages letters from Mary appeared all over England including in the court in the Queen Regents Lap.

_To the People of England wales and Ireland_

_I Mary Tudor Daughter of King Henry VIII and his Rightful Heir call upon you my Loyal subjects to resist the Usurper who murdered my Father and poisoned my Mother who even now sits on My Fathers Throne with one of her many lovers while pretending that my so called sister is his rightful heir._

_But worry not my subjects with the aid of my friend and teacher Queen Kassandra of the Spartan Empire I have landed in the South of England to take back my Birth right I call upon all Loyal Subjects to take up arms in my name._

_Gods save England _

_Mary Tudor _

_Rightful Queen of England and Wales_

_Lady of Ireland _

Anne was beyond angry this Bitch had effectively turned most of the country against her according to her father Dover was indeed under Spartan Control and word from her Brother was that Yorkshire and the entire North were in open rebellion.

The Tower of London

Charles Brandon was completely shocked a group of solders broke him out of his cell and were sneaking him out of the tower so he could make his way to Suffolk and rally his men in support of Queen Mary.

1st February 1536AD

City of London

Anne Boleyn was trapped within the tower it was the only place that could hold out against a siege she believed her Brother or father would be able to liberate her sadly for her that would not happen her brother Lord Rochford had been captured by Marys Supports at the Siege of Pontefract castle where he led a failed attempt to take the castle.

And her Father the Earl of Wiltshire had been captured at the battle of Westhorpe-Hall to capture Charles before he could lead his army to London or to join up with the advancing Spartan Army.

But now the Capital was under Siege and no sign of reinforcements coming Anne had tried using her magic to aid in her escape only to find her powers nullified by the sheer power at Kassandra's disposal.

But now she could hear chanting outside the tower's walls coming from the Cities inhabitants and it made her blood run cold.

_Hail Queen Mary _

_Long live the Queen _

_Death to the usurper _

_Long Live the Queen_

The chant grew louder and louder that it could be heard outside the city walls and within the hour the city gates were opened allowing Mary to ride into her city with a mixture of English and Spartan Troops Kassandra Rode in just behind Mary its message was loud and clear.

Mary had the full support of the Spartan Empire her rule was secured.

Anne was captured and dragged through the city streets by Spartan Mages towards Westminster by the time she got there she got to witness Kassandra place the crown on Marys Head with the entire court cheering her name.

Her father and brother were sentenced death by beheading Elizbeth it turns out was not the Kings daughter but in an act of mercy she was given to Mary Boleyn to raise as the new Lady Rochford.

Anne however Was charged with treason murder and rebellion and handed over to the Spartan Government for punishment which would be carried out 2 days later at Dover Castle.

Kassandra looked down at the bound former Queen her eyes glowed with anger Henry was a good friend and this little witch had killed him to become her equal but all it got her was a very pissed of Olympian.

Embracing her Goddess form she turned to the now terrified Boleyn girl who was begging for mercy. "You must have me mistaken for someone else I have no mercy you will pay dearly for what you have done".

Grabbing her prisoner Kassandra slammed her spear into the ground causing a green glow to form absorbing both of them before vanishing again.

Anne looking at her new surroundings in complete shock she was on a small boat being rows by a skeletal figure while Kassandra merely stood looking forward still in her goddess form. "Where am I what is this place." She begged Kassandra only to wish she hadn't.

"We are in the Underworld little witch ruled my Uncle Hades and he is most eager to meet you.

Queen Mary would rule England for many years Conquering Scotland and bringing Ireland into the fold she would have one child Prince Edward who would marry into the old Scottish Royal Family.

Mary would launch one final war with the aid of the Spartan Battle-Mages bringing the Lords of Magical Brittan under her will forming the Ministry of Magic in Britain still manly ruled by the Lords but still under the rule of the Crown.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The Greco-Russian war

1547

The Kremlin City of Moscow

Russian Empire

Ivan IV Vasilyevich sat on his throne his top officers Infront of him however they were kept behind his Oprichniki Guards his Empire had grown vast under his rule so much so he declared himself Tsar of all Russia.

But now he was after the real Prize the nations of the SRU starting with the Spartan Empire it was well excepted that Sparta was the wealthiest and most powerful nation on the planet only Spain matched it in wealth that was due to its conquests in the new world Something Sparta had refused to get involved in.

Ivan of course could not really care about Spain what he wanted was to prove the might of his Empire against the so-called strongest Empire in the world. His generals on the other hand were very worried about this plan Sparta was an Empire whose culture was centred around war it surprised many not only in Russia but in the rest of Europe as to why Sparta had not Expanded into Europe

He sent an emissary to the Spartan Borders with his ultimatum they were to surrender the Balkans and Brasidas provinces to Russian Rule as well as 10,000 tons of gold the messengers mangled body left on the steps of the kremlin 2 weeks later was Sparta's response to the threat.

So on the 8th of may 1547AD the Russian army marched towards the Spartan Border unaware that they would never make it Kassandra had moved first marching an army of 100,000 men into Russia they began a campaign of destruction on the Russian Empire burning every settlement that offered even the slightest bit of resistance.

The two armies would meet outside the City of Kazan it would be hear the Russian Tsar would witness the destructive Power of the Spartan Empire as his army faced a barrage of death and destruction from Spartan Battle-Mages.

While his troops fought bravely Sparta won this battle forcing him to withdraw from the region his advisors informed him that unless they were willing to throwaway the lives of tens of thousands of soldiers, they would not win the war.

Many would ask why he would not enlist the aid of Russia's magical population but not his Generals they knew what he had done to them he has persecuted them and killed hundreds of them purely because of his paranoia.

For the rest of May Russia's armies were beaten again and again but Ivan didn't care he sent more and more men to die, however one Think Kassandra noticed that the Russain armies were not well equipped their commanders were but not the actual infantry.

It turns out they weren't considered true Russians they were from the provinces and were not worthy of proper protection it was slightly shocking to Kassandra she had not seen such a waste of life since the Romans or the Persians before them.

Looking at the sight of the dead she let a single tear fall from her eye at the tragic loss of life she could only hope to end the war quickly giving the dead Russain Solders proper rights by a local Priest she marched her army towards Moscow.

June 10th 1547AD

City of Moscow

Russain Empire

The City was surrounded by Spartan Forces it took 8 days to push the Defenders back into the city Afterall here they fought the actual Russain army a very well equipped and trained force the Tsar was behind the walls of the Kremlin.

Ivan had hoped that his forces in the east would return to aid him they however had problems the SRU nation of Japan had launched an attack from there territory in Korea and its Provence called New-Kyoto (the occupied part of Russia on the border of Korea).

Japanese troops launched Raids on Russian positions hell even China troops launched raids from Mongolia preventing the armies posted there from sending support Moscow was on its own and it would not end well for Ivan.

For the next few days Kassandra would offer terms of peace each one was refused however on the day of the 23rd of June he would receive Kassandra's ultimatum in his arrogance he read it aloud to his cowering Nobles.

_To Tsar Ivan _

_Tsar of all the Russians_

_For weeks now you have sent your subjects to dies by my spears over a foolish war you started even now trapped in your capital you refuse my generous terms of peace._

_Let us see if you will ignore this one, I have gotten tired of this campaign so if a white flag does not fly above the Kremlin by 8AM tomorrow your precious capital will suffer the fate of many cities before that have suffered under my heel._

_I Remain _

_Kassandra Agiad_

_Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Queen Consort of the Amazonians _

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

_Founder of the SRU_

The mad laughs of Ivan echoed the halls of the Kremlin. "This Spartan Whore has some guts I will rip them from her and feed them to my dogs when her attack breaks on the walls of my City".

24th June 8AM

Kassandra sighed as no Flag could be seen unleashing her Goddess form, she raised her hands to the heavens and yelled. "You failed to heed my warning now you will suffer the wrath of an Olympian Fires of Hades!".

The ground began to shake causing panic in the city causing Ivan to run to the balcony so see a section of the City to burst into flames and quickly Spread Moscow was Burning.

Spartan Mages and Solders alike looked upon their Queen with reverence as the Russain Capital burned before them she made her way forward given the commander for her troops to follow the Fires just as quickly as they started were extinguished with a mere wave of her hand.

As she made her way through the ruined city streets, she saw many had survived the inferno but seeing the Queen in her Goddess form they hid in the ruins of the buildings as the living Goddess made her way towards the only building still standing the Kremlin.

Much to her Anger it seemed the Ivan had fled the City with a few nobles and Generals to the North in efforts to raise another army however word soon spread across the Empire of the Fate of Moscow Ivan would eventually call for peace in July.

Russia was in chaos for the next few years as Ivan struggled to maintain control of his Empire while Sparta and the SRU nations withdrew from Russian Empire it left large parts of them Empire ravaged by war.

He would eventually regain control over his Empire but he would not last for much longer by the time he ended the rebellions and established some sort of peace it was 1580AD he would die 4 years later of a stroke.

Russia and Sparta would be civil but not truly friends for decades until the rise of the Romanov dynasty in1613AD.

Sparta

Imperial Residence

Kassandra sat in her chambers with her wife Hippolyta reading some documents from her governor's in Persia it was basic things like trade reports Military deployments and crime levels as normal things were peaceful however it seemed bandits were getting bolder on there raids on the Silk Road trade lanes to China and India she would send her Daughter Gorgo to inspect the situation and deal with the bandits.

Authors Note: Hey people hope you like it sorry its been few days since an update so I decided to give you two chapters I hope you like it.

Revan Shan 2077


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The Mage-Wars

Switzerland

May 2nd 1692AD

2170th Year of the Immortal Queens reign

The magical Populations had gathered together to form a new society away from the Muggles except the ruling Governments the nations of England, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy had all agreed to form a union they hand only one real problem the SRU being represented by the Immortal Queen herself.

Kassandra was interested in the idea of the magical Population protecting itself however what they suggested would cause a problem within her Empire and that of her Allies standing from her seat she watched as the other representatives stopped their arguments to look at her.

"Gentlemen I have been around for many years now within my Empire the Magical and non-Magical worlds live in peace after all I have ruled for over 2000 years now suddenly hiding the magical world from the non-magical would be impossible."

"Forgive me your Majesty but may I ask how it would be impossible" asked Lord Medici the current Minister of Magic for Italy, he was secretly very scared being this close to the Immortal Queen let alone ask her a question he would never admit it but when she turned her gaze on him he nearly fainted.

"it's quite simple Minister it is considered a great honour in the Empire to have a Mage born into your family at this point I'd say 90% of my Population has magic in their bloodline, by Athena most of my Council are Mages or have blood ties to them."

Pierre Bonaccord the First Supreme Mugwump of the ICW stood from his chair looking at the Spartan Monarch he knew this was a deadly position what he was about to achieve but with the combined strength of the rest of the Member states the SRU would capitulate to his very reasonable demand.

"Your Majesty your deeds are known across the Magical world your names is respected and feared across the globe, but times are changing we must preserve the Magical world Your schools must be placed under the Guardianship of the ICW the Magical World must be separate from the Muggles if that means the disbandment of the Empire its for the greater good."

The SRU members arouse in anger cursing the Mugwump for his unbelievable demand however Kassandra remained silent she needed to say nothing she merely raised her hand causing her fellow SRU members to stop.

"It is clear to me that the ICW is not worth my Time as Queen of Sparta I withdraw Sparta's Support for this Organisation."

"Your Majesty if you leave this hall, we will judge you as an illegitimate Government and do our very best to liberate the magical population from your tyranny even if it means war."

Here response chilled him and the other members to the bone. "I am a Spartan we are bred for war"

The other SRU Nations withdrew their Support to the ICW by May 10th war had been declared against the Spartan Empire the magical academies went into lockdown and Spartan Battlemages were mobilized to defend them and other key positions.

May 11th

Ministry of Magic

Madrid Spain

The Spanish Auror force were busy mobilising their troops they had no idea what hit them until it was too late the main Atrium was shaken by an explosion as 12 Spartan Battle-Mages ran in using elemental magic against the Aurors.

They were quickly followed in by Princess Gorgo in full battle gear spear in hand flicking away a Killing Curse meant for her as if it were a fly before vaporising said Spellcaster with ease.

The Minister of Magic Amado Cortes Molina ordered he men to stand down they stood no chance against Battle-Hardened Mages and a Daughter of the Immortal Queen.

While Spain was struck first an Auror attack Force made its ways towards the city of Kassandria in Egypt well what they believed to be Kassandria, you see it was Impossible for non-citizens to Apparate inside the Empire unless they had been granted permission…. From the Immortal Queen who opened a small gap in the Anti-Apparition ward which lead them strait into the region of Egypt known as the Great-Sand-Sea a Desert in Western-Egypt where Kassandra was waiting for them on her own.

(Modern Timeline)

Hogwarts September 1993

600 ICW Aurors against the Immortal Queen Lily potter couldn't believe it? The battle had lasted over 4 hours only because Kassandra was not really trying to defeat them, she merely swatted away there spells it was only when they tired themselves out that she decided enough was enough.

Her eldest Daughter Diana would attack Magical France while Donna would attack magical Italy causing chaos across Europe.

The first Mage war would end 2 years later when the Ministry's ran out of money to pay there Aurors and Gringotts refused to give them loans for what they called, (a foolish suicide attempt) the ICW would launch 4 more wars the last being 10 years before Grindelwald would start his war and why Sparta would not get involved until the German Army attacked Sparta's Borders.

Even now the ICW influence was strongest in Europe and the Americas with the SRU in the East as Lily looked at her class as they discussed the first Mage-War she didn't notice Albus until he made himself known with a quick clearing of his throat.

"Do forgive me Professor but this was delivered by an Imperial Courier its addressed to you my dear."

Dismissing her class, she opened the documentation.

_To her Ladyship Lily of House Potter_

_I write to you today to inform you that your visa has been confirmed it should be with you in the next few weeks, however please be aware that your visa will not become valid until the 1__st__ of January 1994AD. So, I ask you to wait until that time._

_Your Visa grants you permission to visit the Provence of Egypt specifically the City of Kassandria where you and your party will meet with myself._

_Until then _

_Kassandra Agiad _

_Immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire_

_Queen Consort of the Amazonians _

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

Lily was overjoyed finally her waiting was almost over she would be able to see her daughter although she wondered why she had to meet the Queen herself but she didn't really pay it much notice she hugged Albus before running off to contact her Husband.

Leaving Albus with a sad smile sure he was happy that they would see there child again, but could they except that she was over 2000 years old a Living Goddess with her own family and what would she do to him when she learn he had known who Kassandra truly was and didn't tell her.

At that moment he feared for his beard and his life Lily Potter was not someone you wanted to piss off he remembered what happened to a 7th year Slytherin who had tried to harm her friend Aurora when they were in 3rd year.

The boy was found with both legs and arms shattered and his Balls busted his injuries were healed but he sadly was not expelled due to his father being a high ranking official in the Ministry he however was a very changed man he refused to be anywhere near girls in the halls or class.

And when he saw Lily with Aurora he fell to his knees in the middle of the Great-Hall and begged for forgiveness and mercy, on that Day no one got on the wrong side of Lily Evans well until a young Severus Snape called her a Mudblood.

(Authors Note: Hey People this is the last Modern Timeline I will do until we actually get to that time period and this was the First Mage-War.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077 


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

A Day in the life of the Duchess

Royal palace

City of Kassandria

Egypt 1694 AD

Diana Agiad awoke from her bed to the sounds of the busy ports of Kassandria even from the palace she could hear the sounds of the merchants trading with people it made her smile at her Mothers achievements.

After dressing she made her way to the royal Port located within the Palace compound right next to the main Ports however it was completely restricted to everyone but the royal family the royal barge was waiting for her.

She had decided to travel down the Nile stopping at different sites such as Giza or Memphis and Thebes further in the south, as she made her way towards the ship the Medjay Captain saluted her. "Your Highness it's my honour to serve and protect you on your trip."

2 hour later

A local man had taken his son on his boat to show him what his job entailed they were taking the goods from there village up to the Capital of Kassandria to trade with the city's merchants only to stop in aww as the Royal barge made its way down the Nile with the Duchess herself Diana the Daughter of the reborn Isis Queen Kassandra.

Diana smiled at the sight of the man and his son so she waved to them making the boy hide behind his father who bowed in reverence to the Duchess of Kassandria as she sailed past him on the Royal Barge.

Later on, in the trip her loyal companion Horus landed on her throne with a note tied to her leg it bared the seal of the Grand vizier of Egypt Arsinoe VI of the House of Ptolemy of Memphis reading the letter she was pleased at its contents.

_Your Royal Highness_

_I Write to you this day to invite you to dine with me in Memphis in celebration of my Daughters Name-day it would be a great honour for us your highness if you were to grace us with your presences._

_Your humble servant_

_Lady Arsinoe VI _

_Grand Vizier of Egypt_

_Lady of the House of Ptolemy of Memphis_

_Member of the council of Mages_

Smiling Diana gave the order for the ship to continue on to the city of Memphis to meet the Grand Vizier and help Celebrate the young heirs Name-Day. It would take a few hours but they would be there in plenty of time for the parties Arsinoe had now doubt planed.

To her surprise the party was quite tame the young lady Cleopatra was very happy that she had arrived to her celebration and presented her with a gift a solid gold statuette of the Goddess Isis and a decorated sword made in Kassandria.

By the time the Party was over Diana returned to her ship to rest normally she would have stayed in the City itself however she had decided to stay on board so she could sail off as soon as day break came.

On her way back to the ship she couldn't help but smile as she witnessed the city's residence walking around in there daily lives without a care in the world they feared no threats of attack the Imperial Military insured there safety and under the protection of the Immortal Queen and her Children they would prosper.

The next day

City of Thebes

The people cheered as the Princess Diana made her way towards the Temple of Karnak specify towards the Temple of Kassandra built centuries ago in the early years of her Mothers reign it was one of the most beautiful temples in Karnak it showed her mother in many different forms dressed in the Armor of a spartan or in Egyptian armour.

The most popular one was of her Mother dressed as the Goddess Isis and it took CenterStage in the Temple, Diana made her way to the offering table leaving a Golden Dagger before kneeling at the table to pray.

It wasn't required for her to do so being the Daughter of Kassandra but she still insisted in doing so to show her eternal loyalty to her mother the Immortal Queen not that her loyalty was in doubt.

Well that's not entirely true Diana also used this time to annoy her mother with her prayers usually to sing songs badly out of tune.

With that Diana made her way out of Thebes back to the Nile and to her ship to begin the travel back up the Nile to Kassandria to govern her city in the name of the Immortal Queen.

Royal palace

City of Sparta

Peloponnesian Peninsula

Hippolyta was currently Laughing at her wife who was grumbling about annoying Daughters this happened once a month when their eldest Daughter would pray to Kassandra not to inform her of anything Important but just to annoy her.

Walking up to her grumbling wife she just kissed her head. "Come dear enough of your grumbling we must head to Athens today to meet with the local government they are once again complaining about the Port of Piraeus being split from the city and used as a naval academy for the Military."

"ughhh why didn't I just burn that city to the ground when I had the Chance". Kassandra groaned much to Hippolyta's amusement.

"Because then city was yours there was no need to burn it, and let's face it you love watching the Pro-Independence members of the Athenian council squirm before you."

Yes, you heard right despite years of prosperity and order under Spartan rule some of the old families of Athens wanted to be independent from the Empire they only had 2 members on the council and did not present a threat to Imperial Rule as Kassandra had them under close surveillance.

Kassandria Egypt

Diana made her way through the city streets she had decided to get off in the main port escorted by Medjay she wondered around the markets witnessing people from all couriers of the Empire hell some of them were from France trading wines at the market.

She witnessed the new coinage it had been a few decades since it had been brought into use the Coinage was no longer just normal gold silver and copper coins, they were now octagonal to prevent people from counterfeiting or clipping the coins.

That's when she saw a little girl on the streets selling flowers her cloths were filthy, she had Greek heritage but also a mixture of Egyptian.

"Hello little one my name is Diana what's yours."

"A, Aya your Highness I am from Siwa."

Now that was shocking looking at the little girl who was clearly starving, she told one of the Guards to buy her some food tossing him a couple of coppers to buy some bread.

"Where are your parents Young one". Diana asked only to pale at the answer they were dead her Parents had been merchants who had died in the Deserts near Lake Mareotis Just south of Kassandria.

Diana took little Aya back to the palace officially making her a ward of the Crown she would be raised by the Medjay and would soon become a fine Protector of Egypt and a loyal servant of the Crown.

It was later found out she had an aunt and uncle in Greece but she didn't want to leave her new family in the Medjay.

Authors Note: Hey people hope you like it yes, I did use Aya from Origins hope you like it.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

A Day in the life of the Duchess part 2

City of Byzantium

Provence of Thrace

1694AD

While Diana was annoying her Mother the Duchess of Byzantium was being annoyed herself by the local nobility who were once again complaining over a land Dispute 100 Acres of land was currently contested by 2 Noble families.

Both were Imperial Loyalists and requested the Duchess to intervene it annoyed her greatly especially when she received word of the two families hiring armed Thugs to occupy the land that was the last straw for her.

She had summoned both families to the palace to inform them that as the man who owned the land died with no family left the farm land would be taken back by the state and put up for sale to the highest bidder.

Both families were also fined for the use of armed thugs within the boundaries of the City and were forced to pay 400 drachmae per Thug they hired both families were now fined with 16,000 Drachmae each they would not complain about land disputes again… well at least for the next few months.

Ports of Byzantium

It was oath day for the new officers of the Imperial Navy 1000 new naval officers who would soon be dispatched to their stations or ships to serve the Imperial Navy as a Princess of Sparta she would administer the oath of Loyalty.

Standing on a podium the young Cadets stood to attention before the Duchess of Byzantium. "Sons of the Empire today you leave these walls not as Cadets but officers in the Imperial-Fleet to serve the Immortal Queen and her great Empire."

A priest walked towards the her holding the scroll containing the Oath of Loyalty opening it she unleashed her goddess form and began the magical oath.

"do you sons of the Empire upon your Honour swear upon your lives and souls eternal Loyalty to her Majesty Queen Kassandra Agiad her Heirs and successors to give your lives in the defence of the Empire and its people from all threats both foreign and domestic. Do you hereby swear loyalty."

The Cadets pounded their chest and in unison yelled. "upon our lives we do swear Loyalty gods save the Queen!".

And just like that these newly appointed officers were bound by the magic in their blood to serve the Queen and her children with this it made it impossible to plot against the Royal Family not that any soldier would try to rise up against the Agiad Dynasty.

With the oath given Donna left the port to return to the palace walking through the city streets enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city's people the locals in the market selling and buying goods priests in the temples praying to the gods.

Donna made her way into the palace but instead of heading to the throne room or her chambers she walked to the royal gardens it was the only place she could truly be alone in truth the Duchess missed her family she missed playing with her sisters in Kassandria or back in Sparta.

Despite being seen as living divines on earth her mother wanted them to have normal private lives away from everything but those days were distant memories even though the family still met regularly it was always on affairs of state.

That's when she heard the sound of a screech Looking up it was an eagle specifically her sister Gorgo's eagle Athena it dropped the package it was carrying on her lap before landing next to Donna to eat some fruit.

_Dear sister_

_I trust this letter finds you well I wanted to let you know that me and our mothers are on there way to you to inform you that she wants the whole family to gather for a holiday in Kassandria._

_I know you are just as excited as I am, we can go for rides down the Nile and relax in the water gardens of the palace we should be there in a few days so be ready to leave when we arrive I think mum wants us to travel by ship._

_I don't get why she's the most powerful being on earth and yet insists on traveling by normal means oh well it will be fun to travel across the Mediterranean it will be a nice surprise for Diana._

_Until then Donna _

_I remain you sister _

_Gorgo Agiad_

_Princess of Sparta _

_Duchess of Athens._

That made Donna laugh even in a non-official letter Gorgo loved to put her title in the letter it wasn't that she had an ego she did it purely because it was so natural for her to do nowadays it was just automatic for her.

But that mattered not her parents and baby sister were on there way she would have to prepare for their visit additional troops would need to be reassigned to patrol the streets she would need to inform the watch commander and the city council.

Within the next few days, the city would be ready for the Queens arrival they would then travel by ship to Kassandria to once again even if it was only for a short time act as a family.

Sadly, before her family's arrivals she had some local trouble to deal with once again groups of small bandit clans had gathered from across the empire to become one strong bandit army to raid the countryside.

However, it was not to last the Spartan military wasn't even called to battle apparently a large group of the bandits believed they would raid outside the Empires borders but it turns out the other wanted to raid Byzantium the leader of the bandit clan called himself Alexander he was a mage who had been dishonoured and discharged from the battlemage divisions.

It led to fractures in the clan which led to an all-out brawl that lasted 4 hours Donna arrived 1 hour after the battle had ended to see that most of the clan had been wiped out Alexander was alive and quickly arrested he would be executed the next day by the Council of Mages.

The remaining bandits were arrested and sent to various prisons across the empire Donna would later tell her mother she was disappointed that the bandits had not tried to attack Byzantium it had been some time since she had a good fight.

Day of Kassandra's arrival

Donna arrived at the docks she could see the Royal ship arrive she wasn't the only one there by Hera it looked like all of Byzantium was at or around the Ports Donna felt sorry for the City guard's wo were struggling to keep the pathway towards the palace open.

The ship slowly sailed into the main port and Kassandra Hippolyta and Gorgo could bee seen on deck waving at the population.

Authors Note: Hey people hope you like it the next chapter will manly focus on Princess Gorgo then we will get onto more international issues.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

A day in the life of the Duchess part 3

City of Athens

1694AD

Princess Gorgo was overjoyed her mothers had arrived yesterday and after a nice dinner and a good night sleep they would be sailing off to Byzantium to see her big sister Donna before sailing to Kassandria to see her eldest sister Diana before enjoying a family holiday.

As she made her way with her parents from the palace towards the city exit the watched as the residence of the city bowed before there Royal family as they walked through the streets of Athens towards the Port.

To be honest Gorgo was overjoyed to leave Athens she was bored to tears ruling over the region the city was split into factions the Loyalists the Pro-independents factions the Loyalists were the members of the council who supported the Spartan Regime.

The Pro-Independents were the old families who didn't like living under Spartan Rule however they would never directly go against the crown out of fear of the Immortal queen hell any attempt to declare independence from the Empire for many reasons.

The first being they did not hold a majority in the council the second was they had no real muscle and any attempt to hire mercenaries would alert the Military to a problem. So, all they could do is complain at council meetings or complain to her.

So to leave the city for a few weeks was a gift from Olympus itself as she followed her parents abord the Royal Ship her mother had some news to tell her about a new design for the Imperial Fleet it would take a few decades but Kassandra's idea would make the Imperial Fleet unstoppable against anything that her Enemies could use against her for centuries.

Flagship Adrasteia

Aegean Sea

Spartan Empire

Off the Coast of Skyros.

Gorgo looked at the plans her mother had commissioned from the Mages and Men of Science for centuries now steel had been used for the Army but now would be used for the navy. The model of the ship before her was of a large warship with a layer of steel on its hull and deck.

"Mother this idea is it possible to have the entire Imperial Fleet outfitted like this".

Kassandra smiled at her daughter. "It is possible however the Imperial Fleet will need to be inspected and if needed replaced with new ships."

Gorgo was shocked the entire Imperial fleet that was a large number of ships hell the Mediterranean fleet was a total of 800 ships from small river craft to large warships to possibly replace the majority of that fleet alone would cost millions.

However, it seems her mother knew what she was thinking. "I know it will be a very large expense most likely in the millions or hundreds of millions of Drachmae the Council have agreed that the State Treasury can handle it without the need to raise taxes."

Years later the imperial fleet would develop their ships again with the discovery of oil many of the council could use it to power the empire that was quickly dashed as Kassandra made the use of oil in imperial territory illegal.

That didn't mean however that she couldn't sell the oil to foreign nations if she deemed it a worthy enterprise the empire however would use magic and any other methods of cleaner power.

Within a few days the Adrasteia was within site of the City of Byzantium Gorgo stood with her mother Hippolyta at the front of the ship as they sailed closer and closer to the city usually, they would dock in the royal harbour near the palace district.

However, Kassandra had given orders to dock in the main ports so she could see her people and they see her Kassandra had a soft spot for the people of Byzantium ever since they joined her during the war with Athens centuries ago.

Kassandra quickly joined her family on deck as they made it to port, they could see Donna standing there a smile on her face at seeing her parents and baby sister.

(Later that night)

The family enjoyed a nice night together they would have left in the evening however it was deemed too bad to travel due to a random storm that had appeared across the Aegean so until then the family would relax.

Gorgo and Donna were playing Senet a popular boardgame in Egypt both sisters anytime they played against Diana they would always lose so now they would beat their sister this time they would beat her.

At 8 in the morning they would sail from Byzantium under escort from 2 warships as they made there way south to Egypt it would take 2 days to get there and for that entire time the two princesses would challenge their parents guards and servants to a game of Senet believing that by the time they got there they would be more than ready to beat Diana for the first time ever.

To cut a long story short they didn't for the entire 2 months they stayed in Kassandria they didn't beat her once much to the Amusement of Kassandra and Hippolyta and Diana when she was told of how they had been practicing.

Palace District

Kassandria Egypt

Gorgo lay in the cool waters of the water gardens listening to the music being played close bye her parents were enjoying some fruit at the dining table while Diana and Donna were once again playing Senet it seems Donna would not rest until she won.

It was a perfect day the weather was perfect the people of Kassandria were going about their daily business however spirits were much higher knowing that Isis reborn was back in Egypt merchants Offred there wares at discounts the city garrison marched in full parade formation down the main road of the city.

Gorgo just loved how things would just change when her mother arrived it showed the sheer amount of love the people of the Empire had for there Queen however there Time would soon be over as late that night Kassandra would leave the Capital with a group of Medjay after receiving a very disturbing note from the south leaving only a note for her family.

_To my loving family _

_I know you will be angry with me for leaving and not telling you but I have no choice what is happing in the south I must deal with alone I will not put the lives of my family at risk._

_If I fall Diana will succeed me as Queen and Pharaoh._

_She will need you to help in a peaceful transition of power if the worse comes to pass._

_Please forgive me _

_Kassandra _

_Wife and Mother._

_(Authors Note: well that's one way to end a chapter I hope you like it who or what has caused Kassandra to ride south leaving her family behind who knows._

_Until next time_

_Revan Shan 2077 _


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Battle of Gods and Queens

South of Abu Simbel

The Desert of Egypt had become unstable crops in the south were failing people were dying and it was all caused by the god who now walked on the land he was Apep the serpent of Chaos he sought to destroy the land as he had always tried to do, he only had one thing standing between him and victory.

The Spartan Pharaoh or as the people called her the Immortal Queen who stood before his divine being, he easily dwarfed this pathetic being despite her divinity he would show them all that their goddess would fall before them.

The group that had followed the queen watched from safety the priests were in complete shock the reborn Isis would battle the Serpent of Chaos for the fate of Egypt and the whole Empire. The Mages activated visual Charms across the Empire from the frontier in Europe to the border of Nubia from Kephallonia to the borders of India the citizens Nobles and Soldiers of the Empire witnessed their Queen standing before a god of Egypt.

Including very worried and angry Royal family the 3 Princess were in absolute fear for there mother while Hippolyta wanted to kill her how dare she leave to fight this threat alone they were bound together in this life and the next.

Back at the site the immortal Queen in full battle armour (spartan war hero set from Assassins creed except with a crimson cloak added) her spear held firm ready to strike at the serpent who seemed to smile at her.

"Foolish little Queen how little you understand your fall is inevitable I will win in the end your Empire will crumble in to Chaos." He yelled his head striking forward mouth wide only to snap them closed millimetres from her face.

Kassandra stood firm Infront of the God. "Was that your best shot serpent let me show you mine, FURY OF MOUNT OLYMPUS!" With the gods aid a strong shield bash knocking Apep head to the side making him hiss in pain.

"Ughhh filthy creature ill melt the flesh from your bones!" rearing his head back he spat his acidic venom at her with such speed Kassandra just got her shield up in time to block it only to be soon sent flying back 20 feet as Apep's Tail hit her side.

Kassandra felt pain for the first time in centuries if her ribs were not broken, they were most likely fractured in that moment she was reminded that only another divine could truly kill a divine.

"Foolish little Queen this is where you will die you cannot beat me your Empire will fall."

Coughing Kassandra gave a laugh. "I am a Spartan I am always ready to die but my Empires future is secure". She did not except him to start laughing at her.

"Ah yesss your family the young Duchess of Kassandria who are just over there with your Guards when I am done with you, I will end your bloodline and feast on your family's souls so they will never enter the afterlife and I will enjoy killing them slowly".

The Royal family who had just arrived next to the other watching the battle felt the ground start to shake that's when they saw the ground around Kassandra start to catch fire.

Kassandra's blood burned unleashing her Goddess form Her eyes however were not Golden they were pure flames something that made Apep freeze that power was very familiar to him it was the power Ra the Creator God or the Sun-God as he was commonly known it seems his Brother believed this little Goddess could stop him.

"NO ONE! THREATANS MY FAMILY SERPENT ILL SEND YOU TO THE BACK TO THE DUAT IN CHUNKS WHEN I AM THROUGTH WITH YOU!".

With a roar a large burst of flames blasted into the Serpent of Chaos from her spear it was awing to the people mostly to her family who were now desperately trying to aid her against the God but it seems ether Kassandra Apep or the Gods themselves were preventing anyone from aiding her leaving the distraught Royals to do nothing but watch there loved one battle it out.

To the citizens of Egypt this was a shocking site to see their Queen in battle with Chaos itself if she fell the Empire would fall but the priests kept the peace all across the Empire claiming this was the great trial their Queen was Order to stand against Chaos.

With the Priests from across the Empire weather they be of the Pantheons of Egypt Greece or the Cult of Kassandra it mattered not they lead the people in prayer to imbue their Queen with the strength against the Serpent of Chaos.

Kassandra could feel the strength of her people as they prayed for her to become victorious however she knew even if she beat him here, he could return she would have to beat him in his domain the Duat itself.

With one last look to her family Kassandra said goodbye to them via a mind link before once again turning to face Apep as he was ready to strike at her with her spear and shield ready, she charged at him leaping in the air yelling. "fury of RA!".

The people watched as their Queen and the Serpent of Chaos vanished in a ball of flames the Portal to the Underworld vanished leaving nothing but black sand in a circular shape the Immortal Queen was gone.

Hippolyta fell to her knees in complete horror she didn't believe it there was no way her Wife of centuries was dead it was not possible. His children were just the same they would not believe their mother was dead.

A screech from above distracted them it was Ikaros flying towards them landing on Hippolyta's arm looking directly at her he placed his head on her face allowing Hippolyta to see a shocking vison.

(Hippolyta Vision)

Her vision was shocking Kassandra was on a barge sailing across a black ocean defending herself against Apep continuous attacks.

(Vision Over)

Hippolyta turned to the gathered group he face pale. "She's alive Kassandra's alive she's in the Duat fighting Apep we need to help here." Turning back to Ikaros she begged him how did they get down there he just turned and jumped to the floor sitting on a small stone he stared at the black sand left behind where the portal once was.

Realising there was nothing they could do they kneeled before the black Sand in hopes Kassandra would return to them Gorgo was barely keeping it together it was only Donna hugging her close that kept her from completely breaking down. Diana was next to her mom praying for her mother's return she could sense the doubt of some of the Priests of her Mothers chance of returning.

She knew if Kassandra did not return from the Duat she would ascend to the Throne of the Empire a Throne she did not want she had no interest in being Queen the Throne belonged to her mother and her Mother alone however she knew one thing when her mother returned she would torment her with prayers more than once a week.

Donna was holding her baby sister Gorgo trying to keep her calm however it was very difficult for her as she was just keeping it together, she prayed to every god in the Empire to bring her mother back to her. In truth the only thing keeping her from breaking down besides trying to be strong for her baby sister was the fact that her mother was too stubborn to die.

Council Chambers

City of Sparta

The council were waiting to see if Kassandra would return some of them doubted, she would return however not one of them would openly say such a thing especially with members of the army who had stormed the chambers to ensure no member of the council attempted to usurp power.

Hell, that was happening across the Empire every major City ruling councils were now under watch from the Imperial military proving to the citizens nobles and priesthood that even in supposed Death the Military were Loyal to the Immortal Queen and her heirs.

(the Duat)

The battle continued between God and Queen by now she was no longer on a barge she was standing on what she assumed to be a ruined temple it really didn't matter she had a far bigger problem to deal with in the form of this overgrown Reptile of a God.

"You are getting tired little Queen give up now and ill make it quick." Apep hissed at her before striking once again only for Kassandra to doge to the left leaving him to strike rock only then to feel a bolt of pain from Kassandra's spear striking an opening in his scales from a previous strike.

Now Apep had enough using his head he smacked her into a pillar. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM APEP THE LIVING EMBODEMENT OF CHAOS I BRING CHAOS AND SUFFERING TO ALL WHO DISPLEASE ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CHALLENGE ME!".

His response was Kassandra laughing at him enraging him even more his anger now uncontrollable and the sheer disrespect for him his head shook from left to right breaking the 2 pillars next to him until he looked directly at the Queen.

"who are you to defy me the Serpent God of Chaos!"

Kassandra stood her Goddess form once again taking hold her eyes once again golden with a hint of the fires of RA in them.

"Who am I you ask I am the Queen of Sparta the Pharaoh of Egypt consort of the Amazonians but most importantly I am a living Goddess of Greece and Egypt a champion of Zeus and Amun-Ra I am the IMORTAL QUEEN!".

Site of the Portal Egypt

The Black sand out of nowhere burst into flames shocking all who were present they Quickly prepared to fight to the death if it was not Kassandra but their worry was for nought Emerging from the flames like a reborn Phoenix was the Immortal Queen herself.

Hippolyta was the first to reach her grabbing her wife in a warm embrace however cursing her to Hades and back much to their Daughter's approval.

"If you ever do something like this again you stupid bitch you better hope you don't survive because I will kill you myself do you understand me Kassandra".

"I am sorry I worried you but I could not let you or our Children be in any danger"

Instead of hitting her Hippolyta ripped of her damaged helm and kissed her with all the passion and love she could muster.

Her daughters also hugged her tightly for the next ten minutes also telling her off for scaring them but Kassandra took it all in her stride however she informed them that she could hardly stand up and needed to rest.

With Kassandria being too far away Apparate too especially with Kassandra's injuries they had no choice but to travel by barge up the Nile. This would prove to be a very good move as the people would be able to see their Queen victorious sailing up the Nile back to the Capital.

Kassandra would not say how she won against Apep in fact she would tell no one not even her family well she might have there is no recorded evidence that she told anyone even her own family why we don't know why and most likely never will.

On the trip back up the Nile to the Capital Kassandra would spend most of her time resting only to get up to show large groups of people who had gathered to see and cheer for he and her victory over the Serpent of Chaos her family spent there time with her insuring she was healing nicely within 2 weeks they would be once again resting in the palace of Kassandria.

To the people of the Empire their Queen proved her strength once again going toe to toe with a God and emerging victorious they believed peace would reign for years. This however would not be true as Kassandra and the Empire would once again be at war but with who well who knows.

Authors note: hey guys hope you like it

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The Great Cataclysm

1763AD

2241st year of the Immortal Queens Regin

The Seven years' war was over England had come out victorious with her allies France had no choice but to ceded its lands east of the Mississippi River to England giving England great power but at great cost the royal treasury for England was empty.

George III of the Royal house of Tudor-Hanover had a choice he could ask for a loan from the one nation that had the wealth the Spartan Empire his ancestor Mary the Conqueror or Bloody Mary as she was known to some had made a strong bound with the Imperial Family of the Spartan Empire.

The other choice he had was to tax his Colonies in the Americas it was the decision his government agreed with it would be a choice he would come to regret it would also seal the fate of the world for in Sparta Kassandra sat on her Throne in her Goddess form as she watched the King of England make his choice.

Kassandra knew what this would lead to the SRU would be threatened within a few Decades if she did not act so she called for her eldest Daughter to return to the Capital from Egypt to rule the Empire while she made her way east.

Officially this was to travel to Japan for the SRU meeting however the meeting would change the fate of the world if it was for the better only the gods could tell and they were not telling.

For the next few weeks Kassandra made her way East with a few guards Hippolyta would have gone with however problems in Themyscira had changed her plans

Traveling across the Empire was also a very good way for the people in the far reaches of the Empire to see there Queen instead of traveling to Sparta to try and get a glimpse at a member of the Royal family.

Port of Pusan

Province of Korea

Empire of Japan

The Japanese solders saluted her as she rode into the port however it seemed she had someone waiting to see her Tokugawa Ieharu the Shogun of the Japanese Empire and some nobles. He ruled the Empire in the Emperors name however Kassandra the emperor of China and the King of the Gupta Empire despised him.

To them he was a usurper hell large portions of the Empire he ruled hated them the only reason they were still in power was purely because the Emperors had not said anything otherwise the people of Japan would have raised army's against the Shoguns.

"Great Queen of the West I welcome you to the Japanese Empire." Bowing to her he raised his head with a small smirk on his face believing the Queen would show him the respect his position deserved what he didn't expect was the Queen staring at him like you would another peasant.

"Yes, thank you Shogun was that it or is there another reason you are delaying me from visiting with your sovereign."

The Shogun did not notice the Nobles behind him smirk as the Immortal Queen put the Shogun in his place most of the nobles that had come with him to meet the Queen were the Imperial Loyalists, they hated the Shogunate.

"Your Majesty as Shogun it is my duty to deal with all affairs of state for the Empire including anything to do with the SRU basically I am emperor in all but name."

That was the worst thing he could have said and everyone knew it and very few people could hear Kassandra's response it was only 2 years later that the Nobles who were nearby spoke of what they heard the Immortal queen say.

The Day the Imperial Bloodline ends or was removed from power was the Day Sparta and the other SRU Nations turned their Armies towards Japan.

After her talk with the Shogun she boarded a ship with her guards and made way to the Japanese Homeland it amused Kassandra that the Empire still did not allow foreign trade ships to land in the Homeland any and all foreign Goods destined for the Homeland had to come via the Ports of Korea.

But it didn't matter her talk with the Shogun and the reaction with the people lead her to believe within decades the Shogunate would lose power and civil war would rock the Empire of Japan and affect the SRU Kassandra hoped to prevent this as well as her original goal that had her come east.

You see Kassandra had a vision of a new military and economic power rising in the Americas that would pose a threat to the SRU she saw cities vaporised by Bombs built by this new Power Bombs that could be used against her people not just her Allies.

She would not let that happen within a few hours the ship was docking in port with Horses made ready for her to ride to Kyoto and meet the Empress Go-Sakuramachi it was the new ruler of the Empire well in name at least.

After being greeted by the Empress officially later that night Kassandra was very pleased to here the Empress had been making moves to retake power of her Empire, she however needed Kassandra and the other SRU members support if she was to retake power against the Shogun without Bloodshed.

In 1 week, the meeting would take place and the Shogun would be there with all High-Ranking officers of the government and the military as well as the other Leaders of the SRU Kassandra and the other SRU members were already in secret meetings they agreed to aid the Empress with her plan and in exchange they would support Kassandra's plan to secure the pacific against incoming manmade Threats.

Imperial Throne room

Imperial Palace

City of Kyoto

The Throne room had not been this busy for a long time the Leaders if the SRU officers of the Imperial Military governors of the Empire Nobles of the Mainland and of course the Shogun himself they had all gathered to discuss what the Shogun believed was trade deals what annoyed him however was Kassandra sitting in his spot next to the Empress.

"Your Majesty forgive me but I sit next to the Empress as her Shogun" he did not expect what was to come next the Empress stood up and declared before the entire court. "It is time for change Shogun your family have ruled long enough as your Empress I order you to stand-down."

Before he could say a word the nations of Sparta China and India proclaimed their support for the Empress choice and urged him to do as she commanded or Japan would suddenly find 3 enemy army's on their doorstep.

On that day the year 1763AD the Shogun was removed from power this however left a large power gap in the Empire forcing the Empress to officially Move her court to the new Capital of Edo which would be renamed Tokyo in 1868AD.

The supporters of the shogun would continue to cause problems for the Empire for the next decade but it would eventually calm down with the Imperial family once again in charge the empire was now split into prefectures just like the mainland.

Coast of japan near Edo

The 4 Monarchs stood at the coast looking at the pacific before them in wonder to think that across this vast ocean was a land that would one day become a nation that would change the fate of many Nation-States across the known world.

"let's get this done Great Queen the sooner we do this the sooner we can celebrate with wine and song." From King Gupta VII of India much to the amusement of the others even Kassandra let lose a small laugh.

"worry not my friend once the Spell is done our way of live will be secure till the end of time".

Walking into the cool waters of the pacific Kassandra unleashed her Goddess form she grabbed her Spear lifting it in the air. "Gods of the Empires of the SRU I call upon you to aid us give me your divine strength to turn this body of water into an impenetrable barrier against our enemy's!".

With her oath she struck here spear into the ocean the ground began to shake and while the other monarchs cold not see what was happening Kassandra Could the far from the shore the seas became deadly and completely unstable effectively making it uncrossable unless you were a goddess however it came at a price the Hawaiian islands were forever lost to the world the farthest you could safely sail was to what would become New Zealand but after that it was your own death wish.

Now the only way to get to the pacific nations were sailing along the coast of Africa or the quicker route through the Gorgo Canal in Egypt ether way they would be taxed making the Nations of the SRU rich.

Kassandra returned to Sparta in a very good mood informing the people of her Empire that their eastern front and their allies were secure from any invasion from across the sea and in celebration for the rest of the year the empire would suspend Tax collection until the following year.

Authors Note: hey people I hope you like it until the next time have a great day.

Revan Shan 2077.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Birth of a New Nation

1783AD

2261st Year of the Immortal Queens Regin

Just as Kassandra had predicted George III plan had backfired greatly resulting in a war that lasted over 8 years and cost the lives of over 78 thousand men and the loss of the 13 Colonies which now called themselves the United States of America.

Within 4 months of the new nations victory over England a ship Bearing the colours of the USA sailed into Imperial waters near Sparta itself. It did not take long for ships from the Imperial Navy to intercept and escort them into port.

Thomas Jefferson looked at the Imperial Warships in shock they were huge Metal covered vessels with large and small portable cannons on its decks deep-down he was very glad that Sparta had not been asked for aid by the British.

He was escorted through the city the main thing he noticed was the city looked like it was frozen in time people were dressed in the same clothing they would have worn centuries ago soldiers wore armour with spears and swords instead of Guns it was mind-blowing.

What he failed to realise what many nations failed to realise was that the Spartan military and its weapon's may look the same but they were far from that it would not be until the Napoleonic wars when this was proven to the people of Europe.

Another thing that had changed was outside of the Empire and the SRU very few people knew about the Immortal Queen. It took years but imperial mages had destroyed all evidence or wiped memories of those who knew about the Immortal Queen.

To the outside world the Empire was ruled by Queen Diana Agiad III the many times great granddaughter of the Lioness of Thermopylae according to History books outside the Empire the Lioness ruled from the Age of 18 till the age of 100 years old and was buried in Egypt.

None of that was true of course but what use were spy's if you could not use them to give yourself an advantage over possible enemies for future wars.

As Jefferson was shown into the throne room, he saw who he believed to be Queen Diana III of the Spartan Empire he walked towards the throne before bowing to the Queen. "Your Majesty in the name of the people of the United States I greet you in friendship".

Kassandra in the guise of Queen Diana III looked down at this founding Father with slight amusement and wonder why had the Americans come to here for the only reason she could think off was trade.

It turns out she was right the Americans were looking for new trading partners and the economic Titan that was the SRU was the goal of Jefferson's meeting well one of his goals another was to form a non-aggression pact with them.

It turns out a movement for the King to ask for support in retaking the colonies was growing as he had good relations with them Sparta was the obvious choice.

Looking at the examples of trade goods grain and tobacco there was one thing they had brought that caught her attention Live oak tree her mages had been begging her for weeks over it saying it was perfect for some plan of theirs.

"you bring some interesting goods Mr Jefferson however we are in no real need for tobacco or grain as we grow our own food."

"However, we are willing to except the Grain shipments into the Ports of Kassandria in exchange for shipments of Live oak trees every few years particularly saplings are you agreeable to this".

Jefferson was completely shocked in truth he did not expect a trade deal to be accepted he watched as what he assumed was a government official brought the agreement that congress had given him permission to sign on there behalf knowing that Sparta was not one to wait for the wheels of Democracy to turn.

The deal was quite simple however nether he or congress would notice until much later was that should the US started any sort of conflict with nations that Sparta had considered a protectorate would annul all trade agreements with the Empire.

This however would not come into effect until June 18th 1812AD when president Madison declared war against the Great Britain the House of Tudor-Hanover was considered a protectorate especially when they were allied with Britain against Napoleon.

KEW Palace

London England

George Tudor-Hanover sat on his throne in anger the United-States had the nerve to go to Sparta for a trade agreement and the secured one it was enough to drive him insane but now he had another problem the Minister for Magic had requested to meet him with some news.

This was the last person he wanted to see Minister Porteus Knatchbull had promised him his Wizards could turn the tide of the rebellion in 81 just like his predecessor Maximilian Crowdy had promised him at the outbreak of the war.

Porteus arrived in the throne room to see he and the King were the only ones there not realising he was in danger he simply bowed with a smile. "Your Majesty it's an honour to meet you on this fine day."

George looked at his Minister for Magic with barely concealed rage at the sheer nerve this man showed him. "fine day a fine day tell me how is it fine Minister thousands of my solders are dead our 13 colonies are forever lost to us and you have the nerve to come before me after failing your duty as if nothing is wrong."

Before the Minister could say a word, George had drawn his wand at the minister and yelled at the top of his voice "Crucio!". The Minister fell to the ground in pain as his King Tortured him his ward alert went off in the Ministry sending a squad of Aurors and senior members of the Ministry to the Kings throne room to see the shocking sight.

However, to the Ministers shock his Aurors did not move to help him in fact they just stood there and watched as he was tortured. After 2 mins the pain stopped slowly and with a great deal of pain, he forced himself to his knees to see the King with his wand still out.

"That Minister is for your failures in committing your Troops to putting down the Rebellion". George looked over at the Aurors who bowed awaiting his command. "Take this fool to Azkaban and lock him away till I feel he has learned his lesson."

As per Royal Law in Britain created by Queen Mary Tudor the director of the DLME who was appointed by the King or Queen would take command of the Magical Government until a New election for the post of Minister took place.

That Night George found a letter on his Deck with the Spartan Seal on it opening it he read the Contents with some interesting news.

_My Dear George _

_Far to the east lies a large land mass near the borders of the Empire of Japan I would recommend setting up new Colony there before someone else claims it._

_Kind Regards _

_Kassandra Agiad _

_Queen of the Spartan Empire _

_Pharaoh of Egypt_

_P.S be careful of using the Unforgivable on members of the Ministry the ICW might plan something against you when they hear about this._

It turns out Kassandra was right the ICW did indeed respond by poisoning the King with a rare herb that slowly made him lose his mind and resulted in the second Mage-War the ICW against Magical Britain and the Spartan Empire that lasted until 1786 with the ICW once again running out of Gold during the Siege of Hogwarts.

(Authors Note: hey people I hope you like I will try to get another chapter out soon until then.

Revan Shan 2077 


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Wars of Napoleon/3rd Mage-War

Kassandra looked at the map of the world in her War-Room the new Emperor of France was Master of Europe but now was invading Russia with a grand army of over 600,000 men 400,000 of them being French the rest came from the satellite-States of the French Empire.

That was not even the half of it across the Atlantic president James Madison had declared war against Great Brittan effectively breaking the trade deal with the Empire England had not asked for aid against France or the USA.

Russian Empire 1812AD

Emperor Napoleon sat in his tent the Russians had so far not met him in open combat he needed to force the Russians to fight him in open battle the question was how? How could he force Russian troops into open battle before marching on Moscow and claiming victory?

Looking down at his map his eyes were drawn south to the Empire of Sparta under the rule of Queen Diana Agiad III he could send a portion of his force south to cross through Spartan Territory to attack Russia from the province of Brasidas.

However, he had one big problem Sparta was not his ally in fact the Spartans hated him for his failed invasion of Egypt some years prior it had been a disaster for France as he was forced to withdraw back to the Western-Mediterranean.

The closest border gate was located in the region of Modern-day Romania the border defence was known as Fort-Hades many forces had tried to attack this fortress all had failed the land before it was a barren burnt wasteland.

So, on that day Emperor Napoleon sent a force of over 100,000 men to force Sparta to allow his troops to cross he would never see any of those men again there was a reason why no army had breached that border or why it was called Fort-Hades.

July 1st 1812AD

Fort-Hades

Province of Balkans

Spartan Empire

Captain Lysander was a loyal Imperial officer Born in Athens to a pro-Independents Family he had a tough time in the Academy his Parents had not supported his choice to enlist and his fellow recruits did not trust him however he had gained the attention of Princess Gorgo during one of her visits to the army training centre near Athens.

With her unofficial support he graduated and was later deployed to Persia where he earned his Commission after defeating a bandit clan that had caused havoc on the city of Persepolis trade routes.

And now he served as a captain and garrison commander of the Legendary Fort-Hades seeing the French troops ready to attack his Fort he would not fail his Queen the Empire would hold this Fortress.

Under a banner of truce, a French messenger left him a letter from the Emperor informing them that they had until tomorrow to submit or face the wrath of the Grande Armée.

_To the garrison commander of Fort-Hades I Emperor Napoleon of House Bonaparte by the Grace of god Emperor of the French and Master of Europe offer your Queen this once chance._

_Allow our troops access to your northern territories so we may invade the Russian Empire and in exchange we will not dismantle your Empire._

_You have until tomorrow morning if my troops do not see the gates open, they will siege the fortress._

_I remain _

_Napoleon Bonaparte_

_Emperor of the French._

Sending a copy to Sparta he awaited his Queens orders of which he would receive later that night a single sentence order whose consequences would send a shiver of fear across Europe they had not felt in many years Fear of the Spartan Empire.

_(Burn them all Captain)_

_The morning of the 2__nd__ of July arrived the French troops were in battle position only to notice the wall looked completely deserted taking this as a sign they marched forward closer and closer to their doom._

_2000 yards _

_The French troops marched confidently believing they would take the fort without firing a shot._

_1400 Yards_

_The sound of metal sliding against stone echoed across the battle field causing a slight feeling of concern from the French troops._

_1000 yards _

_The sight of Spartan Troops appearing on the walls had the French quickly aiming their rifles at the new targets._

_500 yards _

_A single arrow with a note attached to it landed before there French commander had the men pause as he read it his skin going pale as his eyes widen in fear._

_Looking up they noticed holes with mettle tubes running across the wall only to hear the Forts commander yell loudly. "Glory to the Queen let her enemies Burn!"._

_The last thing many of their French troops saw was a flash of blue flame forced from the metal tubes. _

_The Flames burned through everything in there path clothing steel flesh and Bone there was a reason why the land before the fort was a barren landscape and it wasn't from centuries of bloodshed… well not completely the blue flames were known to the people as flames of Hades to our world they were known as Greek-Fire._

_Out of the 108,000 men sent by Napoleon only 10 survived they fled back to Napoleons camp in the Russian Empire the news of there defeat quickly spread across Europe in France the people felt fear that so many men could be killed in a matter of minutes._

_However, in England the news was met with great joy the oh so glorious French army was given one hell of a Bloody Nose however the best reaction from the French Emperor himself was in complete shock at his loss now he had Sparta officially Declaring war with him in Support of Russia and Great Britain._

_He had hoped the Magical nations would support him and for a while they did however, they were not willing to commit to many Aurors to the war and for good reason war with Sparta had a bad habit of them losing. _

_Napoleon would continue his war in Russia only to untimely fail and be forced to withdraw his fleet in the western Mediterranean was completely destroyed by Spartan Dreadnoughts by 1814 the 6__th __ Coalition had Paris surrounded Napoleon had finally surrendered._

_While France may have surrendered including the magical counterparts war still raged in America the MACUSA Battled the Spartan Mages until the fall of MACUSA Headquarters in 1814 2 months before the British Empire and the USA signed a peace treaty._

_1816 _

_Washington DC_

_Newly elected President James Monroe sighed as he looked over the city of Washington DC the city was still being rebuilt but he and Congress had other issues before the outbreak of war 14 American trade ships had been in Imperial waters or the ports of Kassandria when the war was declared hundreds of American Civilians were currently prisoners._

_Well they were the Spartan Empire had agreed to allow them to return home they were also given permission to trade once again it came at a cost however taxes on all goods the US bought or sold in Imperial markets were to be taxed heavily for the next 10 years._

_Napoleon in that time had tried to retake power but had been defeated at the battle of waterloo by the forces of the 7__th__ Coalition. However, the face of Europe was forever changed the Holy Roman Empire was gone replaced by new empires such as Austrian Empire and the States of the German confederation._

_It made him wonder what would happen to Europe now the 2 strongest nations in Europe were Britain and Sparta…... well Sparta had always been a Power in Europe but it hardly got involved in the politics of Europe but with the shift in the balance of power who knows what could happen._

_Themyscira Royal palace _

_Themyscira _

_The Royal family enjoyed a relaxing day they had watched the new warriors under General Artemis train in the Palace Courtyard hell the 3 princesses joined in the training eventually convincing their parents to duel each other._

_But now they relaxed in the personal quarters of the Palace well Kassandra Hippolyta and Gorgo were relaxing the duchesses of Kassandria and Byzantium had decided to challenge each other to a game of Chess for the 13__th__ time tonight both of them had won 6 games each._

"_I have you beat Diana this game is mine". Looking at her sister Diana smiled Donna had not noticed her mistake._

"_are you sure sister because I just won" it took everything for her not to burst out in laughter at the shocked expression on her sisters face Gorgo however had no such issue she burst into laughter only stopping when Donna gave chased her out of the private quarters throughout the Palace._

_Authors note: hey people I hope you like it until next time _

_Revan Shan 2077 _


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Expeditions south and Protectorates

Red Sea

1820 AD

2298th Year of the Immortal Queens Reign

A fleet of 12 Spartan warships sailed down the Red sea to the lands of Ethiopia a nation that traded with Sparta in Egypt it was valuable and held a strategic importance to the Empire trade link and with Europe going down the pathway to Empire building she wanted her trade lanes secured.

City of Zula

Ethiopian Empire

The Empire was a prideful nation however it would face a great threat in a few decades Kassandra would not let that happen for the last few years during the early years of napoleons war Greek mercenaries had been hired by the ruling monarch to bring order to his divided Empire and they had done just that the empire ruled what is now modern-day southern part of Sudan( when it was a single nation) Djibouti/ Northern Somalia and Uganda.

However, a large Empire with no friends would not last long and this is why Kassandra sailed south to convince the Emperor that having her as an ally was a very good thing.

The residence of Zula

They were used to Spartan trade ships entering their Ports but to see Imperial Naval ships Dock it was an aww inspiring site even Emperor Iyoas II who had arrived at the city was quite impressed with the sheer sight of the steel behemoth's before him.

With the armoured Spartan infantry making there way off the Dreadnoughts followed by the Queen Diana Agiad III or as she was known by the Magical Community in his land Queen Kassandra Agiad the Immortal Queen.

the two Monarchs spend the next 3 hours establishing the new relationship between their two Empires they looked at how much the Empire owed Sparta for the military support she provided in total Ethiopia owed Sparta 400 Million Drachma.

However, Kassandra offered Emperor Iyoas a very good deal to protect them Sparta would have 3 permanent Forts in Ethiopia for protection against their enemies Sparta would also be given favourable trade terms with them.

I finally the Empire of Ethiopia would become a protectorate of the Spartan Empire Sparta would establish their Forts at Zula another at Kor-Angar and the final established at the Capital Gonder.

By March 1st 1821 the forts were built and garrisoned which was good as in June of that Year 1821 Emperor Iyoas passed away his Heir Emperor Gigar took the Throne and wanted to meet with the newly appointed Military General for the Spartan troops General Dienekes.

1822AD

Border of the Congo

Kassandra stood with an army of 10 thousand Spartan warriors ready to march into the lands of The Chokwe people in what was known as the Congo she truly wondered why she was sent here but the Gods of Olympus said it was a priority to protect these people.

For the next year Sparta marched through these lands either fighting or making peace with the tribes but finally by 1824AD Sparta had built forts and garrisoned its troops she had manged to gather the tribal leaders and show them a vison of there future it had caused them to unify and become a protectorate of Sparta.

It would take a few more years but by 1830 both nations and their people prospered under Sparta's protection it would piss off a Belgian King decade later much to Kassandra's amusement with her work done she made her way across the newly built roads back to the City of Zula to sail back home.

She had been gone for 10 years she just knew she would get it in the neck from her wife and daughters Afterall letters every month really didn't compare to actually seeing her.

Royal Palace

Sparta

Just as Kassandra had predicted Hippolyta was not amused and spent the next 2 hours yelling at her for being away so long with no communication but a letter sent by Ikaros once a month.

Hippolyta sighed pulling her wife into her arms hugging her tight. "I know why you were away so long and I am proud of you but if you ever go on another long campaign without me or without more constant contact you will be sleeping o the floor for the next 10 years."

Seeing her wife's smirk Kassandra grinned. "as you command my Queen, I am your humble servant."

The two queens retired it would be a few months later when a message was sent from the Grand Vizier of Egypt thanking her.

_To her Glorious majesty _

_I write to you this day to thankyou for your efforts down south trade from that region has tripled making the coffers fill very nicely._

_Word from Kassandria is traders from the SRU the US and Britain have increased their demand for these goods._

_May the Gods bless your Reign my Queen_

_I remain _

_Lady cleopatra XX _

_Lady of the House of Ptolemy of Memphis_

_Grand vizier of Egypt _

Kassandra smiled more trade meant more revenue for the Empire she would enjoy these years over the next few years nothing much happened until 1835 AD when the SRU members would gather in Byzantium to discuss new Trade agreements and any grievances they had with each other.

She received a relatively similar letter 10 mins later from Diana.

_Mother _

_I have no idea how you did it but trade has tripled in Kassandria much to the peoples delight that some reports are people are forming gambling habits for betting their newfound fortunes at the Hippodrome._

_It is quite amusing especially when I received a letter from the manager thanking me and you for the increase in fortune._

_Hopefully they will calm down in a few months_

_Send Mother My love_

_Diana _

The world was relatively peaceful the only faction that seemed to annoy her was the Gods damned ICW they didn't seem to learn she had naively hoped they would eventually get the point and keep out of Imperial affairs.

They hadn't for in 1839 the Opium wars would begin in china forcing Sparta to break relations with the British which would also result in the 4th Mage war that would only end with hundreds of IWC wizard's and witches losing their lives.

(Authors note: Hey people I know its slightly short but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow.

the Next two chapters focus on the opium wars part one is the 4th Mage-War while Part 2 is the actual war between the SRU and the British Empire

also don't worry we may see more from the new Spartan protectorate's.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The opium war part 1

The 4th Mage-War

1839AD

2 weeks ago, British Forces attacked the Chinese Empire after China refused to allow the trading of Opium in its ports as it had caused an outbreak of addictions Kassandra was fuming, she declared war against the British Empire this had the Young Queen Victoria Tudor-Hanover call upon her Ministry of Magic.

The Ministry knowing, they could not win alone called upon the other ICW member-states to aid them they received the aid that they needed would need to secure a supply line for the British army.

At the outbreak of war Sparta had closed its borders forcing British reinforcements to take the long way around Africa but it wasn't just China and Sparta that were now at war with Britain the other SRU nations of the Indian and the Japanese Empires had declared war attacking British interests in the area including the Australian and New Zealand.

An ICW Task-Force would launch its attack on the Gorgo Canal cutting the Egypt from the rest of the Empire leaving Duchess of Kassandria without a full garrison to protect her province due to her troops being used to protect the Congo and Ethiopia.

Gorgo Canal North Entrance

Lower Egypt Spartan Empire

Diana Agiad in her Goddess form had arrived at the Canal as her mother commanded with a regiment of Mages and standard infantry just as the wards sounded an alarm 500 ICW Warriors Apparated before the Spartans spells flying already.

Auror Captain Andrew Potter was conflicted he had not wanted to leave to fight against a nation that had crushed them in battle many times but his orders were to attack Egypt otherwise the House of Potter would be declared an enemy of the Ministry.

He had been assured the wards would be down allowing his forces to land they had spent a fortune buying it from a Black-Market Dealer in total 4 tons of gold from the Confederate treasury.

Appearing on the battlefield he knew they were screwed the Spartans were ready for them however seeing the Duchess herself in her full glory it struck him with fear and …...and Pride? Why on earth would he feel Pride for a Spartan Princess it was weird his Magic was calm as if it knew he was safe.

The Confederate Aurors were outmatched the Spartan Infantry had them cordoned off there only escape was the Sea 2 of there number had tried to Apparate only to burst into flames the Spartan Queen had allowed them in.

The so-called Secret device had been worthless all that Gold wasted Andrew heard a scream of pain turning he saw the Spartan Princess impale a French Auror with her spear while batting away a killing Curse with her shield.

Andrew ordered his Troops to stand-down he would not let anymore men to die for a pointless battle he dropped his wand holding his hands up before the Duchess of Kassandria.

"Your grace." He bowed his men following his example and kneeled before the Spartan Defenders.

"Auror Captain Andrew Potter, only Son and Heir of Lord Edwin Potter you and your men are now prisoners of war".

The battle at Gorgo Canal may be over the Mage-War was still raging Spartan Battle-Mages were dispatched across the globe across the world the Ministries of Magic that Supported the ICW in the war were under attack.

The MACUSA HQ in Washington DC was attacked leaving the Auror Office in ruins the President found Dead in his Home his own Wand stabbed through his neck what the Aurors found however was a note in his own hand confessing his crimes he had hidden in his basement.

20 Muggles who had been badly tortured and kept in his home for him to takeout his aggression or his sick fantasies on it caused panic across the Magical US.

In the Congo, Spartan and Congolese Defenders Captured 120 ICW Agents looking to cause problems in the protectorates it failed due to a little boy reporting to a Spartan Patrol that he saw a group of strange men appear out of nowhere.

In Britain the Village of Hogsmeade had Largely been turned into a garrison Town to Protect Hogwarts School only for the Student's to wake one night 3 months after the declaration of war against Sparta they Saw the Village in Flames.

ICW Headquarters

Switzerland

1840AD

"WE HAVE TO SUE FOR PEACE THIS WAR IS COASTING US A FORTUE IN MANPOWER AND MONEY!". Yelled Lord Jean Delacour the French representative to the ICW he had managed to keep his Nation out of the War however with the war going south very quickly it was getting difficult to keep France out of the war.

While the French Empire of Napoleon was dead and gone its Magical Counterpart was alive and strong it ruled the Magical population of France the low Countries of Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg as well as Northern Italy.

"That's rich Coming from you Lord Delacour considering your nation has not suffered from Spartan attacks nor have you supported our war!". Yelled Lord Marcus Carrow Representative of Magical Britain.

Jean looked at his English work Colleague his eyes burning with anger and power. "France has always had a good friendship with Sparta as long as I live, I will not send young French men to be butchered by the Immortal Queens Legions".

What happened next was forever recorded in Magical history within the heavily warded and guarded meeting chamber a voice called out to the now quiet room.

"and that Lord Delacour is why France and your family are held in regard by me." With that in the centre of the room a burst of flames appeared leaving the Immortal queen in full battle armour her Goddess form in full effect.

Many of the Representatives went to draw there wands only for them to be ripped from her hands and disintegrate before them all they could do was sit there all their bravado gone as they cowered before the Queen of Sparta.

"Look at you all where is all that talk of crushing my armies and forcing me to bend the knee before your might. And yet here I stand and you cower before me understandable for mere mortals to bend the knee to a Goddess".

She smiled as she saw many of the Council try to shrink even lower however when she saw Lord Carrow make a break for it she sighed. "Oh Lord Carrow how rude why don't you sit down".

With a wave of her hand the English Noble who had been trying to open the door was lifted into the air before being slammed into his chair.

The Council were forced to sign a peace deal effectively ending the 4th Mage war…. well for most of the ICW, Lord Carrow when he informed the Ministry of the deal the Minister reported it to the Queen who was not impressed.

She had no real choice when she looked at the reports from the DLME she saw the casualties reports so many were dead and many were POWs some of them were Nobles of high-ranking positions in the British Ministry.

While Muggle England carried on fighting for another year it was manly defensive campaign its Magical counterpart while still at war with Sparta, they did not commit any troops to any battle against Sparta.

Author's Note: hey People I will get part 2 out as soon as I can but until then I hope you like part one of the opium wars.

Revan Shan 2077


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The Opium-War Part 2

1840 AD

Things are not going very well for the British on all fronts they were on a defensive campaign in China southern provinces they were being pushed back towards the coast by Imperial Chinese Forces backed by Spartan Regiments.

It was a huge moral Defeat for the British Troops who only a year ago were pushing the Chinese out of their southern provinces and into the Imperial Homeland, however with no support being able to cross the Gorgo Canal, it forced all supplies and reinforcements bound for the Front to sale around the African continent increasing there travel time by months.

This caused the British offensive to Ground to a halt allowing the Emperors troops to reorganise and push them back inflicting heavy casualties on the British and liberating many of there captured brothers in arms.

in the British colonies of Australia and New Zealand however, things could not be much worse as they were under heavy bombardment by the Japanese Empire.

Hell in Australia's Northern Territory two regiments of the Imperial Japanese army had landed on their shores capturing supply Depots vital to the war effort it would force all naval vessels to sail south to resupply essentially leaving the whole North in the grasp of the Japanese and increasing the already crippling demands for resources on the struggling colonies.

In India a British task Force had been totally destroyed by the Royal Indian army in the siege of Chennai leaving 1200 British Troops dead and 120 heavy guns captured, the whole goal of the mission was to capture the city but also the crown prince of the Indian Empire who was visiting at the time.

He however had taken command of the defence of the city as well as the counter-strike after the British failed attempt to take the walls, Prince Leonidas Gupta who had been named after the Immortal Queens legendary father the lion of Sparta had killed the British commander in single combat earning him the love and adoration of his soldiers and people.

In the Mediterranean the Royal Navy once again attempted to breach Spartan waters only for there fleet to suffer heavy losses from Spartan Dreadnoughts vaporising British ships before they could even move their guns to battle position.

This in turn was causing the British Economy to fall into a downward spiral as riots broke out in many cities across the British isle due to the price of basic food such as bread raised to 5 pounds a loaf (£5 In 1840 is equivalent to £305 in 2017) this forced parliament to dispatch what limited troops it had to help quell the riots.

As it stood so far it appeared only Canada and the Caribbean territory's were safe, but for how long the British parliament was still split down the middle on the war neither side gaining ground.

Well the British people would not have to worry much longer as reports came from France that the British territories in the western Mediterranean had been captured by the Imperial Military including Gibraltar.

It was this final defeat that forced Queen Victoria to break tradition she with her Royal guard marched to Parliament declaring to the now quiet Ministers that the war with the SRU must end now.

In February 1841

The British delegation arrived at the occupied Gibraltar to discuss peace terms with the SRU Council, Kassandra under the mantle of Queen Gorgo Agiad I represented Sparta while Japan sent its Crown Prince komei of the House Yamato. China sent the Emperors cousin while India sent Crown Prince Leonidas.

The British Delegation was Queen Victoria herself her Prime minister Robert Peel as well as military leaders and lower members of the nobility, the British Officers did not enjoy this after all most of them were lords of the realm and now they were forced to accept terms of peace from the nations that humiliated them.

The SRU offered the British their terms for peace, Britain would once again gain access to SRU markets however it would be limited to what they could buy and they would be taxed heavier than other nations for the next 6 years.

Australia and New Zealand would remain under British rule, however it's native population had to be given a voice in its government and their ways of live and culture to be respected and protected.

Britain would accept the terms and slowly its occupied territory's would be returned to them however this black mark on there history would forever stain them it would also speed up their empire expansion to help boost their economic growth.

However, the defeat of the British Empire sent a clear message to the people of Europe and the world, despite being an old and mysterious empire, Sparta and her ally's could cause major problems for anyone that dared stand against them.

The House of Tudor-Hanover would lose all contact with the Spartan Royals until King George V ascended to the throne and found a Diary of King Richard the Lionheart.

The balance of power in Europe had also shifted for centuries the fate of Europe had been dominated by 5 great powers the Swedish Empire to the North, Russia to the east, Sparta to the south, and Britain and France to the west, now Sparta had kicked the British off the board.

Oh yes, the Swedish Empire is still around, you see many years ago during the great Northern war Sparta had officially been neutral until members of its nobility had been arrested by Russia claiming they were spies for Sweden.

Now they were a great power and ruled Sweden, Finland, and the Baltic states it also held a great friendship with the SRU and its magical population received support in its war with Magical Norway.

Potter Manor

England

Lord Edwin Potter watched with a smile as his Wife Lady Drucilla Potter formerly of House Nott hugged her Son he had been a POW for over 2 years. "Oh, my Boy praise merlin your home was it horrible you weren't t-tortured were you".

Andrew Potter smiled he was glad to be home with his family and told them of his time as guest of Sparta. "Mother I am fine me and my men were treated fairly we were placed in a camp near Kassandria the Duchess insured we had enough to eat. "By Athena many of us including myself have become followers of the Cult of Kassandra."

That is how the Cult became Popular within Magical Britain as many of Andrew Potters men had converted and as many things in Pureblood Society once one family did something the others followed.

Chinese Empire

The Southern Provinces were in open Rebellion natives who believed China could not hold them as the recent war had shown them sadly for them however the Spartan Regiments were still in the region and aided Chinese forces in putting down the rebels that by 1843 the Rebels were completely wiped out.

Authors note: Hey People I hope you like part 2

Revan Shan 2077


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Shifts of Power

1904 AD

The Face of Europe had changed as one power falls another rises that was the way of the world so it was for the Swedish and Russian Empires after years of unrest and Civil war the Swedish Empire was a shadow of its former self.

In 1846 the Russian Empire captured the Baltic states and attempted to invade Sweden itself it was unsuccessful but Sweden could not afford to retake the Baltic Region it was forever lost to them.

However, Sweden would not laydown and die, despite facing such huge political pressure from Russia to handover Finland they done the unthinkable and took a loan our from Sparta it would help improve the economy and defences in Finland and Sweden at the cost of 6 billion Drachma.

In the west the British Empire had risen to prominence again as a European and world power alongside France colonising most of Africa.

Sparta and the SRU had been very quiet well recently Sparta had been quiet in 1859 a Spartan Fleet set sail from the Red Sea Ports in Egypt they did not stop at Ethiopia it carried on heading south towards the Island Kingdom of Madagascar to depose a tyrant.

They had at one point completely ignored the island Kingdoms politics until Greek merchants were killed for attempting to sell items depicting the gods or goddesses of the Greek or Egyptian pantheons.

Spartan land forces took the city of Antsiranana while Naval Dreadnoughts Bombarded the towns and cities of Sambava, Andonay, Ambanja, Antalaha, Queen Ranavalona I died of a heart attack in 1860 when she awoke on the 8th March to see a Spartan Army surrounding her city.

However now in Europe tension was starting to rise between the powers of Europe Germany was flexing her muscle while its neighbours were starting to worry that however was only the Mundane world.

Magical Europe was far worse a young Wizard known as Gellert Grindelwald had started to gather followers across magical Europe with his Anti-Muggle Speech's claiming it was the right of magical to rule over the Muggles and it was getting a lot of support from many pureblood families.

Nurmengard Castle

Austro-Hungarian Empire

Austria

Lord Grindelwald sat with his Acolytes and followers all of them awaiting to hear his words.

"My Friends soon we will be able to strike however we will need a very good distraction". One of his acolytes spoke out. "My Lord what sort of distraction would distract the ICW had the war with Sparta lasted longer then maybe but they lost once again".

Gellert just smiled, "That is exactly my point the Spartan Empire is an old and powerful nation its ruled my Magic users its Queen is worshiped by magical and non-magical it is what our world should be the weak ruled by the strong.

Gellert was many things but when it came to the Immortal Queen he knew she could crush him like a bug however, ever since he took the Elder-Wand he could feel his reasoning start to slip he tried on many occasions to get rid of the wand but he just did not have the will.

You see the deathly Hallows were indeed gifted to the Peverell Brothers by Death but not for cheating him, you see the being that gave them these items was Hades the Ruler of the Underworld who had been bored out of his mind.

He needed to gather more strength he turned his attention to the Muggles particularly the German Empire he would get into the good graces of the German Kaiser offer him the aid of his followers should war breakout.

And yes, you did read right the ICW once again declared war the 5th Mage-War in 1902 and lasted till 1904 with the battle of Kephalonia the ICW launched an attack on the island only to find the population against them as well as the Spartan Battle-Mages.

But now the ICW tried to make an Alliance with Sparta against Grindelwald only for all attempts to contact them be blocked. Letters would burn the floo network would not work Sparta had completely cut of the ICW Nations.

Kassandria the 5 Agiad Royals gathered in the Throne room the 3 princesses watched their Spartan Mother as she meditated in her goddess form, she was communicating with the gods specifically the Gods Aires Hades and Father Zeus.

For the next two hours Kassandra did not move from her spot her eyes remained closed it was only when it struck Midnight when she returned to the Mortal Realm,

"War is coming and Sparta will be forced to make a choice on who to side with contact the high-Command and the Council all Military all Military Projects that I deem worthy will be Greenlit for unlimited Funding.

And they were Spartan Mages and engineers spent the next 8 years developing new weapons of war for the Empires defence.

Currently the Spartan Empire still wore the same armour from centuries past with spears and swords the Spears however were much more different as of 20 years ago the entire Population of the Empire had Magic in their blood to helm them use is there armour and weapons were infused with runes.

Guns were used mostly on naval warships to sink other ships, but in the year 1910 a new warship was greenlit for production it was far larger than another warship however it had a flat-deck known as an Aircraft Carrier.

Oh yes, an Aircraft carrier Sparta had developed planes in 1905 that were far more advanced then there world counterparts they were not used for war they were used by the Civil branch of the government now they had to develop a way to use them for warfare should the need come.

Kassandra would also order military drills to be doubled across the Empire and the Protectorate's and this is what would happen until 1911 when a destroyer form the British Royal Navy requested permission to enter imperial waters to meet the Queen.

City of Sparta

Royal Palace

September 8th 1911 AD

This meeting was very secret the King of England arrived with the Minister of Magic and a few loyal members of his court Parliament had not agreed to this meeting but remained quiet should the King return with what he sought.

He kneeled before the Immortal Queen and apologised for his predecessors actions during the Opium-War he also informed her that he had changed the name of the royal house from Tudor-Hanover to Tudor-Windsor.

He had read the dairies of King Richard and Queen Mary he knew who she was and wanted to rebuilt the friendship she had with her his ancestor Queen Mary Tudor and to his pleasant surprise Kassandra agreed.

She however warned him that should his Government join any European war she would not support them she would only come to England's aid should Parliament ask it of him or should the nation that Brittan was at war with attacked her Empire.

As such on September 9th 1911AD the Royal House of Tudor-Windsor and the Imperial House of Agiad formed an alliance a similar alliance Kassandra had with the Imperial House or Romanov.

Hell, George was shocked to see Grand Duchess Anastasia in what he assumed were the robes of the Magical Academy in Sparta.

"Authors Note: WWI is coming up things are getting ready to go the Swedish Empire still stands but for how long the WWI section will be 3 or more chapters due to how much I have to add I hope you like it.

Revan Shan 2077


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

world at war part 1

July 1914AD

just as the gods had said the world was at war the crown prince of the Austro-Hungarian Empire had been assassinated in Austrian occupied region of Ukraine by Pro-Russian Rebels known as the Black-Hand.

Now Russia and France were at war with Astro-Hungarian Empire and its ally the German Empire it would have stayed like that however the Kingdom of Belgium was attacked on the 4th of August 1914 forcing the British Government to declare war on Germany.

Sparta and the SRU declared itself neutral while keeping its Military on high alert at the borders as reports came through of the Germany army being far more aggressive on the battlefield on the western front in both the Magical and mundane battlefields.

On the Western-Front reports came in of an entire French division defeated by a single man the lone survivor was Francis Delacour the ICW Agent in the French Army he reported to the Muggle generals that it was German artillery however to the ICW he told them the Truth.

(Flashback August 25th 1914)

Francis POV

Everyone and everything was burning I could hear the screaming of my Brothers-in-arms as they tried to kill this man firing at him with their rifles I would have aided them but I was unable to move the first attack had destroyed the command post just as I was leaving pinning my wand arm.

That is when I saw him the Dark Lord Grindelwald walking calmly towards me, I could only watch in horror as 2 of my Brothers went to stop him only to be killed with the sickly Green light of the killing Curse.

With all my might I was able to reach for my Wand only to freeze when I heard a chuckle looking up, I saw him Grindelwald what I didn't except was for him to remove the rubble off me looking up at him I watched as he conjured a chair.

Grindelwald's POV

Seeing the wounded French Soldier/Auror and Brother Wizard I sat on my conjured chair as I gave him a disappointed look. "you are lucky you are a wizard brother otherwise we would not be speaking".

I saw the defiance in his eyes he had to be a Pureblood he definitely had the features of a Pureblood that's when I noticed it the mark on his neck it was a small mark that could only be seen my magic users it was the Immortal Queens mark of protection.

He was a Delacour smiling at the man I stood hearing the sound of apparition looking down at him I gave him grin I apparated back to my fortress I had a lot to think about it seems that despite being neutral the wrong person killed by him or his followers could Bring the Spartan Queens wraith

"and what if it did you are Gellert Grindelwald the Magical world fears you, The Queen is no match for your power". Looking down at the Elder Wand I knew this is what I was hearing in my head but it was starting to sound good maybe with this wand I could end the Spartan Queen.

Normal POV

ICW Military Command Centre

Paris France

October 4th 1914

The room was packed with wizards from Britain France Canada Belgium and MACUSA while Muggle America was not involved in the war MACUSA sent support to Europe they had no idea where Grindelwald was.

Hell, many people after the attack on the French regiment believed he could not be killed that none of them could stand against him it was with that a Commander from Canada suggested seeking Spartan Support.

"you expect the Spartans to support us after declaring war on them 5 different times what in your Fire-Whiskey because I want some". That caused some chuckles from the ICW troops it was true many of the ICW Commanders here had supported the last war with Sparta and now they were desperate for her support.

By November of that year on the western front Trenches had been finished they spread from the North Sea coast to the borders of Switzerland.

For the rest of the year on the western front would move back and forth with occasional raids by Grindelwald's forces things would not move much.

Belin Germany

November 12th 1914

"I am glad you agreed your Majesty when we push the Russians back with this new offensive it will bring peace to Europe under your glorious reign". Lord Grindelwald smiled as he put away his wand a quick Imperio and he had the German Emperor agreeing to send more troops and heavy guns against the Russian Army. His followers in that region had already made work to destabilise Russia.

One of his most loyal agents was a man known as Rasputin he had seduced many of the Noble ladies of the Empire and if the new rumours' were valid the Russian Empress herself all he needed was one large victory to force the Russian army to stop fighting and overthrow the Tsar.

Sparta

Imperial Palace

Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov had been sent to Sparta years ago by her father for a proper Magical education but also for her protection but that bit she didn't know.

However recently she had been visited by high ranking members of the Russian Nobility the Church and military at Kassandra and her father's insistence she had no idea why hell Kassandra had asked her advice on political matters if she didn't know any better the main reason she had been brought to Sparta to be groomed for leadership.

Right now, however, she made her way to the Throne room to see Kassandra as she got there, she was shocked to see the room was completely empty except for the Queen herself. "Your Majesty how may I be of service?"

Kassandra smiled sadly at her before holding out a letter. "Its from your father my dear read it here or read it in your room." Anastasia looked down at the letter the first one from any of her family in months what she read broke her heart.

_My darling Draughter_

_I know you must be angry with us for not being in regular contact and I don't blame you. Even thought we are at war I still should have been more forward with you and I will you see my dear you are like me you are a magic user. _

_Yes, my star the Romanov Dynasty is what's considered a Pureblood Family. Now why I sent you to Aunt Kassandra is simply to protect you from what is to come._

_My darling one gift the Romanov dynasty is known for is seeing the future and when we do there is nothing, we can do to completely change it what I saw was the death of myself and my family._

_While I cannot prevent our deaths, I can prevent yours before my vision I had received a letter from Kassandra offering to foster you with this I could save at least one of my children._

_When the time comes you will be Tsarina of Russia with the SRU at your back you can retake the Empire however remember the one thing I have forgotten the Tsar or Tsarina serve the People as their ruler and must always protect them._

_I love you my Star _

_Please forgive me _

_Your Father _

_Nicholas II _

_Tsar of Russia _

_Head of House of Romanov._

Anastasia with tears in her eyes turned to Kassandra her tears slowly stopped. "Teach me to be strong." Kassandra nodded escorting her to the courtyard to Anastasia's shock were the 3 duchesses Kassandra's wife Hippolyta and a large group of Spartan and Cossack warrior's.

Kassandra placed her hand on the young Grand Duchess shoulder. "You have completed your training in politics and magic now your real training begins."

Author's Note: hey people part one is done I hope you like it.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

World at war part 2

Italian Front November 1914

When war broke out Italy had been on the backfoot the Austrian Navy from its ports on the Adriatic coast began bombing Italian Cities even managing to land troops in the region of Apulia occupying the southern half of the region.

However that had been at the beginning of the year now it was November winter was a bitch in the Alps and Italian troops were more than ready for it, launching full scale attacks on 2 different fronts caused a strain on the Empires resources.

The first front was an attack by the Italian army on the Austrian positions in the Alps while the second assault was a naval invasion of the Adriatic coast of the Austro-Hungarian empire itself causing mass panic back in the capital.

This cause the Austrian emperor to withdraw troops from the eastern front to repel the Italian invasion, however it wasn't just Italian troops they were facing they were reinforced by British, French and Canadian troops and supported by British naval fire power.

Austrian ministry of Magic

"Wake up my Lords can you not see what Grindelwald is doing to us our empire is under threat the Russians to the east the Allies to the west, what's next do we declare war on the Spartans and face the immortal Queens Legions." Came the yell of one lord of the council only to be met with opposition from Pro-War lords specifically Lord Augustas Brunn a well known supremacist.

" your cowardice is pathetic, this little invasion will be repelled by our grand forces the Allies do not stand a chance with the combined might of the Austrian and German armies we will win this War".

"You say that now my lord but what would happen should we march our troops on Spartan borders, I'll tell you what would happen it would result in ruin and death just like every other empire that has tried to destroy the imperium, The Persians the Romans even the holy Roman Empire none of them could defeat the immortal Queen or her crimson legions."

The young Noble lord Maximilian Everglade was from a relatively young pureblood line only about 300 years old could only shake his head before he continued.

"The ICW had 5 wars against them and lost every time even now they are attempting to gain her support only to be stonewalled, now we have all seen a change in Lord Grindelwald something is happening to him, if he convinces the German and our own emperor to support an attack on the Spartan empire it will end with our death and the collapse of the Empire".

"Is that how you all feel then my friends." Came a very familiar voice as the doors to the chamber slammed closed standing there in the middle of the chamber was Lord Grindelwald himself.

"So you claim I am not strong enough to stand against Sparta let me ask you this my friends if this Empire is so strong why have they not joined the war?. it is simple it is because I wield this, the elder wand itself".

" however it seems my friends that many of you have turned against me you believe that I have lost it it seems the ministry needs new blood to rule it".

Waving his wand around in a circle caused a bright blue flames to surround him looking up at the shocked members of the Austrian ministry he smiled at them.

" Brothers and sisters join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance and together no force on this world magical or muggle will be able to stop us not even the immortal queen herself".

Many of the Austrian nobles broke from their desks to run to the doors only for the flames to strike out like serpents incinerating them, Looking at them like a disappointed father Grindelwald spoke with a condescending tone . "come now play by the rules no cheating children"

Lord Augustus and his fellow supremacist walked through the fire completely unharmed before apparating away to there homes leaving the remaining members including the Minister to face the Dark lord, well that's what he thought when Grindlewald turned around he was alone.

In his rush to show the Austrian ministry he was in charge he had forgot to activate the anti-portkey wards. Allowing the lords as heads of there families to use their Lord Rings to Portkey home.

The Austrian ministry declared itself in exile ordering all loyalists to stand-down and join the ICW against the Dark Lord, for the rest of November the magical world of the Austro-Hungarian empire was in Civil war with the north under Grindelwald and the south under the Ministry.

December 10th 1914

The eastern front

Russian Empire

With the aid of the magicals under Grindelwald the Russian Empire was not prepared for the next attack, the Imperial German Army using A mixture of German an Austrian-Hungarian troops struck deep into the Russian lines across the entire eastern front.

By Christmas Day the Russian army have been pushed almost back to the borders of the motherland herself Tens of thousands of there brothers in arms had been captured or killed by the merciless onslaught of the Imperial German army.

In an effort to hold back the tide fresh troops posted Originally in Moscow and Saint Petersburg with brand-new weapons and equipment purchased from the weapon Smiths of the Spartan Empire were deployed to the front to hold back German offensive.

At first many in the Russian government believed that this could bring Sparta into the war but the immortal queen had not been alive for over 2000 years and not know how to play the game of politics.

Well indeed the weapons had been purchased from spartan weapons Smiths the company that sold them was a Russian origin its owner was grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov with the aid of the immortal Queen Anastasia have been given her own business which would now aid her friends and family in the defence of mother Russia.

By December 24th 1914 The newly equipped Russian Cossack regiments managed to push back the Imperial German army in the region of Ukraine Insuring their supply line to the Spartan weapon factory's was secure.

Sadly however word had reached Sparta from St Petersburg with the majority of Tsar Nicholas loyal forces now at the front defending Russia from the German invasion it left him and his family vulnerable to the Bolshevik forces With the aid of the wizard Rasputin The wards protecting the winter palace was shattered allowing the red Army to storm the palace and take the Tsar and is family hostage.

Thankfully Rasputin was killed by Nicholas in open combat just before Bolshevik troops captured him it would insure that his daughter Anastasia was safe from his vile grip.

By January 10th 1915 The new Bolshevik government began peace talks with the German Empire the terms were downright insulting all of Russia's European territories were to be turned over to the rule of the German Empire As well as tens of millions in war reparations they had also secretly executed the Tsar and his family.

One point of time this would've gone off without a hitch however the grand Duchess was free and safe within the borders of the spartan imperium That halfway during the peace talks across all of Russia and in fact most of war-torn Europe A letter was mass produced and distributed, it was signed by the grand Duchess.

_To all the loyal subjects of the Russian Empire right now you are disheartened and angry at the new government giving up parts of our beloved empire that our people fought and died to defend._

_And now The talk of the execution of the Tsar and his family well my people the rumours are true Tsar Nicholas 2__nd__ and his family are dead butchered like dogs in the basement by the Bolshevik scum._

_However hope is not lost for I still live I am grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov last living daughter of the Tsar and rightful heir to the Russian throne. I ask for all loyal Russians to head south to the province of Ukraine where I and my loyal Cossack units will continue this war and I will not rest until I once again sit upon the throne of Russia and my family are avenged._

_I remain _

_Anastasia Romanov _

_Rightful ruler of Russia _

_Tsarina of the Imperial Remnant._

(Authors note Hey people hope you like the chapter until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

World at war part 3

Current state of the world 1915 A.D.

The Imperial remnant.

Current territory:

Former Russian province of Ukraine and former Russian province of Kazakhstan.

Current leader:

Tsarina Anastasia of the house Romanov.

Current status:

A newly declared protectorate of the Spartan Empire.

After the collapse of the Russian Empire with the death of The Tsar The surviving members of the Loyalist forces and aristocracy fled to the newly declared Imperial remnant under the governance of the newly crowned Tsarina Anastasia.

Now under the protection of the Spartan empire it leaves both the new Bolshevik government and the German Empire at an impasse, for if either one of them attempt to occupy or invade that territory it will bring the full military might of the crimson legions upon them and possibly turn the tide of the War.

The German Empire

Current territory:

Germany Poland and the Baltic states of the Russian Empire, as well as its provincial territory in Africa, on the western front they control the Netherlands large parts of Belgium all of Luxembourg and parts of France.

Current leader:

Kaiser Wilhelm 2nd.

Current status:

While in the eastern front the German Empire has seen victory it is still a slow stalemate on the Western front, however with the Russians no longer being a problem and very few troops being sent to aid Austria the Kaiser is now planning to deploy most of his eastern regiments to the Western front to push the Allies back.

However, with the mental state of Lord Grindelwald in question there is a very good possibility that the Kaiser will be convinced to march his troops on Austria should they join the Allies or even worse march on the borders of the Spartan Empire.

The Austro-Hungarian empire.

Current territory.

Mostly the original Austro-Hungarian empire minus the sections of Europe currently under the rule of the Spartan imperium.

Current leader

Emperor Franz Joseph

Current status

Currently fighting a defensive campaign against the Italian invasion of there territory in the Alps as well as an invasion of Allied forces on the Adriatic coast.

The magical world in the Austro-Hungarian empire is currently in Civil War with the northern half of the Empire supporting Lord Grindelwald and the southern regions of the Empire supporting the ICW.

The Spartan Empire.

Current territory:

An empire spanning from Europe all the way to borders of the Gupta Empire.

Current head:

Queen Gorgo Agiad II ( Queen Kassandra Agiad).

Current status:

Currently neutral in the Great War, however under the Queens orders they have been secretly building up their military might should war come to its shores.

Even though the immortal queen has kept her legions at bay she knows very well that war is coming and has been preparing for it since even before the outbreak of the war, but until Grindelwald finally cracks and forces her hand she will do nothing but secretly support her friend Tsarina Anastasia, unless her new ally King George of Great Britain calls for her aid.

The British Empire.

Current leader:

King George the fifth of the house Tudor Windsor

Current status:

Only recently returning to the main stage as a superpower in the world the British Empire is currently aiding their French allies in holding back the German offensive but with the fall of the Russian Empire resulting in total victory for the Germans on the eastern front Britain will have a far harder time attempting the hold back the military might of the German army.

Despite having an alliance with the Spartan empire The British government still refuses to ask the king to call for Spartan aid purely for the memory of their humiliating defeat at Spartan hands during the reign of Queen Victoria, however with the threat of even more German troops being deployed to the Western front and the possibility of France itself being overrun the British government may have to swallow their stubborn pride that they are famous for and beg the King to call on his Spartan Allies.

_Berliner Schloss_

City of Berlin

Germany

German Empire

"I am so glad we understand each other your majesty with the might of the German army the spartan Empire will fall before your glory not even the British can claim such a victory".

Lord Grindelwald smiled as he slid the Elder Wand back into his holster watching as the Kaiser signed the decree authorising the German Army high command to make preparations for war on Sparta and the Austro-Hungarian Empire should they refuse passage for his troops.

He knew it would take time for enough troops to be mobilised and word to be sent to Vienna demanding access for the German army as well as 100,000 troops to aid in the invasion of Sparta,

Schonbrunn Palace

Austro-Hungarian Empire

Franz Joseph looked at the new demand sent to him from Berlin honestly what was the Kaiser thinking he could not afford to send 100,000 men to fight against the Spartans the last thing they needed was the imperium joining the water adding another front to this huge waste of life.

He knew the war was all his fault all the lives lost the collapse of the Russian Empire it was all because he had declared war after the death of his heir, in truth I don't expect the war last few months but now it was February 1915 and his empire was near the brink of collapse the magical branch of his empire was in Civil War and the Allies were invading his western provinces so close to the homeland.

Looking at his gathered nobles politicians in generals he knew he had no choice especially with this new piece of information that had been given to him a member of Grindlewalds Inner-circle who was secretly a spy for the ICW have just recently given him this information and its contents were disturbing.

The whole war had been Grindlewald plan from the very start using his magic he had imperious the assassins to kill his heir thus starting the conflict and that his suppose it ally the German Emperor was nothing more but a willing participant in Grindelwald's his game.

He would have to move carefully who knows how many spies he had within his own court he would have to send those who were loyal to him with messages to the allies and prepare his troops to hold back the German army.

By March 1915 the allies had accepted the Austro-Hungarian Empire defection to their side in exchange they had to surrender their territory on the Italian side of the alps to Italy.

However, before plans could be made to end the invade Germany from the south the Germans struck first it seems Lord Grindelwald still had loyal spies within the Muggle courts.

The attack came from southern Germany and Poland striking at the under-defended northern border of the Empire causing mass casualties to the Austro-Hungarian forces.

By October 1915 German Empire will have captured the Imperial capital of Vienna despite a valiant attempt by the Loyalist Mages to defend the capital they were no match for Lord Grindelwald whose mind now was fully lost to the power of the Elder Wand.

Many brave wizards were killed that day but the most important person to be executed under the orders of the Kaiser was none other than Emperor Franz Joseph himself he was executed before his palace in front of his defeated army and his people this sent shockwaves throughout the entire continent.

The remnants of the Imperial army fled to Hungary under the command of Charles the first the new Emperor the Austro-Hungarian empire he will continue to fight against the German invaders but it wasn't until after the disaster at Fort Hades that brought the Spartan empire into the war That he would be able to reclaim his lost territory.

December 1915

Forward German command post approximately 5 miles from the Spartan border Fort Hades.

Lord Grindelwald stood with the German officers overseeing the grand army that I've been assembled 700,000 men 20,000 Heavy guns 6,000 cavalry and 2000 Wizards.

He smiles as he looked at the border defences in the distance this would be his greatest triumphs to breach the Spartan Empire and lay waste to everything that stood before his glory.

It is a pity that the elder wand had removed common sense from his head but he should've realised that fort Hades has been faced with an invader before known as Napoleon it did not end well for his troops the Forts commander had received the same order his predecessor had received before him, (Burn them all.)

(authors note: Well people this is it next chapter will have Sparta entering the war, until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

World at war Part 4

The disaster at Fort Hades

(Authors note: by the gods over 600 followers just wow thank you to everybody who has decided to follow this little story of mine I hope you continue to enjoy it as the chapters progress.)

German army forward command post

Field marshal August Von Mackensen watched as the army have been placed in command of moved into position today was the day, he was ordered to breach the Spartan defences however he knew this order did not come willingly from the Kaiser but from the Austrian Lord Grindelwald and his Magic.

Hell he wasn't even committing his Mages to the battle they were there to take the glory after his men had done the hard work as his men had reported hearing from Grindelwald's men, It was times like this he wish he could tell all his men who Grindelwald and his followers truly were but he knew that he would not live long enough to do it.

In truth only he and the other high-ranking officers truly knew who Grindelwald was and he was a magic user and that he had used his power to convince the guys that this plan was a good one when in truth they had no real idea of the difference of capabilities of the Spartan borders but he knew that if they did breach the defences it would be at the cost of thousands of young German men.

While his army had been here since December 1st war had not officially been declared Until December 4th his orders were to attack on the morning of December 12th however, he was to position his forces in battle positions every day to keep the Spartans guessing forcing them to keep their troops on alert at all times.

Across the rest of the world the news of Germany declaring war on Sparta was an absolute shock however to the Allies it was a brush of good fortune the majority of the Germany Army's eastern regiments had been sent against the Spartans rather then them.

The ICW was overjoyed and attempted to make contact it's the Spartans to deploy some of there forces in Imperial Territory only to once again be stonewalled once again a letter was sent to them by the immortal queen.

_To the leaders of the ICW _

_It is come to my attention that you seek to garrison your troops within my territory for the duration of the war and seek for me to submit my troops to the command of officers of your choosing._

_Both I and my Council will not let this happen after all I can think of 5 reasons why you and your leadership of Spartan forces would be a disaster, I am of course referring to those 5 so called wars you declared against us the most recent of course being less then 20 years ago._

_While I will aid my allies in the mundane world on the western front should they ask for it I will not be supporting and group believe themselves my betters we will end this war our way._

_Yours sincerely _

_Kassandra Agiad _

_The immortal Queen of the Spartan Empire _

_Pharaoh of Egypt _

_Queen consort of the Amazons _

_Lioness of Thermopylae _

_Champion of the Gods _

_Shield of Ethiopia and the Congo._

December 12, 1915

This was it the German army was given the go ahead after 4 hours of shelling the Spartan defences 700,000 men charged across the scorched landscape towards what seemed to be the devastated Spartan lines.

If only those poor men knew the truth fort itself was still in full working operation the wards of the fortress were created to appear to non magical people that any attack, they launched looked like it had caused massive damage while in fact it had done nothing.

Sadly, some shells had missed the fortifications landing behind them killing or injuring any who were near 320 Spartans lost their lives in the bombardment they would be avenged as 4 miles away at a newly built military base the MRK I hellfire Bombers took to the sky.

From his position the field Marshall watched his troops got closer and closer only for his skin to 10 ghost white as the illusion vanished the fortress was completely unharmed and just as it happened in the forces of Napoleon all those years ago the sounds of metal being slid across stone echoed across the plains revealing holes in the grand walls.

10 consecutive blasts of Greek-Fire were blasted into the incoming ranks of German troops from the walls the Spartan defenders unleashed bolts of energy on the invaders the mountains echoed with the screams of those unlucky enough to be caught in the path of Greek-Fire.

"Get them out of there get them out of there now!" Field Marshal Mackensen yelled to his troops only to see Grindelwald's men block his troops. "What in gods name are you doing get out of the way fool I will not lose anymore men in this suicidal attack."

The field Marshall turned to see Lord Grindelwald seeing a smirk on his majors face made his blood boil however what came out of his mouth nearly cause the field Marshall to kill him then and there.

"It matters not if you suffer casualties Field Marshal all that matters is victory".

After an hour the fighting stopped on both sides as the sounds of what seemed to be hundreds of engines could be heard coming from the south however whatever it was couldn't be seen until it was far to late.

Right in the centre of the German lines and explosion of fire struck killing everyone in range this took even Grindelwald by surprise as he could not see where the attack had come from until he looked up and to his shock seeing large metal version of the Biplanes dropping explosives on the German positions.

He was about to join the fight himself when he felt a shiver down his spine someone or something very powerful had arrived on the battlefield or at least was near the battlefield and their sheer power seemed to allow him to temporarily regain his common sense that the elder wand had taken from him.

Turning to the field marshal he simply told him to retreat back into the occupied zones in Austro-Hungary and hold the Spartans there before he and his men vanished from the field leaving one angry German Field Marshal.

The retreat was ordered and a good thing to as the planes had returned to preform another bombing run that would soon be followed by Spartan soldiers charging from Fort Hades looking to capture or kill as many as they could.

By the next morning the German army had fled but the losses they suffered sent shockwaves across the globe out of the 700,000 German troops sent 425,000 had been killed with 5000 being captured leaving 270,000 men to escape back to Occupied Austro-Hungry.

This was not the only Blow the Germans would suffer as German military garrisons in the African colonies were Bombed by Spartan Bombers that launched from Spartan overseas bases in The Congo and Ethiopia.

On the western front the moral of the Allies was higher than ever before when the news reached them of the mighty German Empire fleeing the battle in Paris and London the civilians were cheering at the news of Germany defeat at Fort Hades.

In Sparta the news was treated just the Same the other SRU Members sent notes of congratulations over the coming days the best one however came from Tsarina Anastasia that arrived 2 days after the battle.

_My dear Friend Kassandra _

_It fills my heart with joy to write this letter the news of your victory the people across the Imperial remnant cheer your name and that of your soldiers. _

_I stand ready to aid you in this glorious and ask you to allow us to join you in the liberation of Europe from Germany._

_I remain your true and loyal friend _

_Anastasia Romanov _

_Tsarina of the Imperial remnant _

_Tsarina of Russia in Exile._

Authors note: hey people hope you like the chapter until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

World at war Part 5

January 1st 1916

The Western front

Only few weeks have passed since word had reached them of the disaster at Fort Hades and the huge losses the Imperial German army had suffered, now here on the Western front things were getting much worse.

With the news of no reinforcements coming from the eastern front, well at least for a while allied high command decided to launch an all-out offensive on the German lines. The goal was to push them completely out of France, Belgium and Luxembourg and all the way back across the Rhine.

However, in their rush to plan this assault they had forgotten that while the Eastern German Army was shattered and slowly being pushed back by Sparta and the Imperial remnant, so no troops had been pulled from the western front.

It seems the Kaiser had decided not to follow the request of Lord Grindelwald to reinforce the Austrian occupied positions in some vein effort to delay the inevitable, he was right to do so as across the entire western front Allied Forces climbed out of there trenches and charged the enemy lines.

While advances were made they were not worth the total lives lost to German machine guns and artillery fire, 500,000 lives were lost in total causing the morale of the allies to shatter, it was just as bad for their magical counterparts they were suffering as well as 2300 ICW troops were lost battling Lord Grindelwald's forces at the battle of Belfort near the German border.

German occupied Poland

January 12 1916

The remaining German forces in the region had believed they would be called to march south to fight against the Spartans invading from the south or the Austro-Hungarian forces that launched an attack on Austria itself in an effort to retake the Capital from Hungary. What they didn't expect was to see a large military force under the banners of the Spartan Empire and the Imperial remnant.

This force was led by the Tsarina herself she led an army of 280,000 men a mixture of Spartan and Remnant troops backed by Spartan heavy armour, the Apollo Tanks were about to experience real combat 40 of them had been sent to support the campaign.

Anastasia stood before her gathered troops dressed as a Russian Officer her leading her armies to victory would send a powerful message to Russia, "Sons of Russia today we avenge our fallen we teach these German dogs that the Russian Empire is still a great bear to be feared first we liberate Poland then all the Baltic states charge!"

With that she was the first to charge into the battle followed by her loyal guards under the cover of the Apollo Tanks on this day they lived up to their designers promises their main guns reduced German Fortified defences to rumble while German bullets were bouncing off its armoured shell.

While Anastasia struck in Poland the German army was about to face a sight only talked about in myths and legend at the battle Trieste on January 28th 1916 a German force of 80,000 men stood ready to hold back the Spartan assault.

They did not have to wait long as a grand legion of 190,000 men were ready to attack their position but they didn't Spartans clearly have the numerical advantage as well as the advantage in heavy artillery as well as Airpower.

But they just stood there as if awaiting orders, it's when the Spartan troops looked up that they realised why they were waiting Black clouds had started to gather over the Spartan lines followed by thunderstorms and lightning strikes but emerging from the darkness was something that none of the Germans expected to see.

It was the Spartan Queen herself on the back of a Pegasus gifted to her by Poseidon armed with her spear in hand and that said spear was aimed right at them, from her view Kassandra smiled she could smell the fear coming from the German lines and she loved it.

After all what was not to fear about seeing a woman in full battle armour on a Pegasus in her Olympian form, she could hear her troops on the ground cheering especially when they realised, she was not up there alone now flanking her was her wife and children also armed and in their Olympian forms.

The bolts of lightning struck there targets the devastating the German lines much to the joy of the Imperial army their commander General Ptolemy turned to the troops. "come on men let's remind the Germans why we are feared!".

With that response and forces charged bolts of energy blasting from their spears into in the ranks of the demoralised German forces and while they did have some of Grindelwald's veterans there to aid them it was not enough as Kassandra dropped from her mount and began cutting down Germans left right and centre with her spear.

Just outside of the city a group of Aurors led by Albus Dumbledore watched in shock seeing the Immortal Queen herself and her family decimated the German defenders they saw a group of Grindelwald's troops attempt to flee only to run into his group.

After defeating them they continued to watch the Spartan army steamroll the city's defenders, and while they did take casualties it was nothing compared to the German losses the battle raged on for 2 hours eventually ending when the German commander told his men to stand down.

The battle had cost the lives of 38,000 German troops leaving the remaining 42,000 as prisoners of war that would be used to produce ammunition for the military in Tsarina Anastasia's weapon facilities.

"Albus I do believe this is a good time to get out of here". Lord Henry Potter suggested to his old friend knowing it would not look good if they were spotted by Spartans, just as Albus was about to agree 6 imperial Mages appeared before them. "Take these wizards to the Queen."

Kassandra watched from her seat on a ruined brick wall as her Mages dragged a group of Aurors before her 2 of them she knew very well the leader was none other than Albus Dumbledore while the other was Lord Henry potter her great great Grandfather.

"so, tell me a gentleman who brings a group of ICW Aurors to the southern front could it be you are trying to Find Grindelwald." Henry nodded his head he didn't understand but his magic was telling him to trust her.

"you would be right your majesty we are searching for Grindelwald as long as he lives this war will continue." With a wave of her hand the chain's around their wrists vanished before she hands them follow her to a courthouse by the looks of it.

" you are correct Lord Potter, as long as Grindelwald lives this war will continue according to my reports he is leading a counter attack on the free Austro-Hungarian troops who attempted to retake Vienna a few days ago, sadly none of you will be able to beat him as long as he holds the Elder-Wand".

"The elder wand HA! It is a story that was told the children and they go to sleep". Lord Malcolm Flint sneered at her only to cower as her eyes turned to him, she was after all still in her goddess form. "that is where you are wrong Lord Flint the elder wand is very real it was created by Hades and he spent some time on your world on one of his I am bored I need a vacation moments, it was this specific moment that he met the Peverell brothers."

Seeing the looks of lust in their eyes for the Elder-Wand she sneered in disgust thankful that at least her Grandfather and Albus looked more worried that such an item existed rather then what it could do.

"Dumbledore, Lord Potter I will aid you in finding Grindelwald however I will be taking possession of the wand he wields." Lord Flint looked ready to commit murder ignoring his common sense he yelled at her. "no definitely not I don't care if you are a goddess of Mount Olympus for tea do you have to take such a valuable item from our world!"

"That my dear boy would be my authority". Turning around to see a large cloud of smoke floating there only to see a being with dark blue/grey skin sharp teeth and blue flames as hair in dark black robes walk from it.

"Hey how are you doing my name is Hades Lord of the dead".

**authors note**: hey so Hades himself is on earth and yes, I am using the Hades from Disney's Hercules disclaimers I do not own Disney sadly I am just borrowing their characters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time hopefully sometime during the week.

Revan Shan 2077.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

The word at war part 6

Of Gods and Dark Lords.

Spartan occupied Austro-Hungary

1916

Hades smiled at the group of mortal Mages and Spartan Goddesses with his signature grin showing his sharp teeth. "Kassandra my darling niece how about a hug for your favourite Uncle eh?"

The 3 Spartan Princess grinned knowing their mother's response.

"oh, you mean uncle Poseidon I didn't know he was here". Kassandra grinned her eyes despite being golden in her Goddess form still had that spark of humour that Hades did not spot.

"WHAT! That trident welding fish boy is your favourite how in," looking at the princess struggling to not laugh and the grin on Kassandra and Hippolyta faces made him frown. "you know sometimes I regret encouraging your inner prankster all those centuries ago.

Albus and his fellow wizards just stood there in shock his 2nd in command Theseus Scamander the young Auror was a war hero on the western front stopping Grindelwald's forces from capturing the French Ministry back in 1915.

He thought he had seen everything especially when his younger brother who he loved dearly but could not seem to truly open up to him had such a thing for Magical creatures even in school before he was expelled.

But here he was standing with the man who had convinced the Ministry to allow his brother to keep his wand watching as living Gods and Goddesses acted like any normal family would, I. Truth it freaked him out after all any one of these divine beings could cause mass devastation and yet here they were.

Kassandra turned back to the Aurors who were still pale at the site of her Uncle. "So, Mages what brings you to the southern Front on this lovely day I wonder."

Before any of them could respond Kassandra smiled. "It is quite obvious as to why you are here you wish to stop Grindelwald, well your lucky he has left his fortress and took up command of the German Garrison in Vienna they recently broke the Austro-Hungarian army sent to retake the capital and plan to march on Budapest."

Albus looked at her with shock it made no sense for Grindelwald to try that. "Forgive me your majesty but why would he or a Germany make such a foolish decision? There army have suffered heavy losses thanks to you and your Legions are within striking distance of southern Germany."

"As yes well that may or may not have something to do with my Elder-Wand as you mortals call it, you see the wand is imbued with the souls of the dead as well as a small fraction of my power it has made him lose all common sense he is mad with power."

No that's not possible the Grindelwald I knew was never like that." Albus denied hoping what the God said was not true and that his old friend could still be saved from his path.

" oh please don't owe me to death with your mortal feelings, he's a gay he has a weakness everyone has a weakness, I mean hey for Pandora it was the box thing for the Trojans well they bet on the wrong horse and for two of the three Peverell Brothers well will call the hallows thing my bad"

Turning back to Albus, Hades saw the defeated look in his eyes and groaned "Oh by my brother really you're not going to start the whole waterworks are you?, Look it's quite simple go with Kassandra defeat Grindelwald and send him to the Underworld then Kass here decides the fate of the Wand you end the war we hug we laugh and we all get on with it okay."

With that the lord of the underworld turned back to the 5 Agiad Goddess and smiled" well kids it been fun but I'm out no doubt I have to punish pain and panic for something see you." With that he was gone in a flash of black smoke.

The 2 factions planned their next moves, Diana and Donna would lead an army to France to reinforce the western front while Hippolyta and Gorgo would continue to lead the southern Front as well as the campaign in Africa.

Kassandra and Albus would head to Vienna with 200,000 legionaries to reinforce the Austro-Hungarian troops in a 2nd attempt to retake the Capital while they confronted Grindelwald and ending this once and for all for as long as he breathed his followers would continue to aid in the war.

City of Vienna

February 10th 1916

The German Garrison was treated with a horrifying site, the day before an Austrian Army had gathered numbering around 50,000 men but now, they were reinforced by 200,000 Spartan infantry 100 howitzers 30 Apollo Tanks and 20 Bombers.

The morale of the Austro-Hungarian Army had skyrocketed upon seeing allied reinforcement while German Morale had all but collapsed when Russia surrendered, they believed the war was there's only to suffer a crushing defeat at Fort Hades.

Now they had the Imperial remnant laying waste to their Baltic holdings and the Empire pushing them out of Austria, Vienna was there last bastion if the city fell it would leave Germany under threat.

But now it was clear to them that there was no hope the sheer firepower at the Empires command would decimate the city and its German defenders after the first volley all they could do however was water for the Spartans to make the first move.

Spartan command Centre

Looking over a map of the region Kassandra gave orders for all but one of the city's bridges to be bombed by the air force followed by an artillery strike. Once completed the Austrians would launch an attack from the current position at Wittau on the north side of the Danube.

Spartan troops would attack from the south securing the Imperial palace before marching on the parliament Building to Defeat Grindelwald himself.

Originally there had been 190,000 men defending the city however much to Grindelwald's annoyance and anger the Kaiser had ordered 100,000 of them to withdraw from the city back to Germany as the Imperial remnant was causing heavy losses in the east leaving only 90,000 men to hold Their last Great stronghold in Austria.

However unknown to the Dark Lord many of the Garrison had planned to fleet north to occupied Prague in an effort to escape the advancing Spartan Forces but it was far too late for that as the sounds of war horns echoed across the city the Spartans were attacking the city.

Leading from the front Kassandra followed closely by Albus were first I to the Frey battling a mixture of Muggles and Wizards as they pushed for the palace the sheer devastation of the city and the fallen around him caused Albus to briefly pause.

Only to be pulled to the ground by Kassandra seconds before a German blade could meet his heart. "come on Dumbledore get up we still got a war win here you no good to me dead!".

After an hour of door to door fighting, they had made it to the Imperial Palace it had suffered considerable damage but was still mostly standing, believing they were in for a siege Albus was shocked to see the palace Defenders wave a white flag of surrender out of the shattered windows.

The officer in charge of the palace was a young Captain he made his was out flanked by two of his men stopping short of the Queen by 30 inches he saluted before bending his knee in surrender.

"Your majesty as commander of Schonbrunn Palace Garrison I surrender myself and my men to your judgment."

"Very well captain I only have one question is Lord Grindelwald still at the Parliament Building"

The captain shook his head. "No, your majesty after your artillery hit the Building, he fled with his personal guard to the Hofburg leaving orders to fight to the last man."

Kassandra nodded but before she could respond Albus but In. "And May I ask Captain why you are surrendering and not following his order I don't blame you I'm just curious."

"It's quite simple sir I will not follow the order of some coward Austrian Lord while he cowers away leaving us to die, I serve the Kaiser not him".

The captain and his men were disarmed and escorted out of the city by a division of Spartan Troops Kassandra ordered Major Lysander to hold this post while sending a regiment to secure the parliament Building why she attacked the Hofburg with Albus and her personal guard.

The Hofburg 2 hours later

Lord Grindelwald was enjoying a nice cup of tea when the wall to the outside was blasted apart to of his followers had been blasted through the wall and he knew by who.

Walking outside he smiled he guards were dead or captured by the gathered Spartans but he could care less about that when the real treat was before him the Immortal Queen herself and his old friend Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus my dear dear friend have you finally come to join me you didn't need to bring the Queen to get you past my men my dear."

"No Gellert I have come to beg you as your friend to stop this madness stand down and come peacefully" Albus begged wishing that some part of the man he knew was still in there only to be broken-hearted at Grindelwald's replay.

"Never I am the greatest wizard of all time not even your Spartan ally can stand against me if you are not with me you will die just like I killed your stupid little sister like a dog in the street".

Kassandra saw the change in her friend the confession of him killing his little sister broke whatever was holding Albus back his wand was out in seconds sending a barrage of spells at the Dark Lord followed closely by her own spells.

The Spartan Royal guard formed a shield wall preventing Grindelwald from passing them leaving him no choice but to fight here in the courtyard or in the Hofburg itself he chose to withdraw inside with Albus charging after her followed by Kassandra walking at a calm pace.

Inside the Hofburg the two wizards battled it out both completely forgetting about the Spartan Queen as the fired spell after spell at each other, the last time they duelled they were both equally matched even now Kassandra could see they were roughly even in terms of spells however with the Elder-Wand Grindelwald out powered Albus.

"Why could you not Join me Albus together we would rule this world as one!" Gellert yelled only to duck as he dodged a stunning spell from Albus. "I never loved you like that Gellert you were my brother in all but blood nothing more"

"NOOOOOO!" Was all he received before being blasted into a wall losing his wand Gellert held the wand directly at Albus green sparks shooting from its top. "it's time to Die my Love, Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly Green Death-Curse came within feet of Albus only to be Engulfed in Golden Flames and vanish turning both saw the Immortal Queen in her Goddess form and once again a shiver of fear ran up Grindelwald's spine.

Kassandra smirked. "Now it's my turn". With a wave of her hand the Dark Lord was sent flying into the stone wall taking the wind from his lungs only to barley dodge the cutting curses sent at him as he got up and turned to flee he felt the back of his robes get pulled only to go flying in the air and through the wall to the courtyard below.

Making her way over to Albus she gave him his wand before jumping to the ground below ready to impale the Dark Lord with her spear only to miss as he rolled out of the way quickly conjuring shield charms to block her spear strikes.

The Elder-Wand May have put him on her levels in terms of Power, but after 2394 years on this earth Kassandra knew magic that Gellert could not even dream of being possible. Getting desperate Grindelwald once more cast the killing curse just as Albus who had got down to the courtyard witnesses the spell strike the Queen knocking her back slightly.

"That's that's Impossible you cannot be alive you'd have to be a." He was cut off by Kassandra who laughed. "I'd have to be a what a Goddess well guess what foolish little boy I am a Goddess I am an Olympian!"

In seconds she was right in front of him her spear straight through his chest only to be pulled out the Elder-Wand ripped from his hands to the Horror of his captured followers there Lord fell to his knees then to his back as he bled out whispering with what little strength he had that it was not possible.

Albus stood by Kassandra as they Dark Lord Grindelwald took his last breath on the blood drenched cobblestone path within an hour the last of the city's defenders surrendered upon hearing of Lord Grindelwald's Death.

Across the magical world it was met with great jubilation that the man who had started this war was dead at-last however in order to make themselves look good the ICW announced that under their orders Albus Dumbledore had defeated him alone much to Dumbledores shock when he got home after the wars end.

For the rest of February and March Kassandra and Albus hunted down the last holdouts of Grindelwald's followers across Eastern Europe whiles her forces gathered for the final attack that would cause the German Empire to surrender.

Authors note: hey people hope you Like it I was going to have Grindelwald live and escape but let's face it he would never be able to escape with Albus and Kassandra there. The next chapter is the final part of the WWI section until then.

Revan Shan 2077


	75. Chapter 74

(Authors Warning: due to people voting for WWII to still happen a certain person still has to live through the war also yes, I am aware That Grindelwald started the 2nd world war and not the first just watch there is methods to my madness…. Most of the time)

Chapter 74

The world at war part 7

World on fire/treaty's

March 31st 1916

Spartan airforce bace near Linz Austria

Kassandra and Albus watched as the last of the planes from Anatolia landed at the airfield, they had constructed using their German POWs, to albus it was quite a site 200 Hellfire bombers were being checked and armed for there mission of bombing southern and eastern Germany.

They weren't the only bombers however, just outside of Paris, Princess Donna oversaw the 100 bombers sent to the west for there bombing campaign over north western and western Germany, the goal was simple break the Germans will to carry on the war by levelling their cities.

At first Albus had been shocked at the plan but quickly realised it was this or a full-blown invasion which would send the death toll skyrocketing it was for the Greater good to end the war and save millions.

By 4 am the planes took to the sky heading for there targets, on the western front Spartan tanks and Artillery began raining Hades upon the German lines to keep them distracted as the Bombers made their way over their frontlines.

7am

City of Munich

Bavaria Germany

The people of this peaceful city awoke to fire and death as explosions shook the the building's the screams of the city's residents drowned out by Spartan Bombs.

City of Hamburg

7am

Hamburg Germany

They two suffered under the Spartan air raids however not as bad as Munich due to its ports the Imperial German Navy used the city to build its warships by 7:20 every warship in the ports were nothing more then burning scraps of metal.

8am

Berlin palace

Berlin Germany

Kaiser Wilhelm II was enjoying a nice breakfast with his wife when the doors to his dining room burst open by Generals Ludendorff and Hindenburg both stopped and stood at attention to there monarch.

"Your majesty we are receiving world from all over Germany of Spartan aircraft devastating our city's, and our fleet at Hamburg has been destroyed along with most of the shipyards". Ludendorff informed his Emperor.

The Kaiser just sat in complete shock how was This possible he knew the Spartans had sent troops to France but aircraft capable carrying enough explosives to devastate entire city's it could not be possible.

Standing up from his chair the Kaiser moved to the windows overlooking the city. "generals do you have actual confirmation of the city is being destroyed so we know this could be fake intelligence sent to us from the Allies until we have direct confirmation, I do not want this getting out."

He suddenly stopped the room gone very quiet in the distance he could hear the sounds of explosions looking to the south you can see part of Berlin on fire, running to a larger window the Kaiser and his two generals locked in shock is at least 100 of these Bombers could be seen in the sky.

"Sire quickly get down!" Hindenburg yelled pulling his emperor down as the bombers flew closer and not a moment two soon as the shock waves from the explosions shattered the palace windows.

The bombing raid did not last long within 20 minutes the bombers had turned back South but the damage had been done parts of Berlin had been completely destroyed the fires were spreading, it would take a long time but by 11 am that day the fires had been quelled but the news had spread of the attack.

In a trench in German controlled France a Lance corporal with the Bavarian reserve 16th regiment sat in shock with his fellow soldiers when the new reached them of the bombings, many of the troops feared their families injured or dead.

They would not get to mourn or worry for much longer as an hour later they would be in a full-scale retreat as the crimson Legions made there advance across the trenches supported by there tanks as well as the allied forces brave enough to follow them, they were led by Major Francis Delacour.

Lance Corporal Adolf Hitler watched one horror as the Spartan forces breached the trench lines their forces cutting down his comrades to his shock, they were led by a woman in armour who noticed him drawing a slender looking stick from his sleeve.

"Reducto!" To his shock his spell was flicked off to the side of the trench the woman however looked amused. "A wand waver how quaint you have guts but your power level is pathetic let me show you true power."

Her eye turned golden as she slammed her spear in the ground sending Adolf flying into a wall knocking him out cold, he was saved by luck as some of German troops were were fleeing grabbed him and ran.

By the 10th of April Imperial German army have been pushed completely out of France Luxembourg and Belgium it was at this point the Kaiser realised the war was lost on April 11 he sent word tonight I command to discuss terms of surrender.

Vianden Castle

Spartan Occupied Luxembourg

April 20th 1916

Gathered for the first time the leaders of the nations involved Sparta the Imperial remnant followed by Britain France Austria and Italy against the German Empire however the US President Wilson had all but demanded the treaty be postponed until he got there the Americans were not invited.

While the allies were united in ending the war they were split in how they wanted Germany to be punished, Sparta and the Imperial remnant believed that Germany should lose there colonies the system of government was to become a constitutional Monarchy, there military would have to be reduced over a period of 4 years to only allow a maximum of 1 million men.

The navy was allowed to be a quarter the size of the British fleet however they were allowed no U-boats as well as reparations for the war but it was to be paid off o er the next 40 years at a rate that would not cause the German economy to collapse but also prevent them from funding another war.

Italy and Austria agreed with Sparta and the Imperial remnant, however France Britain Luxembourg the Netherlands and Belgium did not it caused the talks to almost breakdown as France wanted Germany to suffer.

Eventually on April 25th the Spartans and their supporters declared a separate peace with Germany much to the shock of the French government specifically at the Austro-Hungarian Empire that Ferdinand Sarrien yelled. "Why would you not want justice for your Empire and make the Germans suffer!"

The answer he got shocked him and the others still at the meeting. "That will cause nothing but problems for us in the future my people have suffered enough these past few years"

And so, on the 26th of April 1916 the armistice was signed then on April 30th the treaty of Versailles was signed by the Germans the war was over but was it truly.

Hogwarts school

Albus arrived in the bridge of the school next to the Immortal Queen turning to her he smiled before bowing his head. "It was an honour to fight along side you your majesty I believe I should turn this over to you now."

Holding out his hand she smiled before picking up the wand only to freeze there was nothing no sense of power from it this was nothing more then a stick looking up at the now worried professor, she looked at him her eyes hardened. "We have a problem."

Unknown location in Central Europe

A man gasped for air as if he had just learned to breath rubbing his hands to his chest, he felt a scar were there had not been one before turning he saw a young woman with black hair kneel before him.

"Welcome back My Lord."

(Author's note: hehehehe hope you like it that's the WWI Arc completed.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Aftermath/ Bolshevik-Spartan Cold War

February 1917

Europe was recovering from years of war the German Empire was gone replaced by the Weimar Republic the struggled to rebuild and pay of its massive war depts the German Emperor was exiled from his own home to the Spartan Empire on the island of Kephalonia under Spartan Guard.

The former occupied territories in Europe specifically the Baltic States with the aid of the Imperial remnant and Sparta the nations of Estonia Latvia Lithuania and Belarus United as the Baltic federation, Poland at first refused to join the union but would join by 1918.

The Austro-Hungarian Empire was reformed with support from Sparta the Hungarian Monarchy was officially absorbed into the Empire the Empire became a lot more united when each region of the Empire now had an equal voice in the court.

Italy was doing quite well with its new trade link with Sparta they received more favourable terms in Imperial markets its provinces of of Tunis and New Judaea enjoyed. A time of prosperity the same could not be said for the others involved in the war.

Russia was struggling the Red Army was still fighting tsarist force across the motherland forces that were well armed and supplied the Bolsheviks were also angry at the state of the Treasury, the old Tsar had secreted the money away to the Spartan Empire who in turn gave it to Anastasia the nobles and clergy who had fled Russia had also emptied there estates and accounts of nearly everything of value.

For the so-called victorious allies and things were extremely difficult both the British Empire and the French Republic were bankrupt they had spent so much on wartime that they were now finding it difficult to run there Empires.

The United States wanted to create the league of Nations a group that was dedicated to world peace however this ran into a lot of problems, while Britain and France were willing to join the SRU nations refused to join them claiming that they would not waste resources on a project that was doomed to fail.

And it seemed that the United States believed it as well for in November 1916 president Woodrow Wilson lost the Election to Charles Evans Hughes who wished to keep America out of The Affairs of Europe, however secretly he was afraid what would happen to the United States if it continued to push against the Spartan Empire.

However there was still some tension in Europe you have existed for well since the founding of the Imperial Remnant but the now with the creation of the Baltic federation and the current gorilla war between the Red Army and the White Rebels led to Bolshevik Russia declaring hostilities between them and the Imperial remnant.

However a week later Moscow received word that the Spartan Empire the Indian Empire the Chinese Empire and the Empire of Japan all declared to support the Imperial remnant should the Bolsheviks invade and would not rest until the Tsarina was restored to the Imperial Throne.

The world feared another war and prepared for the worst only to see that no war would come the SRU did not move there forces never marched into Russia, however in both provinces of the Imperial remnant SRU now had permanent garrisons to ward off any Bolshevik attempts to invade.

November 1921

The Baltic federation was suffering Poland had once again left the Union to make it on there own but now factions had emerged in the union the pro Empire party the Baltic communist party and the pro federation party, these 3 factions compete in the federation capital of Riga in Latvia right now the federation government was voting on a new chancellor to rule the federation for the next 4 years.

Saeima Building

City of Riga

Latvia

Baltic Federation

The Pro Empire Party could not believe it they had lost lost by 10 votes, how was it possible they just could not believe this was happening as they watched as the newly elected Chancellor Gustavs of the BCP was inducted they had to plan a possible evacuation.

The same could be said for the pro federation party they ere a far right party but only considered a minority party in the Senate they did however have a well trained and equipped private military force numbering 6000 men, while not large enough to capture the capital should the need to it was enough to cause chaos by Gorilla war.

It turns out both factions were right to be worried as on December 24th on the steps of the senate the chancellor greeted Bolshevik Minister of Defence Leon Trotsky as the Red Army marched across the border and into Federation territory.

In a public speech the Chancellor officially declared the Baltic federation dissolved and now member states of the newly formed Soviet Union, within the week the Red Army began its purge arresting those who were deemed as enemies of the state it caused the pro Federation military to begin a war of attrition against the soviet force.

The majority of the pro Empire members fled south to the Imperial remnant or formed there own private army's to battle the Red Army both in the former Federation and in Russia its self by joining up with the Tsarist loyalists.

The Soviet Union spent a fortune on propaganda showing the Soviet Union as a place of order and prosperity, and in cities such as Moscow or Riga it was however the country sides or in the tundras of Russia it was lawless the Red Army struggled to fight the White army in open combat as they only launched raids on soviet positions.

Vladimir Lenin sat at his desk in his office at his private Estate looking at the reports Trotsky had just presented him with a sigh this was was bad as he predicted it would be, one report from his army commanders in the Siberian plain showed that 250 men had been killed in a raid 30miles from the border of The imperial Remnant province of Kazakhstan.

He looked at Leon his successor he could see the fury in his eyes he had no doubt that his Minister of Defence Blamed the Imperial remnant and there SRU allies he feared what would happen to the Soviet Union when he passed.

Due to the added stress and his already failing health he would die in 1923 a year earlier than he originally had Leon Trotsky would become leader of the Soviet Union he would become far more harsh in the years to follow enacting many policies that Stalin introduced by 1934 the Cold War went hot.

During this period in 1926 Gellert Grindelwald was exposed on being alive hiding in the United States disguised as a high ranking member of MACUSA he was eventually arrested but broke out in 1927 fleeing to Europe specifically Germany under a new identity to the muggles his plans would not work however as Spartan and ICW agents killed him just before the outbreak of war in 1934.

(Authors note: hey people WWII will still happen however it will not be Germany that starts it but the Soviet Union don't worry Hitler still dies also I may not have the holocaust to the same scale as it was for a few reasons one I do not feel comfortable writing to much about something so horrific also due to the war happening so early the Nazis will not have enough time to carry out there horrific plans.

I don't mean to offend anyone it's just how I personally feel.

Until then

Revan Shan 2077.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Pre-War Affairs

1921

British Empire was in deep trouble even now years after the war is over the British economy has still not recovered well at least two and level that the government was happy with after weeks of debate we finally had no choice they had to ask the King to Contact the SRU they were the economic Superpower with a monopoly on all trade going from east to west.

There only other choice would have been the Americans however they were currently gearing up for another war with Mexican Empire oh yess the Mexican Empire founded in the year 1863 by Napoleon III the Empire was one of the few things that had outlived the Bonaparte Dynasty.

Sparta and her allies believed it a useful torn the side of the United States and officially declared their support in 1865 crushing any dream of rebellion with in the country it turned out to work for the betterment of the country.

From the capital of Mexico City, the current Emperor Maximilian III ruled and Empire that spread from the borders of the United States down to the borders of Columbia a province of its ally the Venezuelan Empire.

Rebuild Palace of Minos

Spartan Empire

King George 5th sat with his prime minister Lloyd George and other various members of the British Government and aristocracy as they gazed at the sheer wealth of this Great palace that put any royal resident in Europe to shame on the other side of the table sat various people from the nations that made up the SRU including its new member Tsarina Anastasia of the Imperial Remnant.

They sat quietly awaiting the Spartan Queen Gorgo II of the House Agiad as that was still Kassandra's current mantle after all she could not let slip that she was the same Queen that had ruled Sparta Since 480BCE however funny it would be to see Their absolute breakdown at the news.

"Well where is the Queen leave it 5o a woman to be late." sneered Sir Austen Chamberlain the Chancellor of the exchequer only to near piss himself as the guards in the room moved into battle position spears aimed and ready to strike.

This included the SRU leaders own guards to insult the Spartan Queen in her own palace was a big mistake and the King knew it would bite them in the ass wether it be sooner or later he had no idea, however before he could condone his chancellor the doors opened to the meeting room allowing the Spartan Queen entry all the guards returned to there normal positions there heads bowed .

Turned out, had decided to bite them in the ass early, while the SRU agreed to give the British government a sum of 80 billion pounds to be paid back over the next 80 Years however that was not the Karma the Karma was what Britain had to put up as collateral.

Now normally when Britain had asked for money from Sparta before they never had to put collateral up but the Queen had heard the Chancellors insult and was not in a forgiving mood as such their provinces of Australia and New Zealand were demanded as collateral if Britain missed one payment those provinces were lost to them.

The British/SRU deal officially stated that unless the monarch or his heir were to pass away or Britain was attacked (unprovoked) then no excuse would be accepted for failure of payment and they would lose their provinces.

It was clear that these were not good terms for Britain and the British government tried to use that to keep face with the people however it spectacularly backfired when it was leaked at why the deal was so bad.

Britain would pay off the dept every month with no trouble until 1923 when a new party took power and forgot to approve the transfer of funds to the anger of the King the provinces of Australia and New Zealand were property of the SRU they would allow any citizens who wanted to leave to leave before they officially became provinces of the Empire of Japan who won them in a game of chess against China and India.

At the same time France was suffering as well they however did not want to ask for loans, they would squeeze wealth out of the Ruhr-valley however even that was not enough they were forced to give up territory, to the Venezuelan Empire they gave up French Guiana which included its profitable trade links.

They had also granted full independence to the Kingdom of Madagascar ordering ball French forces and citizens to leave it was a great day for the Kingdom they officially could now seek protectorate status from the SRU.

In 1924 however the United States declared war on the Mexican Empire after Mexico refused to give up the territory's of Baja and Sonora the two armies met at the battle of Ciudad-Juarez were the United States Army launched is full might against the 90,000 Mexican army only to receive word 2 days later that a second Mexican Army attacked the city of San Diego with tanks purchased from the Imperial Remnant.

This war would last until September 1927 when the US agreed to sign a peace Deal after the defeat of the us Army at the battle of San Antonio both sides agreed to return there borders to there Pre-War boundary's, however as punishment the United States was not allowed to keep any more than 80,000 men garrisoned within 50 miles of the Imperial Borders also the oil exports the us bought from them would face extra tariffs for the next 2 years.

It was easily accepted by the citizens of America who just wanted peace however small portions of the populations would hate it and protest as was normal no one would take them seriously.

The United States would not fight another war until the outbreak of WWII in 1934 however they would only join the war in 35 and aid the allies in the fight against the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany.

Berlin 1932

Office of the fury

Adolf Hitler sat at his new desk he had done it he was now ruler of Germany he however still had a few problems for example the SA and his political opponents they would have to be dealt with as would the SA leadership he would deal with them and bring the SA into the fold as part of the official German Army after all they were 20 times the size of the current army.

Well they were you see with the threat of the reds in the east the treaty of Versailles had been slightly relaxed Germany was now allowed a standing army of 300,000 men it was a mistake the allies had made which helped him greatly there was one good thing however that made hitler smile.

A right-wing group had taken power in Poland and were now asking to join with Germany for protection against Russia he was all for it but what he really wanted was to bring Austria into the fold the Austrian Empire however stood strong against him as they said in a letter published in the German newspapers.

They would not bow to a man who so openly preached hatred to people of other faiths or openly supported crimes against them by not punishing those who carried out the vile deeds, this angered him greatly so much so that he would agree to support Russia's plans to bring the Imperial remnant back into the Soviet fold.

1933 Hitler ordered the creation of many new camps across Germany and in the newly controlled Poland one of the 1sts to be built would be Auschwitz its first guests as would be reported in the press but in truth they were nothing more than victims would be his political opponents,

They would soon be joined by Warsaw's local Jewish population as well as those within German cities these crimes would not be known until the end of the war and the full scale of Hitlers depravity would be known.

(Authors note: okay quick new history lesson in this world Hitler became Chancellor in 29 before becoming the fuhrer in 1930 the war begins in 1934 with hitlers invasion of the Austrian Empire who are friends allies with France and Britain and the Norwegian Empire (which rules Norway Denmark Iceland and Greenland).

It will all happen in the next chapter.

Until then

Revan Shan 2077.


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

WWII part 1

April 5th 1934

Sudetenland

Austrian Empire

On this day the Second World War began German forces launched a full-scale invasion of the fortified frontier of the Austrian Empire to bring hitlers birth Empire into the fold by force as they would not join willingly.

However, Hitler was operating on intelligence that was at least eight years old, the frontier had become a lot more well defended in a time with additional fortifications artillery batteries and additional regiments this would be no easy conquest.

Word spread Quickly across Europe of hitlers invasion of the Austrian Empire France Britain and the Norwegian Empire declared war on Germany, however while hitlers had not calculated the possibility of changes to the Austrian fortifications he had predicted correctly the 3 main powers that would rise against him he gave word for his forces to attack.

And attack they would in May 1st 1934 the German army under the command of field Marshall Rommel would launch an invasion of France and the Low Countries of Belgium, Holland and Luxembourg in what was called a blitzkrieg and it would work to a horrifying effect.

While the Northern army launched its invasion into the Norwegian province of Denmark only to meet stiff resistance from the Norwegian legions, they struggled to gain a good foothold into the province.

It took until July 1934 to push the Norwegian Empire out of Denmark, however it required a lot more troops and supplies then Hitler had approved for the mission forcing him to withdraw troops from France which had officially surrendered in June after the fall of Paris, the people of France however were not finished yet as from the city of Lyon the French Army under the command of General Delacour continued to fight against the German army.

There gorilla attacks on German Convoys and Supply Depot's crippled the German army's missions in southern France so badly that Hitler ordered Rommel to be removed and deployed to Denmark, in this brief change of Command the French Army scattered to Fortified Bunkers and secret facilities built by the Delacour family years before.

August 1934

The German Army prepped its airforce for its air raids on the British Homeland despite still fighting the Norwegian and Austrian Empires, Hitler didn't care as he ordered more German Troops to be pulled from France to fight in Austria.

From August to September Hitlers Airforce bombed RAF Airfields across southern England causing mass devastation to the RAF, it was only due to a lost German Bomber dropping its payload on London itself it caused the RAF to respond in kind by Bombing Berlin.

Hitler in a public address to his people promising revenge to his people the German Airforce was re tasked with Breaking the will of the British by bombing their cities, giving the RAF much needed breathing room so they could reorganise their command structure and try out a new battle formation called big wings.

However, on September 28th 1934 the German Military suffered a huge loss at the siege of Kristiansand, where the Norwegian Army and navy made the German Invaders pay for every inch of land even the German Field marshal Fedor-Von-Bock could not make it look good even if he captured the city, the loss of 4 warships including their crews and the 15,000 men that fell in the invasion.

He was very quickly replaced by Rommel who had worked on gaining Hitlers favour by training the new regiments that were posted in Denmark, ensuring the men were ready for anything he was deployed to the Fount on October 12th 1934.

By December of that year the Germans had given up their campaign against Britain it was costing to much for no results, the Sudetenland had finally fallen to the German Army thanks to the Fallschirmjager being dropped behind enemy Lines so they could disrupt supply convoys to the Austrian Defenders and were now laying Siege to the provincial Capital of Prague.

It was also a victory for Germany as they captured the Norwegian province of Iceland and were now using it as a bace for the U-boat Fleet, which was a good thing as On December 31st the United States declared war against Germany.

The vote however only passed by a single vote and was not popular with the American people who still remembered the war with the Mexican Empire, a US Fleet of 2 cruisers and 6 supply ships were sent out to Britain on January 2nd only for them to be ambushed by the U-boats as they came within there range from there bace in Iceland.

The Cruiser USS Memphis was sunk along with 3 of the transport ships it was only the timely intervention by the British Flagship HMS Hood that forced the U-Boats to withdraw from the battle.

He news was not taken well back home plans were made for a joint US British Invasion of France to end the war before the end of 1936, these plans however would not come to fruition as on the 14th February 1935 The Soviet Union declared War on the Swedish Empire.

It turns out Moscow had been trying to pressure Sweden into surrendering the Nation or they would risk war, but Sweden was not giving up without a fight they had the military mobilised since the start of the war with New Weapons from the Imperial remnant ready to make the Soviets pay dearly for every inch of ground.

Meanwhile in Sparta

Kassandra sat on her Throne listening to the reports of the War, she and the SRU had Declared Neutrality at the start of the war allowing them to sell supplies to any who purchased them however she heard something interesting, the prime Minister of the Italian Empire Benito Mussolini was pressuring King Victor Emmanuel III into supporting the Germans in the war.

However, Victor had refused him repeatedly not wanting to drag his Empire into another war, the Italian Empire Ruled Tunisia, New Judaea, Corsica, Sardinia, and in Africa they ruled the Southern half of Somalia, they had very profitable Trade with the Ethiopian Empire and the Kingdom of the Congo due to the support of the Spartan Empire they were the Superpowers of central and Southern Africa.

Rome Italy

February 10th 1935

Mussolini was getting desperate he needed to get Italy in this war his party had only come to power due to an economic slump that had hit the Empire in the 20s, but now Italy was better off and his party was seen as useless.

He needed to act his followers were ready to move it all had to be perfect if he failed, he and his party would face a firing squad turning to his commanders he gave the all clear to carry out his plan he could only help that he would be alive in the morning.

Across Rome Members of the Blackshirts scoured the city moving on important targets and positions as quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible, the people of Italy would wake up to a surprise tomorrow but what would it be who knows.

Authors Note: hey people I know it's been a while please forgive me; I hope you enjoy Part one of the WWII section of Kassandra's story.

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	79. Chapter 78

Authors Warning: within this chapter will include the Death Camps this is a very dark part in our Races history and should never be repeated.

Chapter 78

WWII Part 2

February 12th 1935

Soviet/Swedish Empire Border

The red Army stood ready they had their orders from Moscow, at 10AM the Red Army crossed the border and take the city of lappeenrante to use as a stronghold and supply Depot in the Region.

This was halted at the Battle of Vortsa where 800 Members of the Swedish SOG had set explosive along the route to the city, blowing them just as the tanks and supply trucks crossed over them destroying many of the tanks and and crippling the rest a mixture of rockets and riffle fire caused heavy losses for the Soviet troops.

However, they were still outnumbered and after 2 hours of fighting the 800 SOG units had been killed in battle not before they managed to send a message to the forces in the City and another to Russia which would be delivered by courier to St-Petersburg.

The Soviet Commander General Kirill Meretskov studied his losses he had only been sent with the Vanguard of 50,000 men and 400 tanks after the ambush the Swedish had killed 18,000 men wounded 12,000 more and destroyed 320 Tanks

Trotsky back in Moscow when he received the word was angry, he ordered the garrison at St-Petersburg to send him Reinforcements they ended up sending them the majority of the city's garrison an additional 30,000 men and 300 Tanks leaving only 2000 men to protect the City with assurances that fresh troops were on the way.

The sad truth was they were not, the majority of the Red Army's Veterans were in the Baltic States dealing with Rebel Groups or in the Far Eastern regions of Russia to destroy a supposed army that had gathered they were loyal to the old Monarchy.

In truth the Loyalists were not gathered in the east, there were groups out there but the majority were in the west hidden in every major City and town many of them were in St-Petersburg awaiting orders.

Province of Finland

Swedish Empire

26th February 1935

City of Lappeenrante

The city was under Siege by the Reinforced Red Army with what men the original invasion had left and the fresh troops from Russia the Red army was 58,000 men and 380 Tanks against a Defence force of 30,000 Imperial Swedish Troops.

However, they had a surprise on the way from Sweden were 100,000 additional Troops to push the Soviets out, the Soviets however also had additional troops on the way to the front in the form of 240,000 men and 1000 Tanks However they were weeks away from the borders.

The Swedish Military knew they had to win the war and win it quickly however they would be given a large amount of Breathing room when the White Loyalists struck on the 8th March the city of St Petersburg was taken the Red Garrison we're wiped out.

Rail lines and supply Depots were destroyed delaying the movements of the Red Army giving the Swedish even more time to defeat the current Soviet forces in their Land.

Austrian/Italian Border

March 12th 1935

At 1PM the Austrian Border Defences was taken by surprise at an Italian Army of 20,000 launched a full-scale invasion, no one not even Kassandra saw this coming why would Victor join the war all of a sudden, she decided to dispatch her Agents in infiltrate the Italian Government and find the intel needed.

In truth the King was nothing more than a prisoner in his own Palace which was now guarded by the Blackshirts instead of the Royal Guard with only Mussolini allowed to see him and give out his orders.

In Germany Hitler was reading a very good report from Rommel the Capital of Oslo had fallen to the German Army after crushing the Norwegian Army at the Battle of Kongsberg forcing the Norwegian Royal Family to be moved north to Bode where the King would stay to lead his Military while his Family were Taken by a British Warship to Scotland to stay as the Kings Guest at Balmoral.

Auschwitz German Controlled Poland

The Camp had only been opened in November of 34 now another Group of (lesser beings) as the Nazis called them were being Dropped off, for SS Guards they were taking bets on who would be sent to work and who would go to the Chambers.

One boy Albert Goldstein was different from the others in the carriages he was a magical what is more commonly Known as a Muggleborn, only his mother knew his gift and protected him from his father who wanted to beat it out of him.

Hell, it was his Father who had turned them in claiming his mother had hid her status as a Jew from him and that his son was anti German his mother held him close telling him he would be fine he would live.

As they were ordered off the carriages and checked his Mother turned to him her eyes full of tears. "My love you must use your gift wish yourself away from here once you do make your way south to Austria tell them of this camp and what the Germans are doing."

"Mommy come with me please." He begged her she could only smile sadly at him. "I am sorry my love you know your gift is not strong enough please hurry before the Guard comes, go my love."

With one last hug he closed his eyes and wished for his gift to take him away with a crack he apparated away from his mother and into a forest area he was in a wooded area he could see a city in the distance but he was just two tired, he didn't know it at the time but he was magically spent and needed to recharge his core.

He would not wake up till the 15th March in that time he was found by a Patrol of Austrian Troops, believing he was an orphan they took him back to the City of Prague while it was still under Siege it was safer than out in the wilderness especially with the Germans trying to hunt down any Austrian Troops trying to sneak supplies into the city.

City of Sparta

Kassandra under the guise of Queen Gorgo II sat on her throne awaiting a visit from Joseph Goebbels who had been sent by Hitler to offer Sparta an Alliance not that they could do anything should she say no after all Sparta Could outspend outman and outgun them a thousand times over with ease.

As his car approached the palace a Royal guard opened his door saluting him Goebbels nodded as he made his way up the steps what shocked him was that there was no crowds of Spartan Citizens just Normal guards.

As he walked into the Throne Room he stopped and saluted before walking forward stoping 10 feet from the Throne bowing his head in respect, while Hitler believed if push come to shove Germany would come out on top, he and the majority of the party knew better.

"Your Majesty thank you for meeting with me in the name of the Fuhrer and the people of Germany I greet you." He looked to see the Spartan Monarch looked at him her eyes felt like they were reading his soul.

"Greetings Minister Goebbels, welcome to Sparta however I am afraid your trip was wasted we received this communication from Berlin it says you are to return to Berlin at once apparently Your Fuhrer has changed his mind."

Within an Hour Goebbels was back on a plane flying Back to Germany angry beyond belief he had been humiliated in-front of the Spartan Nobility and the Monarchy he knew who did it it was Himmler.

Authors note: hey people hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

WWII Part III

City of Prague

Austrian Empire

Albert finally was able to get out of bed he told the Austrian General where he escaped from the General was shocked and disgusted at this news, this news needed to be spread so he sent the young boy with two guards to head to Austria and Inform the Emperor.

Sadly, for the boy without proper evidence or a location of this Camp the Emperor was not willing to risk his manpower he did let the boy settle in the Empire as a ward until the End of the War.

Atlantic Ocean

March 20th 1935

The British Government received new intelligence of a new German Warship called the Bismarck, one of the Largest Ships ever built the Fuhrer had diverted a lot of war materials to build this ship despite his U-Boat fleet needing new ships after losing many thanks to the British Fleet.

You see on March 17th the German U-Boat bace in Iceland was attacked by the British Fleets Flagship HMS Hood and HMS Prince of Wales destroying 120 of the 150 vessels that called the bace Home, the facility itself was heavily Damaged.

Hitler made the Destruction of HMS Hood a top Priority for the Navy he believed sinking the Pride of the British Navy would be demoralising for the People of England, what he didn't realise that the people of England would only seek to avenge any of their fallen Servicemen that died in the line of Duty to preserve the Empire.

April 2nd 1935

The Province of Slovenia

Imperial Italian Troops had finally breached the Austrian Empires Borders after months of battle many of them however many troops hated it why we

As there King Ordering this, the Prime Minister was already attempting to forge an alliance with Germany.

At that was the information that Sparta had received that they now dispatched agents to Italy to Villa Savoia were the King and his family had been sent to for there protection it was guarded by a regiment of Black Shirts.

They would not find out until the morning that the Royal Family had been rescued and taken across the sea to the Province of Tunisia Mussolini would not find out until the 5th April when he was in a meeting with Hitler.

He was sat with Hitler in the city of Milan when the raid they were listening too stoped it's music. _"This is a message from his Majesty King Victor Emmanuel III by the Grace of God King of Italy Corsica, Sardinia, Tunisia and New Judaea from the City of Tunis."_

"_To my Loyal People, Sons and Daughters of the Empire, I am speaking to you from my Exile after escaping from Rome to tell you the truth, the Prime Minister Benito Mussolini, is a traitor of the Highest Order using his own personal Army to Capture the City of Rome and take power for himself,_

_That is why I call upon you My people to take arms and resist the orders of a madman I order my brave Soldiers fighting in Austria to stand down, war with the Austrian Empire is not what I want stand strong my people and with Gods help Italy will stand strong."_

That message sent shockwaves across Italy the majority of the Italian Army in the Austrian Empire stood down many of them turning round ready to March to Rome and take back the Capital for there King.

The Kingdom was split Mussolini's forces-controlled Rome, Milan, Turin, Genoa, Ancona, Venice, and the island of Corsica the rest of the Empire supported the Crown, Hitler left Italy but agreed to send what troops he could to aid his new ally.

Washington D.C

May 20th 1935

The United States had finally decided to deploy more troops to Europe they would launch an invasion from England to liberate France the move had been highly contested in Congress but passed anyway by 6 votes.

The invasion was set for 1936 giving the Allies enough time to gather the material needed for such an invasion.

Province of Finland

Swedish Empire

June 2nd 1935

While the Swedish broke the Siege weeks ago, they were now fighting the full force of the Red Army and not just fresh recruits, these were veterans 140,000 Swedish troops against the 250,000 strong Red Army along with 3000 tanks.

What confuse the Swedish army high command was the Soviets are completely ignored at St Petersburg a bit re-taken by the whites, a Major Russian city retaken by Loyalists of the old Monarchy what was Trotsky thinking.

Trotsky did indeed plan to take back the city and had sent an army to retake it, well he tried to the royalists had launched raids around Moscow making him desperate that he decided to show he was still in charge he Declared war on the Imperial remnant on the 5th June 1935.

The biggest mistake of his career as a day later the Spartan Empire and the SRU Declared war against the Soviet Union, sending a shiver of fear up Trotsky's spine now not only was he fighting the Swedish, he now faced war with the Tsarina and the Goddamned SRU.

That was his entire Southern Border now under threat of Invasion and while no force would cross into Russia for months, he hoped but he had to preserve the Union he started to move key Soviet figures to the city of Riga in the Baltic States.

September 20th 1935

Soviet Japanese Border

The border land had been tense for weeks now hundreds of thousands of new recruits had been drafted into the Red Army as the Veterans were still Fighting the Swedish Empire, however they were bogged down in Finland.

It seems the Royalist at St Petersburg were raiding the supply Convoys hell they had hit the Convoys so badly that Fuel for the Tanks had run dry it was just to expensive they were then destroyed by the Swedish Airforce.

The Swedish front was now reduced to Trench Warfare that sent shivers down the spine of every European Nation, if there was one thing, they didn't want to do again it was fighting in the trenches, but they had no choice without supply's and fresh troops the Red Army had to hold the line.

But now hear in the far reaches of the Soviet Union they were about to face hell on earth what was a normal day for some of the tops went bad when a barracks went boom then the sea batteries then the ports, the Imperial Japanese Navy had come led by the Yamato.

From the Air Japanese Bombers rained death from Above clearing the way for the Japanese Army as 85,000 troops supported by 300 Tanks stem roles what was left of the defences.

In Mongolia the Chinese Army launch an invasion the same was said for Sparta and the Imperial remnant as the Tsarina at the head of her Army backs by Spartan regiments invaded from the Province of Brasidas with the goal of taking Moscow.

By October Moscow was Completely encircled by Spartan and Tsarist Forces, the Soviet Union was all but collapsed but Trotsky refused to surrendered, saying publicly that the Tsarina would have to blow the city to High-hell.

Anastasia was clever she refused any bombardment to be allowed on the city telling the people that she would to see anymore Russian Blood spilled that if more fighting happened it would be on Trotsky's orders not hers.

And that was it with in 4 days the outer districts of Moscow began waving the Imperial Flag allowing SRU Forces into the city with Red-Army troops being killed by there comrades or pledging themselves to the Tsarina.

On November 1st the city was there's and Trotsky was dead Killed by a Spartan Sharpshooter the next few weeks saw the SRU sweeping up any remaining Red Forces in Russia, in Finland the Red-Army fractured with those loyal to the Soviets withdrawing to the Baltic States.

On Xmas Day Tsarina Anastasia was crowned Tsarina of Russia, the Romanov Dynasty was restored to power, she declared peace with Sweden Kassandra paid them a very good sum plus the captured Soviet Commanders loyal to the Reds.

Authors note: hey people hope you like the chapter until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

WWII Part IV

The state of the east

Russia has reunited with the Imperial remnant with Anastasia Romanov as Tsarina of the Russian Empire.

The Former Baltic Federation which joined with the Soviet Union before the war has been reorganised into the new Soviet Union, however the region is devastated from rebellions and now the Loss of Russia's vast reserves of raw materials it is unable to continue in the war and has become a militarised police state.

Belarus

Has also become a communist police state but refused to side with the remnant of the Soviet Union, however it is in a much weaker position which will be exploited in the coming years.

The Swedish Empire

Parades are being held across the Empire for its victory over the Soviet Union it has commissioned a statue of Tsarina Anastasia to be built at the sight of the Failed Soviet Siege in Finland, while the war for them is most likely over it depends on what happens in Europe.

(Back to the war)

February 5th 1936

Field Marshal Rommel stands on the beach of Normandy as he watches his men prepare defences the Allied invasion of France is Coming, the Fuhrer once he was informed by his spies recall Rommel from Norway.

He swore to give Rommel full command of the Western forces to defend France with no interference from Berlin, it was just what he wanted he knew the allies would not land in Calais it was to easy and the British would not throw away the lives of thousands of there troops in what would be a suicidal offensive, no he knew it would be on the Normandy Beaches as no other German commander would expect the invasion to land there.

Rommel was no fool however he knew if the allies gained a foothold on the beach the war would be lost but he also knew he could not keep the allies out forever especially if the word from Berlin was to be believed they had only taken the city of Prague last month and Adolf was full of glee believing he could take all of the Austrian Empire.

There was also talk about large camps in the east were people were worked to death or just straight butchered he hoped to God it wasn't true that his beloved Germany would do such a thing.

Sparta

February 8th 1936

Albert Goldstein had finally made it to Sparta he had snuck out of Austria Proper and made the long walk to Sparta he had told the guard captain his story only to see a look of horror on his face he was fed and checked to make sure he was healthy before being transported to Sparta.

As he was led into the Throne Room, he felt a wave of calmness hit him making him feel safe before he knew it, he stood before the Queen of Sparta. "You have travelled so far little one and seen much suffering and pain it's clear in your eyes, but also determination."

Albert told the Queen about the Camp this left Kassandra her family and the Council in shock that something like this was going on while the boy didn't have solid proof Kassandra believed him and ordered agents to check it out.

February 20th 1936

D-Day

The British and American troops were loaded and sailing across the channel their reports informed them the Majority of the German Airforce was fighting in Austria so it should be smooth sailing, it wasn't halfway across the channel the Invasion Fleet were attacked by the Airforce thousands of pounds worth of explosives were dropped on the fleet crippling many and sinking a few.

The explosions could be seen from the coast causing many of the German Defenders to cheer only to be bellowed at by Rommel to stay in position as the battered fleet kept coming until they were just under a mile from the coast.

Turning to his radio operator he nodded. "Give the command to are artillery to open fire on the fleet." The soldier followed his General's command.

Back in London the recently Crowned George the 6th could only listen to the sounds of countless British Canadian and American troops shouts and cry's of fear as the German Defences decimated the invasion Force.

He had been completely against the Invasion stating that the German Defenders were to well equipped and had said so publicly that he refused to support the plan that would cost the Lives of so many brave men, what he didn't know was a microphone had been left on his declaration had been heard across the Country much to parliament's annoyance.

But now it was true the British People and the Soldiers still in the country were beyond angry that Parliament had gone through with this plan of the Americans despite there Sovereign disagreements with it.

George knew he had to do something especially when the next bit of information came through, the Bismarck had arrived its guns waiting to fire on the remaining Ships.

In a shocking sight George pushed the American Radio man out of the way as he gripped the microphone. Hoping his message could still be heard.

"_All allied ships this is Sovereign, full retreat I repeat full retreat."_

The ships under the British Flag hearing their Sovereigns orders complied however Bismarck needed to be distracted and HMS The Prince of Wales took up the mission Turing towards the German Behemoth the Battleship sent one final Message via Morse Code (God Save the King).

HMS The Prince of Wales was sunk of the coast of Normandy with all hands lost, her sacrifice allowed the remnants of the invasion fleet to escape back across the channel and to the safety of England.

The Bismarck had been badly Damaged in the Fighting and was forced to sail to French Atlantic Coast ports for repairs she would be out of service for at least 2 months.

Field Marshal Rommel could only look at the Devastation, while no allied troops had landed the Fleet had managed to fire at his fortifications destroying many of them killing 890 Germans, but it was reported that the Allies lost a combined total of 85,000 troops not to mention ships.

Buckingham Palace

George sat at his desk looking at the basic reports given to him by a soldier he had half expected Parliament to convince him to stay at Balmoral after his stunt, but the British Troops would not have it.

He intact went further he Ordered Parliament disbanded with the British People behind him and a snap general Election to be called this was supported by Winston Churchill a very popular figure with the people.

On April 5th 1936 the 3rd anniversary of the start of the war Churchill was elected as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom but that was only the start of it, as the Day Before the Bismarck attacked a ship it Believed to be the HMS Hood of the coast of Portugal.

It wasn't it was a Spartan Battleship the Two beast of the Waves battled; well The Spartan Warship battled the Bismarck tried to flee sending messages to Berlin about the mixup as it fled followed by the Spartan Ship known as Hades Fury it was intercepted by HMS Hood who joined the Frey together Both ships sent the Bismarck to the sea floor.

But on April 5th the Spartan Empire officially Declared War on Germany its vast Military mobilised for war, the attack on the Fury was not the only Reason for War however The Agents Kassandra had sent came back with Proof of the Death Camps as well as pictures.

In Berlin upon receiving the News of The Empire Joining the war Hitler felt something he had not felt since that day in the trenches against the Spartan Mage, he felt Fear.

Authors Note: hey guys I hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

WWII V

Liberation of Europe/A Queens Fury

May 2nd 1936

City of Prague

Austrian Empire

The German Garrison looked to the sky to see a horrifying site, hundreds of Spartan Aircraft in the sky above the city many of them were Bombers, believing they were about to be attacked the German Defenders took cover or manned what anti Aircraft weapons they had.

To there shock however the Spartan Planes never attacked the City they bombed the German Outposts and supply Depots while other continued towards the Sudetenland to attack the German occupied fortifications.

Adriatic Coast

Off the Coast of Bari

The Royalist Italian Defenders cheered as the Ships loyal to Mussolini were decimated by the Spartan Fleet and Air Force allowing Landing Craft to make it to the coast unmolested the the shock and Joy of the Royalist which they played on the radio.

For you see on one of the Landing Craft was There King Flanked by his Bodyguards and Spartan Infantry in total 100,000 Spartan Infantry 2000 Apollo Mrk V tanks landed on that beach they would aid the King in retaking his Capital City.

City of Bode

Norway

Norwegian Empire

This was the front line of the Northern Front this is where the King Haakon VII had led the Defence of his Homeland but now he and his men breathed a sigh of Relieve as the German army that had launched yet another offensive fled at the sight of the British Flagship HMS Hood her Guns raining death on the German Positions.

The same was happening in Iceland British troops from the Province of Canada had landed on the island aiding the resistance Movement in retaking the Capital from the German Navy, these men would not hold out long as most of the Facilities fortifications were still damaged or destroyed from the previous year.

In France and Germany however, they had 3 big problems the First one was the news of Hitlers Death Camps was released to the world causing widespread condemnation, the 2nd problem was the Former German Emperor from his villa in The Spartan Empire just like his Italian counterpart condemned the Nazi Government urging the Sons and Daughters of the Fatherland to overthrow Hitler over the radio.

This gave rise to the 3rd problem; Field Marshal Rommel was horrified that the Death Camps were real as were the Majority of his troops it caused him to question Hitler publicly to his troops making Hitler furious, he ordered SS units to bring him to Germany.

That would be delayed as Riots broke out in parts of Germany forcing him to divert his SS Units to the Region this would buy Rommel valuable time for him to Make a vary Daring move, he contacted the Spartan Government and pledge his Support and those of his Troops to the Rightful Emperor.

May 10th 1936

South of France

Field Marshal Rommel stood with an honour guard of German and French forces alongside General Delacour, his Declaration of Support for the Kaiser had gone over just as well as he hoped just over half of the German Forces Garrisoned in France sided with him however the Gestapo, the SS battalions and a few Regiments Of regular troops remained Loyal to Hitler.

They were also posted in vital strategic positions such as Paris or the Maginot Line, while he was willing to meet this VIP who was on, the way from Sparta he needed to head back north soon his Loyal Garrison in Verdun was under assault from the SS.

They had been offered the chance to stand down and be welcomed back into the fold, the garrison however responded by burning the Swastika banners before flying the Colours of the German Empire yelling (God bless the Kaiser death to the Austrian Dictator).

He was brought back to the present task as he watched the Spartan Transport plane had landed and was now pulling up to them, French ground crews quickly move steps towards the door.

As the door opened the troops stood at attention as Rommel saluted his Emperor, that's right kaiser Wilhelm II had arrived in France to meet with his loyal Troops this was news the Spartans and other allies were more than happy to bombard Germany with over the Radio.

"My Emperor it's an honour to stand before you your Loyalists stand ready to restore you to the throne." Rommel informed him only to see Wilhelm smile at him patting his shoulder telling him to follow to the stand we're a microphone stood.

"Very good Field Marshal with your aid and that of Sparta and her allies we can end this terrible war." With that said he mad his way up the steps to the Microphone looked at the thousands of German and French troops as well as many civilians as he started his speech, a speech that would be heard across the Globe.

"_My people Sons and Daughters of Germany, and loyal friends of our nation I stand here today before my Loyal Troops to take a stand against the Austrian Dictator who has corrupted Germany beyond measure, he who has send tens of thousands of not millions of innocents to die in Death Camps built across the Territory of the Nazi Empire_."

"_Well no more, today marks the end of the Nazi Rule of Europe with the Support of the Spartan Empire and the SRU in the east and my Loyalists, the brave men of the Free French army and the British Empire, even the Americans still in Europe move their forces closer and closer to Berlin where the so-called brave defender of Germany cowers."_

"_Sons and Daughters of the Fatherland I call upon you to rise up, rise up against the Nazis and take back your nation and fear not for I to am coming to Germany with my Loyal regiments to take back my Throne and end this more before more lives can be tossed away by the "Fuhrer" in a foolish attempt to stay in power, _

_Adolf this message goes out to you, we both know you cannot win this stand down peacefully and you will face a fair and honest trial if not then we will drag you out and you will face the justice of a more painful sort."_

With his speech done he watched as the gathered troops cheered it made him wonder did his words still have an effect on the people of his nation, it turns out he did as across the remains of the Nazi Empire Particularly in Germany itself riots broke out across the fatherland as the Emperor was still well loved by the people, it forced Adolf to see refuge in his bunker.

German occupied Poland

12 May 1936

Kassandra had gone ahead with a small regiment of her elite troops soldiers born in Sparta itself who's loyalty even without the binding oath was unquestioned they were making there towards the location as Albert showed them the way to the camp.

Upon seeing it in the distance Kassandra closed her eyes taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes which were now her golden goddess form however they were slightly cloudy as what she had done was transferred a part of her temporarily into Ikaros urging him to take flight he did so flying towards the Camp.

What she saw shocked her beyond belief she had seen and committed many violent acts against people in her early life during the conquests but they had been against military units never Civilians especially like this.

The Guards felt the air around them freeze as their queens form was now in her full Goddess mode storm clouds began to gather Albert could only watch in shock as the Spartan Queen used her own gift.

"Kill every German who even try's to resist us." Kassandra ordered before moving from there position into the clearing and the sights of the SS snipers, they never got a chance as the guard tower was stuck by Lightning turning it and the fence next to it to ash.

The German troops and their captives watched in horror as the Spartan Queen walked into the camp a few SS troops fired on her only to see their bullets do nothing but burn into ash, she however stabbed her Spear into the ground only to summon a lightning Bolt in her hand aiming it straight at the Now frozen SS guards leaving nothing but ash or badly scorched bodies.

The Prisoners watched in aww as this Goddess on earth rained total destruction on the SS division that for so long had amused themselves by tormenting them it gave them a sense of justice to see they suffer under the Spartan attack, those Germans that were not killed by the Goddess were quickly Killed or Captured by Spartan Troops.

The liberation of Auschwitz took 30 mins within that time Spartan Reinforcements arrived at the camp with much needed food and Medical aid to the people it was then Kassandra who had returned to her Mortal form walked around the camp with the remaining SS Officers in chains as she saw the true brutality of the Nazis.

She was also told in total there were 6 extermination camps built within Poland to help speed up the process Kassandra would spend the rest of May liberating these camps and destroying any German Armies that stood between here and her goal, it did please here when many of the Regular German troops she came across bent the knee pledging themselves to the Emperor.

Back at Auschwitz Albert searched with Kassandra looking for his Mother praying that she was still alive asking anyone if they knew Maria one person did showing them to her, Maria lay in the grass next to her accommodation with a few people when she heard a voice she did not expect to hear again, it was her baby boy he had changed so much but he was still her little boy.

"Mother it's me it's Albert the Queen helped me to free you." Albert rushed out as he hugged her tightly, he didn't notice how skinny she was he was just to happy to see her but Kassandra did she could also tell that. Maria was at deaths door; she would not let that happen she saw this boys future and his mother was in it.

She moved the boy to the side her eyes once again golden as she placed her hand onto Maria's chest healing her as best as she could, when her eyes returned to normal, she saw a smiling Maria with tears in her eyes. "Thank you your Majesty I can never repay you for keeping my son safe."

Kassandra smiled. "And you will never have to hold on to this rope you as well Albert it will take you to a dear friend of mine, he will help you settle into your new home away from this place, he will also help Albert use his gift properly when you meet him tell him Ikaros flys high at noon."

They both nodded Albert shocked her by hugging her whispering thank you before he took hold of the rope, with a wave of her hand the two vanished from Poland.

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Albus felt a disturbance in the wards going to inspect it he saw two people gasping at the sight of the castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts school I am Albus Dumbledore, May I ask how you got within the castle perimeter."

Albert told him the the passphrase which made Albus eyes grow sad this was the boy Kassandra had written to him about the young boy and his mother who had escaped the horrors of the death camps.

"Worry not you to the Queen has wrote to me about you I have purchased a home for you both in the Village outside the castle as for you my boy this will be your school now while most of the year is over we will be catching you up over the summer so you may join your year mates hear at Hogwarts."

Both Goldstein's smiled knowing that this was a new start and they had the Queen to thank for it they would eventually convert to the cult of Kassandra and Albert would marry a lovely girl from Ravenclaw in 1991 his Grandson Antony would attend Hogwarts and be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Authors Note: hey people I hope you liked it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

WWII VI

Shatter the Hun

July 1936

The Nazi Empire was crumbling out of every territory they had captured the Empire now only controlled Germany if barely, the southern half of Denmark Luxembourg the Netherlands and Belgium, they had withdrawn what loyal troops they had left in France after to strategic defeats at the Battle of Paris and breaking the Siege at Verdun.

Had they given up now hitler might have saved some face but the stupid fool had deluded himself he believed he could still win the war hell he didn't even except that Swedish and British Forces had landed in Denmark or the fact that what was left of the US expeditionary force had landed in France to aid in retaking Belgium.

From his bunker in Berlin he laid out the final details of his plan he called it the Huns charge; a large portion of the remaining Western German army would launch a full-scale charge against the allies the other half would remain on standby guarding the Siegfried Line.

It would be hitlers last Gamble in the war believing his forces could break the allies despite the bigger threat on his eastern front, you see in Poland and Austria a massive force had been gathering for the past 2 months 1 million Spartan warriors 300,000 tanks 3000 planes 20,000 artillery had gathered in Poland ready to invade Germany proper.

In Austria 1 million Austrian Troops Supported by 300,000 Italian Troops fresh from the battle of Rome where they Captured Mussolini who was now a guest of the Spartan Army in Crete along with every high-ranking Nazi and SS Officer they had captured in Poland.

The Hitler Youth was mobilised for service in defence of the Fatherland it gave Hitlers hundreds of thousands of new troops the problem was arming them with weapons the German war machine much like its Empire was in shambles, oil supply's were cut off limiting what could be produced the Mighty German Military was forced into a defensive fight.

Well that would the smart move sadly Hitler was a Gambling man and July 13th was the day Hitler rolled his dice and rolled snake eyes the German army launched a counterattack from Luxembourg and Belgium under the cover of the German Airforce, however the Germans had long lost air superiority over Europe as the RAF and ISAF crushed them while the Kaisers loyal forces backed by French British and American Forces with Spartan Tanks crushed the German Charge.

By July 20th the German army was shattered forced to withdraw back to the Siegfried Line abandoning their Remaining Territory outside of Germany, while in the north the Swedish Army pushed the last remnant of the German Military in Denmark.

It caused a lot of unrest in Berlin Hitler sat in his private room for days demanding in pain of Death not to be disturbed it lasted until July 31st (The Queen's Birthday) he walked into his war room looking at the map he was not out of this war yet he would win.

His Generals were not as optimistic they were outmanned and outgunned and while the western front was fortified and could possibly holdout against the Allies for a few weeks to a few months it was the east that worried him.

There were Fortifications built in the Eastern Border of Germany but they were not as extensive as the ones in the west and that was due to Poland joining with Germany and Resources being diverted to build the camps quicker or to Build more U-boats and most prominently the Bismarck.

The Fortifications that they had could possibly hold back a small army for a few months the problem was there was over 1 million Spartan Soldiers and Hundreds of Thousands of Tanks as well as thousands of planes the Fortifications would not last a week against that kind of army.

August 2nd 1936

Poland/German Border

It was Nine am when the Spartan Artillery started firing their shells on the German Fortifications reducing many of them to rubble within a day, what was left of the German defenders surrendered upon seeing the Crimson Legions marching towards them.

The German population went into a panic when a new voice came over the radio stations across Germany. "_Citizens of Germany I am Queen Gorgo II of Sparta, I have given your leadership and yourselves plenty of time to surrender and yet you have failed to do soo, you have believed for years now that your nations border defences could keep out any force and yet hear I stand on German Soil after one Day of Bombardment, this will be my only warning if you see my forces come towards your city it will be your only chance to lay down your arms or your City's will be reduced to Rubble."_

Goebbels tried his best but the Minister of Propaganda and all his agents could not stop the broadcast going across the Fatherland, and it seemed to have a Domino effect as the City of Hamburg rebelled against the Nazi leadership the regular troops gunned down the SS Garrison, they then flew the Imperial German Flag from the top of The City Hall.

By August 10th Berlin itself was surrounded by the Spartan Military while Spartan Planes bombed the Berghof in Bavaria as well as the City of Munich while the RAF bombed the city of Cologne to near Oblivion.

Spartan Command Centre Berlin Outskirts

August 12 1936

Kassandra sat with her generals as they looked over the map of Berlin the Kaiser had asked not to bomb his Capital as it would be easier to Rebuild from the Capital City while he understood that some damage was to be expected he didn't want the Capital levelled.

"My Queen our forces are ready to siege the city and take the Parliament Building and the Chancellery Building." A Captain told her awaiting further orders from his Sovereign he couldn't wait to see Adolf dragged out from wherever he's hiding.

The German Defenders stood ready however many of them were being forces to fight Hitler had ordered his SS operatives to kill anyone who tried to give up however even many SS were looking at the massive Army that had gathered ready to storm the city.

What they didn't know was Kassandra had sent her Elite Mages into the city they managed to sneak into Hitlers Bunker and take the place of some of his SS Guards using their magic to assume the identities of the Dead Guards and await the signal to strike.

August 13th 1936

4AM

The Spartan assault began 1 Million Spartan Soldiers charged the Berlin Defences with the Armoured Tanks as back up Kassandra herself was on the frontline with her troops as she always was, the German Outer defences were quickly overrun by 5 am the Spartan Army controlled the outer district of Berlin and were now pushing closer to Berlin at this time Kassandra ordered her agents to move and move they did.

The Fuhrer Bunker

6 am

Adolf awoke to screams and gunshots before he could grab his wand or gun the door to his room was kicked open allowing 4 SS guards to enter their rifles aimed at him and Eva Braun. "What are you doing stand down at once did you forget who you are sworn too."

The 4 guards allowed there covers to disappear showing their Spartan Armour. "Our loyalty wand waver is to the Immortal Queen, now sit tight soon our Queen will be hear to greet you and the rest of your little dogs who are tied up to await your fate."

While Hitler was now a prisoner of the Immortal Queen what was left of his Loyalists fought on but by 7am the war was all but over when The Chancellery and the Reichstag had fallen to Spartan Forces, by 8am the highest-ranking German officer left a Major Walther Wenck without any orders from the Bunker gave the order across the radio to stand down.

By 8:40 am the German army across the Fatherland heard the news of Berlins fall the Majority the the German army did indeed surrender a few SS regiments continued to fight but they would soon be wiped out.

Across the world the people celebrated when the Spartans had not only captured Berlin but the majority of the Nazi High Command the war was effectively over people from Kassandria to London Paris to D.C. cheered in the streets that the war was finally over.

The news reels that came out 4 days later showed Spartan Troops dragging Hitler and his fellow Nazis from the bunker in chains, they were taken to a prison in Greece itself were they would be held until the trials began.

August 20th 1936

The People of Berlin awoke that day to see a combination of German and French troops marching into the City and ahead of them was there former Emperor, seeing him made people realise that his messages over the Radio were true they were going to restore the Emperor to the Throne.

At 12pm he stood on the steps of the Reichstag flanked by Spartan, German and French troops there was also a regiment of British and a few Americans there two at the bottom of the steps were the war weary residents of Berlin, across Germany those who still had working radios placed them at the window so others could hear them.

Kassandra's voice came across the Radio she spoke in fluent German. "_I Gorgo _Agiad _II by the grace of the Gods Queen of the Spartan Empire and Pharaoh of Egypt crown you once again Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany Allied nations do you support this."_

"_The Free French supports this" _

"_The British Empire Supports this"_

"_The United States Supports this"_

"_The Swedish Empire Supports this"_

"_The Russian Empire Supports this"_

"_I can confirm that my fellow SRU member states support this claim as does the Norwegian Empire, all I can say now is long may you reign your Majesty."_

With that it was done Germany had an Emperor again and now the trials could be planned as carried out, however this set of Trials would cause divisions that would cause what would be known as the Cold War.

Authors Note: hey people this is the End of the world war 2 section the next is aftermath and Trials of the Nazi war criminals and the start of the Cold War.

Revan Shan 2077.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Aftermath and Trials

September 1st 1936

The war had officially Ended on August 13th even now celebrations were still happening however that was on the back burner as right now it was time for the Trials of the Nazi High Command, they had been shipped from Sparta under heavy escort to the City of Berlin locked in the Reichstag under Heavy Guard until they were called.

The Judge's were The Kaiser, Queen Gorgo, King George and Winston Churchill, Grand General Delacour, Franklyn Roosevelt, Tsarina Anastasia Romanov. The other allied Nations were represented by Generals or members of the Aristocracy.

One of the most shocking things to happen a week before the Trial was Poland's Provisional Government voted to remain a part of the New German Empire it shocked the world even the Spartans at least until the Russians informed them that the Soviet Remnant was attempting to regain some amount of power in an effort to have a considerable presence in Europe.

It didn't work thankfully so Sparta Russia and the Norwegian Empire supported this plan if it prevented the Soviet Union from being nothing more then an unimportant faction that would shrivel and die in the coming decades just like Belarus.

The first to be called up exclusively by the Americans and British was Field Marshal Rommel for the huge loss of life suffered by them due to the Failed Normandy Landings, however the Kaiser downright refused saying had it not been for his change of Loyalty he could have held the Allies at bay for a least a year,

It was passed to a vote and Rommel was found not guilty by the council, it then move to the SS Officers and guards who ran the Camps the Vote was unanimous for that they were all sentenced to Death by Firing squad,

The the main Trials began Adolf Hitler, Joesph Goebbels, Heinrich Himmler, Martin Bormann, Herman Goring, and many others but these 5 were the main ones to face Trial they however had a problem they knew that across the world there were factions across the world that revered Hitler.

They knew that these scums would die however they would have to keep the locations of there execution and final resting place, it would be used as a pilgrimage for those that supported him another big question was how would they execute their criminals.

"I say we give them a taste of what they did to their victims Auschwitz is still u dear Spartan Military control we can ship them there and kill them before burning the Bodies." Tsarina Anastasia informed the rest of the council.

4 hours Later

The council had officially announced to the world after Hitlers Trial that he and all his inner Circle were found guilty of multiple crimes against humanity and were sentenced to be Shot, the location of the sight of the Executions as well as their final resting place were sealed away.

It was agreed by the council that only Sparta and Russia due to how secretive their Governments were would be allowed to know the final fates of the Nazi leadership much to the annoyance of the Americans.

September 4th

Auschwitz

Kassandra looked at the shivering gathered before her as she stood in her full Divine Form alongside her family and Tsarina Anastasia they had been stripped of there former cloths and given the same uniforms they had given the prisoners.

Himmler knew exactly what building they were standing behind and tried to run only to be blocked by Russian Troops that had come to Protect the Tsarina much to Kassandra's amusement. "What's the matter Reichsfuhrer don't tell me your scared I can smell it on you."

Himmler played his last card he begged like a dog before the gathered Russians Spartans and his fellow Nazis. "Please! Please great Queen spare me I have documents hidden that could be very valuable I also hid large portions of our treasury I'll give it to you."

"The fact that you think you can bribe me Mortal is insulting my agents already discovered the Gold you hid and your documents and on a personal note, I would pay billions to witness what is about to happen to you."

Kassandra turned to Hitler and gave him a smile. "Well my Fuhrer it was a pleasure to meet you oh before you die, I want you to think about every single person you authorised to be sent into this room and feel the fear they did."

Hitler now realised what room this was it was the Death Chambers he had no time to say anything as Kassandra ordered they be placed inside he felt a pair of hands grab him and drag him towards the Chamber and like the rest of them he begged for mercy but there was none to be had.

Kassandra watched as the last of her men left the chamber sealing the door behind them you could just hear the screams and banging on the door within 10 mins, they would be silent, the bodies of the Nazis were dragged into the courtyard where Kassandra burned them to ash with her magic.

Before turning to her troops to collect the ash it would be buried by two trusted soldiers who would then have the location willingly wiped from there memories the camp was officially turned over to the Imperial German army on September 10th where it would be maintained as a memorial and reminder of what had happened here.

For the rest of September the allies would discuss the Future of Europe the Jews that had suffered so badly under a hitlers Regime were given a new home the Province of New Judaea in Africa and part of the Italian Empire had always had a large Jewish population, King Victor Emmanuel officially Declared full sanctuary and citizenship for any Jew in Europe to return to The province they would be given homes and jobs and children who were left orphans would be adopted into families or given to any close related family that lived there Sparta and Germany would help in this matter.

Unfortunately, Tensions would rise between the United States and the SRU the US had said that it was time for the old Empire's of Europe to embrace the new age only for Sparta to suggest an alternative suggestion.

The provinces of the European Empires would become full member states of said country with representation in that nations government they would be almost fully self reliant however the Capital nation would still control the Defence and foreign trade it gave the bankrupted Empires a way to lighten the cost.

Then the SRU officially declared it would offer financial support to the allied nations in exchange for better trade deals which in the long run would benefit the SRU greatly over the coming decades, this clash of ideals would be the official start of the Cold War and this as a war that no one in Europe wanted to get hot as Sparta still had over a million men in Europe.

Authors note: hey people I couldn't think of a better fate for Hitler that is the end of the WWII and the start of the Cold War which will last for October of 36 to sometime in the 70s and yes, the space race will be a factor.

Revan Shan 2077.


	85. Chapter 84 the Cold War I

Chapter 84

The Cold War I

First strike

1940

4 years it had been 4 years since the end of the 2nd world war the world had slowly rebuilt and things would have returned to normal if it were not for the fact the United States and the Spartan Empire were ready to destroy the other.

Sparta acted as she always as it was business as usual, advancing their civilisation in all forms while trading with the outside world making a fortune, they also had a new weapon of war called a Helicopter it was classed as the Hermes Assault Chopper MRK I or the Soteria Class Transport MRK I.

They became very useful in Border patrols and Quick troop Deployment, and across the SRU and the Spartan protectorates things were running smoothly their nations were prosperous their provinces were secure and internal trade ran smoothly.

In England the British People's love for there King was still riding high and the Young Princess Elisabeth was courting the Young Philip Ptolemy-Mountbatten born to the Ptolemy's of Amphipolis Greece.

Sent to England at a young age to stay with Lord Mountbatten as his Father didn't believe he was worthy of Honouring his House or the Empire by Enlisting in the Spartan Military Kassandra had approved it after having a quick talk with Phillip alone.

The British Parliament and many in Court didn't support the match and tried to convince both the King and Princess to find a more suitable and British match, the King however informed them that he would support his Daughter in whatever choice she made and Elizabeth well she seemed to have her Great Grandmother's stubbornness in her.

Far to the west the United States Government was causing problems they ran multiple propaganda campaigns against Tyrants and Absolute Monarchy's, this was causing political tension with its Neighbours to the North and south with the Absolute Monarchy of the Mexican Empire and the British Territory of Canada to the north.

And while Britain was a constitutional Monarchy a new law had been passed in Parliament after the reorganisation of the British Empire it now had the King or Queen take a more Active Role in the Governance of there land.

Peter and Paul Fortress

St Petersburg Russia

Russian Empire

May 12th 1940

Kassandra and Anastasia had heard of this Campaign and normally would give the matter a look however both of them had more pressing concerns as today Kassandra and her family along with the Royal Family's of the other SRU nations were here with honour Guards.

2 months ago, Russian Agents had discovered the final resting Place of the Tsarina's Family once it was confirmed Anastasia ordered a regiment of Royal Guards to be dispatched to protect the sight until they could be removed safely.

Now it was the official Burial of the Royals the Media had been given basic access to the Funeral they could film the procession and that was it afterwards only the Royals would be allowed into the church.

Later that evening Anastasia stood before her families graves alone only the sound of her tears hitting the stone floor could be heard. "Your family would be very proud of you Anastasia." Came a voice from behind her it was Kassandra giving her a sad smile as she walked up to her.

"I have just returned from Mount Olympus after being requested by Zeus, I have some good news for you your family have been granted a place in Elysium." Anastasia head turned to her in shock she knew Kassandra and her Family were Goddesses and had been alive for centuries, but to here the King of Mount Olympus grant her family a place in the Greek afterlife set aside for hero's made her hug Kassandra as tight as possible.

"I have one more gift for you Anastasia, the Gods have granted you 20 mins with your family you will be able to touch and hold them for that time." With that Kassandra turned and walked away leaving the Russian Tsarina standing there completely shocked. "Kassandra wait when is this meant to happen."

"My beautiful Daughter." Came a voice she had not hear for years from behind here, turning she saw her entire Family who had been snatched from her by the Reds all those years ago. "We are so proud of you my angel you have restored Mother Russia and our family."

Anastasia heard the door open again to see Kassandra walk in with her son Alexander, oh yes that's right the Tsarina had married a Russian Noble during her Rule over the Imperial remnant and was blessed with a son her son had been born in 1921 and was Heir to the throne, she might have had more children but her Husband had been killed during a raid on the Borders by Soviet supported Bandits.

"Come my sweet meet your grandparents uncle and aunts, Kassandra thank you for everything." For the remaining 15 mins the Romanov family the living and dead spoke with them telling stories of Elysium or the story's of there time in the Imperial Remnant.

US/Mexican Border

July 4th 1940

Independence's Day

What was normally a day of joy and freedom was quickly becoming a political Nightmare as group of trucks sent from Mexico City on there way to Nevada were attacked minutes after crossing the Border by a group of unknown affiliation, they burned the Trucks and killed the Drivers all the while yelling Death to Tyrants.

It seems the US Propaganda had worked too well as word and quickly reached the Emperor back in Mexico City just as quickly as it was sent to Washington President Roosevelt was horrified at this the Mexican Empire was not something to be trifled with.

Yes, after the war the US had increased military spending greatly and now had a large standing Army the Problem was, they were untested the Mexican army was, how you may ask during the war Argentina had agreed with the Nazi ideals and during the war had invaded Brazil in an effort to unify all of South America under there banner.

This had taken the Brazilian Government by surprise the war broke out just a month after the 2nd world war for months both sides caused massive damage to the other that by 1935 Brazil called for aid the Mexican and Venezuelan Empires answered the call to keep the other nations out of the war, they had all declared it an internal conflict.

The war lasted until January 1938 when a task force of Mexican Troops attacked the city of Rosario a 3-hour Drive from the Argentinian Capital. Argentina was left crippled with the war reparations but there was nothing to be done both the Mexican and Venezuelan Empires left Garrisons in Brazil near the Border just Incase things heated up.

But that was in the past right now Congress was panicking believing the Mexican Empire was gathering its forces to attack and possibly calling its trade partner Sparta for aid, you could imagine there relieve when word was sent that the Mexican Ambassador was at the White House with the President and members of his Cabinet to discuss the situation.

Congress would later approve of the plan the FBI was dispatched the the Region under full Federal authorisation to find and arrest the criminals they were backed by the National Guard and members of the IMSB (Imperial Mexican Security Bureau) to take custody of the criminals to face justice in Mexico.

War was averted and the Propaganda was toned down, sadly it was too little to Late the Americans had fired the first shot in this Cold War it didn't work how they wanted it but it still got The Empires attention.

Sitting on her Throne Kassandra Smiled this was a lovely change of pace from the normal way of warfare sending thousands of men to war this was all cloak and dagger she turned to her Elite Agents given them their task to leak out information that Sparta was Developing a new super weapon one that could wipeout an entire City.

Authors Note: all right the Cold war is getting good until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


	86. Chapter 85

Authors note: hey people I have decided to add a faction from the Fallout Universe (without the whole power armour and laser weaponry they will be just a political Faction within the US who lead the Anti Imperial sentiment. I don't own them they are owned by Bethesda Game Studios and as off the 21st of September 2020 they are also property of Microsoft.

Chapter 85

The Cold War II

December 10th 1940

US/Mexican Border

A group of men were being escorted across the Border to the hand as of the IMSB Agents awaiting to take them to the Capital for Trail they were nothing more then meth head Rednecks who had just decided to attack the Convoy.

They had nothing to do with it they were nothing more the scapegoats for the group that had been behind the attack, they were a political and paramilitary group backed by many powerful American Businesses or Family's this group called themselves the Enclave.

Originally created during the Revolutionary War the Enclave had supported the Idea of a new Nation to sink there teeth into and helped fund the Rebels against the Crown, but now they had a new Enemy it believed the current government was too soft it allowed an Empire that should have died centuries ago to spread its Influence across the Globe the Monarchy weather Constitutional or Absolute was on every continent.

The Enclave had definitely fallen from its Noble Goals as its Founders the Richardson's had been replaced with more aggressive thinking Politicians or businessmen after all America was in a Race a a race to determine which way of life would prevail.

That's why when news was heard by Enclave Agents in Europe about the Spartans Developing a Weapon Capable of destroying an entire City, they sent word Back to there Headquarters very quickly the Enclave Called a meeting.

20th December 1940

Greenbrier Resort

Colonial Hall

West Virginia

United States

The Enclave Leadership had gathered to say those nuts you see on the streets talking about secret societies that run the country were just crazy would be incorrect if you saw this meeting, the Enclave leadership included Oil Tycoons Ranch owners, Military Officers Corporate Executive's even it's current Leader being Vice President John Garner as the current Enclave President.

His Vice President was Senator Harry Truman, as they all gathered and sat at there desks arranged just like Congress, they began their debates about this new Information about the Spartan Empire.

"If they Develop a Weapon Like this, they could Control the World via Threat of annihilation we must act and build our own." A General yelled getting many of his fellow Enclave Brothers and Sisters support.

"It's most likely a Nuclear Weapon there has been talk for years the Sparta uses atomic Energy to power their Empire it's why they don't bother with those oil fields they have and boy do they have a lot of them."

That was true while the Monarchy had permitted some oil to be drilled and sold to allies the majority of the known Oilfields within the Empire were completely Untouched, this continued for hours on what to do until they voted in majority to use their influence and resources to push for the Development of Atomic Weapons.

By January 1941 Congress Approved this Project putting it under total Secrecy code named the Manhattan Project much to Approval of the Enclave it was a great day for the United States even if they didn't know it yet.

January 15th

1941

Site Alpha

Province of Persia

Spartan Empire

A man in his 50s kneeled before the projection of His Queen. "Your Majesty I guarantee that the Project will be completed on time with Project Ikaros Ready to Launch by the latest 1954 however I can safely say if granted the additional Resources I have requested a project Ikaros will be ready for Launch by 1949."

He dared not look up at his monarch despite being a simple Projection and not her actual form he knew she could still hurt him after all he had sworn that the resources that he had asked for when first given the project would be all he needed now he was asking for more.

"Very well Professor you shall have the Additional resources that you need, however I expect positive results My Daughter Gorgo will be visiting Persia in the near future she will send me a full report on your progress."

With that the Projection vanished leaving the Professor alone with his fellow Scientists and Engineers. "Let's get to work I want this place fully operational and fast."

Operation Ikaros would be the Spartan response to the Anti-Imperial Propaganda the US had used however the world would see while America wasted billions of Dollars building Weapons of War Sparta was Breaking the last true barrier for mankind, travelling beyond the confines of our world.

Sparta

Seeing her Wife opening her eyes Hippolyta smiled at her pointing to one of there Elites returned fresh from the United States specifically from West Virginia.

"So, Captain how was your trip to the States I hear West Virginia is lovely in the winter." Kassandra asked her Elite Captain Alexander Agapi or as he was known in America Captain Mike Johnson United States Army Rangers.

You see the young Captain despite being born in Greece his parents like his parents his Ancestors were in the group of children who had been rescued after there Failed Children's Crusade all those centuries ago, Kassandra had picked him and others like him who had a knack for infiltration and dispatched them across the west to Infiltrate Group's or organisations that Spartans considered possible enemies so when the Enclave started to rear its head after the end of the 1st world war she went to work.

"My Sovereign the Enclave has managed to use its influence to convince Congress to develop Atomic Weapons to act as a counter to ours Billions of Taxpayers Dollars are being diverted to this Manhattan Project." The Captain reported handing her a copy he had made of the dossier.

"Excellent Work Captain go get some rest the report back to the states before your missed." Once he left Hippolyta turned to her her eyebrow raised seeing a pleased look on her wife's face. "Your enjoying this far too much my love should I be worried." She asked jokingly which made them both smiles.

"Of course not my love but over the centuries every war on conflict we have partaken in has been the same gather our forces and crush the enemy or in the case of the ICW one of us goes and scares the crap out of them, but this this is all knew e are in a race to see who will come out on top and we are against a secret paramilitary forces desperate to destroy our way of life."

Hippolyta just rolled her eyes as she saw Ikaros on his perch nod his head at Kassandra's statement it seems even immortal Eagles enjoyed the subtle art of shadow warfare that was sort of disturbing.

"What about Project Ikaros what's the situation going on with that." Hippolyta listened as her wife had a small rant about idiot scientists and miscalculations much to her amusement, however silently she prayed that the professor did not fail in his task otherwise death would be a mercy in comparison to what Kassandra would do to him.

Kassandra Royal palace

Province of Egypt

Spartan Empire

January 16th 1941

3 AM

Diana Agiad was not a happy princess as right now she was walking down towards the main Harbour were a disturbance was going on apparently a Spanish Flagged Vessel was trying to leave without paying its mooring fee and export tax, well that and some of the sailors got drunk and started a fight in one of the local taverns they ship was currently being occupied by Spartan and Medjay units until she arrived.

She would be in for a surprise with one of the crew when she ordered the ship to be searched only to find a small book hidden under a bunk with the Symbol of the Enclave emboldened on it, this ship would not be going anywhere for a while.

Authors note: hey people part 2 of the Cold War is done I hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


End file.
